


Back to the future

by BonesAndSkulls



Series: A tale of There and Back again [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, A lots of Murder, Although he doesn't know it but he is, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Corpse Desecration, Cruel Harry Potter, Cruel Tom Riddle, Dark Harry, It is a trip There and Back Again, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Masturbation, Murder, Necromancy, No time-travel fixit, Self-Fuck, Time Travel, back to 1990s, rituals as sex magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 83,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndSkulls/pseuds/BonesAndSkulls
Summary: Something goes wrong when Harry's great grandfather (let's call him Henry) summons Death for their monthly 5 o'clock afternoon tea, instead gets his great grandson.It is a There and Back story, where Back means: How much Harry will fuck up his own time-line when goes back to the future?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: A tale of There and Back again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717318
Comments: 51
Kudos: 340





	1. The Potters give shit about time travel rules

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just posted this fic that it is not revised. I know I should revise it since English is not my first neither second language. But whatever.  
> I wish you like it and send some reviews with your opinion! Although the story is very much set on stone.  
> P.S. TomArry will happen because I renounce to not write bloody blood sex and explicit with all dark things it entails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 10/07/20

Harry Potter opens his eyes to see the purple curtains of a canopy. _Where am I?_ thinks.

‘Finally, you woke up.’ A voice says to his left.

There is a man sitting on a chair next to the bed he is lying on. The man hands him a glass of water, which Harry thoroughly drinks. After he feels the man’s magic wash him over.

‘State your name’ The man demands. The man has his somewhat long black hair tied, and he has begun to grey on the sides of his temples.

Harry feels unfocused and compelled to answer, and he cannot get up from the bed.

‘Harry James Potter.’ Harry answers with a detached voice.

‘Whom are your parents?’

‘James Potter and Lily Potter, nee Evans.’

‘How old are you?’

‘Twelve, in four weeks, I will be thirteen.’

Then the man takes Harry’s hand and cuts the inside of Harry’s hand from side to side. Picks a vial from somewhere in his clothes and directs Harry’s bloodstream to fill a bottle to the brim. When he finishes waves his hand sealing the bound in Harry’s hand.

‘Drink.’ He feeds Harry a potion since Harry cannot move.

A few moments after Harry begins to feel drowsiness, and before falling asleep, Harry feels the man’s magic washing over him again.

When Harry wakes up, the man is at his side. He has a serving dish with a sandwich and a glass of juice.

‘Can you sit up and eat, please?’

Harry, still a bit sleepy, does what the dark-haired man says. The man, Harry realizes, has a striking resemblance to him.

The man waits patiently that Harry finishes his meal. Afterwards, he speaks.

‘I have tested the blood that I subtracted from you. I have found a few things interesting, few that didn’t impress me, and few that were downright worrying.’

The man’s brown eyes are boring holes into his own.

‘I want to hear about your life. Tell me your name, year of birth and, about your life. Don’t leave any single detail out.’

Like the first time Harry had interacted with the man, he feels compelled to tell him all.

‘My name is Harry Potter, and I was born on the 31st of July 1980.’ Harry begins with a detached voice.

Then he explains how he lived with the Dursley’s, his mother's family. How his Aunt Petunia told him the name of his parents and that they died on the 31st of October 1981. And the 1st of November 1981 was found on his Aunt's doorstep. As his aunt liked to the point cruelly. Petunia's mocking led him to understand that his parents abandoned him in such a hurry that they got themselves killed in a car crash. That Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon called him names, mainly boy or freak, beat him, starve him, only allowed him to shower once a week and make do all cores in the house from the age of three. That, his accidental magic was strong, and Vernon, his uncle, beat him more each time they found he did some _freakish_. That he was put in his cousin, Dudley, school-year, and his cousin was three years older than him, just because they didn’t want to pay for more books. Once they realized that he was intelligent in the cores, he also did Dudley’s homework. In the exams, he needed to put Dudley’s name. That he was eight years old when he began secondary school, and his uncle began to drink more and added beatings with the belt and knifes cuts to mark him as the freak he was.

Then he told the man about Hogwarts, how he received his letter the day of his eleventh birthday by the hand of Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of Hogwarts, for the order of Albus Dumbledore. That the half-giant never finished his schooling and got his wand broken by the Ministry. That his parents weren’t killed in a car accident but by the hand of an evil wizard called Lord Voldemort. That he survived a curse that was meant to kill him, and that he was famous for this, and they called him “Boy-who-Lived”. About how brilliant he felt in Hogwarts because it was magical, but he felt awful because everybody thought of him as a hero. That nobody wanted to leave him alone when he needed it. He believes that his friends were only friendly to him for that stupid title that only reminded him of his parents' death and the horrible life he got with the Dursleys. How he was sorted nearly to Slytherin, but he told the hat that he wanted to be in Gryffindor, like his parents and all his family before him. Because he was told that Slytherins are bad, evil wizards and Lord Voldemort was in Slytherin when studied at Hogwarts. About the trials that hid the philosopher stone and how he killed a teacher. The horrible summer that it followed with the Dursleys. His second year, Marge and Dobby, and the Chamber of the Secrets, of the Basilisk and the diary, of Lord Voldemort being an orphan, that did go to Hogwarts around the 40s, and his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He finished his story by telling him that the last thing he remembered was gardening before waking up in this bed.

Once Harry finished exposing to the man, the man scolds his features and waves his hand over Harry, the man’s magic bashes his body.

‘Tipsy.’ Says the man.

A house-elf appears at the end of Harry’s bed.

‘Master?’

‘Bring lunch to Hadrian.’ Harry wants to ask the man why he calls him Hadrian when his name is Harry.

The elf disappears and reappears with a pop and a tray with some more sandwiches and water. The man focuses his attention on Harry.

‘Eat all. When you are finished, on the other side of this door, there is a bathroom. Clean yourself and dress up. On these wardrobes, there are robes. Call Tipsy, she will guide you to my office.’

After this, the man gets up, but before he leaves the room, the man says, ‘My name is Henry Potter, I am your great-grandfather.’

***

Of course, Harry is dumbstruck after the affirmation of the man. He decides that for now, the best is to follow the man’s instructions. Harry is curious since how can he have a great-grandfather? The people who met said that he was the last Potter alive!

When Harry enters on his great-grandfather's office, he takes a good look at the room. There are two high ‘curved’ windows framed with black curtains, and in front of the windows, there is a large desk, two chairs in front of the desk. There is a wall with an enormous panel of a cloaked figure painted all over it on his left-hand side. The figure is riding a white horse and the words ‘Tempus fugit’ at the top of the board and in the bottom ‘non _timetis_ messorem.’ On the right-hand side, he can see at least 8 rows of stands full of books that seem that go on forever, since, from his point of view, Harry cannot see the end of the extensive library.

‘Ah, finally. I thought you did try to scape by now.’ Says the man seriously, but with twinkling eyes.

‘I was curious. How can you be great-grandfather?’

‘Sit down, Hadrian, this will take a while. Yesterday when you _arrived,_ I spiked the water I gave to you with a potion called _veritaserum_. Do you know what it is?’

‘Yes, it is a true serum.’ Answers Harry with a frown.

The man nodded and continued.

‘Then I run some tests to the blood so carelessly I subtracted to confirm that you were who you were claiming. The result is in this parchment.’ He hands Harry a scroll. Harry unfolds the scroll and reads that he named Hadrian Jameson Potter, he is James and Lily's son, but a man called Sirius Black is marked as his third father. More or less, he studies the rest of the names in the scrolls. In it, there is also the three family tree of his progenitors. They go further than 1000 CE: the Potter (Peverell) family tree, the Black family tree, and the Evans tree. As Henry Potter explains, the Evans, whom five generations back were originally from Italy, could track their ancestors from Egypt.

Henry reveals that James and Sirius must have fused their semen to inseminate Lily Evans for being able to have three parents. A practice widely used when three persons were involved in a relation.

‘Your blood,’ Henry continued, ‘also showed that your magic is 1/2 Potter, 1/4 Black, 1/4 Evans. Although I never hear that surname.’

‘She was muggleborn.’

‘Daughter of mundanes?’ Harry nodded since he assumed mundane was the name for muggles in the 40s. ‘Interesting that her bloodline becomes unmagical since Apepheka is known as the name of one of Anubis priests. In ancient Egypt, the priests were magicals, sorcerers. Apepheka is very famous because there have been found some of his tablets on necromancy. Also, he was a speaker of the serpent tongue, which allowed him to be a priest of Anubis. The priests of Anubis help and guide the pharaohs to defeat Apophis in the afterlife and help them pass the gods' trials. Are you parselmouth?’

Harry was left speechless, but nodded, nonetheless. Dumbledore just told him that he got this from Voldemort!

‘Well, maybe she was also, it is a genetic trait. Parselmouths have in the paladar a few lines that provide them to make the hissing sounds correctly.’

‘But,’ Harry intervenes, ‘Sir, I was told that it was because of magic transferred to me.’

‘This is not how magic works.’ Says Henry standing up and getting near to Harry. ‘Open your mouth, let me check.’

Henry cups Harry’s face when the boy opens his mouth and checks Harry’s paladar.

‘As I thought, they there are.’ Then he returns to the other side of the desk. And continues. ‘It is not important now since your mother is yet born or yet dead. What also I found in your blood that worried me is that your magic is stunned by the fact you never have been trained on the family magics. Although, after hearing your story, I would be amazed if the light wizards-‘

‘What you mean the light wizards?’ Harry interrupts, but seeing the stern look in his great-grandfather's eyes, he adds. ‘Sorry, sir.’

‘Do you realize that the Potter or Peverell family are dark? That the Black family is also dark?’

Harry shakes his head and shifts uncomfortably in the seat. _Why he says that the Potters are dark? Who are the Blacks? And his mother a parselmouth, seriously?_

‘The Black family is a family composed only of dark wizards, great spell-crafters and natural duelists. But they have arrived at the point to marry second cousins with themselves to maintain the line dark. Although your fathers also did the same, it seems. Your grandmother will be Dorea Black, who is engaged to my son, Charlus. And Dorea is the second cousin to Orion Black, father of Sirius Black.’

‘Okay, so James and Sirius are dark wizards, my mother is also a dark witch?’

‘It wouldn’t matter. Whenever the magical inclination of your mother's family, dark or light, it got erased by her ancestors' mundane blood. The only thing I can hypothesize is that she would have most of her old family magics and could wield dark and light magics alike. But, most mundane-sons wield these magics alike.’

‘And the Potters, then?’

Harry could see his great-grandfather smiles a smile that could brighten a room.

‘The Potters, or Peverell, how we prefer to be called when in society or in the family meetings. Although not for the last 120 years. You will understand this once I am finished. So, the Potters are not only a dark family are a _black_ family, as it was called in the 1000s. We not only necromancers, but we are also The Necromancers.’

Harry was not dumbstruck, but the next.

‘Since you have not had magical education of any kind-’

‘I have been studying at Hogwart for two years!’

‘And for what I deducted, they have taught you near nothing!’ Says the older man with disgust. ‘There is an old legend of three brothers. Their names are Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell; the last one is our ancestor. It is said they contact Death, and it gave to them three items: an unbeatable wand, a stone that resurrects the dead and, an invisibility cloak.’

‘I have an invisibility cloak! He belonged to my father. Headmaster Dumbledore gifted to me the first Christmas I was at Hogwarts!’

‘What?! No, that is impossible! That man couldn’t have it! No one that is not Family can TOUCH the heirloom. Show me the memory!’ commanded scared Henry.

‘Why? What is wrong? How?’ asked Harry.

‘Look at my eyes and think on the memory of you having handed the cloak.’ Says a little more calm Henry. After Harry finds the memory and fixes his eyes on him hears the older man whisper _Legimens,_ and Harry feels a low pressure in his forehead. The memory of him seeing the cloak replayed: the package and the card with the writing.

Henry sighs, relieved.

‘This typography does not belong to Albus Dumbledore. It belongs to Death. It seems that your father resorted to handed it personally to Death when he was killed.’

‘How is it possible?’

‘Every heir of Ignotus is taught for his fathers that in the event of being impossible to pass the cloak to the next generation, it is given to Death when Death collects them. Death will give the cloak to the next heir of Ignotus. Afterall, Ignotus was his favourite.’ He laughs. ‘So, yes. The point of the history is that our ancestors bested Death with these three items, although, in the end, they died.’ Henry laughs. ‘But this couldn’t be farther from reality! Hadrian, listen to me well and never tell this to anyone who doesn’t have Peverell blood. Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus were the sons of Susan Sto. Helit, granddaughter of Death.’

‘This… wow!’ Harry was sure he was hallucinating. _This must be a dream! Seriously, Necromancers? Descendents of Death? Is this a joke?  
_

‘Yes, Hadrian, that is why our necromancy is so strong, that is why we are the darkest wizards that ever will live. Our family has magic that no one else in the world can begin to imagine!’ exclaims his great-grandfather. ‘That is why it is so important for your core to begin to practice dark magic. One question, at Hogwarts, they don’t teach Dark Arts anymore?’

‘No, they never have taught it!’

‘That is not true! Charlus, my oldest son, is in the seventh year, and Fleamont, my younger, is in the fourth year at Hogwarts, and yes, they don’t teach necromancy, but it doesn’t matter since I am teaching them during the summers. They have a class that teaches Dark Arts. So, why in the 1990s they don’t teach it?’

‘Well, no, of course. Only light spells. Sorry, you said the 1990s? What year is it now?!’

Henry barks another laugh and hands him a newspaper.

‘This is today.’

The newspapers read 31th March 1939. The top titular reads: ‘Spanish civil war kills most of the wizarding population. A new Inquisition Era?’ A secondary titular read: ‘Whispers of a Dark Lord rising at Germany: Austria divided while Italy shows support.’

‘But… but!’

‘Calm down, Hadrian, your magic is getting wild.’

‘Sorry, it has a mind of its own.’ Although Harry tries to calm himself feels it is near impossible to restrain his magic.

Henry frowns.

‘Magic doesn’t usually act like this, and you shouldn’t restrain it.’ He sighs. ‘Don’t worry, I will teach you to control it better, and I will also contact a healer to help you with all damage that beasts put you through.’

‘Not all muggles are like them!’ Harry defends, thinking the worse, that his dark great-grandfather is a muggle hater.

‘Mundanes and magicals and creatures of any type, everybody dies. No, I was referring to the damage these _people_ have done to you. This reminds me of the last thing I wanted to discuss, and we better get over with since it is near dinner time, and your great grandfather will never pardon me if we are late.’

‘Great grandfather?’

‘Yes, I am happily married to a man. I know that in the mundane world this it is a crime. Magicals are above this. Also, it helps that warlocks and witches are not fertile because of the magic. So, one needs to take _Gravidaminty,_ a potion that creates a normal uterus and increases the quantitatively the fertility. So, it doesn’t matter if the relations are between man-man, woman-woman, or man-woman in the wizarding society.’

‘Oh.’

‘I will contact a good friend of mine; he is a healer.’ When Harry tries to protest, Henry raises his hand. ‘Stop right here! I will not have an heir that has anemia and other malnutrition-related diseases. So, yes. Do you know that you are a Horcrux?’

‘What the fuck?’ Harry exclaims, thinking that Herny has insulted him. _Seriously, whorewhat?_

‘Hor-crux. It is a phylactery. A-‘

‘A phylactery is an object that contains the soul of a powerful wizard before transforming themselves to a lich!’ Harry cuts in.

Henry looks astonished.

‘Well, you got it mostly right. Yes, the phylacteries contain powerful wizards' souls, it is widespread that the necromancers do this procedure. But the necromancers need to die to become a lich. A very common deed in this family is to have a phylactery, for if we die before it is our time. I haven’t said before, but necromancy is strongly tied to summoning and soul magic. How did you know that?’

‘Muggles fantasy books. They were at the library in my secondary school.’ Says Harry with a small voice, remembering the times he hid in his school library and out of boredom, he began to read DragonLance.

Henry laughs.

‘Funny that something that disgusts many wizards is actually read for thousands of mundane teenagers. So, yesterday you appeared because of a ritual. I need to investigate what did go wrong with it. The ritual I was trying summons Death. Its called the Afternoon Tea ritual, if you want to know by the way, and it is written into the family grimoire. In one of the many analyses I performed at your blood, you showed that you are a phylactery. Afterwards, I had confirmed it when I casted the spell at you when you were sleeping. The spell showed that part of your soul belongs to Tom Marvolo Riddle. Your wannabe assassin.’

‘NO! NO, NO!’

Seeing that Harry is having a meltdown, Henry tries to calm him down, hugging him. Of course, the boy hates the physical contact after what the mundanes had done to him. So, Henry increases his magic and placates Harry’s magic. After a few seconds of fighting, his great-grandson's magic seems to recognize the magic of the older man as a family and recesses to Harry’s body and leaves the boy trembling and pale at his seat.

‘Hadrian, now I will touch you.’ Says his great-grandfather. The boy nods, so the man proceeds to take his shoulders and carefully circles his arms around the boy. ‘Don’t worry, Hadrian, it is not that bad.’

‘How’ he cries into his great-grandfather's chest ‘how can you say that? He is the reason I am with the Dursleys!’

‘It is he? You told me that your _Aunt_ told you after Hagrid, was his name? He had given you the letter and praised Dumbledore that he was that man who left you with them. No?’

Harry nods.

‘For your story seems that this necromancer only wanted to kill you as he did with my grandson. And you told me that my future grandson will go to play hero against someone who should side.’

Harry nods and then shakes his head with fiercest.

‘Side?’ Harry looks horrified.

‘If the man you talked about it is a Dark Lord, who has necromantic powers, having a full-fledged necromancer as we are at his side, would have given him an upper hand. So, either that man made a big mistake into not seducing your father, or someone else destroyed our legacy, and he didn’t know what we are.’

‘Do you mean that Voldemort is not the bad guy?’

‘No, he definitively is not a good man. Although there is always to sides of the story in a war, and either full of bad and good persons. In this case, we have the Dark Lord and his followers, and on the other side, the non-dark ones, mostly light wizards?’ Henry asks, and Harry nods. Henry continues. ‘As I understood from your story, the light side was declared victorious when you vanquished the Dark Lord, and his followers did go to hiding, in prison, or died. Since there was no high necromancer (Lieutenant as they are traditionally called), the followers got no one to reorganize them and continue with the Dark Lord goals. So, I can deduce that the other side not only erased Dark Arts from the Hogwarts curriculum, also rewrote the history as they felt likely.’

‘You mean that it could also be possible that my parents were not killed at all by Voldemort? That the Horcrux was not attached after the curse that I survived, which rebound onto him because of the power of my mothers’ love, as Dumbledore told me?’

Harry is more calmed now, and Henry lets him reposition himself into his seat. Henry sighs a bit sad.

‘I can only speculate Hadrian. You said that Dumbledore was the leader of the other faction?’

‘Yes. It is what my friends in Gryffindor said.’

‘Dumbledore and his buddy Grindelwald are the main reason why our family doesn’t use anymore the surname Peverell. 120 years ago, an oracle came to our house and told me that the Peverell house will fall by the hands of these that desire to know our secrets. Last week I saw one photography in the German Times of Grindelwald with Antioch wand.’

‘Just how old are you?’ asks surprised.

‘This is quite rude, even for my great-grandson.’ Henry smiles. ‘But I am 235 years old. Usually, wizards live up to 300, but the Peverell usually live up to 600 to 800. If I cannot send you home before next Yule, you will meet your great-great-grandfather. The good thing is that we, the Peverell, also know when we are going to die. At eleven, Death comes to us to tell us at which age we will die, so we have time to prepare all.’

‘Death never came to me!’

‘Are you sure? How peculiar. It gave you the cloak. But you never saw them, right?’ Harry shakes his head, and Henry gets lost in his thoughts for a bit. ‘Well, as I was saying, an oracle came by, during a meeting with the Gaunts, Cadmus descendants, and we decided that whatever the oracle was on, it was safer to keep the family name buried.’

‘But how do you know that Dumbledore is after the Peverell?’

‘You told me, and it is related to the prophecy the oracle told us. Also, Dumbledore must be a really powerful wizard if he can stand the power of a Dark Lord. Also, you called him the leader of the light or something foolish like that.’ Henry dismisses. ‘Many must have followed or still follow Dumbledore, and he must be capable of convincing many of his ideals. Even more your father, James a Potter, born in our family and brought up on knowing his heritage and our traditions by Charlus, decided to fight for him and against the Dark and deny what our family believed since existed.’

‘You mean that everybody dies?’ asks Harry with sarcasm, now very much recuperated.

‘This and that we are, Hadrian, we are dark: we eviscerate, we tear, we eat whomever we feel likely.’ Says with a sharp smile.

‘Figuratively?’ asks with a small voice the twelve-year-old.

‘Literally.’ Smiles sharper the old man.

Harry swallows. His great-grandfather, the man who has been so patient in explaining all about his heritage. That man is one of these monsters that he has been warned that existed since he has arrived in the wizarding world.

‘It is time for dinner. Follow me, Hadrian, this castle is made as a labyrinth so the victims cannot escape.’

Harry frowns and trembles. _Is he joking, right?_

***

The dinner is a pleasant affair. Harry meets his other great-grandfather Silvester Potter, born Avery. A tall, blond-haired man with blue eyes and a dangerous aura around him. The dinner is perfect, the soup ( _chicken soup_ Harry thinks that it is) and the meat are the best that he has ever tasted, although the salad thinks it's ok.

‘Are you enjoying the steak Hadrian?’ asks Silvester.

‘Yes. It is brilliant. Better than the one we have at Hogwarts.’ Henry and Silvester nod and smile.

After dessert, the two men lead him to the drawing-room. They tell him that they will make time in their schedules to teach him the family magics and other subjects he needs to study to understand them. First, they don’t want to mess with the timeline, since Henry is sure that he can return Hadrian to his time. Second, because of his eleven years without dark magic, his core needs a proper fix to attend to Durmstrang. Period. No discussion. Afterwards, Harry is accompanied and tugged to bed by two overbearing grandparents. Before leaving Harry to sleep, they warn that they want him at breakfast at eight since, at nine, the healer will come.

As a side note, the healer gives his uncles many nutritional, bone and organ fixing potions to erase the many damages that the malnutrition diseases have caused in Harry’s body and brain, including the eyesight. And finally, for the peace of Henry's mind, the healer recommends a diet rich in human meat.


	2. In which the Potter's have an odd definition of good and wrong, by Harry's Humble opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hellow readers! I have been doing a bit of editing in this chapters and I got myself creative. So you get more detailed necromancy lesson. A part of few other fixes.
> 
> It is very creepy or not. Idk, think that my favorite movie has been during many years 'Your Mother Ate My Dog!' by Peter Jackson. So my taste is rather skived.  
> There is still no TomxHarry, but I intend to move it forward, since I am not feeling into write three years of Durmstrang education for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit:10/07/20

The months come and go. Harry discovers that Potter’s manor is actually a castle, placed in Yorkshire National forest, as it will be called it in the 90s. And that he needs to call for Tipsy frequently to navigate through the castle.

During these months, Harry finds himself buried in many textbooks of courses he has taken at Hogwarts as Herbology, Potions, Astronomy, History, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense against Dark Arts, and also Offensive Dark Arts, Runes and rituals, or Summoning. The classes have the finality to prepare him for the admission exams he will need to take from 11 to 14th June to enter at Durmstrang. The exams are more challenging than whatever he did at Hogwarts, and he needs to study more than he ever did before.

He was lucky that his wand was in his pocket when he was hauled away to the past. That way, it saved them from travel to Diagon Alley and the possible paradox that when Harry comes back to the future. He would own two wands, one that initially didn’t belong to him (and possibly wouldn’t work very well) and the one meant for him.

Aside from the classes, he is given by his grandparents in their free time. Silvester insists on calling them grandparents since great-grandfather is instead a mouthful, and after a pretty heated argument with Henry, that Silvester and Harry won, it was decided so. Harry is also taught etiquette. He discovers that Harry’s grandfathers are the fucking son of bitches that send stinging hexes and other painful hexes when he messes with the protocol.

‘Mages are not above physical punishments. In fact, we enjoy them. Although using belts and knives on a kid is barbaric,’ Silvester idly comments. ‘In my childhood, I was more interested (used) to get punished with whips and sticks,’ Silvester laughs and then proceeds to wink to Henry.

It scares the life out of Harry. Also, it makes him ponder that this is why Henry didn’t show any kind of disgust when he told him that the Dursleys’ had beaten him. But he was a bit horrified about the fact they treated Harry as a servant. _Although child beatings were fairly common until the 80s in muggle households._ He learned this by connecting the dots of the comments done by his muggle teachers.

Harry notices that after few weeks of etiquette lessons, he resembles a rough copy of Draco Malfoy, but since it is 1939 and Malfoy doesn’t exist, _fuck it_! He will behave as he likes. He is also taught Occlumency and mind magics to keep his mind safe for all this time-travel business. While the Potters are smug on knowing things about the future that Harry has told them, and even question more about the 90s, they don’t want the Magical Community to know about the future. This gives the Potters a privileged upper hand over all the other families.

On the afternoon of April 5th, Harry is the drawing-room they usually use for the classes waiting for Henry’s class on Summoning. Instead, he is dragged into following his grandfather to the dungeons.

In the dungeon they enter, there are a few torches and a chandelier (made of human tibias Harry notices) that give an excellent illumination of the otherwise dark place. The dark brown brick walls have few skeletons in shackles, tens of shelves and low cabinets, and one of them has a sink. Harry notices that there are many jars of what look different human organs, books, two swords, at least twenty knives on the shelves and over the cabinets. Against a wall, there is what seems a tall umbrella stand full of Mage staffs.

In the center of the room, there is a large wooden old and used table. At the top of the table lays a _fresh_ body.

‘I will begin to teach you necromancy, soul magic, and human anatomy from today. In fact, you should have been taught after your first year at Hogwarts, as it is tradition, but.’ Henry shakes his head. ‘You know. Nobody has taken an interest in providing you with the grimoires and books that you should have read once your magic began to show up. Either you have been taught about our family magics, which would have helped you tame your magic. You are so damn lucky that I botched that ritual.’ Says Henry sardonically.

Harry chooses not to answer. His eyes (without glasses, since potions have corrected his eyesight and weight pretty quick) are quite wide open, still shocked by the naked corpse over the table.

‘Today, I will show how to trap a soul, the most basic wandless spell that exists, and collect ingredients from a corpse. There will not be any undead rising since you still have problems controlling your magic and mind. For rising the dead, you need to be able to perform wandless spells since they are powered wandless, concentrating your magic in your hands.’ He cups his hand, making appear a fluctuating green sphere in it. ‘Like this, see. Also, you need to have a good grasp in mind magics, since it is the way to control the undead to do our bidding.’ Explains Henry. ‘Necromancy is a challenging subject because most of the spells are wandless (some can be powered up with Staffs only), and the use of the mind to control the undead. Lucky you, you are a natural in wandless and mind magics because of the Potter blood.’

‘This _corpse_ ’ continues Henry talking while his hands wander over the body without touching it. ‘It is petrified. You can do that in a few ways. If you plan into use, it right after has been picked from his environment a _petrificus_ _totalus_ work fine, for either magical or mundane alike.’

‘Magical?’ Harry was already horrified that the man over the table was a mundane, and he flips over when Henry points the possibility of it being a wizard.

‘Yes. For large and magical tiring rituals, the soul of magical beings, human or creature, are better for empowering the ritual stones and gems. They allow the caster to have a secondary magical reservoir that helps finish the ritual without killing them.’

He pauses, looks at Harry with a smile continues.

‘Actually, I have been contacted by Johnson, a disgusting warlock that runs that grim and sombre store, called ‘Your mortal needs’ at Knockturn for some gems. He usually calls me when some of his gloomy costumers require some not very legally items, so to say. Also, he pays me handsomely that it is why I do business with him and keeps me anonymous.’

‘So, as I was sayings,’ Henry continues. ‘Another way I use to conserve a body after the taking, if I don’t plan to dissect it right away, is to put it in a stasis spell. The incantation is _lethargis_. It puts the body into a comatose state, and you don’t need to feed it. This spell is useful when you are hunting for certain ingredients, but you come across to others that might be useful. So, why don’t you take them? Well, and if you feel to play master and prisoner, you can put it into a dungeon and torture it a bit or for a few days.’

‘That’s horrible!’ says scandalized Harry.

‘Don’t be a picky mundane, grandson.’ Says stern Henry sending Harry a stingy hex. _Augh!_ Harry shouts. ‘So,’ continues Henry ignoring him. ‘Sometimes, for rituals, you need an organ that has been through a painful experience or blood that has trauma on it and such. So you need to torture them.’ Henry fixes his sight with Harry’s. ‘What I will show you today will be doing—first harvesting organs from a living body. Since I need them being taken from it with the body alive, the heart, brain, lungs will be the last to take over. Second, I will show how to store the soul of that man into this gem.’ He takes a purplish 5cm long gem from the side of the body, next to two knives. ‘It is incantation is _usurpa anima_. Say it, Hadrian.’

‘Why am I doing this?’ Harry protests. He may have been okay with all the things Silvester and Henry had been teaching him these last two days. He even enjoyed two days ago exhausting and painful theoretical class in runes that will lead, in the next days, to be used summoning a little animal. But doing that to a human? Well, he has never been very empathic to others' pain, thanks to the Dursleys and all the adults around him reaction towards him. _Never trust the adults_ had been his mantra in the muggle world and, well, last year with the Lockhart mess. He already killed a professor. Even if Dumbledore watered down it, how did not notice before that Dumbledore didn’t make any comment afterwards? Or did he say it was Voldemort that killed Quirrel, did he? He doesn’t want to kill a stranger also!

‘Because if you don’t do, I will not care that you are the only future heir of the Potter line and kill you in this stand. Understood?’

‘But this is wrong!’ Harry protests. Well, _Duh_ , Harry thinks, _I am hypocritical but social norms?_

‘Hadrian! This is what you are, this is in your blood. I will not let you get ruled by the fluttering stupid ethics you were taught in the future. You are in my house, you will follow my rules whatever you like or not, and you will learn every single thing I will teach you about necromancy, and you will enjoy it.’

Harry lets a hissy and frustrated sound out. His granddad's words strangely make him remember his encounter with Tom Riddle in the Chamber a few weeks ago.

‘Hadrian,’ says sever Henry. ‘Don’t make me lose my patience. I am not a very patient man and I am not above using Cruciatus on you.’

The Cruciatus spell, which enchanting is _crucio_ , is a spell that produces intolerable pain. He learned of this spell yesterday, together with the other two Unforgettable spells. He learned how to incant them. He saw the effects of them in rats, and afterwards, Silvester, who was teaching him yesterday, made him practice the three spells in other rats. He also told Silvester that when he dreams of the night his parents died, the Avada Kedavra spell has the same colour as the spell Voldemort hit him. After some discussion, his grandfathers decided to travel inside Harry’s mind, yet another time. Stunned, they confirmed that Harry survived the impossible. Not being killed by a spell designed to be unstoppable and automatically kill the victim by severing the life force out of their body.

‘Okay, what I need to say.’ Says Harry, reluctant after being under the sight of his granddad.

‘ _Usurpa anima_.’

Harry incants the word pretty correctly. He only needs two more tries to get it right.

‘Good. After removing the soul, the last thing we will do is to proceed to extract the meat, leaving the bones clean. This one’s bones will be stored for later use, for us only. Sometimes a tutor contacts me to sell them skeletons for anatomy classes, they usually pay very well.’ Henry comments idly. ‘The meat, but, as I have pointed during these days, the Potters eat human meat, so instead I will send it to the kitchens,’ touches one of the body legs, ‘yes, this one has lean flesh, it would a rude keep it for potions.’

Harry nods, he begins to wonder about the kind of meat he had been eating during these days. Wasn’t it human, right? Harry never hear the Healer recommendation of the human meat diet into Harry’s new menu and potions. Although, now that he considers it, the meat he has been eating tastes something between chicken and beef, but better. In fact, Harry thinks that the steaks, sausages and bone soups that he has been eating these days are really delicious.

‘I know this look.’ Smiles Henry. ‘Yes. You have been eating human meat. Peverell's cannot sustain themselves if we don’t eat human meat. Contrary to the rest of humanity, they develop encephalitis and other related diseases when eating their own meat. We need it for our bodies to function. Without it, our nutrition is not complete, leading us to die at an early age. In your case, continuing the malnutrition, you have suffered from an early age, and the lack of human meat will have killed you before your eighteen birthday. Actually, I still have to figure out why Death didn’t visit you on your eleven birthday.’

Harry silently nods, not knowing what answer. Because _what the fuck!_

‘So, chop-chop!’ Exclaims Henry taking a very sharp knife and begins to cut the belly of the body.

Henry makes a long vertical cut and two more smalls across, like an I. Then carefully separates the skin and examines the interior.

‘See here?’ signals to Harry. ‘This is the big intestine. I want you to extract it.’ Says while he passes the knife to Harry.

Harry takes the knife, shaking, and even if he wants to shout and not do it, he decides that it is better to stomach it, the threat of his grandfather still ringing in his ears.

During the next hours, Henry guides and teaches Harry how to obtain the organs. Intervening only when it is required since Harry is good with a knife but a bit brutish. From an early age, Petunia has been making him remove the organs of chickens and turkeys (a work that requires efficiency but not finesses) that she buys for weekends, special days, and Holiday meals. They put the organs in jars that Henry names and dates.

‘Before extracting the blood, brain, heart, lungs, and these. I want you to trap the soul in the gem.’ Says Henry handing the gem to Harry. ‘Keep the gem in your right hand. You usually use left one, right?’ Harry nods. ‘Since the ribs are still intact, you can put your left hand on there. Actually, you can put the left hand where you want, but you need to keep in contact with the body.’ Pauses a second. ‘When you control the spell better, the contact with the body will no longer be required.’ Harry does as Henry says. ‘Good. Now incant the words you have practiced. Remember to put intent. You want his soul to come to you. Don’t worry when the soul hits you over, nothing will happen to you since you have the gem. When the soul is captured, you will feel it growing hot. These gems are a special kind, which I will teach you later how to do them, now do the spell. Remember, with intent to come to you, rip it.’ Henry adds.

‘ _Usurpa anima_.’ Harry enchants. Of course, nothing happens. Harry frowns his eyebrows and looks at Henry, who motions to him continue.

‘ _Usurpa anima_.’ Harry enchants another time, this time feels something wash over him at the same time that his hand grows hot. Harry wides his eyes. ‘It worked.’

‘Of course, it did. It is a very elemental spell, and you are a Potter.’ Scoffs Henry. ‘Now let’s proceed to collect the final organs. We need to be quick with this since now it is dead, the ‘rigour mortis’ will begin to take place.’

For the next few minutes, they subtract the rest of the organs.

‘The brain, instead of being harvest from the nose as the Egyptians did in their mummifications.’ Henry chuckles. ‘We will use magic to cut through the cranium, don’t worry, we will seal it after. Although, if were to use the brain for potions or rituals, the magic may blemish the meat, and instead, you can use a saw. Suppose you need the cranium but not the brain. In that case, you can always dissolve it with a spell or inject concentrated sulfuric acid.’

Henry cuts the cranium, subtracts the brain and puts it into the last empty jar. Then they proceed to the tedious task of emptying the body from blood. Finally, they cut all the bones' meat, setting it into a wood box to bring to the kitchen. After hours of work, because Henry insists that he wants the bones lest scratch possible, they finish.

‘I expect if you see Charlus and Fleamont doing any of what I teach without me and tell me.‘ Jokes Henry at the end of the lesson. ’Seriously, they are so eager to finish and play with whatever it remains of the body that they do a messy job.’ Cleaning with a _scourgify_ Harry and himself. ‘I recommend a shower, the spell cleans, but not that well. And my dear, you made a real mess!’ Chuckles Henry. Harry gives him the stinky eye.

And this was only the first of biweekly horribles lessons in necromancy. In which Harry develops an apathy towards the torture and killing of humans, as whatever animal is required to eviscerate, resurrect or whatever the lesson is taught that day. Harry takes a likening for necromancy.

***

It was a sunny and hot afternoon of 26 of June, around the tea hour, when the world went to shit. And I am not talking about WW2 since Britain didn’t declare war on Germany until September 3rd of the same year.

At 4:30pm two teenagers pop inside the manor. One still dressed in Ravenclaw uniform and the other with Slytherin colours.

‘Hi, Dad!’ Says the younger one jumping and hugging Silvester. The other, older, goes to hug his father but gets cockblocked by a small mongrel.

‘What the fuck!’ exclaims Charlus.

‘Charlus, this is Hadrian.’ Henry answers calmly.

‘Since when you have had a kid?’ shouts Charlus raising his magic. ‘How you dare to bring this disgrace at home!’

Fleamont detaches himself from Silvester and begins to build his magic out also,

‘I knew you were a fucking monster! But how you fucking dare to bring this bastard to our home!’

Harry also raises his magic. _How the fuck they dare! I am not a fucking bastard!_

‘Fleamont, Charlus. Stop it.’ Commands Silvester with his magic. Trying to calm the boy down, so Henry doesn’t get angry.

Of course, teens increase more of their magic. And Charlus lashes his magic against Harry,

‘No fucking hell! This fucking bitch has fucked some muggle that has left this mongrel- Aaarrgh‘

Next thing, Charlus is on the floor, trashing and crying of pain.

‘Next time will tell a _cruciatus_.’ Henry says cold, but his magic is all over the place, submitting all the other family magics members. ‘Now that you are not shouting, I want to present our great-grandson, or well’ he looks at the young man that is trying to pull himself from the floor. ‘Your grandson, Charlus.’

‘That’s not possible!’

‘Wow, I get to be an uncle!’

‘Father! I haven’t touch anyone!’

‘Liar! I have seen around the halls with your mouth all inside of the Dorea Black!’

‘Shut the fuck up!’

Silvester sending his magic compelling at his children to submit. If they were weaker, they would have been put into kneeling on the floor.

‘Fleamont, behave. Charlus, follow me. We need to talk about your behaviour these last few minutes, and your respect for Dorea Black.’

Fleamonts laughs to his brother's misfortune and faces his father.

‘Daddy. Hi!’

‘Fleamont, don’t even try it.’

‘But I want to play with my grand-nephew!’ says Fleamont trying to side-hug Harry, who doesn’t want to be touch by the other teen.

Henry looks at Harry, who nods.

‘If Fleamont is trying to maim you, you can use _Artis mara_.’ Says Henry before leaving Harry with the youngest Potter.

‘I always wanted a younger brother.’ Exclaims Fleamont, melting himself into Harry, who tries to push the older boy away from him, but cannot. ‘So, brother, what is your name?’

Harry groans.

‘Hadrian.’

‘Hadrian, Hadri, Hadriel, Adri, Drian, Harry.’ Fleamont tries while he is grinding his body against the youngest one. ‘Harry, darling, have you ever played pick the bone?’

‘I don’t wanna play!’ Harry doesn’t know what this game is about, and honestly, he doesn’t want to know.

‘Nonsense! Come on. I will show only part any castle is worth seeing: The Dungeons!’

‘Are you a Slytherin because the dorms are on the dungeons?’

‘Of course! Why I would want to a Slytherin then?’ asks, still hugging uncomfortably to his nephew, ‘I got a heated debacle with the sorting hat. He told me he will prefer to get burned to ashes at letting me become a Hufflepuff. The shitty cloth got the balls to say that because Hufflepuffs would have been eager to worship me and easier to mould to my nefarious deeds.’ Smiling nicely.

Harry feels to die while his granduncle drags him across the castle. _His granduncle is a manipulating bitch_ , Harry thinks. Two hours later, Charlus shouts these exact words to Fleamont when he is caught with _Summoning the right souls_. The younger brother says that he will not tell fathers about his necrophilia if he and Harry, _of course_ , because of luck! Get to play with the last capture before him.

Harry learns that day that ‘picking the bone’ game is the scariest thing he ever has played. Who the fuck considers a _game_ to conjure male weasels to extract from them the baculum bone? Just for fun. Fleamont, it seems.

‘Sometimes you can play it with other mammals. This has nothing to do with a certain redhead that has fucked with me for the whole fucking year.’ Fleamont comments with sarcasm.

***

July passes quickly since Fleamont and Charlus are around. Harry finds that the relation between them is not as _healthy_ as he was used with the Weasley.

Harry discovers that Fleamont and Charlus tend to fight a lot. They attack each other with complicated, dark spells and even catastrophic ones. Like the day, Charlus opened one layer to the hell and throw in Fleamont. Harry didn’t know the hell existed (actually, Harry was told afterwards, that hell, as christians think of it doesn’t exist, that is a dimension where demons live). Henry needed to clean the mess Charlus did: rescue Fleamont and throw into the hole all the nasty demon fuckers that crawled through it. Charlus was punished by Henry and Silvester to clean all the dried old disgusting blood on the dungeons with his toothbrush, and then they made Charlus clean his tooth with it.

Or the day that Fleamont opened Charlus belly and kidnap for a few ours Charlus’ intestines. Harry still doesn’t know which spell Silvester used for returning him the intestines. Well, he also gathered some blackmail from the brothers. Harry discovered that extortion was the unofficial exchange currency for anything. So he keeps somethings for himself, like when he spied Fleamont having anal sex with a woman they killed two days before since they needed a virgin uterus for a summoning. Or when he caught Charlus red-handed with Dorea in Charlus’ bed. How Harry arrived at Charlus’room? He got lost again, this time when searching for the storage-room with all quidditch material. Harry and Fleamont wanted to play to catch the snitch.

Harry adores when Charlus explains theories and other interesting things about magic. Charlus loves that Harry, his grandson, always asks him what he reads and doesn’t understand.

An afternoon, Charlus and Harry are reading together in the second-floor library's couches, which have the same books that are on Henry’s office, only not infinite-shelves. To get certain tomes, one needs to convince the shelves to give them. It had been weeks after the two brothers had been told of Harry’s past (future). Suddenly, Charlus asks Harry.

‘Hadrian. You said you killed Salazar Slytherin Basilisk?’ asks the young wizard with a frown.

‘Yes.’ Harry nods, eager at his grandfather. ‘Why?’

‘Well, you said that you killed it with the Gryffindor sword, which is goblin made and has a blade about, what 60 cm long?’

‘I suppose, yes. Maybe 70cm.’ says Harry doing the length of the blade with his hands.

‘Look like more 65cm but whatever. Well, I think that you have used another thing. That could not have been Gryffindor sword.’

‘It was Charlus.’ Says Harry, pretty offended. ‘The blade there was some Gobbledegook symbols and the emblem of the Gryffindor house on the pommel.’

‘Well, then that is impossible!’ says Charlus stubbornly.

‘Why!?’

‘Because if the Basilisk was Salazar’s, it must have more than 1000 years, so his skin would have been impenetrable, even with Goblin steel.’ Says Charlus calmly. ‘Even if it is the most powerful Goblins had made it, that cannot kill a creature that has reached godlike characteristics by that time. By the definition of what Basilisk is.’ Pauses and fixes his eyes to Harry. ‘Also, the creature was like what? 12m long? 20m?’

Harry frowns. He never has taken into account that he had encountered a legendary creature. Yes, he knew that the Basilisk was old but that these types of creatures can be gods?

‘I don’t know. I was running for my life.’ Says Harry, exasperated. How many things he has just overlooked! He should have been paying more attention to the books as his friend Hermione did instead of copying Ron’s behaviour and becoming that vapid, illogical child. The guy he usually embodies when he is at Hogwarts ignores his surroundings. _Awareness of my surroundings was the only lesson the Dursley’s actually teach me!_

‘Anyways,’ Charlus continues, not paying attention to Harry’s internal breakdown. ‘A full grow Basilisk, from the paladar to the top of his cranium. You said that you pierced his brain, no?’ Charlus asks, Harry nods as affirmation. ‘Well, the length of this is about 1.2m, so if you try to go through his brain and kill it, you will need a blade larger than that, and the sword was only around 70cm.’

Harry could not answer to that. So Charlus, shaking his head, added.

‘You must have been using the Gryffindor sword, but for sure, you did anything else to its blade for being able to do the feat you did.’ Happy for having mess with his grandson's brain, Charlus, with a smug smile, get out of the family library whenever he goes when he is not in the library.

By the end of the conversation, Harry decides he will copy Hermione’s behaviour (well, only the most favourable traits: logical thinking and research) for now on. And he will use his logic to survive the Dursleys, the wizards, whatever there is out there. Because when his great-grandfather returns to his time, Harry doesn’t want to be the same Harry anymore. Well, at least for himself, he still needs to play the stupid _light hero for the wizarding world_ , he grimaces.

On the 20th of July, when Harry’s acceptance letter from Durmstrang arrives, shit hits the fan again. Fleamont begins to say that it is totally unjust that _Harryikins_ gets to go with the darkest and sexiest wizards in Europe, while he gets stuck at Hogwarts that he has it them pretty seen _if you catch my drift, Daddies_. Of course, that earns him a week without broom and no dessert. Charlus that he is going overseas to get his Mastery on Theoretical Magics and Ancient Ritual at Montreal adds:

‘It is totally unfair that Harry gets to have a better education far away from the stalkerish Hufflepuff and the other half animals that usually populate the houses of Hogwarts.’

***

August goes by similarly to July. Of course, they celebrate Harry’s birthday on 31st, and he receives a lot of presents. Actually, he asked to have 41 gifts, one more than Dudley's last birthday presents, just for the spite.

In a mist of magic and guts, as Harry likes to say. He has passed from being an innocent light brainwashed twelve-year-old to a dark oriented brainwashed thirteen-year-old. Because, yes, he knows that he is poorly influenced by his family, but he adores them! They are monsters but nonetheless his family! It is what he always desired, even if they were the worse kind of people as Ron would put it.

After a pleasant afternoon flying with Fleamont, Harry discovers that Charlus doesn’t play quidditch by principles. One day he got all almighty and declared playing catch the snitch childish and such. Fleamont cursed a snitch to float and follow him everywhere.

They are all in the dining room during a half-August night, waiting for Henry to appear for dinner.

The Potter dining-room was nearly empty, apart from a few portraits of landscapes. They don’t have ancestors portraits in the dining room because… you know, awkward. Dead people don’t eat, and in a necromancer household, you never know what your familiars can do to their portraits for attending to a family dinner.

The dining-room is situated at the castle's ground level, has enormous windows that give a beautiful view of the forest that surrounds the property. Inside, there is a large table capable of hosting twenty persons but with only five chairs. The chair on the head of the table is empty since Henry has not arrived yet. At the left of Henry seat’s sits Charlus. At the right place, Silvester as acting principal head of the Potter house when Henry is away. Next to Silvester sits Fleamont. Harry sits next to Charlus since he is his grandfather.

There is a feast over the table, as has been every day since Harry’s arrival. The menu tonight consists of four different dishes: salads, green salad and tomato with mozzarella and black olives salad. Fries, Harry doesn’t know why, but there is a large bowl of fries filled to the brim every day in the middle of the table. Since it is summer, the main dish, already served on the dinner guests' plates, consists of human meat carpaccio, adorned with a bit of olive oil and oregano. The second dish is set in the more enormous platter one can have since it is an adult human tight, cooked until golden at his juices and bone.

Suddenly the doors of the dining slam open with an intense burst of angry magic.

‘Henry.’ Silvester sighs.

‘Can you believe it!’ Henry angry shouts while he takes his seat on the head of the table. ‘Fucking Morfin! Remember why the fuck I go to that shit!’

‘What happens now?’ asks totally out of character (aka kindly) Silvester.

‘Oh, just you know. This fucking Gaunt being a fucking son of a bitch that he is.’ _What is happening?_ Harry whispers to Charlus. _Father just comes from the Peverell Aquelarre._ Charlus whispers back to Harry then add because he knows that Harry has no information on it. _It happens every four months during the year. Don’t worry._ ‘Can you fucking believe he fucking calls his fucking Dementors on me?!’

Silvester sighs, having an epiphany on how horrible he will need to beg to have some sex tonight. Really, fucking Gaunt, can the man not be that fucking difficult for once?

‘Did he do that?’ Asks Silvester faking horror.

‘Yes.’ Says Henry, angry, not noticing the fake on Silvester's voice. ‘Just because the Potter blood allows us to manipulate fucking souls better and we are better necromancers, as I fucking tell him to his face. Fucking squib Neanderthal!’

‘So, the last April when he goes with your idea. And the on _Semperum legater_ Ritual with you the ritual was successful because he has no magic at all?’ tries to be rational Silvester.

‘Are you fucking siding him?’ asks his husband angrily while he stuffs his mouth full of fries. ‘You know that fucking Dementors have a THING for us! They fucking smell our Death Magic and try to fuck us!’

Silvester sighs. Charlus and Fleamont shake their heads. Seriously their father just talked about him and sex, _fucking disgusting_! And Harry whispers to Charlus again. He has learned about Dementors, and he is very proud that he as most of the dark wizards, can very neatly cast the Patronus charm. After all, a Patronus charm is dark magic. He has become proficient in how to know how to scarify his emotions to have dark spells working. So, he is curious about this and asks Charlus _what means that the Dementors have an affinity to us?_ Charlus, a bit red of embarrassment, answers. _Dementors are one of the Death creatures, while the Gaunts have total control to them the Potters, us…, let’s say they find us irresistible. The contrary of lethifolds, which we can control, while Gaunts can’t_.

‘Maybe he is just frustrated,’ tries to calm down Silvester. ‘You know a muggle just steal from him that parcel of forest.’

‘How you fucking dare to compare, Silvester?’ asks deadly angry Henry. Silvester shivers. Because when Henry is inflamed, and it is a sight itself. And, yes, if he needs it, he will be taunting the dark-haired man into getting angrier. Because you know, hot kinky sex.

‘And then, of course, Wilhelmina goes and sides his thrice removed cousin. I don’t fucking know how that bitch has passed to the border because fuck if someone stinks of dead rotting corpses, it is her. The bitch says, “Oh! Charlus, you just have thin skin, darling. This is just a prank!”’ trying to imitate the American accent. ‘The fucking bitch. But if it wasn’t enough Bitch Elisabeth-‘

‘Elisabeth? Your mother? The one married to Elena Prince, no?’ Asks Silvester, idly drinking some of the wine in his cup, and trying to distract a bit Henry, so he no explodes in the table. _I thought you had a male for ‘grandfather’?_ Whispers Harry to Charlus. _Nops, grandfather is old-fashioned and prefers to have the male treatment since she is the family's head._

‘Was. Sil was.’ Says Henry brusquely for having been interrupted. ‘So, the bitch goes over the other bitch and says, “Darling. Dear Wilhelmina has a point. Dementors just like to play. You know how they tail over us.” And then the fucker winks to the other bitch. They fucked in the middle of the fucking Aquelarre. Fucking bitches cannot keep themselves. I fucking hate her!’

The dinner continues with Charlus venting all the things that had happened in the Aquelarre. Actually, they were secret, but since no-one bothers to cast secrecy spells so just, they can air the shitty things of their family to others.

Hours later, when Harry heads to bed, he promptly ignores the name of Morfin Gaunt. He is related to him, but he will try not to cross until he is powerful enough. Anyways, that man is just someone his great-grandfather knows. Of course, if the time had gone correctly and Harry Potter hadn’t been thrown through time until in his sixth year, he would have heard this name for the first time by one Albus Dumbledore and would have thought of him as a drunkard and the uncle of one Tom Riddle.

***

On September 1st, at 3pm in the afternoon, Harry is saying goodbye to his family. The portkey he received with the admittance letter is for 3pm instead of 5pm (Welcome feast and dinner). In Durmstrang to the new students, they give a guide visit to the institute, apart of giving them maps with tips to navigate. Also, there are not differentiated rooms a part of boys’ dorms and girls' dorms separation, and they are in the same building. It seems that Durmstrang's headmasters didn’t bother to discriminate the people in the residences further that. There are four residences in Durmstrang: one for primary school, another for secondary/high school, another for maestry students and researchers, and one for professors.

‘Good luck at Dursmtrang, Harry. Remember to come back in December to celebrate Yule. And if anyone asks?’

‘I am the only son of Mary Potter and Alexandra Bulstrode,’ recites as Henry and Silvester had been drilling into his brain. Mary Potter was Henry’s sister, who was killed three years ago. She was married to Alexandra Bulstrode, but they never got children. ‘Your aunt and her wife. I was orphaned after they were killed in a dragon incident at the “Pacaya-Samiria Reserva de Dragones” in Peru. So, since now I am your ward, you decided to inscribe into Durmstrang.’

‘Good. Do you remember the translation spells?’ Harry nods. ’Good. Have a good time.’ Henry, Silvester and Charlus kiss him goodbye. He already has said his goodbyes to Fleamont, he has head to Hogwarts this morning.

Harry waves them goodbye and then activates the portkey by saying ‘Durmtrang Institute.’ And he is taken away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked send me kudos! Reviews, welcome.


	3. The Harry Potter issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight of how did happen that Harry is son of Lily, James and Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 10/07/20

14th May 1979 A grim gloomy pub at Manchester. Two months before Trelawney throws up The Prophecy

Two black-haired young men, one has long hair past his shoulders and has a three-day-long beard, the other has short and ‘just got shagged hair’. They are sharing a grubby table and drinking jars filled with beer.

‘Sirius, you know that I will marry Lily this August, right?’ asks with a strained voice, one of them.

‘First notice. To bad! My best friend, I have plans for that day!’ smiles like a shark, the long-haired one.

‘Fuck you, Sirius!’

‘Come on, James enlighten!’ Sirius winks an eye to the other guy who sighs.

‘I told Lily.’ Says bold James.

Sirius spits the beer he has on his mouth and makes a complicated motion with his hand.

‘Fuck, privacy spells first! We have the secrecy between best friends the others shouldn’t know!’

‘Yeah, yeah…. I didn’t know how to tell you. She did take it well, by the way. She is IN.’

‘You are fucking kidding me, right? She hates my guts.’

‘Nah, she doesn’t hate you. She thinks you are stupid, but there is not hate. Of course, when I told her about the blood pact, she nearly Avada me, but then she laughed and told me that actually could be useful. You know, with the war and such.’

Finishing the beer, they signal to the waiter to get another one. Once the beer appears in the table, they continue.

‘So, she would not mind having a three-way to become pregnant with our child?’

‘I don’t know by you find it strange. She saw us more than once in the common room doing it.’

‘One thing is that and the other that she accepted!’

‘Well, the blood pact wouldn’t allow us to have a child, and she wants to get pregnant like,… by next Halloween? And also said that if you shut your fucking mouth are even hot!’

‘She thinks I am hot?!’

‘You would focus on that, would you?’ James shakes his head.

‘I don’t want to fuck you the day you get married!’

‘I told you that she plans to begin with the potion by October!’

‘Oh! My best friend, we are going to be parents!’ says Sirius finishing the second jar of beer. ‘Fuck! But we are super young for that! I still hadn’t completed my mastery in curse-breaking!’

‘Because you are fucking lazy.’ Replies James.

‘I have to inform you that being a famous guitarist and studies doesn’t mix very well.’ Says swinging the empty jar of beer, asking the waiter for another.

‘And getting fucked three-way by two Death Eaters.’

‘That cruel. And downright true! Fuck, they are awesome in the bed as they are when battle against them on the field!’

‘Yeah, whatever. Your secret is safe with me, best friend.’ James says a little serious but also asks for another jar. He cups the glass jar once it appears in the table. ‘I decided that since it is stupid to finish the mastery of my ‘Ancient Magics,’ I will switch and put myself into the Aurors.’

‘What the fuck, James! You are so fucking lucky that Charlus is dead!’

‘Thanks for remembering me, fucking bitch!’ snaps James to his best friend. James' parents did die in mid-December, his last year at Hogwarts, a week before Yule. As far as James knew, they both contracted Dragon Pox, and the illness took way down quicker than it usually happens to other wizards.

‘Sorry!’ pleas Sirius. He is a bit tipsier than he would like to admit. ‘Don’t hate me, best friend! I loved your parents!’

‘Fucking Black! I should have got you a brain transplant when you decided that it was a good idea to put green goo in Remus books.’ Says James with his finger at his nose, pushing his glasses up.

‘You nearly throw up that day.’ Laughs Sirius.

‘Nops, the day I nearly throw up was when I tried to tell Remus about our blood pact on we having our firstborn together.’ Says James in a better mood. ‘That other day, I was busy putting on you as many protections I could, so Remus’d not to kill you.’

‘Oh! Yeah! It was fun.’ Sirius barks another laugh. ‘How could you tell Lily about this if with Remus it failed?’

‘I suppose for the pre-bond of spouses. Since we will go with the traditional way of marriage, we need to share all our memories. I decided to tell her beforehand. I didn’t want her to think as betrayal and the day of the bonding getting it all backfired.’

‘Makes sense. Which day will you bond?’

‘During the week before the 23rd of August, we still haven’t decided yet. But since the Ministry has us the 23, as you SHOULD KNOW, for the marriage all this. She wanted to do it the day before. You know romance and such.’ Says James wiggling his eyebrows. ‘But it is not a good idea.’

‘Why?’

‘BFS.’

‘Fuck you, James. What the fuck Best Friend Secret has to have with this?’

‘Fuck you, Sirius. Keep my next secret: I will die the last day of October of 1981.’ Deadpans James. Magic, as always James or Sirius says to _keep my next secret,_ bashes over them, binding them on the secret. Not even the most strong legilemens can get the BFS, that is why they bonded that way.

‘WHAT?!’ screams Sirius while his jar slips and hits the table with a big clang.

‘Paddy. Focus. You fucking Dog!’ James snaps his fingers in front of Sirius's face. ‘Don’t make me obliviate you! Please!’

‘How.’ It is the only thing that Sirius says.

‘I don’t know its the how. The only I know when. It is related to, you know, with my family _Magics_. I want an heir. And Lily wants an heir with me. She still doesn’t know, she will not take it nice, but I think she will understand. I am selfish, Sirius. I don’t want my line to die. I do want to be Lily until the end.’

‘It is why you are going to the Aurors?’ asks Sirius, more concerned. ‘Because you will die in this stupid guerrilla war? So why don’t you make it easier?’

‘You are part of the Order, also!’

‘Yes, but I don’t go around painting fucking targets in my back.’

‘No?’

‘Fuck you, James.’

‘No fuck you, Sirius.’

They look at each other, Sirius sighs while James finishes and asks the waiter to magic another beer for them both.

‘I will bond Lily the week before so she will be calmed down by the time we sign the wedding papers at the ministry and the wedding party. Please, I need you to know this you will need to be there for my heir, our heir. To help Lily. Fuck if you want to tell your Death Eaters about the blood pact so they can help you and Lily. Don’t tell them my… you know.’

Sirius drinks the beer with a large face.

‘You cannot let me alone. It will destroy me. Trix and Rod are not prepared if something happens to you. They stupid emotional constipated, why you think they got the fucking mark in the first place?’

‘Because they like torture.’

‘Well, yeah! And this makes them great at the bed!’

‘Sirius!’ groans James.

‘What?’

‘Incest!’

‘And we?’

‘Did you tell Dumbledore?’ asks Sirius suddenly.

‘No. He will not know, not about our heir, not about my death. It is a _family_ thing.’

‘We cannot tell it to Remus. We don’t know how inside into the dark side he truly is.’ Says sad Sirius, _Remus_ _was the compass_ , ‘He shouldn’t have picked aside.’

‘We picked a side before him, Siri. And we didn’t take into account that he was a fucking dark creature.’

‘Maybe we shouldn’t believe that much in Dumbledore.’ Tries Sirius. ‘He has been doing nothing in the Wizangamot to make better the conditions of the ones with creature blood. Or the muggle-born integration that he always talks about.’

‘Yeah, too late for that. I don’t know if you noticed, but I vowed to Him and fight few than more times the Death Eaters, they know who we are.’ James sighs. ‘Although the dark side is even worse.’ Points James. Sirius nods. ‘Although, I thought you liked that game you play, the prey and hunter, with your lovers’ Laughs out, James.

‘You are a stupid, ungrateful bastard, moron!’

James laughs.

‘With Lily, we though name you to godfather in the official Ministry documents so that you will have as much claim as I. Although in Gringotts, you will figure out as the father. Only when the Ministry gets to treat equal the goblins will they share our heir's real documents. Well, fuck! Or anyone that has an account at Gringotts. The ministry fuckers are taxing us for this!’

‘True, true, my dear friend.’ Says Sirius waving his jar. ‘Cool, I get to be named godfather!’ Sirius drinks, although he seems happier than before the bomb exploded, but it is not true. It is the alcohol that is getting on his head. ‘Who will be the others?’

‘Still, to figure out, we have months! But I think Lily wants his _friend_ _Sevy_.’

‘Yuuuuuuk.’

‘He is not that bad. Well, yeah, he is a fucking moron. He sometimes comes to our apartments and tells at my face that I am unworthy of his Lovely Lily.’

‘Of course, he does. He is a fucking bitch.’

‘You just hate him because he is fucking your brother.’

‘Duh! Regulus is fucking underage!’

‘He is eighteen.’

‘Don’t care.’ Snarls Sirius.

They laugh.

‘I have been thinking about Peter's situation. You know his sick mother and money is a difficult issue for him. It hurts me, but I think it is best if it doesn’t have this huge responsibility of taking care of our son on his plate. What about your lovers?’

‘Are you considering Trix and Rod, right and left hand of fucking you-know-who but no little Pete?’ Sirius blinks and laughs.

‘Idiot! They are your lovers. I hate them on the field, and I would wash their fucking heads together because they are downright Nazi, but they are with you, and they make you happy. Fucking masochist!’

‘Oh, you don’t know the half of it.’ Laughs Sirius

‘Yeah, don’t! Never! And fuck, they will be named _possible_ guardians if the ones we pick, you know. They will be like to way on the final on the list.’

‘You can be Sirius!’

‘Argh, Sirius! Bad pun.’ Groan James. ‘Yes, I know not the best ones to educate our child, but if anything happens to Lily, also, the child will go with you. You live with them, so nobody could subtract the child from you if they are on the will as possible guardians also.’

‘Thanks? Make sense, though. If the Wizengamot picks the wind of me having a child with them, they are not even named in the list. They can go over the legal shit and subtract them from us, declaring us, even me, unfit from them being your enemies. Fuck! Even more, now that you will go to the fucking Aurors!’ shivers Sirius.

‘You really hate Aurors for being against all the dark.’

‘They fined me last week for driving with my Darling Dash home!’

‘You were fucking drunk!’

‘It doesn’t matter, Antlers. They fucking confiscated my DD! I needed to put 200 Gals to get it back!’

James laughs.

The conversations then linger to more neutral tones, and the beer keeps flowing. Sirius teases James about his teenage obsession with Lily, and James teases Sirius on having an orgasm in the month raid when he was having _duel-sex_ with Rodolphus and Bellatrix. _How the fuck the fucking Dark Lord doesn’t see that his most loyals are orgasming all over the field. With one of their enemies!._ Complains James. I _don’t fucking care. Don’t tell him!_ Laughs Sirius.

‘This is gonna kill you, Sirius’ laughs James.

***

A few hours later, a wasted Sirius lands his Harley on a penthouse in London.

He still is on top of the bike when someone takes with steady motion the flaps of Sirius's heavy metal style jacked and kisses the daylights out of him.

‘The dinner is cold, and you stink like a dog.’ Draws a feminine voice with disgust but kisses him another time.

‘Did you cook?’ barks Sirius while he and the beautiful, black-haired, slim woman that wears a gothic/steampunk black dress cross the flat roof to enter inside.

‘What I look like a fucking maid?’ cackles the woman. ‘Rod has been slaving his ass on the kitchen his evening, and he is so mad with you.’ Finishes with a smile.

‘Has he been bullying the house-elves again?’ Sirius complains. ‘Fuck, Trix, then they go all depressed, and I need to cheer them up!’

‘Where the fuck have you been, mutt!’ says a tall, dark-haired man, clad in black leather pants and black suit shirt, with brown eyes to the other male.

‘Night Night to you, Rod dear.’ Sirius kisses him.

He sits and begins to eat the cold steak and fries in front of him.

‘So… but you think about kids?’ says Sirius between bites, and smiling like a loony.

‘What the fuck, you dirty hag!’ complains his cousin while she and Rodolphus share a look.

‘Well, you see when James and I were fourteen we smoked some weed we found lying around to Dumbledore’s office-‘

‘What has this to do with kids?’ asks exasperate Rod.

‘Dumbledore’s office. You low brained it could have been laced with LSD!’ Shrieks Bellatrix.

‘Oh come on as you care. Your problem is that you are jealous that I got my hands on Dumbles weed.’

‘Don’t be stupid, Mutt. If it weren’t for the fact that I want the man dead, I would be the first to ask him who is his dealer. Have you seen his clothing? I am telling you this LSD., ’ Bella says.

They laugh

‘So, yeah.’ Sirius continues. ‘James and I were high like fucking kites and decided to make a fucking blood pact, you know no way around until got fulfilled. So… you are so gonna kill me.’ Groans, but the beer he has drunk, is pushing him towards the happy zone another time. ‘I will father an heir with James!’

‘What the fuck!’

‘You stupid dog!’

‘Oh, come on! We weren’t even together, and I had a crush on him.’

The discussion continues, well discussion if you want to call it. There is a bit of shouting, a more than a bit of hexing and jinxing from the three parties involved and ends with Sirius in a collar and a leash sexually punished and assaulted by the two of the most deathly death eaters of an absolute ignorant of the situation Dark Lord.


	4. Where absence of sex and serpents loosens Harry's Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends the summer lazying around. In September goes at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was meant to be all Harry sixth year, but after having wrote 31 pages and not even been wrote the "nice" Halloween celebration I am planning I decided to split it.  
> In few days or so I will updating next part!

A naked, nearly sixteen-year-old Hadrian Potter admires his reflection on the mirror of his bathroom in the Potter Manor.

It has been three years since he has been in the past. Three years in Durmstrang, where Harry has learned most of the fascinating types of magics than he ever thought it would (of course, he still prefers Henry’s classes on necromancy, but whatever) and the discovery of his taste in men. Yes, he is gay. If not, ask the males that usually adorn his bed at the Durmstrang dorm.

Harry also knows that he prefers dark-haired males, like Sebastien, his most recurrent bed partner, who his only mistake was his blue eyes. _Maybe it has something to do with a certain twisted wizard that I cannot keep out of my mind since the Chamber incident._

Continuing admiring his face he is deciding if he needs to shave or not the beginning of bread, he thinks his face looks better since he ditched the glasses, Harry believes that the botched ritual that had thrown him to the past has done right at him. Because of the ‘care’ of Henry, Silvester, Fleamont and Charlus, his diets and having a stable family environment to turn in each summer, he has grown up into a really handsome guy.

His down to the shoulder’s dark hair. His green eyes that he can make them glow at will, making him more dangerous. His beautifully profiled eyebrows (he keeps them groomed just because for pure self-admiration). His straight nose. His thin but kissable lips. His newly growing bread. And of course, his power and body.

_If I just could get right that the cloning spell, I would fuck myself._

He is startled by the door of his bathroom, getting blasted from the hinges.

‘Fuck! Harry! You will not believe what a lucky son of a bitch you are!’ An eighteen-year-old Fleamont burst into the bathroom, not caring that his grandnephew is starkly naked.

‘What the fuck, Fleamont!’ with a hand motion, Harry sends a wandless his granduncle against the wall. ‘I am on the fucking bathroom!’ shouts angry for being pushed away from his plans for masturbation later.

‘Fuck that hurts.’ Fleamont pulling himself together and throwing Harry a wandless stinking hex. ‘Grindelwald has attacked Durmstrang. The paper says that he has murdered or recruited all the students that didn’t go home for summer vacation and, well, all the researches and professors that usually work there.’

‘FUCK!’ Harry looks scared to Fleamont.

‘Yeah,’ Fleamont deadpans.

‘What does it mean? What I’m gonna do now?’ Harry asks a bit scared.

‘Go to Hogwarts?’ asks Fleamont with snark.

‘Not this moron! Do Henry and Silvester know? Fuck! Maybe They knew that I was assisting in Durmstrang, and He is after me, after the heirloom.’

‘I don’t think so. Father is always so paranoid with the cloak. Anyways, come to breakfast after you dress or not.’ Winking to Harry.

If Fleamont tries to make Harry blush, then he will be upset, since Harry really enjoys others admiring his body. Okay, he is not into incest, but men! And also, Harry knows that he is in good shape, and his muscles are leant, which makes him hot. In Dursmtrang, he practices Martial Arts, they teach (or _taught_ if Fleamont info is correct) this class as extracurricular activities, since not only East European goes to the institute, there are also a lot of students from China and India.

‘You are a pig.’ Fleamont comments while picking a book written in parsel that lays carless in Harry’s bed. Harry, meanwhile, is dressing: black leather pants, black fitted shirt, black dragonhide up to the knee boots. _The clothes and shoes are new_ , Harry idly notices, _Silvester must have been shopping, yet again._ ‘How can you put your room in this state, with only a few weeks?’

Harry looks around. There are parchment, scrolls and books in different languages, from Cyrillic to Latin and even ancient greek, overall the place. He shrugs.

‘By telling the elves not to mess with my notes. Let’s go?’

In the dining room, Fleamont and Harry are meet with Henry, at the head of the table, as always, Silvester at his right-hand seat. They look deathly serious. In fact, Harry remembers to see both men angry the first days of his stay here when he was unable to accept the somewhat immoral things that both men were trying to teach and make Harry perform. Or when Fleamont or Charlus had done something that deserves them to be strongly punished. But, never angry like this.

‘Morning,’ say Flemont and Harry, quietly.

Seems that the war has still not entered to the islands, since for breakfast there are scrabbled eggs with the beacon, some fatty person has been hunted lately. Harry hums approving. Serving himself a full plate with coffee. Since in Durmstrang, they don’t serve tea, he has become used to drink the black brew.

‘Fleamont has informed me about the _events_.’ Says Harry between bites.

Silvester sighs. But Henry’s who answers.

‘Yes. The newspapers have written it like it was a recruitment session. HA! We know the truth: There was something he left there that he wanted to collect.’

‘I don’t think it is a good idea for you to go to Russia for that mastery in potions, I have read in the paper that finally Wizarding Russia has decided to choose a side. They side with mundanes, to the point into renaming themselves as WURSS (Wizard Soviet Russia),’ says Silvester to Fleamont.

‘The wars on the continent are getting worse now that Grindelwald has attacked the school. Well, taking into account how they expelled him.’ Fleamont shakes his head. ‘Anyways, I will contact my second offer: Boston in the States.’

‘Did you ever talk to anyone about the cloak, Hadrian? Or the Peverells?’ asks Henry brusquely.

Ah! The mighty Potter heirloom. An invisibility cloak that doesn’t fade. It cannot fade since it is made of the skin of a Lethifold. Makes the bearer invisible, and no spell or potion or trick can reveal them, although the holder can key one or more people to seeing them whenever they find it fit it. If the bearer knows how to use, it also disguises the sound of the holder. The cloak is charmed no spell can touch the bearer, it is said that repels all the spells a part of the Avada Kedavra, well no Potter has been stupid enough to stand invisible in front of this particular curse. The cloak, when it is chosen, can look like a beautiful and expensive outer cloak that everyone can see. It is a cloak of shadows, Death’s Shroud. Fitting name for a fitting heirloom.

‘No!’ Exclaims Harry indignantly. ‘I would never! The cloak is with Charlus at Montreal, safe from the machinations of them.’

‘Don’t dismiss the things so fast, Hadrian.’ Henry scolds Harry. Fleamont nods and smirks, agreeing with Henry to spite Harry, _Dirty shit!_. ‘Anyone who is not a Peverell is considered an enemy to us. Remember this when you begin this year at Hogwarts. Spies are everywhere, I heard whispers of “For the Greater Good” at the streets of London, from people that are excellent friends of Dumbledore. Understood?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Answers Harry.

Ah! How could Harry forget about Dumbledore? It has been 3 years of peace since he arrived in the past. And his feeling for the man had deteriorated. He was no longer the grandfatherly figure that the orphan, abandoned, eleven years old Harry Potter craved for. He has a family now, grandparents, great-grandparents, great-grandaunts and uncles and more indirect and political familiars that he ever dreamed of having. Harry has grown up and become the terrific heir expected for his family. He loves who is now, he couldn’t feel better at his skin. What would have happened to him if Henry didn’t get tricked by Death?

Results that what happened the day Harry was sent to the was not because of an accident. As Death told Henry.

***

Some day in October of 1939. Potter Castle. The sunniest drawing-room in the building

‘I WAS PLANING TO GO IN VACATION, AND I LOST TRACK OF TIME DOING THE BAGS.’ Death commented idly.

‘Vacation?’ Answered Henry.

‘OH! YES, IT HAS BEEN 1000 YEARS AFTER MY LAST.‘ Henry know that for Death time didn’t happen, there was no past no future no present. That he only existed. So if he said that last summer was 1000 years ago for him, then surely it was. ’IT WAS MY REPLACEMENT A SATISFACTORY ENTRAINMENT FOR YOUR AFTERNOON?’ asked Death sipping tea.

‘You mean my twelve-year great-grandson that has been stuck in here since April?’

‘OH, DEAR.’ Death’s eyes (or empty cavities) gleaming, ‘WHAT MONTH IT IS NOW?’

‘October, you missed the other calls.’

‘SEEMS THAT I HAVE MISCALCULATED. WELL, IS THE BOY HAPPY HERE? I WOULD FEEL REALLY BAD FOR HIM TO BE STUCK IN THERE AND NOT HIM NOT BE COMFORTABLE.’

‘He is adapting. Now he is a Durmstrang. Can you return him to his time when he comes by in June? It would be good for him to finish his student year.’

‘LEVI LINES WILL VERY OVERLOADED WITH MAGIC THE NEXT FIVE YEARS. MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY ON MAY 1945?’ Asks Death with what will have seemed of a smile if he got any skin. Finishing his tea.

‘Levi lines? You are shitting me, right?’ asked Herny, angry. Levi lines are a mundane made fantasy, where they believe, are the Earth’s magnetic field lines that contain _magic_. Stupid basic mundanes, it is the Sorcerers who have magic. The terrestrial magnetic field exists because it is generated by the electric currents due to the motion of currents of the molten iron at Earth's outer core. There is no magic on it, only physics.

Death disappeared from the drawing-room with a cackle. Henry shuddered at the sound of bones rattling, that sounded like fingernails on a chalkboard, it was rather unsettling.

***

Harry is in his room, well past midnight, and begins to feel tired. But he wants to try the spell one more time before falling asleep.

One hour later, Harry wants to congratulate himself. Well, he will do it in like 10 minutes?

Finally, he has mastered the duplication spell. And two days before his sixteen birthday.

In the book written by one Irina Smirnova says that from a bit of blood and well-aimed transfiguration should work. What it doesn’t say is that it only requires one drop of blood. So yeah, Harry was using three times the correct amount, that is why his duplicates always got more legs or arms than necessary. He idly thinks that maybe he should figure out a ritual that splotches himself in two.

The clone looks identical to himself, the same face, hair, eyes. Each one of Harry’s scars and freckles is in the body of the naked clone. His well-worked abdominals, his firm arms and legs fairly haired. His groin with the same quantity of hair that he finds so erotic. Harry really loves the thin line manly body hair that goes from his belly button to where his penis begins.

Well, he didn’t work so hard for only admiring his clone. He wants to fuck him badly.

With a swift motion, Harry takes clone Harry for the waist and kisses it in the mouth, roughly. Like he likes it. During the kiss, Harry’s hands wander around the clone’s body, blindly trying to feel the other’s skin under his touch. Finally, they reach the groin and the clone’s penis. The clone makes a noise that sounds like a moan.

Harry tucks with a sharp motion, takes penis of the clone. One of Harry’s hand cups the face of his clone, deepening the dominating kiss. While the other one hand wanders, first around the balls, massaging them, then again, Harry’s hand wanders, until he reaches the shaft, with his thumb he circles and nails the meatus. Then he pumps it, firmly and steadily. Nearly harsh, as he likes.

The clone moans again, in his arms.

Without furthering his ministrations, Harry throws the clone to his bed and mounts him. The clone looked a bit wasted, green eyes glowing. Harry cannot help to bite his own lower lip.

‘Fuck I look hot when and I am so disposed.‘ says and ravishes the clone’s mouth.

When brokes the kiss, Harry proceeds to kiss, licks, and bites the clone’s neck until he hears the clone’s moan. Then, going down to the licking and bite pectorals, where he plays and sweetly bites with the clone’s nipples. Since he likes to be bitten hard in the nipples, he does so to clone. The clone immediately responds with a long moan. Happy with the reaction of the body below him, Harry continues his path to the groin, licking and kissing. Once Harry arrives at the crotch, he doesn’t lose any time and puts the clone’s meatus into his mouth. Carefully, at first, he uses his tongue to push the foreskin and slightly bites the meatus. The clone moans louder. Then Harry slides his mouth up to the end of the shaft. Of course, he chokes, his gag-reflect is not really well trained. So, Harry slides his mouth to a more comfortable potion and takes with one hand the part of the dick Harry cannot cover with his mouth and, with the other hand, the balls, massaging them. Then, Harry sucks up and down the clone’s shaft while he lets his tongue slide and circle around it.

The hands of the clone take Harry's head, slowly helping him with the pumping motion. Then the clone moans louder, and Harry feels his mouth filled with liquid. _Cum_ , his brain provides. Swallowing all the clone’s cum, Harry detangles the clone’s hands from his hair.

‘We look hot after coming. Dear.’ Harry licks his lips, some cum has dropped out of his mouth and has fallen towards his neck. ‘Now, darling,’ Harry kisses the clone’s abdomen. ‘Time to fuck you.’

With that, Harry conjures a pot of lube, puts a bit of it between his index and middle finger. Then with one of his legs opens the clone’s legs, with one hand he takes the clone’s shaft with the other hand, the one with lubed fingers he careful inserts one in the clone’s anus. Once the finger has passed the ring anus, he moves it, after seeing that the clone begins to enjoy the motion inserts another finger. Harry, then, move in and out the fingers and scissors them to stretch better the virgin hole of the clone. He remembers that three fingers are what it is needed to fit his penis inside, but since he loves the pain of the penetration doesn’t insert another one.

Once Harry decides the clone is prepared, puts some lube on this penis until it is slick. And then repositions himself for the penetration. With a swift motion begins to insert his penis into the clone’s ass. Slowly at first, since the clone is gasping what must be in pain for its face. Once Harry fills the clone and lets a time to it to get used to the intrusion, slowly at first, he begins to increase the thrusts.

‘Oh fuck, you are fucking tight.’ Harry moans.

The clone moans harshly, and he signals that to Harry to touch his dick, to masturbate him.

‘You want me to touch you?’ Harry asks the clone nods. ‘Nah, I want you to cum only with me fucking your ass.’

Then Harry moans and pounds with more strong thrusts the clone’s ass. Their balls slapping with each thrust. After a few more minutes with the punishing movement, Harry is doing to the clone’s ass, the clone comes between their belly, and then Harry comes hard inside the clone’s hole.

Harry falls over the clone, breathing deeply. After he gets back, his breath rolls out of the clone and, with a hand wave, does the counterspell. Where his clone laid, now, there is a drop of blood that is starting to mix with his semen.

 _Well, the next step is making his duplicate a bit more active_. Harry wants to enjoy being penetrated by himself.

***

On the day of Harry’s birthday, Elisabeth, his great-great-grandfather, decided to come, as always, to celebrate with them. The woman since could not celebrate with them his grandsons birthdays, since Fleamont was born in October and Charlus in February, obligated to Henry to honour them in Harry’s birthday.

Harry still remembers the fateful Yule day in which met Elisabeth Potter. A beautiful, dangerous, arrogant woman that looked not a day over 50 and very proud of being attracted to females, as Morgana was.

Because in the Magical Word, Women are dangerous. That is the lesson Harry learned that Yule. Also, that what he was taught at Hogwarts about Aquelarres was pure shit. As Elisabeth would put it: ‘You are a male, so do as I told you!’

Aquelarres. Those reunions of female sorceress that consisted of tiny groups of females that met for conjuring and hexing, drinking, have sex (if the weather accompanied. They made sure that the weather always accompanied), and the most important: gossiping about the ones who didn’t make it in the Aquelarre. That was near a millennia ago until the males got wind that what his sisters/wives/mothers/grandmothers were doing at the meetings. In an attempt of 10th-century gender equality law, the males decided to do their own Aquelarres. Which was not bad, since groups of males and females never met in mixed Aquelarres.

But of course, males have no creativity at all, compared to females, and they got bored of drinking and do conjuring in groups, so they began to structure it, signalling a warlock as head of the Aquelarre. Female Aquelarres are not structured, after many disastrous discussions, during the 5th century, in which Aquelarres ended in more backstabbing (or frontal-stabbing) than anything. It was decided that the witches who meet on the Aquelarres to do whatever they feel fit, so then, if every witch in the Aquelarre chose to be the head witch in that meeting, they were in their right to do so. But then, males on their need to control, and utter disregard for their roots, becoming seduced by the mundane patriarchal monotheist society, began to mix themselves in female Aquelarres.

That only leat to disaster.

During the 17th century, the population of warlocks in Europe decreased to a certain point that most of the magical community were women. A male can say that these women were lucky to have invented at the beginning of the magical era the _Gravidaminty_. A woman would answer that they created it, so they do need to touch any males. Only male children survived since children, logically, were not allowed in Aquelarres.

In the end, at the beginning of the 19th century, when the male/female ratio more or less became similar, and gender equality was something more extended, it was allowed to mixed Aquelarres but with rules of the female Aquelarres. Although most of the females feared that the males were trying to push towards a patriarchal society, yet again. So, after a few global meetings, the Aquelarres were structured: all women are over any male in the gatherings. Also, they forbid the principal figure of Head Witch, and they penalized with death when a warlock makes himself head of the Aquelarre/reunion/gathering.

Of course, many wizards in these gatherings were and are making themselves the leader of Aquelarre, but since the Aquelarres are secret gatherings, the women in the group are encouraged to be the ones who killed them. Failing to do so can earn all the members of the Aquelarre to be executed. After all, the first draft of Gender equality law was penned by the collaboration of Merlin and Morgana. It would be rude not to punish by death the infractors.

That Yule day a part of a history lesson and very dark artifacts and books, Harry learnt that NEVER to kiss the hand of a woman of an Ancient and Noble House, males are obligated to deep bow to them. After all, Sorceresses are not mundane princesses.

***

Harry’s birthday lunch is truly a feast. The house-elves outdid themselves. After they are seated in the dining-room in front of their plates, apparated the amuse-bouche. Three small toasts of foie-gras made of human liver, accompanied by a French Chardonnay. The appetizers consist of human skulls, without skin and mandibula, but, with eyes and tongue intact, the top of the head is opened, showing the carpaccio of the brain. The wine of choice, in this case, is an Italian Merlot. The main dish is two human ribs over a T-bone human steak cooked in his juices, doree with the humans' blood and accompanied by caramelized skin and cherries. The main dish is complemented by a red French Bordeaux, grand-reserve. The dessert, served with cava, is 5cm cylinders of blood-chocolate, three-layer cake.

Nonetheless, to say, it was exquisite. Harry loved how the flavours mixed in his mouth.

After Harry’s birthday, Elisabeth decides to stay until the 10th, to spite Herny. And also, she, Henry and Fleamont can have the monthly tea with Death. Harry was still not allowed since he is _underage, or some other cheap excuse, really_. And Charlus the afternoon after the celebration headed to Montreal since he cannot lose time outside of his masteries projects, this year his last to graduate. Fleamont received the admittance letter from Boston, so he decided he will travel on the 15th so he will have time to see around the city and make himself home there.

When Elisabeth met for the first time, Hadrian was less than impressed. It was the Yule of 1939. And Harry doesn’t remember Yule day with that many shouting. That is saying something because Harry had lived through ten or so Yules with the Dursley’s until then.

Since that day, Elisabeth, as always that stays to the manor, takes her time to _educate_ Harry in whatever she sees fit. Of course, the woman knows that Harry is from the future, it was told to her that fateful Yule, and afterwards things did go south very quickly. Harry thinks that she is the scariest being he ever faced. Fuck! Voldemort was a sweetheart compared to her.

The day she took a particular interest in Harry’s education, meaning she wasn’t treating Harry as dirt anymore and begun to teach him more exciting things, was after an incident that happened two summers ago.

That afternoon while practicing a high-level soul trap spell with Elisabeth, Harry is nervous makes the mistake of not taking the gem to store the soul. When he captures the soul, instead of returning to the body because there is nothing to trap it, the soul stays in his hand. A white ball of energy was at Harry’s palm.

‘Soul.’ Elisabeth provided, impressed. ‘You can trap a human soul without a gem.’

After that day, Harry was slaved away (literally) by the woman.

***

One of the things Harry enjoys is the ritual of making gems for soul trapping since he used to them with Charlus and Fleamont.

The ritual is done during the nights of a full moon. They would spend the evening drawing the circles around the altar and setting the ingredient on the top. To make a soul gem or gem for soul trapping, one only requires two ingredients. A large white crystal and fresh blood.

Once the evening falls, giving to the darkness of the night, they hunt for a human (or more if required). Although the hunt usually doesn’t take long, sometimes the victims are fast enough to fight against them and more than once they have been shot by guns or some other curse.

The human is then placed over the altar. With a knife, it doesn’t matter the type while it cuts, one opens the throat of the human and places inside the gem(s). Then the altar is abandoned until the next morning, where they collect the gems and burn the body. Of course, to avoid thievery and such, several wards are placed around the ritual area.

So, today, on the 26th of August of 1942, for the first time, he does the ritual alone.

*******

Since Harry was using Charlus and Fleamont old textbooks, they decided only to go to London during the week before Hogwarts. Since they only need to buy Harry’s uniform, potions kit, and some more parchment and ink. He used a lot of parchment and ink when doing homework and taking notes in classes.

Harry actually loved to have his grandfather and granduncle’s old textbook, since he has seen Fleamont doodle and write interesting tips in the borders.

So, after a very tiring and long afternoon of 29th August, of following Silvester for all the magical streets that were annexed to Diagon Alley. Harry ended with another new full wardrobe, the material of his new clothing were all some kind of leather, since he adored it, and three news sets of gothic 90s style dragonskin boots. Also, Silvester makes him buy ten Hogwarts tunics because if in Durmstrang professors don’t care about the uniform, since all the students come from pureblood families, the official robes were only used for special occasions and public gatherings. At Hogwarts, but, the professors are anal about it wearing it.

On 1st September, at ten o’clock in the morning, Silvester and Henry appear with Harry at King Cross station. Harry, for the first time after 4 years, boards the train to Hogwarts.

***

‘SLYTHERIN!’ The hat shouts indignant, not even touching Harry Potter’s head.

With a shark smile, Harry Potter makes himself home in the serpent table, sitting next to seventh-year Alphard Black. Harry knows the _creme_ of the English Wizarding world, _thanks_ to his grandparents that considered that the boy should be presented in Society for each bloody event they were invited.

‘Alphard.’ Says Harry to the long-haired Black male when he sits, ignoring the headmaster's speech.

‘Hadrian, well meet.’ Answers Alphard nicely. Alphard is strange. He is always a nice guy, and it creeps Harry out how the teen puts that mask. But you know what they said, _it's not my problem, it’s the other’s people problem._

‘Nice as ever, Hadrian.’ Malfoy drags his voice. Malfoy, sixth year as Harry, is seated at the other side of Harry. Hadrian hadn’t noticed, if not, he would have left. It is not that he hates Abraxas, but the long-haired blond has only two themes: himself and clothing.

‘Not into blonds, still, Abraxas.’ Harry smiles sharp to the blond boy.

‘Not what he was asking, but anyway.’ Nicholas Lestrange, a dark-haired boy with brown eyes, injects into the conversation. He is seated in front of Abraxas, While in front of Harry sits Orion.

‘What can you expect from Potter. Have you already fucked all Durmstrang dorms, and are you trying luck at Hogwarts?’ asks malicious Crabbe, he is in seventh year. Who sits next to Jonathan Avery, Silvester’s nephew, a blond-haired brown-eyed guy, who sits next to Lestrange.

Headmaster Dippet has ended the speech since the empty plates in front of the students get filled only with greasy British cuisine. Harry is used to having more international choices at Durmstrang but doesn’t complain, although he highly doubts that a place like Hogwarts serves human meat in any form.

‘Jealousy is unbecoming.’ Says Harry menace raising his magic while filling his plate, making Crabbe choke. ‘Remember the talk we got this summer at Aunt Merille? Don’t make me repeat.’ Harry finishes cold. Only the ones around him notice that the temperature of Great Hall has decreased a pair of degrees.

‘Erm, yes, Hadrian,’ intervenes Abraxas trying to redirect Harry’s attention to himself. ‘How was the rest of your summer?’

Meanwhile, Abraxas, Nicholas and the Blacks juggle for not having to dig from a deep tomb to rescue Julian Crabbe, another time in less than a month. Alexander Nott (a good friend of Harry who had been his fuck buddy two summers ago. The guy was a carbon copy of Sebastian: tall, dark hair, blue eyes. Harry was missing his friend, so sue him!) who is seated in front of Crabbe whispers to him,

‘Great, Crabbe!’ Nott gives a dirty look to the tall and handsome, dark blond-haired and blue-eyed boy. ‘You always need to confront him. Your Aunt prefers him, we know it. Fucking stop it before sets _that_ to us.’

‘Or worse. You idiot!’ injects Jonathan looking gravelly, ‘Shall I remember you what he did to Aurellia Blustrode when she tried to trick him into a marriage contract?’ Then the blond with a straight motion with his thumb across his neck. ‘He is a Potter, moron!’

Yes, everybody remembers last year's Easter when an eighteen-year-old Aurellia Bulstrode told Harry that his family got their marriage contract ready. After Harry had denied her last Yule, she tried to fit herself in his life. Nonetheless, to say that Harry, after hearing these damaging words, became very angry and the next thing the boys around Harry noticed was that Miss Bulstrode fell on the ground without life. On Harry’s hand appeared a whitish sphere of energy. Once green-eyed got the attention of all the other people in the ball, smiled and conjured flames, in the same hand he was picking the soul. The fire that ate the soul of the girl. With a last look at the girl’s body and waving his hand he conjured some maggots to feast the girl’s body.

‘And you are rude enough to not present him to me?’ says a new voice loud enough to make Abraxas shift abruptly.

Harry notices that the guys around him turn to look to who is seated next to Abraxas, and they look a bit pale less Alphard. But Alphard never gives a shit about anything, so he and Harry continue talking away, also ignoring the rest.

‘Oh, yes, of course.’ Abraxas says, mortified, shaking his head between the guys he is seated around. ‘Hadrian.’ Tucks Hadrian sleeve. ‘Here-‘

Harry angry to have someone interrupted Alphard's explanation of why 3gr of void salt make harshed tornados than the time-consuming _Turbinis Vasti_ ritual.

‘What Malfoy, just wh-‘ Harry interrupts himself since Abraxas has shifted in his seat, giving Harry a perfect view of one Tom Riddle, ‘Hello hotty! Is someone fucking you?’

Riddle expression is downright murderous. Harry smiles charmingly while the rest of the serpents froze over. The dinner on their plates is forgotten until they are dismissed to leave to the dorms.

Alphard spends the dinner talking about the properties of the void salts, he doesn’t give a shit that nobody pays attention to him.

***

Harry is not stupid. He knows that who the guy he has just ‘met’ is Voldemort. But, since the other guy was a downright son a bitch, bastard of some Gaunt outcasted female, Harry was going to give to the sorry excuse of Voldemort the same treatment he received from the Horcrux in his second year. Even his alias was offensive to Harry. So, Harry will make Tom Marvolo Riddle dance his tune: charming smiles and subtle manipulation to backstabbing as a cherry top.

So, yes. Harry is not a stupid guy. When he learned occlumency, he was able to reorganize his thoughts. Also, it helped him to see his first two years at Hogwarts from a particular perspective. During the reorganization of his memories, he learned a lot of things untold, mostly referent to one Voldemort, his mortal enemy, and kinda his obsession because the rude guy was the definition of hot (by the fourteen years old Harry). Respect to the folder he named Tom, he knows that Tom Marvolo Riddle was the son of a witch and a mundane. That said witch was most likely to be Morfin’s sister (frienemy of Herny), hence Marvolo, as Horcrux Tom told him, was the name of his grandfather. Through the talks with Henry, he discovered that the only people that carry the name Marvolo are the heirs of the Gaunts, that come from the Slytherin line, and the Cadmus line. Thus Riddle is parseltongue, as himself, and a natural at necromancy. Morfin and Marvolo, as much everybody despises them, Henry respects enough the men because of their capability to perform the Art. And of course, the phylactery debacle. After Herny told him that he was a Horcrux of Tom Riddle and the Potters usually did their own phylacteries a safe-step to not die before Death means to collect them, Harry read all he could find in the mansion about the issue. There were a lot of books about it, and it was then when discovered that Diary Tom Riddle was a phylactery. A phylactery that the guy will do next year since he remembers a Tom Riddle with the Head Boy badge in the Hogwarts uniform.

After the dinner, he finds himself following the Slytherins, whom more or less Harry has met on one ball or another. Once in the common room, Harry is hauled to the dorms by Orion and Abraxas, who idly explain to Harry the few rules of Slytherin. During their talk, Harry discovers that Alexander Nott and Cassandra Goyle are the prefects on their year. A few years back, Fleamont told Harry that was disappointed when he received his prefect badge since a prefect cannot be Head Boy/Girl, the Head Boy/Girl are the ones who organize the 24 prefects.

Entering to the Slytherin sixth year room sees at his right four beds, and three more at the other at the left side, a large window with a view of the Black Lake and a couch under it. Abraxas localizes his bed next to the bathroom door, on the left side. And Orion takes Harry to the firsts beds in the right-side of the room. Orion’s is the one next to the door, and next to it the Harry’s one.

Harry and Orion are chatting away about some summoning rituals in Orion’s bed when the other four enter the room. Harry notices that the bed next to him will be occupied by Tom Riddle, and at the other side of Riddle will be Nicholas’s bed. Next to Abraxas bed, in front of his bed, the bed is for Alex, and next to the dorm door, in front Orion’s, will stay Johnathan.

‘How was the summer, Tom?’ asks idly Abraxas while trying to decide if he will use black silk pyjamas or grey silk pyjamas.

Orion stops at midsentence. Harry frowns, trying to put a face I don’t know what is happening, and the others all look to Abraxas.

‘Smooth’ whispers Johnathan.

‘What you think, Abraxas,’ spits Riddle in anger. ‘Try to live through a fucking war in a muggle orphanage.’

And with that, the teen strolls to the bathroom closing the door with a huge slam.

‘Fucking great, Abraxas.’ Says Lestrange. ‘Angering Voldemort the first night. Now you will need to sleep with an eye open for the rest of the year.’

‘What?’ asks Abraxas innocently. He really doesn’t understand what he did wrong, now.

While the others are discussing the ways that Tom will get Abraxas.

‘Voldemort?’ whispers Harry to Orion.

‘Its Tom's nickname. A letter play that he did in the second year. We usually call him this.’ Whispers back Orion.

‘Ah. Even in the hallways?’ whispers Harry curiously.

‘Yes, of course, it is not like it is a secret or anything. It’s a nickname we call Alex to Alexander no?.’ Orion shakes his head he doesn’t understand Harry’s point.

‘Well, it is quite long. Nicknames usually are shorter versions of the name.’

It is around midnight when they head to the bed. After a hilarious spectacle of seeing the Malfoy heir clean the floor with his trousers, cry, and plead for forgiveness to Tom.

***

Harry is downright angry the next morning, the first day of classes, and there is not a coffee maker in the fucking room. He did honestly forgot how lacking the dorms were at Hogwarts. So, at nearly seven in the morning, he takes a quick shower and some masturbation, because he is not a beast. Storms naked at the room and picks for himself what a black shirt, leather pants, boots and throws in the top of the Hogwarts tunic, open, over the other clothes. He feels vindictive, and he doesn’t want to wear the fucking white shirt.

‘I am not sure that you are wearing the uniform.’ Tom Riddle says from his bed. He looks awake and has a book in one hand and a quill in the other.

‘Don’t care.’ Harry says, picking his bag and throwing in quills, ink and parchment.

‘At least put the tie.’ Tom rolls his eyes. ‘At least will seem that you care.’

‘Whatever.’ Harry picks the one tie, puts it over his clothes without lacing it and storms out to the Great Hall.

It seems that he still remembers the ins and outs of Hogwarts because he arrives really fast to the Great Hall. Sits in the first place he feels in the Slytherin table and serves himself the biggest cup of black coffee he can find.

‘You arrived very fast.’ Says a voice sitting at his side.

Harry raises an eyebrow. Riddle again.

‘Just follow the hallway.’ Answers Harry civilized now that he is drinking the black liquid. ‘What are you doing here?’

 _It seems that Tom has decided to play nice instead of retaliating for last night's comment in front of everybody in the Great Hall,_ Harry thinks. _I am eager to know how he will act. Would he go medieval on my ass? What a wishful thinking. With my luck, he will sick at me the Basilisk, another time. I still have the upper hand, since the only thing he knows is whatever the other Slytherin tell him._

‘Well, I was awake doing things, and you storm out, so as a good host, I decided to follow you, so you didn’t get lost.’ Answers Tom with a warm smile.

‘Oh, yes. Thank you, whatever.’ Harry drinks all the cups. Then refills it, and this time puts some milk and sugar. ‘Where you saying anything?’ asks Harry nicely since notices that Tom seems to be expectant to him to answer or something.

‘Doesn’t matter.’ Tom shakes his head.

‘Okay.’ Harry picks some buttery pastry and a toast with butter and jam. _Shouldn’t the hall be empty by now?_ ‘Where are the people?’

‘Do you realize that classes begin at nine?’

Harry nods.

‘It is seven, Potter.’

‘Oh, fuck! At Durmstrang, classes begin at eight. Fucking biological clock.’ Harry sighs. Then he looks at the teen at his side. ‘What are you doing?’

‘What I was doing before you get out of the room.’ Asks Tom curtly.

‘And that was?’ it is not like Harry is interested, but seems that bother Riddle, so he asks.

‘Finishing summer homework, why?’

‘Nothing.’ Says Harry finishing his second cup of coffee and filling another one. ‘Where they hide the elves in this place?’ whispers Harry.

‘Elves?’ Tom asks, smirking.

‘Yes, house-elves. I need them to bring every morning coffee into our dorm.’ Says Harry stubbornly.

‘And you think you will get special treatment?’ Tom raises an eyebrow.

‘I am _really_ convincing. And for your well-being, it is better this way. I wouldn’t want to kill any of you because I can not get coffee in my hands.’

‘Oh, my! How dramatic.’ Riddle chuckles. ‘Well, taking into account how angry you looked this morning, I will guide you to the kitchens so you can _convince_ the elves to make an exception.’

Then they ignore each other. Later around eight Slytherin table is already full, while Ravenclaw is half full, Hufflepuff quarter full, and there is no Gryffindor at sight. It is at eight sharp when Slughorn distributes the Schedules. When he arrives at Harry, he frowns.

‘Hadrian Potter, are you related to Fleamont Potter? Brother maybe?’ asks the professor nicely. Harry knows that Slughorn hates Fleamonts guts, his granduncle is a genius at potions and has no filter. So more than once, Fleamont has earned detention for insulting the professor’s knowledge.

‘Well, yes. He is my cousin. Although uncle Henry has taken me as his ward since my mothers passed in Peru a few years ago. You know.’ Harry explains.

‘Oh, yes. Yes. Yes. Poor boy. You were studying at Durmstrang, no?’

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Were you, you know, there when it happened?’

‘No, sir. I was lucky. I was already at my uncle’s home that day.’

‘Good. Good.’ Says Slughorn and then goes over Tom. ‘Oh, yes. Tom. Here your schedule. You can give me the Potions homework next week, don’t worry.’ Says to Tom nicely. Then continues to the other students.

‘What your schedule?’ Orion asks he is sitting at Harry’s other side. He picks the parchment from Harry’s hands. ‘Oh, good! Today you have Defence, Dark Arts, Arithmancy, Runes and double potions. Like me! It seems our schedules are the same.’

The first day comes and goes without any incident. Harry notices a few different things with the 90s Hogwarts as that Slytherin house the population of girls is more significant than in the other houses, contrary to Gryffindor that mostly has boys. And the professors, as in Durmstrang, there were two to three professors that teach the same subject, that way from the third year up one could pick more than 4 specialization courses without having problems of overlapping schedules. Also, Dursmtrang could be taken at any moment. For example, if you did had a good base in runes, instead of beginning with Runes I, you could take Runes II or so.

This Hogwarts almost remembers Harry of the delightful and peaceful years he has been at Durmstrang. Well, in Hogwarts, the level is not that demanding, but it is good to know that at least he didn’t need to look after his shoulder like he was doing the first two years of magical education.

During the double potions, that are taught by Slughorn, the professor cannot stop singing praises about Harry. Harry is not really good at potions, compared with his granduncle, but having Fleamont’s very much annotated book and not contradicting what Slughorn teaches them makes Harry Slughorn’s favourite.

‘My boy. This potion is one of the most perfects I ever have seen.’ Says at the end of their first class Slughorn. ‘Like your cousin, you have a knack for it. Oh, yes.’ He nods confident, then adds. ‘And following to the T my teachings!’

He can feel the frowning look of Tom at his left, and the amused smile that Orion is trying to hide. Both of them had seen that Harry was using the infamous Fleamont book.

His expectation falls a bit in the first class with Dumbledore. Even Henry had grilled Harry’s brain that the man was bad news, Harry never felt much hostility. But during the lesson, Dumbledore belittles most of the Slytherin (very subtle, though). Downright bullied Riddle (not really subtle, there). And nearly accused Harry of being a follower of Grindelwald (He has the gall to ask him how many of his friends are in Grindelwald troops when he passes next to his desk to correct his transfiguration), for having studied at Dursmtrang. After the class, Harry was feeling like killing someone.

In the hallway, some brave Gryffindors follow their head of house lead and insult Harry from the other side of the hallway, of course. They didn’t want to pick his dark wizard tendencies or whatever shit they were saying. Well, at least they didn’t dare, yet, to get near to him. When they do, Harry will _convince_ them why it is wrong to assume that dark wizard is only a title.

*******

By the end of September, Harry is fed up with more of the population at Hogwarts. Of course, they haven’t already done a thing to him, but he knows it is a matter of time. By now, all Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and half of Ravenclaws whisper and signal. They call him _Grindelwald’s heir_ or something stupid like that.

 _They are wizards; thus, they have zero imagination_. Harry thinks. _My second year all over again. Thanks, another time, Dumblefuck._

Since it is complicated to finish his homework to the library, Harry had taken advantage of the bedroom, having found a way to bribe the elves to bring him coffee when he wanted and the textbooks that require form the library. Of course, he socializes with the other Slytherins in the common room. Since most of the population of Slytherin knew Harry from before, and they know that he is totally opposed to Grindelwald politics, they make shut up the Slytherins who believe in the Hogwarts rumour mill.

So, today Harry is lying to his bed reading one of the tomes in necromancy he has taken from his home. When hears the door of the dorm smash.

‘What the hell is wrong with you?’ asks Harry.

‘Dumbledore.’ Says curtly, Riddle.

‘Yeah, I noticed that he is really out for your skin. What the hell did you do for him to bully you like this?’ Actually, since Harry had been at Hogwarts, he has noticed that his future enemy was targeted continuously by Dumbledore. Either in class or in the hallways. The man seems to have decided that Riddle was an unwelcomed student in this school. It was not like Riddle was the nicest guy around, but Riddle has begun to grow in Harry. He really liked that domineering, aggressive wive Tom pulled in front of the pureblood. It makes things more interesting for Harry it is. He really likes the men who can challenge him. And if anyone can do it, of course, it would be Voldemort.

‘I told him I was parseltongue.’ Says exasperated. ‘Has no one told you? It is the only thing Slytherins talk about. That I am descendent of Salazar Slytherin since I am parseltongue.’

‘Are you sure?’ Harry raises an eyebrow. ‘There are tons of people who speak parseltongue in the world. In fact-‘

‘No only that Hadrian,’ says Tom smarting up. ‘This summer, I did go to the ministry to do the paperwork for a heritage exam.’

‘And how it worked?’ asks Harry smug.

With flinch in the eye, Tom answers.

‘Nonetheless, to say that the morons that work _there_ told me that they didn’t do this and I needed to go at Gringotts. Seriously, Gringotts is a bank! Not St. Mungo as I supposed, Gringotts.’ Says Tom shaking his head. ‘So I did the heritage exam and results that my mother was the daughter of the actual head of the Gaunt family. Descendants of Salazar Slytherin.’

‘Oh!’ Says Harry faking surprise. ‘So, you plan to meet your grandfather?’

Tom frowns, this is not the reaction he expected from Hadrian. But since the few weeks that he knows the guy, Hadrian is unpredictable to him. Contrary to most of the feed up purebloods that populate the Slytherin House.

‘Mmm. Well, yes, of course.’ Says Tom anyway.

‘Be careful.’ Harry shakes his head. _I really shouldn’t be telling him this, but he can get himself killed if he tries to talk with his uncle. After all, he is the half-blood son of his sister, and Morfin is a fucking racist. I would put my finger that Morfin will kill Riddle if they ever cross paths. And I would lose the opportunity to fuck him, I know I can raise him and all jazz, but I am not prepared with this degree of necrophilia. I can’t believe how nice I am!_ ‘Marvolo is in prison, Azkaban. The stupid old man was arrested a year ago, after being spotted by mundanes doing some black ritual near to his home, backyard in fact. Morfin, your uncle, hates anyone who is not a pureblood, he can kill you because you are a half-blood.’

‘How- How do you know this?’ asks Riddle struck, his mind begins to picture all the possible scenarios in which Hadrian Potter had come with this _vital_ information.

‘Because,’ Harry sighs, _the cat is out of the bag_. ‘The Gaunts and the Potters are related through the Peverells. Quadrimestrally, the descendants of the Peverells have a meeting. So, yeah. My uncle Henry told me about them, he knows a lot about the Gaunts.’

‘We are family?’ Tom frowns. _This will be a large inconvenience for my plans._ Tom thinks.

‘Oh, no. No. Our lines had crossed a bit, but since like the 13th century, our braches got separated.’

Tom breaths out, and he takes the liberty of sitting on Harry’s bed. ‘Why don’t you tell me more about the Peverells, then?’

Harry shakes his head and lets a fake laugh out. _What the fuck I just did!?_ Rolling his eyes mentally.

‘So, what you want to know?’ asks with the most neutral voice he can while casting a privacy ward between them. Riddle, Voldemort, as he prefers to be called by his roommates, is a Peverell. And Henry will hex him to the sun if he turns his back to a member of the Peverell. As Elisabeth and Henry pointed one day when he was asking why they condone the purebloods that abandon and throw away the half-blood members of their families, “Doesn’t matter how despicable is a person. They don’t deserve to be killed by their own magic because of the ignorance of their roots.” And necromancy is one of the most utterly deathly family magics. _Now that I think about if it were for Riddle obsession with the Dark Arts, would he have died before his fifteenth birthday?_

Feeling magnanimous because this is the word Harry was the fucking master in the Art, Harry spends the afternoon until dinner time illuminating Riddle about the questions he has of their family.

‘I would mail tonight my uncles to send me more dried meat. Whatever you are eating at the orphanage and in here, I don’t think will sustain your body much longer.’ Finishes Harry, before heading out of the room.

‘I eat well _here_. Well, not in the orphanage, if you didn’t notice there is a war out there.’ Complains Tom.

‘Yes, whatever. Hogwarts meat is actually not really good.’ Harry shakes his head. ‘Haven’t, you notice that I am always eating dried meat or blood pops as a snack?’ smirks Harry.

Tom nods.

‘Our body is different than the others. Don’t worry, I will ask for more, and I will give you part of my goodies.’ He doesn’t elaborate.

***

One week after, Harry is being mauled by his roommates.

‘This is stupid, Harry.’ Says Johnathan, who, like Orion, use Harry to shorten Hadrian. ‘Come on. Come to the library with us.’

‘No way. The elves bring me the books and coffee, why should I go to library _search_ for the books I need and being forbidden to drink coffee?’

‘It would be good for your skin not to drink that much coffee.’ Says Abraxas idly.

‘And it is not like I don’t go to places! The other day I did go to the quidditch tryouts.’

Anyways, _why everybody thinks I am not going anywhere?_ Harry spends a lot of time out of his room, he has found some neat dungeons were he duels with golems he does and practices katas since Hogwarts doesn’t have extra-scholar activities. Walks around the castle with Orion or Alphard or Walburga, she is a seventh year and Dorea younger sister, Alphard first cousin, and Orion’s third and “fiancée”. Harry likes the Blacks (if you put aside the racist shit some times they sprout) they are best. Or ranks the guys he has the possibility of fuck, because it has been 3 weeks, and he needs some relief that is not his hand. His patience is thinning.

Now that he thinks about it, the list only consists of three names. All in Slytherin, all in his room. He needs to stop being picky and head out to Ravenclaw.

‘Yeah, yeah. And you beat all the other contestants, and now you are the seeker of the team, we were there, moron.’ Says Lestrange.

Fed up with the stupid discussion that was around, Alexander takes Harry’s hand and drags Harry away from the common room towards one of the empty dungeons. Alex puts privacy wards.

‘Stop doing that.’ Says Nott seriously.

‘I haven’t done anything. Alex. It is you who are scandalized because I don’t set foot at the library.’

‘Look, we are used to doing all the things together, you know. All the guys in the dorm eat, study and such together. They are not used to having one of us being independent. They don’t want to have to sleep with an eye open.’

‘Is that all?’ Asks Harry.

‘I know you pretty well, Hadrian. And I also know that you are hiding something. So, tell me, what is the fuck with you?’ says Alexander getting in Harry’s space.

‘What? Nothing.’ Harry takes Nott’s hand before he can caress Harry’s cheek. ‘We ended that, Alex.’

‘Don’t worry, I know, it was mutual. But you are my friend. So, tell me.’

‘You are my friend, huh?’ Harry puts his arms around Nott’s waist and leans over his ear. ‘I duel. I come here, in one of the dungeons and I duel, alone. I am used to having some to duel with.’ Says with seductive.

Then steps away. _Actually, it is not a lie. I really need someone to duel, doing it alone or with some construct was just so dull. Plus wanting to tear my skin because I want to fuck fucking Riddle, it is not helping._ _Yeps, he is the first on my list!_

‘So you know my secret I feel restless because in Durmstrang we used to do duel and battling in class and in here it is all wand motions and shit like this, okay?’

‘And that is all?’ asks Alexander.

Harry nods. ‘You want, or shall I continue with my misery?’

Alexander nods, and they put themselves into duel instance.

‘You see, that is why you and I would have never work. Such dramatics.’ Taunts Nott.

Harry rolls his eyes.

‘I wasn’t planning on bonding with you. I needed a dick, and I found your satisfying enough.’

‘Satisfying Enough, only? I remember that you were crying like a whore under me.’ Alexander says with a smirk.

‘ _Demeto.’_ Harry shouts.

The blue flash of the cutting curse comes out of Harry’s wand, hitting the ward that Alex raised just in time. Recovering fast than Harry expected, Alex sends him a burning hex, Harry dodges it and sends him another cutting hex with his wand and binding charm, wordless and wandless with the other hand, at the same time. Alex falls into the ground but sends Harry a severing hex, that cuts part of Harry’s tunic.

‘You should use some warding, Potter.’ Spits Nott while wordless counter-spells the binding charm.

‘Ha! Why wasting magic if I can do some exercise.’ Says taunting Harry.

‘You will eat this smile of yours.’

After this, the duel escalates. Harry dodges, counter-spells and sends all types of fire and water spells he can think of. Nott wards, counter-spells, and sends Harry fire and ice spells. Then Harry changes his repertory of spells and begins to shot at Nott with eating flesh and magical draining spells. This takes Nott by surprise, but his ward is powerful, and he can stop most of the spells Harry had hit him. Harry falls on his knees due to his stupidity of still not raising the ward. Nott has done a complicated chain of four spells, which the last cuts Harry in the abdomen.

‘So, not so smug now.’ Alex taunts.

Then Harry concentrates his power with one hand and opens the floor beneath Nott. Alex, not expecting this falls into the hole. The duel is over.

‘Were you saying?’ Harry says to the hole.

‘Fuck you! Get me out here. It's dark and damp. Fuck this look like Hogwarts sewers!’

‘Tell me that I won.’

‘Yes, well, whatever. Get me out.’

Half an hour later, both black-haired guys enter to the room, still with the others inside discussing, with their clothes destroyed and some bruises and open cuts.

‘Going to shower.’ Says Harry to the peanut gallery.

_Really, Nott’s duelling style is just clinical as he is having sex._

After that, he needs some relief.

What Harry didn’t see was the scene that was developing in the room.

‘You fucked another time, eh?’ asks Orion waving his eyebrows.

‘We duelled.’ Says Alex, deathly serious.

Riddle was trying his best to keep his face neutral, while Abraxas was looking at him. Abraxas knew since the first day that Hadrian had picked more than Riddle’s curiosity. It is more, it was like Voldemort was taking any excuse to talk to Potter. Actually, the idea of convincing Harry to stop doing homework in the room or the common room was Riddle. Since they usually spend most of the afternoon there, he wanted Harry there. _For sightseeing, of course._

‘Yeah, sure.’ Smiles Avery. ‘Like the last time, you appeared with the clothes full of blood. You duelled, remember Nich?’

‘Yes, they were totally duelling. Nobody saw you in the Mausoleum of the Oakthorn family, no. No one.’ Says Nich sarcastically.

‘And you are stupid!’ says Alex, exasperated. ‘That day, I was helping him to steal a bone from one of the graves, idiots! We make up because we heard someone coming where we were!’

‘What?!’ Nobody expected this. _Fuck me, so only a necromancer. He also steals from corpses. Potter needs to be mine._ Thinks Riddle.

‘And the blood?’ asks Orion, not finding the logic. ‘Dead bodies are usually dry, you know.’

‘You are so fucking dense. Ritual?’ And with that, Nott storms out of the room.

‘I will follow and calm him.’ Says Riddle democratically. And gets out.

‘Yes, of course, calm Alex down. Like if Alex was angry in the first place.’ Says Orion sarcastically.

‘He is laying his claim.’ Adds Abraxas.

Then both look at each other and laugh.

‘Well, if this is true. It would be better if Riddle doesn’t catch the wind that Alex and Harry had actually fuck.’ Says Jonathan.

‘You are talking like if Riddle never fucked anyone.’ Says Nicholas. ‘Stupid moron.’ Adds fondly. ‘Actually, why so possessive of Hadrian if they aren’t fucking? It is not like Riddle likes, likes him.’

A round of ‘fuck you’ and ‘put your head out of the hole’ was the others only answer.

Once Harry comes out of the shower. The others finally can blackmail Harry to go to the library every day after classes. In exchange, they will duel with Harry. Harry gets angry since Nott has rat him out, and now these serpents are trying to worm themselves into Harry's well-laid plans. _He was going to die virgin at this school._

How he can fuck up the most basic plan! _1\. Get Nott to notice something is wrong me. 2. Allow everybody to think Nott and I are fucking again when we are actually duelling. 3. Get Riddle jealous with the high possibility of Nott becoming dead. (side effect) 4. After the new year, and having cried enough Nott, of course, I wouldn’t want to seem a monster after all. Fuck Riddle and stab his heart._ It was a SIMPLE PLAN.

During the next days, Harry becomes used to the new ‘schedule’. Classes during the day. Eating with his roommates, studying with them at the library, duelling with some of them, or training for quidditch.

He had duelled with all of them but not Riddle, it seems that mighty Voldemort has better things to do than ‘ _Duel with beginners.’_ As he nicely put it. Harry was sure that all the duels were reported back to him. He and his friends at Durmstrang used this tactic when he wanted information on someone. Although he usually sent his friends for information, Riddle instead seems to not care about getting his hands a bit dirty. Know thy enemy. 

Harry got finally attacked by some seventh years Gryffindors and Hufflepuff. Since he knew they were following him. Actually, they were quite vocal in following him, “the Grindelwald spy”, around, so he doesn’t contaminate darkness to unsuspecting students.

Harry leads them to the higher level of the dungeons, there are rooms in all the Slytherin territory that are tricky to find, and only Slytherins know about them. Entering at one of these rooms, Harry sets up privacy wards and sound muffling wards and waits for his hunters to come in. Once his predators are inside, he closes the door with a wave of hand makes it disappear, and before the four other guys know what is happening to them, they are hit with some flesh-eating and dismembering spells wandless. His, now, victims began to cry and shout. Without allowing them to defend, Harry sends with some nerve shattering and muscle tearing spells, wandless.

A Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff faint. So he goes over the other two, the conscious ones, and opens his abdomens with a cutting spell, wandless, and substracts of their appendixes and heals the cut. Then send them another nerve crushing spell, and when they faint, he enervates the other two. Harry does the same to these others. Then he cast to them desmaius to keep them out.

Once finished, he disillusions himself and the four offenders (members detached of the bodies included) and careful not crossing any teacher he put them on the floor of the third floor, setting up the stage for a duel that has gone all wrong. Also, Harry puts to them some compulsions that insinuated that will be a horrible idea to try to do something to him.

 _Stupid, stupid morons. Never try anything against a necromancer._ Harry thinks fondly. He just has four still-alive minions, but he doesn’t discard that someday in a more or less near future, they would make lovely no-alive minions _. It is not what a necromancer can do, it is what he can do if he takes something from you._

‘Next weekend, it is the first quidditch match!’ exclaims Harry when he falls on the couch of the common room next to Orion. ‘And then, Hogsmeade!’

‘I will do the larger route in there.’ Says Orion slapping Harry’s cheeks. Harry slaps his hands. ‘And then we will go to the Pub to celebrate Ravenclaw’s victory over Hufflepuff.’

‘There are a few. Which pub?’

‘Dragon Spit, of course.’ Dragon Spit is the nastiest pub in Hogsmeade. It is located outside the town because of its reputation. Or got that reputation because it is the outskirts of the town?

‘We are underage.’ Harry remembers being told that this one of these pubs that were full of depredators, _not like_ he has ever been in places like that.

‘Nothing that an ageing potion can’t fix.’ Nods Orion convinced that by looking older will stop most of the pervs.

***

At nine and ten minutes, just at the time, the students arrive at Hogsmeade. Orion and Harry decide to give the five the disappearing act when Abraxas in a fit of shopping spree decides that all the room needs new tunics, and he will pay for them.

‘So, where are we going?’ Asks Harry outside the shop where Abraxas is imposing new clothing to their roommates.

‘Since we are on the principal street, first Honeyducks and then Zonkos.’ Orion says.

Entering for the first time at Honeyducks makes Harry dumbstruck. He never has seen this quantity of chocolate before. They pick a bit of everything, but Harry fills a bag with fifty blood pops.

‘Anyone would think you are a vampire.’ Jokes Orion.

‘I have crossed oceans of time to find you, darling.’ Half-hisses Harry. But Orion doesn’t get the reference.

Then they head to Zonkos, where Orion buys anything he can get his hands on. After cleaning up the pranks shop, they go to see books at a bookstore three streets away from the principal. All bags miniaturized in their pockets.

‘You know since I have bought out the supplies of dung bombs from Zonkos and nobody will have more. I will sell them to Hogwarts Black Market aka Black HM.’

‘So-called Black Market because you usually buy out Zonkos and then sell it, I suppose, at ridiculous prices?’

‘Oh, my man.’ Orion bows to Harry. ‘My heart belongs to you.’

‘For how much you sell them?’ asks Harry laughing.

‘The bombs? 150% over their price. The fake spiders: 50% over. The cursed chocolates: 300%-‘

‘You are kidding, right?’

‘Nah, they buy it, Harry. They go so desperate that they buy it, at any price.’ Says Orion.

‘Fuck. So if I give you some of these pranks to sell it?’

‘70/30.’ Orion replies sharp.

‘Don’t be a thief! I have a family to feed! 40/60.’

‘Okay, because you are a friend 50/50.’

‘45/55. My last offer. And think that I buy out the supplies of “grabbing hands”, whatever is for. You don’t have any.’

Orion rolls his eyes. ‘Okay. Deal.’

‘See, it is not difficult being nice.’

After the bookstore, where they don’t find anything interesting. Orion leads Harry to another street that is full of restaurants. They enter the only one with black windows and coffins.

The interior has a macabre design. Mainly bones, blood dripping from the walls like they were decorative fountains. _Very tacky_ , Harry thinks. They set up a privacy ward.

‘The last guy who walked me in a place like this, I got laid.’ whistles Harry when they are seated.

‘Who says I was not trying to seduce you?’ winks his eye, Orion.

‘Don’t you have a fiancée?’ retorts Harry.

‘Oh come, you can be that blind. Walburga likes women.’

‘But she is your fiancée.’ Says Harry stubbornly. ‘I will not be the cause to begin a war between Potters and Blacks.’

 _And I would like that my father Sirius to be born, you know for me to exists as I am._ Thinks Harry

‘Walburga and I,’ Orion says. ‘Last year changed the conditions of our marriage, although we still are expected to father two children. We were to bond, but since neither were able to compromise, we only will sign the papers on the Ministry and do a feast. That way, we can have an open marriage and not try to kill each other.’

Harry blinks. ‘And your family did take it well?’

‘She was the one who pushed this motion over, of course with the law at her side she won.’ Says Orion cheerful but with serious eyes. _Gender equality law always favours women, even if they are brainwashed into marrying cousins to maintain their blood pure._

Before the menus appear, the other five sit in their table.

‘Black.’ Says Abraxas gravely. ‘It is the last time you stand me up.’

‘Yes, yes.’ Orion ignores him on behalf of picking whatever wants to eat.

In the restaurants on the wizarding world, the non-mundane oriented, the menus are linked to the kitchen. To order, one only needs to point at the meal name on the parchment.

‘Wine?’ asks Nicholas after having picked and scanning the wine’s list. Although most of them are sixteen years (Avery got his seventeen birthday this past September), thus underage wizards, but in the 40s there wasn’t a law that forbids them to drink alcohol. And less if your pockets were full of galleons and a dark family name.

‘Yes. I want this one.’ Says Alex to the others tapping next to the name so they can discuss before ordering. _Wine expert or something like that_ sniggers Harry to himself.

‘That is expensive.’ whistles Johnathan.

‘I am paying it, don’t worry, pick whatever you want.’ Dismisses Abraxas.

‘Oh, sugar daddy.’ Says Orion. ‘W-‘

‘Orion.’ Cuts in Tom knowing very well the only line of though Black has developed recently.

Half-way on the lunch and three wine bottles later, Tom, who has been drinking more glasses than the rest, is talking his throat out on how the ministry seems to punish the creatures, especially the ranked dark ones because of their “danger.” Like if the wizards only wanted a world filled with puffiskins or something like that. Then changed to the blood purity question, on how half-blood and pure-blood should have the same opportunities, on how half-blood children should be raised in the culture instead of letting their parents put muggle ideals on them.

‘And then the issue of the muggle-bo-‘ says Riddle

‘Do you know that I hear around Hogwarts?’ Harry asks while rotating the wine glass and casually drinking. Without expecting an answer. ‘The mundane-bloods think that the word mudblood comes from mud as dirt, sand, etc. instead of mud being a bastardization of the word mundane. Maybe we shouldn’t use the shorter form. And that the mundane-bloods, instead, like to be called muggle-borns. I don’t know why they feel think it not offensive since _muggle_ is a bastardization of the word maggot.’

Actually, Harry learned about this is a topic at Durmstrang when one day, his roommate asked him why Harry was a racist bigot. Muggle-born and muggle was the slang coined by Grindelwald and his minions. After a two-hour-long lecture and an owl to his grandfather asking about the issue, Harry understood that the bigot term was _muggle,_ and the socially accepted name was _mundane_. Also, Harry remembered that Draco Malfoy was always calling Ron Weasley “Blood traitor,” so he asked his grandparents what the meaning of this word was. By what they tell him, Harry was a blood traitor before coming to the past. A Blood traitor is used to indicate a (or many) family member(s) that renounce to their family magics. So, Harry, because of his ignorance in his family magics, was a blood traitor. And that Ron Weasley was family with Draco Malfoy, or so it seems.

‘Where you hear that?’ asks Riddle frowning.

‘Where else I can hear that? At Hogwarts, of course. No the definitions, this something you know, because of culture. In Drumstrang, we used mundane-blood or mund-blood if we wanted to shorten it.’

Riddle closes his eyes and then looks around the table every single one.

‘I see that you had fun making a fool of me.’ Says Tom with a lot of anger. ‘All the times that I was correcting other Slytherins because I hear some say MUDblood and, you know, I found the term offensive, you never corrected me?’

‘Well, it is well known, Tom.’ Says Jonathan with a small voice.

‘Avery! What fucking part of being raised by muggles. And yes Hadrian, they were actually maggots.’

‘I am not saying otherwise.’ Interrupts Harry, some mundanes are despicable, as the Dursleys.

‘We thought that you find the mundane-borns disgusting as us.’ Says Nicholas, not believing that Tom was that ignorant about their own culture.

‘I am a half-blood, idiots. And you know that I spent the three first years in here thinking I was a mundane-child. Why would I be insulting people that I want to help to integrate, so they don’t have the same hard time I had?’

Tom takes his position as King of Slytherin very seriously. From making sure that the students wear correctly (or correctly as he can convince them, as in Harry’s case) to large evening lectures, with all the housemates in it, when a Slytherin does something that tarnishes the name of the house. Yes, he also has a flair for the dramatic and likes everyone to listen to him when he punishes or lectures someone. That is why Slytherin usually has more points than other houses. Nobody wants to anger Tom Riddle.

‘Sometimes it amazes me what a good guy you are, Tom.’ Says Orion playing with his food, his plate untouched since he only had been drinking. ‘You should have made a good Hufflepuff.’

Avery and Lestrange snigger. Tom throws them a bad look.

‘Someone with opposite morals at the ones they taught you at your house doesn’t make it an automatic Hufflepuff. Well, if you want to call it morals, because Black, use cruciatus in children is something that not even the pig of my father does.’ Nott replies in an intent to calm down Riddle and divert his anger.

‘I am sorry, Voldemort.’ Abraxas says. Harry, Orion and Alex grunt, sometimes Abraxas is overwhelming when it comes to please Riddle. ‘I failed in the most essential thing!’

‘Yes, yes, yes.’ Says Harry trying to defuse the issue. ‘What do you think if we pay and go to that pub?’

‘I still have food.’ Orion slurs.

‘I am the one paying.’ Says Malfoy, nodding.

Ten minutes later, they were in a cul-de-sac, they enlarged their clothing and drank the de-ageing potions that Abraxas and Alexander did. Once looking at each other trying to see the changes that had happened to them, the seven twenty-something years old go to Dragon Spit.

The Dragon Spit is nearly empty when they enter. It is a bit more than 2pm. It is well known that the less unsavoury members frequent pubs like that during the night. Although one never can know when a perved can enter. The furniture and the bar are dark wood although now they look black, the walls of the pub also seems an undefined black colour, most of them due to the smoke of pipe or cigarettes or spells from old drunks fights. A mix of jazz with classical music is filling the place.

 _How I miss metal._ Thinks Harry with nostalgia. _At least Death did bring Herny one of his “troll music” albums, which increased the qualitatively the music at home._ Harry learned some time ago that Death in one of his vacations debut as a guitarist in a heavy metal group, and he was so proud of his achievement that sometimes during the 5 o’clock Afternoon Tea ritual brings some of his disks.

They ask the barman for the first round of whiskeys and then go to sit in one of the U-form tables. They chat about random things while they wait for the barman to makes appear the whiskeys in front of them. In the magical world, it is common to ask at the bar top for the drinks but not wait for them, since the barman makes them appear once they are ready. Unless you are on a mundane type of pubs as “The Three Broomsticks”, then one needs to wait for the drinks and bring themselves to the table.

‘Say, Hadrian.’ Asks Lestrange, drinking his first whiskey. ‘You never told us how did you get the scar.’

‘Which scar?’ asks Harry, confused. His hair that is long to shoulders is long enough for one his locks aways fall over it, half hiding it.

‘I always loved the story of falling down of the broom while doing a blowjob to a dragon.’ Says Orion laughing. ‘It is so wrong on so many levels. And the best: the face of Lady Warrington.’

‘Tell it.’ Sings Nicholas.

‘You are going to hate it.’ Harry shakes his head, does a pause, and rolls his eyes. ‘I fell out of my crib when I was a baby. Okay?’

‘I understand.’ Says solemnly, Orion. With dramatism, putting a hand in Harry’s shoulder and the other one in his heart.

‘At least the other stories are fun.’ Says Abraxas swinging his drink.

‘That is why I was saying the other shit: It is embarrassing.’ Nods Harry. ‘What time is it?’

‘Near four.’ Says Avery. ‘And I am super drunk. I am heading to Hogwarts since there are still three hours from the curfew.’ Avery just got a glass of wine with lunch and then a whiskey. ‘If Velma sees me like this… well, I don’t know what she is going to do, but it will be no fun!’

‘Whipped.’ Was the answer.

‘I am coming with you!’ says Lestrange very quick.

‘What have you forgotten defence homework, Lestrange?’ mocks Alex.

‘Yes.’ Grimaces Nicholas.

After those two are gone, the other five asks for another whiskey. The barman nods, and their glasses are filled again.

‘Black.’ Says Alex. ‘Do I need to know anything?’

‘You have emptied another time Zonko’s, right? That is why you disappear this morning.’ Accuses Abraxas.

‘I haven’t heard anything.’ Dismisses Orion.

‘Give me the 30%, and no prefect will be in your way.’ negotiates his bribe, Alex.

‘Seriously, every Hogsmeade weekend, it is the same. It is tiresome.’ Complains Tom. ‘How can prefects can be this easy to corrupt?’

‘Not this time, Nott. I need to pay some providers. 5%.’ says Orion.

‘Which providers?’ asks Abraxas. ‘Don’t you usually _work_ alone?’

‘I am not that cheap. 20%.’ Says Alex. ‘They do anything for a getting a surplus in their allowances.’ Says to Tom.

‘In fact, since Alex is prefect Slytherins have more freedom to roam.’

‘I don’t why you complain, Orion usually gives us the 50%.’ Says Abraxas.

‘10%, my last offer, Nott. This time will be the 45%, Abraxas.’

‘No, I renounce to have that 5% off.’ Says Abraxas. ‘You know how much you all spend? What do you think has paid the food today?’

‘15% is low, Black. I will not arrive for all of them.’ Says Alex shaking his head.

‘I have more merchandise, so it will.’ ‘Ok, then.’

‘Tell me the name of the new providers, I will haggle with them.’ Says Abraxas angry.

‘Like you don’t know who are “the new providers.” ‘ says Tom to Abraxas.

‘What do you mean?’ Abraxas looks lost like Alex, while Orion smiles sharply, and Harry looks them bored.

‘You cannot be that dense.’ Says Tom. ‘Have you seen Orion talk with any other of us today? It is just four, and he already has at least doubled his goods if he is confident that with 15%, you will get it. So, he already has the goods at his hands. You follow?’

‘No, Riddle, we are lost.’ Says Harry. Orion laughs.

‘Shut up, you imbeciles.’ Says Abraxas. Nott looks at Harry and Orion linking it. ‘Orion and Harry had been alone like four hours this morning. Harry, has Orion talk with anyone?’ then freezes. ‘You fucking shit! You own us the 5%!’

‘Okay, 5%.’ Says Harry quickly, not leaving time to Abraxas to think.

‘What, no! I wanted to say 10%.’

‘Riddle, you suck.’ Says Harry.

‘Don’t worry, Braxas. Let’s get another whiskey, and the defeat will pass away.’ Orion hugs Abraxas.

‘I don’t like people eating free.’ Smirks Riddle. ‘You contribute like all the others.’

‘You are so easy to hate.’ Says Harry sweetly.

They continue to talk a bit more until Alex goes to the bathroom, and Abraxas follows him.

‘So they are a thing now?’ asks Harry.

‘Are you jealous?’ asks Orion mocking him while leaning into Harry’s personal space.

‘Don’t be silly.’ Harry finishes his second whiskey and asks for a refill.

‘But he looks hot today, all grow up, 23 years old, can you imagine his dick?’ says Orion more into Harry.

‘Black-’ begins Tom.

‘Well, if you like to see his dick, why don’t you ask Abraxas to share?’ says Harry deadpanned.

‘You are over him!’ exclaims surprised, Orion.

‘It was years ago, and we never did go all way down.’ Answers Harry exasperated.

‘Great to know then.’ Says Orion smiling. Tom frowns.

‘Hadrian, come with me outside. Now.’ Tom takes his and Harry's cloaks and, without waiting for Harry, he strolls outside the pub.

‘What the fuck is wrong with him?’

‘How should I know? I am not Abraxas.’ Orion says. ‘Well, better, go. He must be smoking.’

‘He has smokes?’

‘Oh, no! You too? I am the only one who despises those things?’

‘It's related to the level of blood purity prejudice.’ Half-jokes Harry.

‘Even for you, that was bad taste.’

Once outside goes towards Tom, who, in fact, is smoking, and takes his cloak. At seeing Harry, Tom’s anger lower.

‘Where did you get those?’ Asks Harry putting his cloak.

‘From a first-year mundane-born. It was my duty as an older year to advise him that was illegal for his age and that he should give me all before the professors noticed that I will destroy them.’

‘Nice, so what you have a carton?’

‘Two.’ Says Tom, smirking. ‘Want one?’

‘Fuck, yes. Nothing says fuck you Hitler and Grindelwald than this.’ Says Harry lightening with a wandless, wordless _incendio_.

Harry puts his back against the pub’s wall, arm to arm with Tom. Harry realizes that Tom and he are the same height. _How I could have been so stupid, of course, I am the same heigh, or similar, I was twelve fucking years old before_ Harry shakes his head at his own stupidity.

Tom takes note that Harry has done a second-year spell wandless and wordless when this is only studied in the seventh year, and they never go more further than first-year spells.

‘I thought Durmstrang were supporting Grindelwald?’ asks Tom, confused.

‘You are kidding, right? First of all, Durmstrang is not in Germany, if any territory, it is the Soviet Union. Second, Grindelwald was expelled from Durmstrang. He is an outcast there.’

‘The newspapers were saying-‘

‘Oh, I read them. Bending reality that what always newspapers do, is brutal that everybody here believes that Durmstrang is in Germany when its location is undisclosed. The words in the shield are in Cyrillic and the classes in Russian.’ Harry takes a drag of his cigarette. ‘Anyways, I see it pretty straightforward of what could have happened. Grindelwald attacked Durmstrang as vengeance, after killing many. Mostly professors and other academics. For sure, give some survivors the opportunity of joining him or die. Some joint him. Others died.’ Harry takes another drag and looks at Tom.

Tom is looking at him like he is a puzzle.

‘So, yes.’ Harry continues. ‘Politics. I don’t think the alliance countries like very much the Soviet Union.’ Trying to not give away any hint of Cold war.

Tom drops the butt of his cigarette. Harry’s one is also near the end, and he doesn’t want to actually go inside with the others. Although there begins to see humanoid figures in the street around the entrance of the pub.

‘Hey!’ blurts Harry. ‘It's near five, and it will night in a few. What do you think of some hunting?’

Tom frowns.

‘Well, since we are like 23. Nobody will notice that we are from there and such and we can hunt a bit, of course, we will need to be careful because, you know, we look different but not that much. So?’ _By Death and Merlin Harry, you just talked to fucking Voldemort like a stupid teenage girl with her crush. Like Imma. Yuck. But, 23 Voldie is so hot, and I thought that after next year he couldn’t get any hotter. How big must be his dick now?_

‘Hunt?’

‘Yes. Hunt. Come follow me. Don’t do noise.’

Harry runs, taking Tom by the arm, to the back of the pub, as he though, the town ended there. Looking at the fields that after a meter or less are forest has a complete view of some outsiders walking towards the town, with the last lights of the day.

‘See there.’ Harry whispers.

Tom following where Harry looks. ’There is only a waste of a human.’

Indeed someone is going through the dumpsters outside the pub. The figure goes between picking bottles from the dump, trying to drink from them and, throwing up.

‘Fat, drunkard, wizard. Trash. Exactly what we want.’ Harry looks at Tom, and his eyes get brighter in the dark. Then, still having taken by the arm, Harry enters Tom's personal space and guiding his mouth to Tom’s ear says. ‘Say, Tom. Have you ever kill someone?’

Tom takes Harry’s free hand, and leaning to his ear, he whispers, ‘Yes.’

Harry smiles.

Harry, without leaving his eyes from Tom, sends a stunner to the unsuspected victim. The man falls down.

‘Come.’ Says Harry, the only light comes from the street on the other side of the pub, so they need to move fast because it would be easy that they become spotted.

When they arrive at the corpse Harry is going to levitate it, but Tom is faster,

‘ _Imperio._ ’ Tom says, whispers even taking his wand. ‘ _enervate.’_

‘You are good.’ Harry whistles. _Well, he is the Dark Lord in my future._

‘Where?’

‘To the forest.’

‘It’s full moon.’

‘Oh! I know it. Don’t worry, only a pair of meters from here.’

‘There are going to be werewolves.’ Insists Tom.

‘Don’t worry, we will stink enough of necromancy that they will run away from us.’

Tom shakes his head, not really sure if a werewolf would attack them anyway.

They run three few meters from the back of the pub, where Harry decides that is a good spot. Tom orders the man to lay on the ground.

‘Usually, I would have used that shit for more gems, but since tomorrow will be difficult to come here, I will be happy with the fresh meat and, you know, the soul.’ Harry says, showing Tom the gem. ‘So you want to torture it?’

‘I would prefer it bloodless possible, there is half an hour from here to Hogwarts. And the others are waiting in the pub.’

‘Fuck, Orion must be crawling the walls.’

Tom nods. ‘Now, what?’

‘Let me get this.’ Harry says, and with a motion, the man's soul is in his hand. ‘See that is a soul. Now this man is in the same state as if been kissed by Dementors.’ Explains to Tom. ‘I have left it still alive, so when we cut him, he can suffer. Do you have a bag?’

Tom searches in his pockets and enlarges a leather bag. ‘Not my schoolbag. Abraxas just brought it this morning.’

‘You shouldn’t clean it when you return it to him.’

‘That’s stupid. He is very considerate. It would be rude not to it be with him.’

‘I want to see him faint.’ Says Harry while taking his cloak.

Tom shakes his head, amused by the idea. ‘I think he is more of crying than fainting. What are you doing?’

‘These are blood pops, I am duplicating the stick.’ Harry says. He has a collection of sticks that he is putting over his cloak. ‘Put the bag under his neck. We will extract the blood.’

‘It is very slow bleeding someone. And he is big.’ Tom says but puts the bag open under the neck of the victim.

‘Do you want to do the honours?’ asks Harry smiling at Tom.

‘I have already seen me killing, I wish to see you.’ Says Tom looking at Harry’s eyes. Tom’s eyes glow red in the dark. ‘Next time is on me.’

 _That is why you killed my mother in front of me?_ Thinks Harry. _I don’t know if I should be scandalized or complimented at the possibility._

Harry transforms his wand into a dull knife (just because he can do it) and cuts the jugular, then spells _Depleto cito_ , and the blood begins to flow out much quicker filling the bag.

‘I suppose that is one bottomless, light-weight, ultra-expensive bags?’

‘Now, you ask?’ Tom smirks.

The corpse is depleted in one minute. Harry takes the sticks that are over his cloak and throws them into the bag and says, ‘ _existing solidus adhaerebunt bacillus_.’ The blood becomes more like jelly and begins the get stuck at the stick. Once finished the process, Harry stores them in his bag of blood pops.

‘Now we have candy.’ Winks at Tom.

‘We should have tasted it before throwing with the other pops. You never know where that has been, or the alcohol that had in blood.’

‘I am telling you again. Our organisms are done to digest any shit humans do to their bodies.’ Then he looks at the body and says. ‘Use some spell for extracting the organs and cut the meat.’ Orders Harry putting his cloak back and vanishing the clothes of the corpse.

Tom does what Harry says. With a severing hex cuts the belly and levitates all the organs, then cleans with a water spell the insides and with a few severing hexes, reduces the body in pieces with the perfect size. ‘And this is a light spell.’

‘What they tell you that only were used to cut cloth?’ Harry laughs.

They levitate the meat to the back. Tom, with an ice spell, freezes it, miniaturizes the bag and puts it into his pocket.

‘What we do with the head?’ Tom asks.

‘I like the brain, it is really good with eggs, and the tongue and eyes are delicatessens. But if you don’t feel it, we can burn it with the rest.’ Harry signals the pile of organs with one blood pop he has fished from the bag.

‘Then burn it. I would like better the liver, but I don’t think this one has one any good. Next time pick someone a bit more, you know, healthy.’

Harry licks the pop and looks at Tom with a raised eyebrow. Then he shakes his head and says.

‘I don’t think the meat will last many days. The best we can do is bring it to the elves and bully them into cooking and not chatting it away.’

Tom nods but takes Harry by the arm and asks.

‘Why?’

‘One only can eat dried meat up to a certain point.’

Burning the organs and the head and throwing themselves a few _scourgifies_ to make sure they are clean, they return to the pub.

Later that afternoon before dinner time, Tom and Harry enter in the kitchens. After a pleasant talk to the elves, who by Tom surprise there isn’t any bully going on, and they accept to make them steaks and bacon for dinner, they also tell them that they will store the rest for better conservation. After all, they aren’t the first Peverell to be schooled at Hogwarts. Before leaving the kitchens, the elves return to Tom Abraxas' new bag cleaned and without a trace of the desecration for Harry’s dismay.

‘Hadrian. You never bullied the elves right.’ Says Tom when they were heading to dungeons to collect the rest for dinner.

‘Oh, Tom. What kind of pureblood would I be if I didn’t bully them?’

Tom laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Kudos?


	5. Harry gets creative, and it blows up into his face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! It took me a lot of time to write well the Halloween part. It needs further revision but I think is readable enough for you to enjoy.  
> Also, it has been impossible to fit the rest of the 6th year here, there is already 30 more pages in it. So, there will be ANOTHER chapter in six-year at Hogwarts.
> 
> Thank you all for your reviews! And kudos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editing of this fic (whole) will be done once finished. Right now I have many ideas popping in my head to lose the time into correcting errors. I am sorry if you find it a bit difficult to read, sometimes.

Of course, it happens in Samhain.

That day begins like any other. Harry wakes up, takes the cup of freshly done coffee that some fearful house-elf has put in his nightstand. He showers masturbate. Brushes his hair and looks at his not existent bread (he shaved last week and still hadn’t come out) while talking with Nicholas that is showering in another stall. Strolls outs of the bathroom, naked. Puts some black leather pants, a black long-sleeve t-shirt, and boots. And waits for the others while drinking his second coffee.

On weekdays, he waits for Tom to scold him because he doesn’t wear a tie, so he usually puts a shirt over the t-shirt to having something to knot the tie. A trick he learned from Abraxas for when Tom doesn’t let him wear his daily favourite sweater. Like last Tuesday when Abraxas declared that his favourite jumper was a pink silk t-shirt with golden ornates. _I got a migraine with how much it sparkled_. 

At breakfast, the headmaster remembers them, like he has been done since last week, that it would be great that the students sign out for helping to decorate the Great Hall. Since they are Slytherin, they are pricks, and no one from other houses will ask them to contribute. Actually, nobody in the house of Slytherin writes down his name to help to decorate. _This is a job for house-elves,_ says Walburga snobbish to one of her friends, Eileen Prince, who eagerly nods.

They have all day for themselves. 

After breakfast, they sit on their usual table at the empty library (it seems that there is a lot of nice students in Hogwarts), they discuss which ritual to use for the celebration. One thing that seems that everyone agrees is that they were going to do one of these rituals to improve their magic core.

‘I still think we should go to the nice route and do the same ritual as the girls. You know one of these to talk to your ancestors, or so.’ Says Avery.

‘If you want to want to say hello to your grandfather, I can walk you any day to his tomb and raise him!’ says Harry stuffed with Avery’s complaints.

‘But if you that I don’t, his grandfather will be able to talk.’ Cackles Orion.

‘Whatever, what you think dead people want of you. Say ‘Oh darling, how much you have grown up, you look so handsome’ or ‘I am so proud of you. You passed your OWLs’, that?’ asks Harry with a sweet, sarcastic voice.

‘Well, yes. They are our family-‘ says Nicholas.

‘I would rather think that they are more likely to be rude and say fuck you and try to steal the life of ours than say niceties.’

‘See, idiots, Tom’s gets it.’ Harry smiles at Tom. ‘Dead people are boring and eat brains. You don’t want them to spoil a great day for rituals and have fun.’

The others roll their eyes.

‘So, the ritual?’ Asks Alexander, being practical, as always.

‘ _Sanguis Melius semet._ ’ Says Riddle. Then he looks at the page. ‘There are some ingredients that we don’t have. I can try to get some from Slughorn. The others can be substituted. Avery and Lestrange, you will take care of the ingredients we can be easily acquired. Abraxas, since you are good as I at potions-’

‘Stuck up.’ Harry coughs. Orion laughs. Ignoring them, Riddle continues.

‘You and Orion.’ Sending a look to the black-haired that is covering his mouth for not laughing that aloud. ‘will do the substitution of ingredient-‘

‘But I suck at potions!’ says Orion.

‘Well, Nott then. Are you going to have enough free time with the perfect duties?’

‘Yes. I can do it. I am free until tonight.’

‘Remember that we need to begin the ritual at ten sharp.’ Says Riddle sternly.

‘Don’t worry, I have it sorted.’ Soothing Voldemort’s anger.

‘Hadrian and Orion.’ Riddle sighs because he knows that putting them together is a ticking bomb. ‘You are in charge of drawing the circle.’

Harry duplicates the pages of the ritual with a duplicating spell. Anti-copy spells aren’t still used in the 40s.

‘On it.’ Says Harry scanning the page copied page and making sure the copy is well-made. Orion eager nods. ‘The circle needs to be drawn with the caster's blood mixed with the carbon/whatever uses to draw on stone manly. Bring me a vial or such.’

‘Wasn’t the blood for the sacrifice?’ frowns Lestrange.

‘Yes, and the circle. So you will need to bleed to times.’ Says Harry.

Then each one goes to do their business. Orion and Harry go to their dorm, instead of the common room as they usually stay (since it is easier to distribute the first years with the goods they are selling).

‘Are you thinking the same as me?’ asks Orion, unable to contain himself when Harry closes the door without waiting for setting up the privacy charms.

‘Ooh, yes.’ Smirks, Harry.

They put the privacy and alarm if anyone enters the room spells, and they throw themselves over their belly’s, with the copy of the ritual, at Orion’s bed. They study the runes on it, between laughs, and with another parchment on hand.

‘These runes over here can be easily changed with the semen runes.’ Says Harry, Orion nods agreeing.

‘We need to reposition this other two, in this other place. Since they will activate during the part of the enchanting when we need to cut ourselves and bleed over the edges of the star.’ Harry redraws the ritual as Orion signals.

‘I wouldn’t change these other three. I am sure that dear Voldemort has picked this ritual for this part.’ Says Harry. Orion nods. ‘potentia phallus and all.’ They laugh at Harry’s intent of pig Latin.

‘Then this other part of the enchanting ties to this other runes. What do you think if, after one, we do a collective?’ winks Orion at Harry.

‘We are going to orgasm so much.’ Says amused Harry.

‘Ensanguinate meu semen.’ Orion says in pig Latin, laughing very hard. ‘They are so gonna kill us!’

‘Oh, no, darling,’ says Harry laughing inside Orion’s shoulder. ‘They will get so much tired to notice that this not part of the ritual.’

‘Just how many rituals like that has tempered?’

Harry laughs so hard that he is unable to answer.

Once finished with the changes, they redraw it on a new parchment, and Harry sends Orion to search for the blood of the others since they haven’t come by yet. He “destroys” the proof of the tempering hiding the original copy of the circle in his paranoid unbreakable spelled trunk.

Three blood pops, one black coffee, two cigarettes stolen from Tom’s nightstand, and two chapters of the book _Congratulations, someone has lost a part of himself. Most common uses and practices when you own a piece of some LIVING human being._ Orion arrives with the blood.

Orions have found about what the girls are doing in their ritual, so they gossip a bit about it. When they get tired of chatting about the girls and make fun of the other houses helping to decore the Great Hall, they move the beds, minimizing Nich’s, Abraxas’s, Tom’s, Alex’s, and, Hadrian’s and putting them over Avery’s bed. After, they put the blood of the others and their own on a bowl and the watered chalk, mixing until it gets solid enough to use it to paint on the floor. Harry draws a circle with an inscribed seven-pointed star, because they are seven, they need a point for each one, and Orion helps Harry to write the runes inside the circle, in and around the star.

‘The elves have been so helpful to allow me this.’ Says Orion with a smile and showing Harry a bottle of firewhiskey.

Grinning, they put the golden liquid into a few harmless potion bottles, picking half of the bottles Orion and the other half, Harry. Now they only need to wait for the ingredients to be here for mixing it with the first liquid they can get their hands on.

A quarter of an hour later, Abraxas and Alexander make an appearance.

‘Aren’t already here, Johnathan and Nicholas?’ Asks Abraxas when he and Alexander enter the room and spot Orion and Harry in Orion’s bed reading and annotating a parchment, in their elbows belly against the bed.

‘No, should they were already here?’ asks Orion.

‘Oh, shit. Fucking morons.’ Says Alex. ‘It is lunchtime. I am sure they are on the Great Hall.’

‘That’s why I am hungry. Let’s go.’ Says Abraxas throwing the parchment with the ingredients that Abraxas and Alex had changed and the new ingredients in front of Orion and Harry. Then taking Alex by the elbow. ‘Let’s go.’

Once the door of the room is closed.

‘How bad the tincture of salvia reacts with firewhiskey?’ asks Harry picking up the bottle.

‘Not sure?’

Orion takes the tincture and one of his firewhiskey bottles and a third empty from his pockets. Pours the two liquids in the third bottle, shakes the bottle.

‘Neat. It hadn’t exploded.’ Harry chuckles.

‘So, this is coming from the best student of potions?’ asks Orion raising an eyebrow.

‘I am as good as you, actually.’

‘Hey! I am good enough! I always get Es and such.’ Orion pokes Harry’s side.

‘That was my grades in Durmstrang.’ Says Harry laughing. ‘By the way, why Mister Might and Rigthy choose Avery and Lestrange to collect ingredients instead of putting them in invigilation? We could have done the circle and the collection.’

‘I think he feared that we would be doing something like that.’ Orion shakes the tempered tincture. Then refills with the remaining firewhiskey the bottle of tincture of salvia. ‘So, look at that! Now we have two.’

‘This one on the pocket, that one put with the others.’

Orion puts the first one in the pocket and left the one with the original bottle with the other ingredients.

‘So, lunch?’ says Harry, stretching and smiling to Orion.

‘Yes!’

The lunch in the Great Hall was already going on when Black and Potter arrive. They sit in the sits that Lestrange and Avery had saved them. The food in the morning is disturbing, by Harry’s point of view, since it seems that the elves had been told to do a rehearsal for the night feast, so there were mostly sugary goods over the tables like fake spiders, flies, tiny fingers, and, spooky little ghosts between other things.

‘Yuck.’ Harry says, eating a spider. ‘There is nothing here that actually has meat? This is pure sugar with black ink.’ A bun with ham, pineapple, green pepper and olives appears on his plate.

‘Yeah, the cauldrons are actually meat pies.’ Says Nich between bites. ‘What the fuck is this?’

‘Pineapple, green pepper and olives, with meat.’ explains Harry.

‘This is actually pure evil.’ Says Jonathan grimacing.

‘Yup, that is why I am eating it.’ Picking half of the sandwich. The others grimace as Harry bites.

Tom, from the other side of the table, snatches the other half.

‘Hey!’

‘Shut up. I am evil. I need my evil food.’

‘Get your own, you mongrel!’ Harry tries to snatch the half Tom has taken, but Tom gets out of the table and the Great Hall.

‘The flies are actually gummies.’ Says Orion not bothering to listen Harry’s tirade of insults directed to the one disappeared Voldemort.

‘It is true that there are no Greek or Italian wizards in Durmstrang?’ Asks Edelmira Mulciber, seven-year, who is sitting next to Alphard, next to Orion, in an attempt to distract the other tables' attention from Harry’s tirade.

‘Yes.’ Harry answers, still angry. ‘Athens Academy of magic is one of the most influential and very well renowned schools of magic, older than most of the other magical schools, it is over 5000 years old. They accept mostly Mediterranean mages, either in scholar ages to academics.’

With Harry’s attention distracted and Slytherin’s pride of his problems being solved within the walls of their common room still intact, the talk during the lunch hour navigates towards more pleasant topics. Thanks to Miranda Carrow, Walburga Black and other girls in her group to placate Harry’s more explosive moods since the boys proved once again unable to do so.

After lunch, Harry and Orion arrive at the room and see that there are more ingredients in the bed. Picking random tinctures and liquids, they do the same temper them as before.

Once the others arrive, and Avery, Lestrange, and Riddle with the rest of the ingredients. They separate the ones meant to burn and the ones that need to be mixed and drink. They spend the whole afternoon doing the connotation that is the main liquid to drink during the ritual.

Psilocybin mushrooms and kava roots are ground to dust before throwing them into the cauldron, mixed with the tempered salvia tinctures. Other ingredients are sliced or full, like the nutmeg and damiana, followed by many of the other ingredients that had been brought.

By dinner time, the potion is done. So, the seven guys can go to “enjoy” the dinner with their peers.

‘Remember that I have patrol from after dinner until 10.’ Comments Nott.

‘We should begin with the Samhain rites around 11, so at 12, our ancestors will come to us.’ Tom explains to Alex. The “not be late” order was implied, also.

Doing a ritual venerating the deceased was one thing, allowed and such around Hogwarts, what they are planning to do would lead them to be expelled. It was a seriously dark ritual because they were using the magic of the Samhain night to benefit their power. Without counting that if the plan of Harry and Orion of also obtaining sexual pleasure from the ritual, they could be facing the Wizangamot faster that one says “quidditch”. British wizards are rather conservative in matters of lust, sadly profoundly influenced by the mundane-borns religion.

Once they cross the doors to the Great Hall, they nearly puke. The hall was tastelessly decorated with spider webs, many of them. Coffins of all sizes, in colours from pink to yellow. There was one even purple with yellow dots. Bats that looked like oversized rats with wings.

‘Who the fuck put the decorations?’ whispers Johnathan to Tom.

‘Some pregnant wizard, for sure.’ Answers Abraxas. ‘This is worse than the time my mother tried to decorate the new drawing room being pregnant with my sister.’

‘Are those pink things skeletons?’ Orion signals some of the aberrations that dance in front of the professors' table. When they sit down.

‘Yes.’ Harry grimaces. ‘Completely anatomical incorrect skeletons. How the fuck nobody knows the bones of the thighs are longer and thicker than the two that are on the leg?’

‘Not everybody has a closet full of cadavers to poke in it, Hadrian.’ Answers Nicholas. ‘Although, I have not the inkling idea about anatomy, and I am telling that they look aberrant even for my senses.’

The feast begins with a speech from Dippet, very ceremoniously. He tells the students of the magic and the respect for the dead on this day. The dinner is mainly all types of sweets the elves can think about, and also, few look brought from Honeyducks. Like any mundane dinner at Halloween night in the 90s.

Having eaten less than they have expected, they return to the dorm to put some floating candles around the room and circle, also they put some flat cushions against the wall and the floor, to sit around and talk before the ritual. They begin to burn some of the herbs like the morning glory and mugwort. During the ritual, these two herbs need to burn continuously, and they will be smoking opium. And finally, they add the vials of their blood into the potion that sits cold in the cauldron.

At eleven sharp, Alex Nott arrives at the room, and they undress entirely with a dagger in their hand. They situate themselves at the picked positions in the heptagram.

In the heptagram, Abraxas is standing situated to the leading edge. At his left stands Nicholas Lestrange. Next to him, Johnathan Avery. Then Alexander Nott. Then Hadrian Potter. Then Tom Riddle. And finally, at the right-hand of Abraxas, closing the circle stands Orion Black.

First, they cut the interior of one of their hands and let it bleed over the floor. Followed, they all sit in kneeling position and Abraxas takes the first smoke of pipe full of opium. Abraxas passes the pipe to Nicholas. At the same time, Hadrian sips the first gulp of the potion and gives it to Tom. After they have drink two times and smoke two times, they can feel the drugs on the potion beginning to affect them. They cut the interior of the other hand and let it bleed over the floor.

The ritual chants begin.

Each one has learned four lines that need to be repeated during at least half an hour. But because of the drugs, they are messily controlling the time. After what feels for Harry an eternity, he begins to feel his body heating, but he continues with the chanting. Stoping is not an option, he wants that his and Orion plan to be fulfilled, his body begins to feel the effects of near orgasm. He knows that the others also must be feeling it. But Riddle would kill them all if the chants are stopped before they reach the new peak of power he wants. So, they continue.

Not even that long after, Harry hears a long moan coming from Alex, at his left. Looking at him, Harry sees that the boy has shot his first semen round and that his dick is getting again hard. The sperm that has fallen into the ritual reacts with the chalk and blood, and the heptagram, circle and, drawings enlighten themselves.

Harry feels that the light washes him over and feels a great pleasure that makes him cum. Looking around, he sees that the others had cum also. The more semen that falls into the circle, the more light comes from the lines and the more they cum.

During what it feels like an hour, Harry counts that he had at least 10 orgasms, and he is still hard and needs to have sex with anyone. Looking at the possible candidates deciding to whom pound into the floor sees that Orion crosses over the heptagram and pounds Johnathan into the ground. Following Orion’s lead, Harry takes the one that is on the other side of his edge: Nicholas. Alexander seeing that goes over Malfoy.

Tom could have chosen to help Orion with Avery, but instead throws himself into the Lestrange/Potter mix.

When Tom arrives over them, Harry has Nicholas pinned onto the floor, devouring his mouth and one of Harry’s hands are inside Lestrange tights. Opening, without lube, Nicholas anus. If Harry were less desperate to fuck Lestrange, he would have noticed the strange phenomena that he doesn’t need any lube to penetrate the guy easily. The light of the ritual was preparing and opening their anus for being taken raw, the ritual magic acted like a massive dildo (or seven). Without much working on it, Harry pushes his penis inside Lestrange. With a punishing rhythm, Harry fucks Nicholas. Both groaning and moaning don’t notice until it is late that Harry is taken by his hair to crush to another mouth.

While Tom is kissing and grinding against Harry’s back, **ass** , he is making himself a place between Lestrange's legs.

‘Let me fuck him also.’ Whispers into Harry’s ear.

‘Get in your four.’ Says Harry to Nicholas while he puts his dick out. Lestrange turns around.

Then Harry penetrates the guy under him another time and extracts his dick entirely from it. Tom follows Harry’s motion. They penetrate few more times Nich’s ass until the guy’s ass is open enough to be penetrated by both penises. Once both are inside Lestrange, they move with synch and more carefully since it would be easy to slip away. After a few controlled rams when they fall into the rhythm, Tom takes Harry’s hair, again, and kisses him firstly only mouths then with a lot of tongues.

After a few minutes, they cum inside Nich, abandoning him into his position on the floor. Tom pushes Harry away from Nicholas, he has decided to be the one doing the ravishing now, and he couldn’t care less about the brown-haired.

Nicholas cursing both of them goes over Avery, who has already fucked Orion (is fucking into the floor Abraxas) and has moved towards Nott. Avery seeing Nich over them stops penetrating Alex and makes room from Nich between both of them.

Meanwhile, Harry has switches tables, now he is topping Tom. Bitting and clawing Tom’s pectorals while he is situating himself comfortable enough to penetrate the other. Once Harry finds Tom’s asshole proves it with a finger that is quickly replaced with his dick. Not likely, Harry is going to lose time into preparing Riddle and leaving the black-haired an opportunity to switch positions again.

Then Harry begins to move inside out him, Tom scratches Harry’s back aggressively, before taking him by the hair. Harry then claws his nails again into Tom’s sides near the ribs, but seeing that the other doesn’t moan in response, he locates a knife near them. Takes the blade without slowing the rhythm of the punishing pounding, he is grabbing Voldemort into the floor with one hand, with the one with the knife cuts over Tom’s left nipple and licks the blood that easily pools around the wound. Tom moans at being cut and onto the sight of Harry's bloody lips. He snatches the knife from Harry’s hand and cuts vertically from the sternum to over the navel. The cut is mostly superficial. It only scratches a few layers of skin without even entering deep enough to touch any organ but enough for blood to fall over Tom’s abdomen. That alone makes Harry moan louder and penetrates Tom’s more eagerly than before. They are near the climax, Harry’s brutal fucking to Tom is making him mad with the desire, the black-eyed reacts fervently meeting the green-eyed hips with intensity. They don’t last much longer, Voldemort cums first over his stomach. Harry feels Tom’s anus contract and tightens, when the black-eyed orgasms, and with a soft groan, the green-eyed cums inside Riddle.

They fall on the floor over the pool mixed-blood. The ritual heptagram glows darkly and explodes, throwing all the seven members around into the room.

One by one stands up, half dizzied from the drugs ingested and drunk from the firewhiskey Orion and him had put into the mixture.

‘What the fuck?’ someone says. Or maybe it is Harry since he is thinking just this.

‘It was the blood?’ asks Riddle, since they were the only ones cutting themselves with the knife. The others were unscratched if you don’t count the recent bruises that had thrown them to the room.

‘That shouldn’t have happened, we shouldn’t have jumped each other like that.’ Says Nott.

‘What in Merlin balls is happening? The ritual was meant to increase our power.’ Says Abraxas.

‘Some botched it!’ Accuses Lestrange.

There are more snaps of phrases, no one knows what is happening, why are they talking away their own thoughts?

And then, Harry notices that he sees six different trains of thoughts and memories.

Harry sees the memories of Orion, Abraxas, Alexander, Nicholas and, Johnathan. All them very similar, in upbringing, more or less abusive parents, their other familiars, friends, boyfriends/girlfriends, etc. Not really interesting, but good blackmail material. Then takes a particular interest in Tom’s ones. Harry sees the adults that run the orphanage, the couples picking the children, the other boys/girls pushing Tom away and beating him for being more intelligent and different, much like Dudley always did with him. Serpents and Tom’s little acts of revenge and Hogwarts. All Tom’s kills.

 _Fitting_ , Harry thinks amused.

‘Fuck, that means we are married now?’ Thinks Orion, pushing Harry away from his thoughts.

‘No. It is worse.’ Says Avery scared. ‘I remember all your lives, I-‘

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! If I see theirs, it means... This is the only thing, not this. Not like this._

‘Like what not this, Hadrian?’ Asks suddenly, Lestrange.

It seems that the others have been panicking over what they could have seen in their memories. But they didn’t fixate in anyone particular.

‘I haven’t said anything.’ Replies defensively, Harry.

‘You said: _Fuck, fuck, fuck! If I see theirs, it means... This is the only thing, not this. Not like this._ Very loud and clear.’ There is a chorus of yes.

‘I thought of it!’ and suddenly they blanch out.

‘We can hear each other’s thoughts?’ asks Avery.

‘No. _We could have noticed._ ’ Says Abraxas.

‘We couldn’t have. We have been reliving each other's lives, Abraxas.’ Says Orion.

‘Wait.’ Gasps Alex. ‘ _It is not reading it is projecting._ ’

‘You still haven’t-‘ Nicholas cuts himself. He is viewing Harry’s memories. Nich blanches. ‘Impossible.’

‘ _Stop it!_ ’ thinks Harry, panicking. _Not like this. Not now!_

‘What is it so crucial about-‘ Tom’s memories are not pleasant, and indeed, he doesn’t want the others to know how stupid pitiful he was in his life in the Orphanage. And then sees Harry’s.

‘You are from the future.’ Says Nott, not believing what he is seeing.

‘Just… Just don’t make me explain it. See them in chronological order.’ Says Harry defeated.

Tom stays silent.

‘We never appear in your memories until the day we met in the Winter ball, three years ago. Are we dead?’ asks Nott.

‘I don’t know.’ Sighs Harry. ‘It is a lot I don’t know in the 90s. Like people wanted to only show me part of the wizarding world.’

‘Yes.’ Says repulsed Alex. ‘It’s evident.’

‘I will have a grandson with a constellation name, uh?’ comments Abraxas to Orion. Orion winks at him.

‘Why don’t you explain yourself, Hadrian.’

‘Johnathan.’ Says Harry.

‘We are blood-related. We deserve to know.’ Says Avery.

‘I am not related to you what I want to know, explain. Now.’ Lestrange orders to Harry.

Abraxas and Alexander nod supporting Nicholas.

‘If I don’t want to explain, I will not. You saw what I lived through, so you know how fucking powerful I am over you. You have nothing to leverage.’ Says Harry expanding his dark magic into the room.

‘You are right.’ Says Orion, calm but angry. ‘Your powers are over anything I have seen. After all, who has Death as a houseguest every now and then at the tea hour?’

‘I have never seen him. I am underage.‘ answers Harry cheeky.

‘Does it matter? You have four people waiting for your orders. Four _minions_ as you put it.’ Says Malfoy defeated. ‘Answer our questions, at least.’

Harry is about to agree with the others, although not to lower his guard, he is not a fucking moron. Thank you so much when,

‘Stab my heart?’ cuts in Tom angry. Talking for the first time. _Again? Like he did to my phylactery?_

‘Well, at that time, it was metaphorically. More likely, betray you in some way. I am still sore about the diary.’ Explains Harry with a hand motion.

 _He really doesn’t care about the danger he is now?_ Is the train of thought the others

‘The phylactery you destroyed.’ Tom says.

‘Yes, that. The impossible phylactery. We kinda need to investigate what happens with this. Phylacteries can possess and such, read LOTR if you have the chance, it explains nicely how phylacteries are supposed to work. Most necromancers when they-‘

‘I don’t fucking care!’ snaps Riddle ‘We were discussing the fact you killed me when you were a fucking a kid and then again when you destroy my phylactery!’

‘Then do more than one!’ answers angered Harry. He really wanted the people to get his love for mundane fantasy necromancers. The theoretical books he has been reading these past years were interesting, but the mundanes seem to put more imagination on necromancer academic research than most wizards do. And mundane fantasy it fits as initiation, goddammit! ‘Like it was my fucking fault that a one fucking-year-old baby killed you! Use your fucking logic, Voldemort. What kind of magic I could do when I was one?’

‘Don’t call me Voldemort! It sounds-‘ Tom shakes his head. ‘You were born a necromancer! Of course, you were powerful!’

‘Oh, yes! So powerful enough to kill a full-grown wizard, necromancer itself.’

‘Your father was a Potter.’

‘And if you recall my memories, he was declared himself a light wizard.’ Spits Harry.

‘Duel me, Potter, and we finish this like my future self should have done.’

Dark tendrils come from the future Dark Lord's enormous dark magic towards Harry, while Harry’s black magic increases and engulfs the room with the others.

‘ENOUGH!’ interrupts Abraxas, shielding Harry. While Harry was being stopped by Orion’s arm. ‘Don’t make us bind you. You think that you are the only one shocked? Fuck you, we are all. We have known him for years, YEARS.’ Shouts to Tom. ‘Now we fucking sit and fucking discuss the possibilities.’

‘ _Quaestui venas_.’ Tom shouts.

‘ _Decurto brachium_.’ Harry shouts, not bothering in dodging it, letting his magic be the one to throw the spell away.

Tom dodges at the same moment he sends Harry light purplish looking spell, wordless, then Riddle pushes his magic into the spell, empowering it. Harry puts a ward, but before he can do anything, he is hit by 3 bidding spells.

Harry falls into the floor, hitting his face. Looking up, he sees between the legs of the others that Tom is in the same state.

‘I fucking said ENOUGH!’ shouts Abraxas. ‘You keep him at this side.’ Orion and Nott take him to one side of the room. ‘Avery, Lestrange, help me to keep Voldemort here.’ They put themselves in front of Harry and the other two, next to the bathroom wall.

‘All of you calm down! This is affecting all of us, the ritual has also made us able to project our thoughts to each other like an overpowered bond.’ says Nott. ‘Now, how many ingredients were changed into the potion?’

‘I want to know why a simple fucking ritual to power us has lead to a massive orgy!’ Says Avery.

‘The drawings on the floor don’t even match with the ones that were on the book.’ Realizes Tom, since he has a nearly eidetic memory, he remembers every symbol that should be on the ritual.

‘What the fuck had you done!?’ Abraxas shouts to Orion and Harry.

‘Abraxas!’ calls out Nott, trying to everyone think for once.

‘It was a bit of tinkering, it should have not affected us that way. It only was meant that when the magic power increased, we got orgasm! It was nothing harmful. Definitely, if someone hadn’t gone play with more blood over the circle, it shouldn’t have happened that fucking connection.’ Says Orion defending them, Harry is still outraged to answer.

‘It was not only the blood falling into the circle. There was firewhiskey into the potion, I could still feel the taste.’ Says Lestrange.

‘How many fucking ingredients have been tampered?’ asks Avery, angry.

‘Only the tincture of salvia.’ Answers Orion.

‘Mother fucker!’ says Nicholas.

‘The ingredients shouldn’t have reacted with the fucking firewhiskey.’ Says still angry Hadrian. ‘It was the fucking access of blood, stupids. The ritual was meant to have only 75ml of blood. 30 ml was inserted into it during the crafting of the circle and the hands slashing, the rest ingested with the potion.’

‘So you are saying that dragon-clove that is highly volatile when mixed with alcohol would have not any kind of effect, fucker?’ counter-attacks Riddle angry.

‘Exactly moron, the fucking basil reduces the volatility of the fucking potion, since it lowers the radicals uncoupled from the clove.’ Says Harry showing Tom the middle finger.

Alex pushes Harry’s hand down, giving him a look of _enough_.

‘If you knew how much blood was on the fucking ritual, why the fuck you cut me, son of a bitch?’

‘You seemed to enjoy, whore.’

‘Stop it!’ Abraxas magic takes over the room. ‘I don’t fucking care that you are stupid over the other or whatever is fucking happening here. If you haven’t noticed, we have bigger fish to fry. If anyone gets the hint of this bond, we are fucking done, we are going to be thrown at Azkaban without trial.’

‘It shouldn’t be hard to hide. We can always do a Best Friend Secret bond, and no one would ever know what we have done. It is said that it is impenetrable even from _legilemens_ masters or compulsions or any kind of truth serum.’ Says Orion.

‘Yes, I also heard about it.’ Says Nicholas. ‘We should do that. Now, before losing more time. We have vital information over the others here, and I would rather kill all of you to let you walk away.’

A series of yes and totally okay on killing the others was followed to Lestrange's statement.

Opening the cuts of his hands, Orion takes Harry’s and Alex's hands, after opening their wounds again.

‘We need to do a circle. Open the cuts from before.’

Harry takes Avery's hand and slashes it open as had done to his own, while the others reposition themselves closing the circle doing the same.

‘ _S_ _ervare incolumem secreti quicquid optimum amici tui in sempiternum_ ’ says Orion. A pale green light engulfs all of them and slowly disappears. Once finished, Orion and Nott drag Harry, while Abraxas and Nicholas do the same with Tom.

‘So, now no one a part of us can know about the ritual and what it has done to us?’ Asks Nicholas.

‘Yes. No one will get that secret.’ Says solemnly, Orion. ‘Neither any others we chose to keep. It is rather easy.’

‘Then it is time to talk about the implications of having a time-traveller with us.’ Says Abraxas.

Riddle groans, Harry snorts angrily, and the others nod to Abraxas.

There are talks about Harry’s position of siding the dark or the light.

‘I am a necromancer. Why would I align myself with light wizards? I know my history now, I am no longer an ignorant boy kept from everything as I was when I got thrown into this world.’

There is a bit of shouting about many lies that each one of them had told others. Like the one of Harry not fucking Nott, Riddle points very angrily. Although Nich is extremely offended with the scar lie. Because it is fucking amazing to have survived the Avada Kedrava spell.

‘You are fucking immortal!’ Says Avery, amazed.

‘I am not!’ Harry shakes his head, furiously. Because seriously, if anyone gets to immortal, he isn’t that lucky. _Although I am pretty amazing…_

‘He is not, I will kill him!’ shouts Tom.

‘Then, yes. I am fucking immortal, you bitch, you will never fucking get me!’

‘So, you want to destroy another of your phylactery?’ Injects Abraxas disgusted that Tom and Harry are fighting again. _The stupid morons! I am going to kill them both, so this foolish feud stops._

And then there is even cheering at the victory of the Allies over the Axis forces, and the fall of the Grindelwald.

‘Then the Allies together with URSS attack japan. The wars end when the Americans drop the atomic bombs at Hiroshima and Nagasaki the first days of August in the 45. What I think is that during the July-August in the same year, Dumbledore fights Grindelwald, the duel is said to be closed doors. Also, I heard that Grindelwald trial, the Nuremberg trials were mundanes and wizards were tried alike were set up during the October-November that year.’

‘Grindelwald is alive at the 90s?’ asks wide-eyed Alex.

‘Yes, I read somewhere that he is at Nurmengard Castle. That is why Henry, my great-grandfather, thinks that he and Dumbledore are playing a larger game than this war. Dumbledore, as I read, testified at his favour at Nuremberg. It was in a newspaper rather hidden I found accidentally.’

‘I think the government is trying to push Dumbledore to become the wizarding version of Churchill.’ Points in Nicholas.

Then, of course, goes the discussion on if they need anything, but Hadrian is against it. He advises them that Henry plans to put him at his own time, which leads to the possibility that the fact that Harry being in the past has already split the time-line.

Harry is convinced that Henry can put him in his own time-line and for this time-line become Harry’s time-line hist past, meaning the present and future must be unaltered as they can let it occur so, instead of planning on near-future events, they should plan on decades from now events.

After all, having Harry’s memories give them already an upper hand over the future. If they plan to conquer Great Britain, they could be ones moving the strings and not making themselves very visible until the 90s. Well, a part of the whole Voldemort war that had lead to the Potters' demise, in which Harry doesn’t know when it had been initiated and the goals of Tom’s side apart of killing mundanes and mundanes-borns. Here Tom makes very crude remarks about what he thinks of Harry’s opinion on his vision of how the world should work.

Tom just wants equality for the mundane-blood, half-blood, and other disregarded creatures, namely dark creatures, and for them to know as well the wizarding world as he is learning to understand it. He feels that most of the mundane-borns and half-blood are given the proper education when they enter to the magical community. All the guys really appreciate Tom’s efforts on it, and of course, they want to become part of this utopia, as Harry crudely points it. Still, the system Tom is pushing forward is a little too patriarchal and monarchical for their tastes.

‘It wouldn’t work. The magical community has never liked it much when one man takes power. Since centuries back, the mages had an assembly system. Even on the worldwide scale is respected, called the Assembly of Sourcerers, it has representatives of few countries.’ Points Alex.

‘And women will fight if any men take power as you propose to do. They are not submissive as you paint them, they are competent and vicious, if not see Abraxas mothers.’ Finishes it, Johnathan.

‘I am sure that it why Dumbledore is uneasy about putting the bright armour the Ministry wants him to wear and why in Grindelwald troops there are majority men.’ Adds Nich, Johnathan nodding at his side.

‘The best possible outcome is to go to politics. Run for Minister, do your four years and change many things as you can. If you see that in four years, you cannot do all the changes or contacts get reelected. And finish it.’ Says pretty convinced Johnathan.

‘Also, the British Magical government works with the Mundane government. Have you thought about using mundanes and mundane technology against them? A sort of MI6/KGB, although setting wizards in the mundane environment can be a disaster, they would need a very tedious training.’ Smirks Harry. ‘Well, you don’t need all the troops to be wizards. Because let’s face it, wizards are powerful and not that easy to submit. In an army, one needs foot soldiers to only carry orders. Why not use mundanes and less powerful creatures?’

‘If you tame, some giants will make perfect rokes, but they are too noteworthy. Vampires and werewolves are also pretty handy to have in.’ Adds Orion.

‘Corruption of the system from inside, that surely could work.’ Nods Abraxas. ‘Different sections working towards the same goal. Making them believe whatever they want to, but in the end, fulfilling our,’ says looking at Tom, ‘your vision.’

They don’t spend much more time on this issue. After all, the seven guys, aka Tom, need to rethink more of his goals know that he has a bigger picture of the wizarding society.

The topic diverts another time about possible paradoxes the time-travel creates, although it goes unsaid the fact that maybe Harry’s time travel had already occurred in Harry’s own time-line and that his presence here had not split the time-line.

The next topic Abraxas chooses to abord is the outrageous issue of Tom and Harry eating human flesh as it were any other meat.

‘Don’t worry, Malfoy, you so skinny to even think about clawing my teeth at you.’ Says Harry with cruelty. ‘If I were to eat you, I would need to feed you, quite a lot.’ _Like I will do to these Dursleys when granddad sends me back._ Thinks Harry with smug vindication.

The five other roommates shiver at Harry’s though, Tom cannot help over his anger to smile.

‘That is not the point! You know that cannibalism is not only just wrong that it makes people or animals or anything ill?’

Harry rolls his eyes, he doesn’t want to answer THIS again. But it seems that Riddle is in his angry state once again. ‘Not if you are a Peverell.’ Says finally. ‘So fuck off. Let me sink my teeth whomever I want!’

Since the others are still horrified by that fact and Harry doesn’t want to say anything else, Tom, with the information he got from Harry, and his memories, he explains why they need to eat human meat to the traumatized roommates.

Then since they are stripping down the shocking traditions of the Peverell family, they fall into Who is their ancestor. Harry decides to ignore them. They shouldn’t know THAT information, they are NOT family after all. He wants to kill them all.

Because between Orion (of course) and Lestrange thinking, it is fantastic to have as grandfather Death, Abraxas near to set up a Tom statute because he is not only descendant of Slytherin, he is also from Death. Avery, not believing that he is politically tied to it and Nott, trying to analyze how it can be possible for Death father someone.

Harry is at thirty seconds to send six Avadas when Tom decides to speak.

‘If I ever hear any of you talk about it to any even each other, I will hunt you and kill you.’ Threatens Tom.

Harry is not in agreement with Tom (shocking, right?). He wants to kill them all right now. Well, not Orion, not because he likes him instead because he is his grandfather and needs him to father his father. The rest are optional NPCs.

Harry snorts. _Avada Kedavra, and this shit ends._ And feels six eyes to him. ‘What? These are the rules. You know you die. It is only getting you there earlier than later.’

‘Or we can just tie up their memories.’ Tom rolls his eyes, and the Bitch Cole says he is a psychopath and needs doctors. Well, Hadrian has a point here, but he needs minions, and these are very well trained.

To avoid anyone getting killed by a very convinced Hadrian Potter that they don’t deserve to live, Tom redirects the issue to analyze the ancestors of the others. He kisses the asses of the other saying that it is pretty amazing that Nott’s family descends from Morgana LeFay (Mordred before being kill by Arthur got some children) or that the Abraxas French family are descendants from golden dragons.

As the first birds sing in the night, there are few lines of discussion going on. It is then when Abraxas decides that he wants to sleep and **not** getting murdered. Tom and Harry had been able to discuss somewhat civil they are still trying to rip the other’s throat, much of the dismay of their roommates.

‘You were fucking each other silly few hours back, jerks!’ complains Nott or maybe Lestrange, Harry is really tired to notice who is insulting him again. It’s Riddle's flaw to making it so easy for Harry to outrage him.

So they levitate the beds from Avery’s bed and place them randomly in the room over the remains of the ritual, not even cleaning the room, and they put their pyjamas. The five guys decide that Tom should sleep in Nich’s bed, the one that is farther from all, and Orion resolves Harry’s choice of bedding by picking him by the waist and throwing on his bed with him, closing the curtains.

‘Here, for us.’ Orion gives Harry one of the firewhiskey bottles.

‘You have put all of them in the pockets of the pyjama?’

‘Yup.’ Smiles Orion.

Harry and Orion drink a few bottles in silence, but they cannot help in a snigger. After all the ritual blowing into their faces, it was _partly_ their fault. And they got fun before it went south.

‘It is Sirius, my son, right?’ whispers Orion at Harry’s ear, arms around Harry’s waist.

‘You have seen my heritage parchment.’ Whispers Harry deadpanned.

‘That’s a shame, I was hoping at nailing you tonight.’ Whispers back Orion and kissing him in the mouth. ‘Don’t worry, Harryikins, you are safe with me.’

‘Yeah, just because I set up some wards.’ Pushes him a bit away. ‘Don’t kiss me is fucking weird.’

‘Oh, no darling. Now I have the right to do with you anything.’ Says Orion, Harry grimaces. ‘Wait until I tell Walburga. She would be so proud of you.’

‘Let me sleep, Orion!’ Harry groans. ‘Don’t go gossiping to people that I am from the future!’

‘Oh, come on. She always liked you, you are an amazing grandson. So dark and powerful.’

After a few more minutes of annoying chatter, in Harry’s humble opinion, and trying to push, without much effort, Orion away they fall to sleep.

The sun rises over Hogwarts.

***

That Thursday, Guy Fawkes Day, is uncelebrated as ever had been at Hogwarts. Classes to attend in the morning following by long hours in the library doing homework and working in course projects, following by Quidditch practice.

It could have been marked by Harry, the most boring, ordinary, utterly unremarkable day ever lived. Since it was Thursday, he has to attend during the morning Care of Magical Creatures, Runes, Charms and, Herbology. In the afternoon, he has Alchemy, which could have been amazing if not for the fact that the teacher, Professor Anderson, doesn’t have enough knowledge about the subject. Harry, during the first weeks of the year, used to wonder why Dumbledore was not the one giving the course. After Alchemy, he has History of Magic, taught by a very alive Professor Binns, which Harry considers to kill every time he steps into the class. Binns's ghost was boring, the man itself is tiresome and uninteresting as a pebble, at least Ghost Binns had the gift of being a ghost. And to cherry top, the dull day, the last class of the day was Magic Theory, one of Harry’s favourite courses at Durmstrang since it was tied to Summoning, but contrary as at Durmstrang the course was so behind, they were doing what Harry did on the third year at Durmstrang. Proving once again that he should have applied to America or so instead of Hogwarts.

It is necessary to say that Tom Riddle is in every one of his classes? And that since Samhain, Voldemort has established a new rule that is he sits next to Harry, in each one of the classes, and makes Orion, who usually sits next to him, move away?

 _I need to push some Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs buttons, I am itching to get more minions._ Thinks for fifth time Harry while doing his Charms homework that afternoon. _Why Ravenclaws are so hard to riddle up? I remember they were so easy to anger._ Adds with fondness.

 _Seriously, the Ravens are the most apathetic creatures ever walked the earth._ Asks the smug voice of Orion mentally. _You were projecting, darling, now we know your plans on slaving students._

Harry groans.

The day leads to the night, to quidditch practice, to dinner and finally to bed. Since Harry was really bored that day, he hit the sack around 10 o’clock at night. He doesn’t even bother to read or stalk the hallways in search of a new victim to put in his small but growing list of minions.

He is fast asleep, but suddenly he is jerked awake from his state because of the ripping of the wards he has in his bed. Without much time of reaction, he is hit with at least five immobilizing spells and blinded with a sack. Then he gets lifted with a levitation spell, feels other spells hitting his body, and he is being moved towards an unknown location, far away from the dungeons he can tell by the time it happens to pass until his kidnappers put him on the floor.

The sack of his head is lifted, mostly by another spell, and he is unbound. In front of him sees six guys are wearing long hooded black cloaks that cover all the face.

The room they are in has the walls black and is poorly illuminated with candles.

‘What the fuck guys. I don’t know what fucking movies have you been seen, but this is even tasteless by your standards.’ says moving the hands around, pointing the various candle floor candelabra, the red curtains, the ritual circle with a five-pointed star.

Harry hears five gasps.

In the farthest place from Harry, the head of the pointed star, there is Malfoy. Next to him, are on his right Lestrange and in his left Black. Next to Lestrange is Nott and next to Black Avery. In the center, inside the pentagon form, Riddle.

‘Could you-‘ Tom messages his temples with his eyes closed. ‘Of course, you would fuck up even this.’ Says more to himself than to Harry. ‘We were trying to create ambiance, you know. You are being selected by our group.’

‘Oh, sorry, your highness. I fucked your dramatic speech?’

‘Yes!’ Tom answers, angry.

‘Can you two stop it?’ cuts in angry Abraxas.

‘Yes, I want to sleep a bit tonight.’ Agrees Alex. Orion nods effusively.

‘Hadrian, come inside the circle.’ Orders Tom from the middle.

‘Where are we?’ Says Harry.

‘Room of requirement.’ Answers helpful, Orion.

‘Black, stop it. Fuck. Potter inside of the circle, now!’

‘Fuck, Voldie. Someone has shit on your cereal, today.’ Says Harry going inside the circle, situating himself between Avery and Nott.

‘Come on, Hadrian.’ Groans Lestrange. ‘You are only making this longer than it should be.’

‘Since you, Hadrian Potter has passed all the tests.’ Begins magnanimous Tom

‘Which tests?’ Harry whispers to Avery, that is the one near to him. Avery shakes his head. Tom stops and gives Harry an angry look.

‘Can you try to focus here?!’

‘Come on, Voldemort. Just tell him that now is one of us and get done with it.’ Says Orion.

‘Yes.’ Agrees on Lestrange. ‘He did tests to us? We needed to test Hadrian?’ Nich asks Malfoy. ‘I just remember that we were all okay after the Samhain thingy?’

‘Shh.’ Shushes Malfoy to Lestrange.

‘I don’t remember anything else apart of spying him, so yeah. It was mainly the Samhain botched ritual.’ Agrees on Nott.

‘Can you shut up, idiots! I am trying to make History here!’ Says Tom.

‘Get over with, and let’s go to sleep, Tom.’ Says Abraxas.

Tom shakes his head. _Really, why I fucking bothered to make them part of my group?_

‘Welcome to the Knights of Walpurgis!’ says Tom with a flourish.

‘That’s it? No human to torture? No one to bleed to dead?’ says Harry, hopefully.

‘Fuck you, Potter!’ say at the same time Avery, Nott, Malfoy, and Lestrange.

‘We were unable to decide between a mundane or a mundane-born.’ Orion shakes his head, feeling sorry.

Tom Riddle’s crucio nearly hits the target, but Harry’s dodges it with a ward.

‘All of you, out! Potter, stay.’ Says Voldemort deathly serious.

They all abandoned the room leaving Potter to confront Voldemort wrath.

‘You fall out of favour every once and again. Hadrian.’ Says Riddle invading Harry’s personal space.

‘His or yours?’

‘Mine.’ Tom smiles. ‘Why should it matter their opinion?’

‘You tell me. What is about you that makes it more important. After all, wasn’t the Knight of Walpurgis a secret but equalitarian group?’

‘Yes.’ Tom takes Harry’s chin, Harry slaps his hand. Tom smiles widely. ‘But you changed it, Hadrian. It is not you who wants history to happen as you think to remember? As you never came by? You want to exist as you are, are not?’

‘Couldn’t have been this rationale, a few weeks ago?’

‘Don’t try to irritate me.’ says Tom smug. ‘And you left to myself very clear to whose side are not?’ continues Tom. ‘N-E-C-R-O-M-A-N-C-E-R.’ Tom tries to pick Harry’s chin another time. ‘I will be next Dark Lord, as in your memories, and you will be my right hand. How you like it to call it, Lieutenant? Even I will grace you to visit you on 31st October in the future.’

Without waiting for an answer, Tom devours Harry’s mouth. Harry doesn’t respond for a few seconds. He doesn’t want to submit, not Riddle, not to anyone. But, opens his mouth and lets Voldemort kiss him, and feels the other’s smile from his lips. Harry then shoves his tongue inside Riddle’s mouth, the sudden motion makes Tom break the kiss.

‘Such a short seduction, Riddle. You want me? You need to work it up much more.’

This time with more violence, Tom crashes his lips to Harry’s and shoves his tongue inside. Harry’s hands are on the sides stopped by Tom’s ones. The kiss is long, violent and more than once they bit the tongue of the other. Neither of two stops it. When they cannot breathe anymore, Tom pushes Harry, with force, into the floor.

A mattress appears before Harry touches the floor. The room of requirement is keyed to Riddle, and even if he would have taken Harry on the floor, he actually prefers to do him in a mattress. _Am I not magnanimous?_

Tom positions himself at Harry’s lap, rips away Harry’s shirt and tie, while Harry pushes out Tom’s uniform tunic. Eager but slowly, they strip the other top clothes, Harry’s t-shirt and Tom’s shirt and tie fly over the floor of the room. Harry bites Tom’s neck while Tom pinches his nipples with more strength than necessary. They kiss again. Tom breaks the kiss to bite and kiss down Harry’s neck. With his hands, Tom forces Harry to lay down, immobilizing him. Harry moans. Tom bites and sucks and licks Harry’s nipples, not wasting much time on it, he goes down to Harry’s stomach. Licks Harry’s abdominals, _How is it possible to be this ripped?_ Tom thinks licking Harry’s navel

‘I do some physical training. I wouldn’t get caught up in the middle of a duel without means to defend myself.’ Answers Harry gripping Tom’s head to look him at the eyes. ‘You projected, darling.’

‘Karate, was it?’ Riddle smiles. He really enjoys having such knowledge about others' lives.

‘If you blow me, I let you fuck me.’ Says without answering Harry.

Tom smiles, Harry still has him by the hair. Tom unbuttons Harry’s leather pants.

‘No underwear.’ Tom moans.

Harry doesn’t answer. He just pushes Tom’s head onto his shaft. ‘Suck it.’ Orders, not letting Tom’s head go.

Complying to Harry’s order, Tom opens his mouth and puts Harry’s shaft into his mouth, with one hand cups Harry’s balls and the other hand begins to open his own trousers. Tom sucks the shaft while makes circular motions with his tongue over the meatus pushing down the foreskin. The hand caressing Harry’s balls moves towards the base of the shaft allowing him to suck Harry’s dick deeper. With the other hand, Tom’s masturbates himself.

‘Fuck, Tom.’ Harry moans, hands still in Tom’s head, marking the rhythm of the blowing. ‘You are going to make me cum.’

‘Not like that, darling.’ Tom says, suddenly stopping the blowjob and raising over Harry. The hand in his trousers grips with force Harry’s penis. ‘You will come when I am fucking you.’

Harry nods at the affirmation, who hasn’t made withdrawal now or then to prolong the fucking? Harry moans the sight of Tom’s large dick.

‘So, what are you waiting to conjure some lube?’ asks bratty Harry.

Tom strips Harry’s pants and conjures some lube.

‘I will take you from the front. I wish to see your face when you come.’ Says Tom with lust.

‘So nice of you. I always prefer to do the taking from behind.’ Says Harry. He always preferred to fuck the others from behind, although there were a few exceptions, as when he had done to himself this summer when he was experimenting to see himself cumming and his kinks or when he ravished Tom in Samhain. And actually, he finds quite more erotic being fucked from behind.

‘You have no sense of romance, darling.’ Says Tom smiling sweetly.

‘Who is talking about romance, we are fucking, dear.’ Says Harry with a laugh.

‘Whatever you say.’

Harry opens his legs, and Tom’s fingers, coated with lube, begin to caress the balls down to the anus. When Tom arrives at Harry’s anus, he teases and circles around a bit before inserting a single digit. Proving around waiting to Harry’s affirmation to continue, then pushes another finger to Harry’s back entrance. Fingering roughly and scissoring the two fingers, Tom stimulates Harry’s anal canal. Harry begins to moan after a little while.

Harry feels Tom’s fingers disappear, and Tom puts lubricant at his penis while repositions himself to taking Harry.

‘You need to use more than a finger.’

‘You have fucked enough people to-‘ Tom doesn’t finish, Harry takes him by the neck, hard.

‘Like you, I don’t go opening my legs for others. Are others who open their legs for me.’ Harry let’s go the grip from Tom’s neck. ‘Feel special.’

‘Oh, darling. But I am special.’ Says Tom full of himself.

Tom pushes his thumb into Harry’s entrance.

‘So, you want three fingers inside?’ asks Tom into Harry’s ear. Harry moans a yes.

Without any other word, Tom pulls out his thumb and replaces roughly with his meatus making Harry moan in pleasure and pain.

‘Fuck you! This hurts!’ shouts Harry to Tom.

Tom’s free hand takes Harry’s neck.

‘Seriously? Seemed like you like it.’ And penetrates Harry further. Harry shouts and tries to push with one hand Tom out of him, but Tom catches Harry’s both hands and pins them over his head.

‘You aren’t even trying to push me away, so why to complain?’ asks bratty Tom and takes Harry’s mouth with his own roughly.

Harry only groans with discomfort into the kiss, the penetration is more pleasurable than painful, but he doesn’t want to let Riddle know. And he quite likes to have to be pinned like this by the other.

Tom suddenly shifts his hands and with only one pin Harry’s wrists, while the other hand is reposition in Harry’s left hip to allow himself to move. Then Tom’s begin to move inside and out of Harry while they still kiss.

Harry moans loudly once they break the kiss. They look at the other faces. Tom also seems dishevelled, eyes half-closed in pleasure and muttering soft moans. The pacing increases, more roughly and desperate. Harry moves his own hips to meet the punishing thrust Tom is doing to him. They kiss again, breaking it only for breathing or nipping each other's necks.

Harry cums in his stomach, and a few seconds after, Tom cums inside Harry and falls over him. Sweaty and breathing heavily.

‘Good enough.’ Hisses in parsel Harry into Tom’s ear shamelessly.

Tom rolls out from Harry and looks at him, angry.

‘Good enough? It was amazing! I am amazing. You dirty-‘

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah.’ Harry pushes himself out from the bed and redresses himself with a spell. ‘See you around, Riddle.’

And with that, Harry leaves the room.

Hadrian Potter will be his. The most powerful wizard has ever stepped on Hogwarts, beside him. His mighty necromancer. His future Lieutenant.

 _Has my precious spoken in parsel?_ Riddle smiles, and his red eyes glow brightly in the poorly illuminated requirement room.

His five captains, His Lieutenant. Now He only was missing to claim the title of true Dark Lord, after all as Hadrian would say, _There is only one Dark Lord and Dark Lords do not share power_.

_Fuck, him and his muggle literature! Fuck dammit! Just how many fantasy books a child can read in the 90s?_

_May I destroy all the books before he has the chance to read them?_

***

‘So, Voldemort got your ass?’ asks Orion when Harry enters the common room. It one in the morning, but it is still full of Slytherins littering finishing tomorrow’s homework or chatting (gossiping) away.

‘Why you ask?’ Harry asks, trying to be innocent.

‘You smell of ass, semen, and tobacco? How the hell you keep getting cigarettes?’ says Orion.

‘Riddle top drawer of the nightstand, the one unwarded.’ Harry laughs, sitting on the couch next to Orion. ‘You know what I have seen coming here?’ Orion shakes his head. ‘I have seen that third-year Gryffindor, the half-giant. He was with a wooden cage with something that resembled a small dog, like a cub or something.’

‘Oh, yes. Rubeus Hagrid. Last year Nott spotted him with a werewolf cub in his pocket. The teachers did nothing to stop him from bringing creatures in Hogwarts. I don’t know what they are thinking about.’ Orion complains. ‘It is like they don’t care that his creatures can rip someone's neck!’

‘Yes. Whatever. I am famished. Do you want to raid the kitchens?’ asks Harry changing the issue. Maybe he should tell Voldemort about it, he definitely could use the tip to incriminate him as Diary Tom show him that he did. After all, he always appreciated Riddle's plots against people, and he doesn’t want Riddle chicken out, now that Tom knows the consequences of killing Myrtle. His twelve-year-old self will kill him if Diary Tom doesn’t try to seduce him. Even when Dairy Tom was angry was hot as hell. How could Harry push Tom’s buttons to get that stare on him? Fucking meddling roommates, he lost his chance to duel him on Samhain, but he would do anything to feel that anger and magical power over him.

***

From that day, Harry juggled the quidditch practices with the homework, the weekly duelling and the nightly meetings with the guys, in rooms around the dungeons or in the room of requirement with the quite sporadically sex encounters with Riddle.

They aren’t boyfriends, they have regular sex, not others allowed. Monogamy and this shit. Which certain days annoys Harry to no end because, in his amorous adventures in Durmstrang, he never allowed to fall into that type of routine. _Monogamy is overvalued._

It was after a meeting, on the first days of December, before the next Hogsmeade weekend, in one of the dungeons have Riddle decided it was time to him and his not-yet but soon appointed right-hand to duel.

When the others got away from the dungeon room, Tom makes Harry move to one side in the center of the room.

‘Avery says that last time he duelled you, you confined him into the walls of Hogwarts, and you left him there for few hours.’ Tom casually says as he positions himself in front of Harry.

‘It wasn’t that long.’ Says Harry. ‘I needed to eat something, the quidditch practice and then the duel-‘

‘He doesn’t want to duel you anymore.’ Tom cuts in. ‘Nich, last week was scandalized when you amputated his arms and legs. He still has nightmares and doesn’t want to duel you.’ Tom smiles at the thought of Lestrange horrified memories. ‘Malfoy is terrified that you will try once again that spell that transfigures clothes into rags full of shit. He either wasn’t to duel you again. The only ones who seem to not care about the transgressions-‘

‘Please, Riddle, transgressions? The fact people don’t have imagination and don’t use what they know of the rival only means that are shitty duellers.’

‘Are Black and Nott.’ Continues Tom as Harry has never interrupted him. ‘In fact,’ says with disgust, ‘Black enjoys the way you duel, even when it gets gruesome and horrifying or mess up, as the time you both decided that would be fun to transform _Hogwarts stones_ into golems to fight for you. I need to remember you that they scape from the first level of the dungeons and nearly kill all Hufflepuffs.’

‘That was pretty fun.’ Harry remembers fondly. ‘Mine didn’t escape, Orion just isn’t used to control constructs.’ They were taking a well-deserved beer (provided by the elves) while looking at their constructs fight when suddenly Orion’s decided to go rogue.

‘I don’t care, which did escape or what. You used stones from the school instead of summoning stone constructs.’ Says Tom, like it was the worst transgression ever seen.

‘Are you angry that we desecrated your lovely Hogwarts?’

‘You realize that the dungeons are legally mine? And I can make you pay compensation for stealing my property?’

‘Oh, dear.’ Says Harry horrified. ‘You spend so much time with Abraxas.’

‘So, my knights aren’t any more useful. The only one who seems to hold you in a duel would be me.’ Tom finishes with a flourishing flair.

‘Come on, don’t lie to yourself, Riddle. You just want to prove if it is true that I could destroy you in a duel.’ Harry purs smug. His magic begins to twirl around him. ‘You got tired of just being reported my skills, you want to prove them by yourself. So ordinary, putting yourself in the league of your _subordinates_.’

‘Or maybe, contrary to you, I don’t mind to dirty my hands with my subordinates. And actually, I want to destroy you. So you see how superior to you I am.’ Says Tom, his eyes begin to get reddish as Harry’s magic reaches his.

Tom's dark magic suddenly expands but doesn’t push Harry’s. It looks more likely that the magics dance against the other, mixing in an erotic tango. Harry tries to make his more aggressive he doesn’t like the way it's reacting to Riddle’s, he has been able to control it for ages. Harry wants to fight him, push him into the ground, make him kneel and beg his forgiveness. Tom also, without noticing the turmoil happening to Harry, tries to push anger into his magic, since when his magic is acting like on his own? He is not eleven years old anymore for it to do whatever it pleases.

‘Withdraw your wand.’ Says Tom putting his wand in front of his face and, with a motion, draws a straight diagonal to the side, preparing himself for the duel.

Harry moves to face Riddle, fist his left hand and without a wand and wordlessly throws to Riddle light blue rays that belong to frozen spikes. Riddle, who is still expecting that Harry withdraws the wand gets hit by a few before having time to make his magic react and summon a shield ward. Without leaving time to recuperation to the now red-eyed guy, Harry throws a chain of five more spikes after with his two hands prepares to finish it with an iced beam. But Tom, while was keeping the ward up to divert Harry’s projectiles, with the wand, makes a complicated motion that shoots ten small fire projectiles. At the same time, Harry sends his frost beam upon Riddle, the fireballs are stopped with the iced beam. The red-eyed guy drops the ward and focuses on his fire projectiles that he transforms into a fire beam. Both blasts clash. They keep the connection inserting it more magic until the flares cannot keep it and explode. Harry is thrown backwards but does a back roll and from the kneeling position withdraws his wand and send Riddle a cutting hex.

Meanwhile, Tom, the explosion has thrown him into his ass, not having physical training makes him slow in his recuperation of position. He cannot dodge or have time to raise a shield, the hex cuts his left arm, not enough to arrive at the bone or amputate it, also slashes his abdomen. Blood falls into the floor, but the red-eyed standing up to recuperate his position. Harry, already standing up shots a chain of burning and severing hexes, which Tom can deflect easily since his shield ward is up again and contra attacks with bone-crushing hexes. Harry dodges one of them, but the other two send to his way impact to his right leg, falls into the floor and, left leg useless he kneels over it and raises a shield. With the other hand, wand in hand this time does a quick spell to heal himself, Harry’s leg gets enough recovered for him to stand up. Tom not bothered by his wounds, shots series of poison based and blood boiling hexes. Harry can deflect the hexes because of the shield and making his magic increase, melting some of Tom’s spells. Harry counter attacks with a _Remota Corde_.

Their blasts meet at the middle, but instead, as at had happened before now, the wands connect, and the blue heart removing Harry’s spell beam with a purple nerve-damaging spell from Tom’s rays and turns bright white. Next thing the wands stop channelling their magic, but the connection still up they begin to see some ghost likely figures in front of themselves. There are mainly children, but also a few adults and elders. The white light gets extinguish, and the figures go away.

Both guys fall into the floor, tired. Looking at their own wands.

‘What the hell just happen!?’ Asks indignant Tom, sitting on the floor, while healing a few of the wounds.

‘I think our wands connected and then they stopped working. _Lumos_.’ Harry, from the floor, also siting, casts, the spell takes a few seconds but works. Then pointing to Tom. ‘ _Locomotor mortis._ ’

Of course, Tom still adrenaline high from the duel answers with a _Deflecto_. The white light appears another time, but now only appear a few shadows where before were ghostly figures.

‘It's like our wands whenever spell we throw at the same time they get nullified.’ Tom says aloud what Harry is thinking. ‘But why the phantasmagorical shades?’

‘Fuck! How did I forget? Ollivander told me that my wand was the brother of yours. Remember?’ Says Harry. ‘Holly and phoenix feather, yours is yew and a feather from the same phoenix. They cannot attack each other. What it doesn’t make sense are the ghostly figures.’ Adds Harry wide-eyed looking at Tom’s still red eyes.

‘That is rather inconvenient for training.’ Says Tom. _I will need to practice my wandless magic and duel Hadrian without wands_. Tom thinks/projects to Harry. ‘Since your wandless is so good, you will help me. Also, I want to learn these nifty soul trapping spells. I am unable to cast them yet.’

‘Yes, whatever. It seems that you make some trips to my memories.’ Harry laughs.

‘Of course, I did. You are my phylactery.’ Says Tom with convincing that he only likes to see Harry’s memories because his soul is in him. Not for other purposes, no. Never.

Still smiling, Harry makes a quick diagnose on his leg. Still half-broken, he would need some skeleton-grown potion. Then he looks at Tom.

‘Stop lying to yourself, it is degrading.’ Says Harry smug. ‘I have spotted some spiders around Hogwarts.’ Says Harry with a broad smile raising an eyebrow. ‘It may be a good idea to practice the _incendio_ spell on them, for starters? Then I can teach _Usurpa Anima_. Although you will need some gems. You can’t trap souls with your hands as I do. It seems that I am that special.’ Finishes with a laugh.

‘Of course, you are.’ Says Tom a bit angry. If the green-eyed was conventional as every other wizard in Hogwarts, Tom would ever pursue him to get in their group. Hell, maybe he would have even killed him after the Samhain fiasco if ever it existed in the first place.

They have sex, and this time Harry gets to the top, even with a leg broken, he is physically stronger than Tom.

Later, when they crawl back to the dorms, Walburga and Tyree Greengrass catch them in the process of entering the common room. Unnecessary to say that neither prefect falls for the half-baked excuse of them being outside the dorms because they were using one of the potions labs for a project. They prefects don’t deduct points or put them in detention. The greatness of being a Slytherin.

***

The Hogsmeade December visit, in the first week of December, happens with much like the same fashion as the October one. A raid on Zonko’s by Orion and Harry. Lunch at the same restaurant and drinks at the same pub. The only difference is that Abraxas is not after them making them buy new clothing since they are supposedly buying the Yule presents, so, until lunch hour, the seven don’t meet together, they have split into groups of two or so to buy the Yule gifts.

They have meetings with the knights until the 18th of December, because on Saturday 19 at ten in the morning, Harry and others have to pick the train to London for the Yule Holidays. The meetings during this week are more review meetings for the end of term exams than planning or anything else.

In the last meeting of December, they do a party and drink in their room instead of going out, there is also a bit of drunken duelling in which Avery’s bed ends in a pile of ashes, but they couldn’t care less. No of them sleeps in their beds.

In his drunken mist, Harry summons some lower demons to mess with Orion. Orion sets them onto Nich, but the demons choose to destroy one of the puffs that they conjured earlier. When they got tired to see the demons destroying random things around the room, they un-summon them.

Near four in the morning, they conjure some mattresses to sleep on it. This is Tom's idea. All the others think, _Of course, Voldemort hadn’t been all handy on Harry/Hadrian all night_. Harry laughs at the projections of the other five, if Tom decides to sleep in the same mattress as him, he would be the one breaking the no-fucking in the dorms room (like they have never done before when the others are sleeping), this time he was toping, after all.

The 22 of December, Yule’s day, as every winter solstice that Harry has been in the past, begins with the gift unwrapping, and it is followed by a big breakfast. This year, Harry, a part of the gifts of his friends in Durmstrang. He is still in owl-contact with the ones that had not been in the Academy during the attack, they are going to different schools in Greece and, most of them, Asia. There are also gifts from his family, presents from his roommates at Hogwarts. And Walburga and Alphard included, they had taken a certain degree of esteem on him. _They just adore me because I am amazing._ Thinks Harry very humble, carefully to not project to the others.

The seven had discovered that even being scattered around Britain, the telepathy works fine as when they are near. Quite handy if you are bored enclosed in a big mansion as Nott, or you want to vent about your brothers/sisters as Avery. Or you live in the middle of the war zone (even if your house has the most potent wards around) like Orion.

During lunchtime arrives great-great-grandfather Elisabeth, and like every Yule, a feast is on the table. This time, a part of the customary bowl of fries and the empty plate on the table, there are few human skulls set up as decoration, as each winter. Harry disgusted by the others that are ruining his food with “snapshots” of what they are eating, sends them images of his household menu: the appetizers are assorted pates of different humans livers with toasted garlic bread. Since it is Yule, the first dish is eye and bone soup, a traditional food eaten in winter and especially in the lunch of Yule, and the main dish is heart cooked at the oven filled with olives (green and black), mozzarella, carrot and onion. It seems that today Henry told the elves to stuff in their asses the traditional stuffed human roti. One gets sicks of eating the leftovers of the same human that you eat during Yule’s lunch until January. All the plates are accompanied by 1928 Italian Pinot Noir, great Reservoir.

Four horrified of _What the fuck! I am throwing up my lunch_ is the answer to Harry’s snapshots, while Nich was really curious. _Are you sure that this is human? This looks like, well, just food._ Harry sighs, _What were you expecting to see some boots?_ Also a request. _Send me some main dish over owl, and liver but pate would be terrific. I nearly can’t stand the food here._

The Yule Ball in the great house of the Rookwoods this year is the worst experience ever. Harry is used in such events to hang around with his dark magic dipping from him, and people, even the ones of his age, treat him with respect and distance. Being a student at Hogwarts seems that no one cares of his magic, and he gets greeted nicely for people that may be or not be in Slytherin, but they are taking to much familiarity with who they are talking. So, the ball ends with more than half of the families attending having to leave to bring their sons/daughters to the IHCU at St. Mungos.

The rest of the holidays pass with Harry lazing around the manor, either doing some homework or in the dungeons trying some experiment on suspecting humans (once a human is inside a cell can not be unsuspecting).

The day before New Year also sends Tom a gift. _Because I am so amazing that I even spend time searching for another present for you._ Tom is not amused by Harry’s thoughts. Although, after receiving “ _Ye Phylacteries Handbook_ ,” he thanks Harry in any way he can. Mentally, of course. Harry, it is in the second-floor library room when the first set of images wash him over, he runs to his bedroom: That afternoon fucks himself silly. Now, Tom can return the stupid botched book _Most Evile Magick,_ the fucking author had any idea about real necromancy.

***

Another day lost in the fucking Hogwarts Express, Hadrian thinks while arriving at Hogwarts with his other schoolmates the 8th of January. How difficult it is habilitating an apparition platform, so one no needs to waste 8 fucking hours to arrive either at Hogwarts or in London. One can understand doing it the first year for the fireworks and this shit, but every year? Give the student Portkeys!

 _This goes to the list of things Harry Absolute Hates About Hogwarts_.

Riddle tells him to stop complaining and thinking with the fucking link open.

The others say nothing, they still have fresh in the memory some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff that had crossed this Yule with Hadrian. Luckily for them, only five Slytherins decided to anger him, Tom would have had their hide if more had gone down because they decided on being extremely friendly instead of respectful (aka fearful) towards the green-eyed.

Orion couldn’t help seeing Walburga's attitude all over it. If Henry knew this, he would kindly tell Orion that this is all Potter. Potters don’t have the patience about living humans' courtesies. Well, the majority of humans, some can be excluded.

‘Tom Riddle. You have cut your hair, again!’ exclaims Abraxas scandalized even before taking a seat at the Great Hall.

‘It was getting in the way.’ Riddle answer with a sigh. Of course, Abraxas would notice.

‘You look so mundane.’ Comments idly Orion.

The fact is that wizards and witches after their 15th birthday have the tradition to let their hair go long. Only mundane-borns and mundane sympathizers cut their hair. The others, Hadrian included, only trim it.

Talking about trimming, Harry thinks, idly touching his chin, the fucking hair is still not growing.

‘What it feels being an adult, Voldemort?’ Asks Johnathan.

‘I got wiser, contrary to you.’

‘Yes,’ adds Nich theatrically. ‘When one gets 17, the gods of magic appear and give you a gift. Sometimes it is wiseness. Most times, it is stupidity.’

‘You will get the stupidity gift.’ Says Alex to Nich deadpanned.

‘It seems that at least I have two months before my brain stops to function, shall I do use-‘

‘Don’t bother Lestrange,’ cuts in sixth-year Amelia Blackwood, that is sitting near the group and has a crush on him. ‘Your brain stopped working when you were nine.’

The Slytherins spend the first dinner of the year 43 at Hogwarts, with nasty remarks to each other and making fun of the other houses.

***

During the second week of January, Tom realizes that Abraxas is acting strange. At first, he notices when he is talking to him about a particular green-eyed roommate. Tom doesn’t take it really personally because he realizes that maybe he is getting a bit monothematic about Hadrian. Abraxas may have lost the interest in listening to his complaints/plans/accurate descriptions of Hadrian’s day (stalkerish descriptions Lestrange would put it) on about what the black-haired had done, not had done or whatever.

But then, when they are in meetings or talking about _serious topics_. A.k.a. Voldemort is droning about his plans on World Domination or whatever he feels like to be a _serious topic_. Abraxas is not listening and what is worse: he is not saying how amazing Tom is for his next plan. It looks that Abraxas' obnoxious feature of kissing his ass every second is even worse for Tom when he is actually **not** doing it. 

It is until Friday night, on their bedroom, that Tom realizes what has been keeping Abraxas' attention from his substantial and exciting rhetoric.

It is a **mirror** , a fucking mirror! He picks the dammed object from Abraxas fingers and steps on it destroying it in thousand pieces.

‘My mirror!’ says Abraxas after Tom had crushed the offensive object.

‘Wow, that was quick!’ Whistles Lestrange.

‘I told you it would take him two weeks. Pay, Lestrange.’ Says Alex to Nich.

‘It was a Yule present! How you dare, Voldemort!’ Says Abraxas angry.

‘Who dares to gift to you that fucking thing? Who I need to kill?’ Asks Tom, angry. ‘You dare to bet on me?’ says giving the stinky eye to the others.

‘Well, Voldemort.’ Says Orion, ‘In our defence, you can be quite dense when it comes to the people around you.’

‘Black. You give it to him, right?’ Snaps to Orion angrily. Because Black has this fucked up sense of humour. ‘Confess, and your punishment will be light.’

Nott, Lestrange, and Avery snigger. Malfoy is shaking his head at the reactions of the others, of course, they know who has sent the mirror to Abraxas. Black turns pale.

‘Fuck you! No! I didn’t send him this shit for Yule. I spend at least 500 galleons each one of you. This shit is at least 5 galleons.’ Say Orion offended by them think he is a cheap son of a bitch. He has money, thank you so much.

‘Avery? Lestrange? Who of you had done it?’ says Tom. ‘If the culprit doesn’t say anything, I will curse you all!’

‘Nay. Voldemort, we wouldn’t dare to send anything so _offensive_ to Abraxas.’ Says Lestrange shaking his hands with Avery nodding. Tom’s wrath is legendary. ‘Why cannot have been Nott? He likes to mess with people.’

‘Excuse me? I would never do that. It is fucking childish. And to what end? To fuck with Riddle?’ Asks Alex to Nich.

‘Don’t talk as I am not in front of you!’ Tom’s magic begins to act, subjugating his roommates' magic.

‘Riddle stop it.’ Says Orion, Voldemort magic is asphyxiating them, he feels like he is being crushed by a wall, a wall made of fire. ‘Think for a fucking moment. Who is the one that is not in the room?’

Tom retreats his magic, leaving the other five guys can finally breathe.

‘Fucking Hadrian Potter. I am killing him, period!’ With that, the wizard flies out of the room in search of the offending one.

Tom finds Hadrian at 11 of the night, skipping the curfew outside on the lake, the very snowed in lake, talking with a pale Ravenclaw. His anger increases to levels never before seen by humans.

 _So much for hating all living creatures. Fucking liar!_ Tom thinks, link wide open.

When he is in front of Hadrian, the Ravenclaw is nowhere seen. It doesn’t matter, even better for his plans.

‘How the fuck you dare?’ Are Tom's first words to Hadrian.

‘Well, he is kind of nice, no? We look good together, don’t your thing?’ says Hadrian pushing Tom further.

Tom takes Harry’s neck, squishing a bit. Harry lets him grab by his throat, he likes it, and he can effortlessly get out of the grip.

‘Do you think I would allow you waggling you ass around other men?’ snaps Tom with anger. ‘This is your fucking second today!’

‘Second?’ Asks Harry sassy. ‘My, my. I have done something to his majesty, even without realizing?’

‘Don’t Fuck with me, Potter.’

‘I was more along the lines of me doing the fucking, Voldemort.’

Tom lets Hadrian’s throat and looks at him, red-eyes on green-eyes. Riddle’s burning dark magic trying to engulf Hadrian’s magic. Harry doesn’t react like the other had done. He doesn’t kneel. Instead, Harry raises his own magic, coldest dark magic ever existed if Avery had been truer in his words.

Hadrian’s magic challenges Tom’s, they battle, they mix, they seduce to the other.

‘Who was he, Hadrian?’ Asks Tom, still angry.

‘The strangest persons I ever met.’ Says Harry laughing. ‘He told me that on my next kill, try not to get blood in the lake. It makes the mermaids get hungry, and this angers the giant squid.’

‘What the fuck are you talking about? How-‘

‘Look, I was out here, and he comes to me and tells me that, then he left.’ Harry shakes his head. ‘I don’t fucking know, okay?’

‘You weren’t getting involved with him?’ Asks Tom owlish.

‘Sometimes, you are stupidly jealous.’

‘I am not the one referring to others with a number of how hot you think they are instead of their name!’ snaps Tom.

‘And this pushes your buttons just right.’ Smiles Harry, putting his thumb on Tom’s chin and his hand, cupping Riddle’s jaw and neck. Their noses touch. Harry reduces the few centimetres and kisses Riddle.

Harry just loves when Voldemort is angry. He gets so irrational and jealous and the best: dangerous. Harry is a fucking adrenaline junkie, with a sadistic streak.

‘So, what was the transgression that brought you here?’ Asks all cold, letting Tom go and stepping out.

This angers Tom more. Riddle takes Harry’s arm.

‘You- You dare to send a _mirror_ to Abraxas.’ Says slowly with bad contained anger.

‘Oh, that trinket. I thought he would love it more than a crystal unicorn. Why? It bothers you?’ says Harry smug.

‘His attention should be only on me when I talk to him.’ Says Tom.

‘Maybe it should be me, the one who gets jealous that you fuck him.’ Answers Harry.

‘Admitting something, Hadrian?’

‘Ha.’ Says without humour, Harry. ‘I couldn’t care less. It would give me space. To. Breathe.’

With a swift motion, Tom retakes Harry’s neck.

‘Don’t dream about it. You are mine.’

‘Such obsessiveness.’ Whispers Harry. ‘Are you going to put me on a crystal coffin in your wardrobe for only you to admire me?’

‘Don’t give me ideas, Hadrian dear. Or one of these days you will wake up on glass prison for only my amusement.’ Says Tom and proceeds to claim Harry’s mouths. Their tongues dance and suck the other mouth. The kiss breaks out after a while.

‘Let’s go to the dorm to fuck, Tom.’ Says Harry seductively. ‘Well, if you have finished your homework.’ Winks to Riddle teasingly.

‘Sometimes, I hate you so much.’

***

Slytherin destroys Gryffindor in the match on 30th January. Harry catches the snitch when Slytherin is well over 100-something points over Gryffindor.

 _I am fucking amazing._ Says Harry to his teammates mentally. _Bow to me, my lackeys._

In the Slytherin team plays most of the sixth-years: Black (Orion) and Nott, as Chaser. Avery, as Beater. Malfoy is meant to play as Chaser but usually complains to the Capitan until he gets to sit in the benches. He really doesn’t like the matches, he wants the training, and he is happy as a reserve. Like most of the fifth and younger years on the team, although they are not really happy about being seated instead of the playing. Abraxas place is usually taken for Tom that even if he is the worse player in the team (compared by the others that are really good, professional nearly), and should be replaced by some fifth year. He is the King of Slytherin, so no one dares to throw him out. Also, he appointed himself Capitan, although the actual Capitan is Eveline Pouncey, the most brutish woman Harry had ever met, she is a seventh-year and the other Beater. And, as the keeper, there is Walburga Black, who is not that brutish compared to Eveline, but she got the place in the team by destroying the brooms and hexing the other candidates.

Nonetheless, to say that Walburga is a fantastic keeper. No players from the other houses dare to step near Slytherin’s goals when she is keeping them. One can like Quidditch, but no one likes Quidditch enough to actually want to die for it.

In the dungeons, the party lasts until Monday at breakfast. Harry never considered before but being infertile is quite a perk, there were a lot of drunken hetero pairs fucking on the common room all Saturday night and all Sunday. He also spotted Orion in a few different threesomes, one of them he was with his fucking fiancée and Eileen Prince. He didn’t know that Orion was Bi.

Even respectable Johnathan Avery was sucking Velma Harvington, his fiancée and girlfriend, like a fucking octopus in the middle of the common room, both of them naked.

Monday breakfast supports Harry’s suspicions of Orion being so smashed that he didn’t know what he was fucking Sunday. Hangover potions are smartly mixed with the coffee and orange juice. The elves are helpful in providing alcohol to the students. Also, they are on hiding the state of the teenagers from the professors.

Harry is nursing his own hangover to actually dare to make fun of Black’s one. He really doesn’t remember if he did fuck anyone in the party. Maybe someone fucked with his memories since Harry can remember pretty most of Saturday night and Sunday morning, and then Harry found some bottle of absinthe. That was before Sunday breakfast because he thought croissant dipped in the green liquid looked very much appetizing to let it go. He drunk it all alone? Fucking green imp.

Did he eat lunch that day? Or dinner?

 _Not important,_ Harry thinks, then shudders. _Unless someone had slipped gravidaminty on my cup._

To ease his own paranoia, Harry decides to raid during the night the infirmary and steal one pregnancy test, which of course, comes out negative. But fuck. He will never touch absinthe again, the fucking blackout makes him more paranoid than he usually is.

And as any intelligent, regular teenager next time the green bottle appears in front of him, Harry asks for a spoon, water, and sugar to accompany his half-filled glass.

During the week that follows the party, no one in Slytherin talks about what had happened there. The strange thing is that Riddle gets red as a tomato every time they cross sighs. What the fuck had he done? Because if there is something sure is that Voldemort has no fucking shame and less behaves like a full-fledged functional human.

***

Harry is angry, _Which fucker decided that this Sunday is Hogsmeade weekend?_

The professors at Hogwarts found it enjoyable to make fit the 1943 February Hogsmeade visit with the Sunday 14. Fucking St. Valentin!

It is not like Harry has many possible candidates to go a date with. Even less since Riddle and he have been fucking each other silly during most of the year. The main problem, of course, is Tom Riddle.

‘Have you ever thought that I wouldn’t want a thing with you?’ says Tom conversational in front of the couch Harry is lazing on.

Harry was having an enjoyable night looking at the neat torture images of a book he has found on the forbidden section of the library and had fallen inside of his bag by mistake.

‘Impossible. I remember you being quite obsessed with me. You said to me a few years back.’ Harry smiles sharply.

‘You are quite sure of yourself. Taking into account that I blacklisted you the moment, you try to humiliate me in front of everybody.’ Says Tom.

‘How many buttons I can push before having you in your knees asking me that you want to seduce me?’

‘You. Me. Date. Sunday.’ Orders loudly Voldemort in the common room so anyone can hear and for the dramatics.

_Not many, it seems._

‘Ordering is not seducing. Try again.’ Of course, Voldemort thinks that when he orders around, he is manipulating and pleasant.

‘Don’t make me wait tomorrow morning, dear.’ Voldemort exits the common room with his tunic waving.

‘Fucking drama queen.’ Whispers Harry to no one.

‘Well, he seems rather smitten with you.’ Orion says, which earns him a hard elbow hit in his ribs. ‘Ouch, brutish muggle! Are you at the pet names phase?’

This instead earns Orion a stinging hex.

‘I can go all barbaric wizard on your ass. Nazi.’ Says Harry to Orion.

‘Hey!’ Orion pouts. He is not really angry. ‘Stop calling me that! It is the third time today.’

‘Stop, pointing mundane-borns and say how they deserve to be killed because of his blood.’

‘Now I wasn’t doing that.’

‘You were doing worse.’

‘So, for you, is it worse to say that Voldemort likes you than me being racist?’

‘No. Yes. It's in the same box. A very maggot filled box.’ Says Harry thinking how Riddle would be easy to hate if the guy really was nazi as the Blacks are. Although, as much nazi Orion is he really, really likes Orion. Oh! The contradiction. _Maybe I have something for racist wizards._ It wouldn’t make sense, Alexis is communist as they come, and Harry got on him a bigger crush than even this dear Sebastien, although he didn’t fuck him with regularity.

‘Of course, Harryikins, of course.’ Smiles Orion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments?


	6. The point is not how Myrtle died, it is how to get away with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Valentine's date to June.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was meant to be in chapter 5, but I got a bit creative. If you read with attention you can read around 5 lemons and a lot of gore. Enjoy it!
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and reviews!

The next morning Harry feels Tom’s eyes on him since he wakes up, to the point of taking that Riddle takes a shower in the shower stall next to Harry’s _. If he had asked, I wouldn’t mind showering with him. I wouldn’t even need wanking if he was here_. Harry thinks careful to not project.

Harry decides to ignore him because confronting means that he is good with one coffee in the morning, and all the rules of ‘humans, don’t talk to me before my third coffee’ will get broken.

After taking a good look at himself in the mirror, admiring his recently growing beard (aka few hairs in the chin that he shaves sometimes) cleans his teeth with a spell and ties his already dry hair in a low ponytail, leaving few locks out to more or less cover his scar.

Since Tom yesterday forced him on a date, Harry chooses to wear his broken black leather pants (the ones that have holes on the knees and in the back, just in the base of his ass). His most old and potion holed long-sleeved, turtleneck, black t-shirt, the one that has all these uncomfortable and unnecessary belts in the sleeves. Harry is rotting for getting in the 90s only to ease his fashion sense, t-shirts with sarcastic/sadic/metal slogans hadn’t been invented yet, and he is rotting to get his hands on them. He puts his favourite pair of dragon-leather boots and his long- to-the-ankles black leather winter coat.

Tom, who wears a fancy (black) wizard clothes, glares at Harry’s final look before the other gets out of the room. They are supposed to go on a date, and Hadrian dresses like a bum! _He hasn’t even shaved!_

After his third coffee and his _beacon_ with eggs, Harry begins to socialize with the other serpents, mainly with Alphard and Sterling Montague, since both are immersed in the topic of ward-breaking. Harmless and academic matter if you belong to any other house that is not Slytherin.

As the students begin to get out of the great hall, Harry is hauled by his arm by Tom Riddle. Orion shouts at him that he will take care of his Zonko’s share.

During the walk towards Hogsmeade among the other students, Tom is still gripping his arm.

‘Riddle.’ Harry says. ‘I am not going to escape, you know.’ Finishes with a laugh.

Tom composing himself, and realizing that they are with other people around, he lets Harry’s arm go.

‘So, where?’ Asks Harry when they are in the street that leads to Zonko’s and Honeyducks.

‘I was thinking of going to that bookstore.’ Tom says and walks over the shop that is three shops down to Zonko’s.

They spend some time in the shop browsing around books. Harry goes over the international section. In Britain, he has seen that bookkeepers put on the international shelves all types of books from simple cooking manuals to manuals of torture. It seems that they even use translation spells to know what they are selling, or maybe they do?

In “Hogsmeade own library”, Harry has not that chance. The international shelves are nearly empty. There are only a few books in Danish but are about cleaning charms. After a while, Tom goes near him with two books in Cyrillic.

‘Where did you find that?’ Harry asks.

‘With the potions manuals.’ Says Tom. ‘What they say? You know Russian, no?’

Harry nods and takes the books.

‘This one is about hexes. That other one.’ Harry flips a few pages. ‘Buy both. I will show the translation spell after.’

Tom nods.

‘They are over 100 galleons.’ Tom grimaces when he sees the total price.

‘And?’ Asks Harry returning his attention to the shelves.

‘I can not afford to buy these and buying you lunch.’ Says Tom seriously.

‘What do you mean “buying me lunch”?’

‘We are on a date.’

‘Then I buy you lunch, and you buy the books.’

‘That is not how dates work.’

‘Who says so?’

‘Who invites another to a date, he is the one who pays.’ Says Tom convinced.

Harry rolls his eyes. _What it matter if I pay or he pays the lunch? It is not likely he cannot go over Abraxas and pick more money from the “community purse” no?_

He takes the books from Tom’s hands and pays for them. After exiting the shop, Tom guides Harry towards another of these restaurants that students usually don’t go to.

‘I wasn’t asking to pay for them, I wanted to steal them.’ Says Tom sulky before entering the restaurant.

‘I have money, I don’t need to steal. That is the only place in Hogsmeade where they have ink and parchment.’ Says Harry shaking his head.

‘Now you go all right and mighty?’ Says Tom, angry.

‘Have you hear that wise phrase: don’t shit where you eat?’ says Harry.

Tom looks at him.

‘It has a point, I concede.’ Says Tom raising his eyebrows.

Then they enter the restaurant. Harry glares at the decoration and sighs.

‘At least they have not put over the tacky hearts and flowers.’ Says happy.

‘I made Nott come to tell them to close it for us and put any of these horrible decorations.’ Says Tom with a smile.

‘Now I know what boss mafia mistresses feel like.’ Says Harry batting his eyelashes.

Tom takes offence to Harry’s antics. Can the guy not say, “ _Oh, thank you, Tom” or “You just did this for me?_ ” or “ _You have so much power over people._ ”?

Tom guides Harry to the table, and they order the food and Tom picks the wine to drink with it, Harry’s choice of wine, since Tom was going to commit the aberration to asks for red wine when they were eating fish. That day Riddle learns that fish equals white wine.

While eating, they talk about different topics until they arrive at the issue of their wands.

‘You said that you were going to look for Yule. Did you got the chance?’ Asks Tom putting his hands under his chin.

‘I found nothing interesting. Few books were talking about that brother, and twin wands are unable to fight to each other, which we already know. But why the shadows and ghostly figures that appear when ours connect. Nothing.’

‘Are we giving up searching at Hogwarts?’ Asks Tom, searching for an affirmation.

‘Taking into account that the library at my house is the same that here in Hogwarts but with ten times more books, specialized books that here cannot be found, I would say so.’

‘Maybe I have another place to check.’ Says Tom impatiently to share his most new secret.

‘Where?’

‘I found the Chamber.’ Tom hisses in the serpent tongue.

‘You should have asked, I would lead you there.’ Harry answers in English.

‘No need, I got your memories.’ Tom says, smiling.

After taking the dessert, they ask for coffees, and they accompany it with a cigarette. They pay and walk around the town, talking about insignificant topics.

In one street, they spot two adult wizards fighting each other. After one of them sends to the other a hex that leaves the other unconscious, the wizard disappears, leaving the other behind.

‘This is like a gift.’ Whispers Harry smiling, taking Tom’s by the waist, and putting himself behind him.

‘What do you think if we put him in a disillusion spell and take them somewhere, to heal him, of course. Isn’t loitering a crime?’ Says Tom with his hands crossed over Harry’s arms and swinging a bit his hips, wanting to feel Harry’s hard-on, in Harry’s arms.

‘As you wish, darling.’ Says Harry, bitting Tom’s neck.

Tom wanting to practice a bit of wandless magic, hits the man with an imperious and a disillusion charm. Then orders the wizard to follow them.

They walk across Hogsmeade towards the forbidden forest that hides Hogwarts from Hogsmeade for the west.

Once they are well hidden from anyone, Tom lifts the disillusion spell and orders the man to lie down. Then, wandlessly stunts him and lifts the imperious.

‘What we do with this one?’ Asks Tom taking Harry’s waist, like if he was going to hug him, and looking at the gleaming green eyes. ‘The last one we make all he offered, even the bones.’

‘It was an early Yule present.’ Says Harry idly at Tom’s arms, caressing his full palm, Tom’s cheek. Then he looks over Tom’s shoulder to the man on the floor. ‘The elves still have organs and meat, to do some pho or other type of soup. Although we should at least take more meat, it won’t last forever.’

‘Yes. Next outing will be on the 18 of April after we crush Ravenclaw.’ Says Tom kissing Harry’s cheek and letting him go. ‘You were right about the brain’s omelette.’

Harry smiles wicked at him, and Tom cannot stop himself.

He puts his arms around Harry’s waist, making sure that Harry feels his erection on his ass, and leans his head between Harry’s neck and shoulder.

Their eyes are glaring at the alive body at their feet.

‘So, do you want the blood?’

‘I have enough blood pop to feed us until the end of the year.’ Says Harry. ‘I know you have been taking them.’ Accuses to Tom.

Tom kisses his neck.

‘You have been taking cigarettes from my stash.’ Says bitting a bit Harry’s neck to show uncomfortably.

‘I want to see you bloody.’ Laughs Harry, because the bite had tickled him.

‘I did the last one, now it is your turn.’ Says Tom moody. ‘And we should get more inside the forest, we are near to the Black Lake.’

‘Right. That Ravenclaw, Six, told me to not get near it,’ Harry remembers to Tom, shaking his head. ‘The fish in there is picky.’

‘Lovegood. Its name is Zenophilius Lovegood.’

‘Whatever. Lovegood. Or Six.’

‘Six.’ Asks-not-asking Tom, dreading what Harry will add next.

‘He is a six in hot-scale.’

‘See, it has evaporated.’ Says Tom cryptically, letting Harry go.

Harry turns to face him and looks at the black-eyed with an eyebrow raised.

‘If you kill him, it will return.’ Tom continues looking at Harry’s eyes with intent.

 _Like I will not kill that._ Harry rolls his eyes mentally, he doesn’t project this thought.

‘Your erection has even worse moods than you.’ Harry answers, sassy.

They move the body a bit further into the forest. That way, they made sure that are far enough from the Black Lake, and the mermaids won’t come out for the fresh blood.

Harry looks at the wizard at his feet. The man seems thin. This is a problem since they are rotting for the meat instead of the organs.

‘Have you brought a bag or something?’ Asks Tom.

‘Yes.’ Harry gives to Tom one of his backpacks.

Then Harry crouches for having a better look at the wizard, he turns the palm over the wizard and puts the wizard into a binding spell and shock spell. The wizard opens his eyes. Then Harry, quick, shots a silence spell and vanishes his clothing. Amused, Harry stands up and looks at Tom.

Tom's eyes are beginning to tint red.

Harry sends wandless and wordless a nerve-breaking spell, a muscle-tearing spell, another nerve-breaking spell. They see the man screaming, muffled by the silent spell. Then heals the wizard. He doesn’t want the toy break after he is finished. Wandless then sends the man a crucio. The man twists even though he is bound his muscles spasm in odd directions, and his face is contorted in an endless scream.

Tom, who always liked the red beam and the rush of that spell, takes Harry by the waist and begins to kiss Harry’s neck.

After the first crucio, Harry sends another muscle-tearing spell and then another crucio. The man breaths with difficulty, and cries, in his face, it is imprinted still the scream, and his body convulses now and then. Then Harry half-heals the wizard, after all, he wants his victim in pain.

With a vicious hand motion cuts the man’s feet with a wandless shearing spell, the man screams again. Then cuts one of the wizard’s hand, then the other one. The man cries and screams. Then Harry lifts the binding spell, and the wizard begins to move. Another cutting spell is used to amputate the legs of the wizard and then the lower arms. The wizard by now is near to lose the conscience so, Harry sends him a shocking spell followed by a mid-healing spell. The wizard jerks awake only to be hit by another crucio, the man twists and twists again. Then Harry finishes the amputation of the tights and the upper arms. Leaving only the trunk of the body, and mid-heals the amputations done.

At this moment, Tom takes his chin and kisses him roughly. ‘I want to fuck you, darling.’

‘Now?’ Asks Harry looking at Tom’s red-eyes smug.

‘Yes.’ But Tom doesn’t move, instead, he bites Harry’s neck. ‘I prefer to wait.’ Moans into Harry’s ear.

Harry then cuts the body of the wizard, he cuts one by one the organs inside the man, careful to begin to extract the less lethal ones, as intestines or the pancreas and stomach, and levitates them into the bag. He leaves the man with the lungs and the heart. Making sure that the man is barely alive, he tips in his mind and sends images of the state of his insides. The man enters in shock. It is then when Harry turns his palm up, and the bright light appears on his hand. Taking a soul gem which he has been playing all this time captures the man's soul.

Then he finishes his job extracting the rest of the organs. Harry opens the skull of the man and removes the tongue, the eyes and the brain. Finally, he removes the skin of the face and the hair, leaving the skull clean.

‘I am keeping it.’ Says to himself, putting the skull in the bag and burning what has been the man’s face. Then finishes to cut the torso, sends a cleaning spell to all the meat scattered around the floor and levitates it inside the bag.

Tom turns him around and kisses him again and attacks his neck.

‘Follow me.’ Tom moans. Takes Harry’s hand and levitates the bag towards him.

Tom runs towards Hogwarts, going to the other side of the principal entrance, towards the north-west face. The lake there near kisses the castle. The stones on the wall draw a circle tall as a person. Tom whispers in parseltongue to the wall the stones move away and leads Harry inside.

‘Where are we?’

‘It's another entrance for the Chamber.’

They walk down a few minutes, and then torches begin to illuminate the path. They arrive at an intersection. Harry can see that the way in front leads to the Chamber he has already been. Tom retakes Harry’s hand and directs him towards the hall at their right. They walk until they are stopped by a door. He says open again in parseltongue.

‘This is one of the libraries inside the chamber. It belonged to Salazar Slytherin.’ Says Tom in a hurry.

‘Why Tom, don’t you want to go further into your family story?’ Harry says, making fun of Tom’s state, although he is pretty much burning, also.

‘Shut up. And kiss me.’ Says Riddle, leaving the bag full of the body remains on the floor.

He grabs Harry by the arm and throwing him into the nearest wall. Harry smiles and lets a fake moan when he feels the stones hitting his back. Harry grabs Tom by the back of the neck and his waist and puts him between his legs. Tom puts his hands in Harry’s hips and begins to attack his neck again.

‘One of these days, I would fuck you against the fucking stones. See if you like it.’ Says Harry before attacking Tom’s mouth.

When they come apart for the air, Tom sniggers.

‘I would like to see it.’ And claim’s Harry’s mouth once again.

Harry takes advantage of the kiss for slipping his hands into Tom’s trousers when Tom notices that Harry’s is inside and begins to wank him, he unbuttons Harry’s pants and imitates him. They break the kiss and look at each other’s eyes, hands taking each other dicks.

‘Fuck me from behind.’ Says Harry pushing Tom away.

Harry goes over the only chair in the office/library and bends over there, pushing his pants down. Without losing time and quick enough to have broken some records, Tom conjures lube. He puts some in his dick and then goes over Harry’s and introduces two lubed fingers, on the other hand, Tom masturbates Harry.

‘Fucker!’ Shouts Harry, feeling mostly pain, keeping himself in the position and taking Tom’s fingers, which are thrusting in his hole.

Tom loves having this power over Harry, knowing how exactly tight is he because he is the only one who fucks him. He will make sure that he is the only one ever that hears Harry’s moans. Wanting to torture a bit more, the green-eyed puts his fingers away and puts more lube on his hand. On the other hand, keeps Harry’s ass cheeks separated.

‘Tom. What-’ Harry begins what transforms into a loud cry of pain. ‘I fucking hate you!’ Shouts Harry.

Tom has penetrated Harry with four fingers, he doesn’t put them out, he moves them inside, playing with Harry’s hole.

‘Shh, darling. I like you tight for me.’ Says Tom bent over Harry, licking his shoulder. One hand on the support of the chair, in the middle of Harry’s arms, the other penetrating Harry.

‘I still hate you!’ Says Harry's teeth clenched because of the intrusion.

‘I know, darling.’ Says Tom, then pushes away, puts his hand in Harry’s hips and thrust inside him with a single motion. Both moan.

‘Fucking good, your ass is amazing.’ Says Tom thrusting hard into it. ‘I just-‘

Harry moans louder than Tom ever heard, _he likes it better from behind_ , Tom’s brain says to him. This makes Tom only increase the rhythm, he wants to see how many more loud, desperate moans can get from Potter.

Harry is having the best fuck in his life, _Riddle just has the perfect size to thrust, oh, yes, there_. Thinks Harry and then he cums, with the loudest moan he can shout, he spills his seed all over the furniture, but Tom is still far from it and keeps ramming him.

‘You cum.’ Says Tom short of breath, really at the edge. Then claw his nails in Harry’s hips and continues to fuck him.

Tom thrust hard on Harry for another five minutes before cumming. Then he steps back and looks at Harry. Harry looks at Tom over his shoulder. Both breathing hard.

‘You left me halfway.’ Says Harry groaning. But climbs out the chair and kisses Tom while putting his pants up.

‘It is really that good from behind?’ Asks Tom curiously when the kiss breaks.

‘You never tried before?’ Harry says.

‘I never let anyone do me from that position, it's so defenceless.’ Says Tom uneasy.

Harry smiles suddenly brightens the room.

‘Don’t worry, I will pop that cherry also.’ Says Harry winking. ‘And you will enjoy it as more than anything else.’

They smoke a cigarette and stay for a bit longer in the library that they just had desecrated. _I don’t think that Salazar was thinking of using this as a sex nest when he built it._ They browse the books, some are in parseltongue, and Harry realizes that he has already read some of them. Since Tom gets all fuzzy over a book and Harry doesn’t want to read, he picks the skull instead. Throws on it a few cleaning spells, when there is not any residue pick one of the candles that there are around the room and fuses it on the skull.

‘What do you think?’ Says Harry with a smug smile.

‘Tacky.’ Answers Voldemort.

‘I think it just fits in this place.’ And then leaves it over a stand that only has a tar with something green inside.

After a while, they climb out to the entrance of the second-floor bathroom, and go down to the Slytherin territory. But before they stop to the kitchens.

When they are heading towards Slytherin, they see Dumbledore coming from the other side of the hallway.

‘Aren’t you, boys, a bit early from Hogsmeade?’ Asks Dumbledore good-naturally, although his eyes trained at Tom.

‘It was getting cold, professor, and we didn’t want to get caught in the middle of the blizzard, when it begins.’ Says Harry cordially.

It was just their luck that it begins to snow hard again.

***

March passes faster than they expect, they spend the nights plotting on what Orion calls: _Mundane meets magic_ , and doing homework or studying and doing projects from the courses.

Harry runs on a bit of trouble in the hallway when some sixth-year and seventh-year Gryffindors try to hex him, but instead, they are turned slugs by Hadrian. He doesn’t dare to use the thousand torture spells in the point of his tongue. Harry is in the middle of a populated hallway when the incident happens and doesn’t want to get expelled. Even though using dark magic is permitted.

He doesn’t get detention. Neither points are substracted, even with the witness pointing fingers on him. Slughorn says that he will take care of Hadrian’s detention, but once Harry is in the office, he is dismissed if he promises not to this again with that many people around. Of course, Harry promises, and Horace laughs and rewards him 50 points for his creative on turning Dumbledore’s students into slugs. 

‘People like me is what gives Slytherin a bad name.’ Says Harry when he throws himself in across Orion’s lap on the couch of the common room.

Orion raises his eyebrows and shakes his head and looks at Alphard, who sighs.

***

‘Can you just don’t follow me?’ says Harry to Nich for the fourth time today.

They are in the hallway in the class that leads History of Magic. Binns still hadn’t opened the doors, since they are ten minutes earlier. Tom and Abraxas had disappeared, just the last class has finished, and Orion has dragged Nott to the kitchens since he was hungry and didn’t want Harry to go by the change asked a chocolate cake to the elves and ended being chocolate+blood _cake_. Avery wasn’t still finished from his last class.

‘I just make sure that you are okay.’ Answers again, Lestrange.

But this time, Harry answers back.

‘April’s Fool was yesterday. I remember because certain members of the red house were all over to “prank” us, and you were not around _saving_ me.’

‘It had open my eyes.’ Says Nich in awe.

‘And, what had opened your eyes, Nich?’ Asks Harry, tired. _Fuck,_ Harry thinks, _I shouldn’t enter this game._

‘Seeing my mortality.’ Says Nich, theatrically.

‘Aha.’ Says Harry, not really listening.

‘You know when yesterday these Gryffindors put that spell on seeing what we were eating as human flesh?’ Asks Nich.

Oh, yes. These Gryffindors ended without appendix five hours later, Tom even helped him in torturing them. The fuckers dare to trick them into eating _CHICKEN_!

The horror.

The fuckers did so well the spell that when they smell the meat, they could smell human meat all over it, so of course, they take it. Later, when people around them began to pick the food, they were saying that it was human meat. Of course, the professors did come to see what the scandal was and realized that it was a trick. Harry already eat one breast, and Tom was eating the second.

They nearly died yesterday, so whatever Lestrange was complaining, he wasn’t the one seeing his mortality in his face.

‘Well, yeah.’ Continues Lestrange, ignoring Harry. ‘I thought it was me who was on that bowl!’

‘Aha.’ says Harry.

‘It was the scariest thing, ever. So, I decided that now I will go with you everywhere.’ Says Lestrange deadpanned.

‘Because I am scary?’ says Harry smug.

‘Well, you are … you know.’ Nich pauses and whispers. ‘Immortal.’ Then he looks around. ‘I think it could do me good being around.’

‘Excuse me?’ Asks Harry freaking out.

‘I am sure that you are not human, because, you know.’ Says Nich.

‘I know what?’ asks Harry totally lost, because. What the fuck, man?

‘The powers.’ Says Nich deadpanned. ‘You cannot die, so if I go near you, I will not die.’

‘You say that immortality is a disease? Tom has told you that it is an STD, and you think I got it?!’ Asks Harry scandalized.

‘What? What the fuck is an STD?’ Asks Lestrange not really knowing what is going on.

‘Sexual Transmitted Disease.’

‘No! Fuck! I don’t want to die!’ Says Lestrange under the possibility that Harry wants to have sex with him. Tom has declared to kill anyone who touches Hadrian.

‘Well, you are saying that since I have immortality and that immortality is an STD, so I can infect you so you will not die.’

‘I never said that!’ says Nich, then adds. ‘And if I fuck you, he will kill me. So, NO! I.want.to.live!’

Harry laughs.

‘You were messing with me.’ Says Nich angry.

‘Maybe. Maybe I want to have sex with you again, like in Samhain.’ Says Harry leaning to Nich’s ear.

Then Harry is abruptly put away from Lestrange. 

‘What the fuck are you doing, Lestrange?’ cuts in coldly Tom Riddle. ‘What the fuck I told you?’

‘I-‘ begins Nich searching for a way to exit this. When he sees the history of magic class’door opening. ‘Class. I am going to class.’

And leaves Harry to face an angry Voldemort and a skeptic Abraxas.

‘What the fuck were you doing?’ Says Tom Riddle, angry.

‘Trying to get laid. Thanks for fucking it.’

‘We did go on a date!’

‘Whatever.’ Says Harry and follows the path that Lestrange has taken.

During the history of the class, Tom spends the hour writing in Harry’s notes the reasons why he shouldn’t try to have sex with Lestrange. In the list, there are things as His appearance is standard, he has brown hair and brown eyes: dull, his grades are mostly A’s and E’s: it shows signs of mental disease or Harry’s favourite, he thinks that he is intelligent because he is the chess team.

Harry decides to frame and hang the parchment in his room. As soon as he arrives at the Potter Manor.

They are at 15 minutes into the class of Magical theory when Tom decides that his patience has arrived at the top. Harry that is mostly looking at him smugly and sending to Nicholas longing stares.

‘Professor,’ Says Tom raising his hand.

‘Yes, Mr. Riddle?’ Says Professor Ogg, turning away from the board.

At the same moment, Tom hits Harry with a throwing up hex that makes Harry instantly throw up over his notes.

‘Professor, I think Harry is not feeling well.’ Says Tom, pointing at Harry, who is looking at Tom angrily.

‘Yes. I see.’ He looks at both students and shaking his head says. ‘Mr. Riddle, why don’t you accompany him to the infirmary?

After Harry cleans out the mess, the hex has provoked and packs his things, storms out of the class murderous. _My fucking reputation is in shambles!_

‘How you fucking dare!’ Says Harry in the middle of the hallway facing the guy that is following him.

‘I have been careful to only make you throw up once.’ Says Tom. ‘Your behaviour, on the other-‘

‘Fuck you, Riddle!’

‘No, I am the one fucking you, Potter! So you fucking understand that you don’t waggle your ass over my minions!’

‘This shit is about Lestrange?’

‘Have you flirted with more lately?’

‘Artis mara!’ Harry shouts angry that Riddle is getting stupid jealous, yet another time. _Like I have any possibility to fuck anyone else_ , Tom has put a wall between Harry and all the other males on Hogwarts!

Tom puts a shield and contra-attacks with a cutting spell, using his wand. Harry dodges it rolling backwards and sends him a flies-swarm spell. Tom, with the ward up, runs to his left, but he is hit with a bone-shattering spell that breaks through the ward, and the explosion sends him inside a classroom that has the door open.

Standing up and running towards the front of the class, Tom prepares himself.

‘You are going to die, Voldemort.’ Says Harry, murderous. Stepping inside the class and shooting a fire-ball.

Tom pushes his magic from his core and melts the fire spell, his magic covers the classroom, Harry, instead of contra-attacking projects his magic towards Tom’s. While their magic battle, Harry takes Tom by the arm and pushes Tom backwards, until the red-eyed is thrown against the professor’s desk. Then Harry, without losing time turns Tom around, until Voldemort’s belly against the table, Harry pushes away the tunic and lowers his pants. Without preparation, Harry thrust inside Tom’s back entrance.

‘Arg!’ Shout/moans Tom.

‘Shut up, bitch.’ Harry bites Tom's neck.

Harry thrusts Tom hard, nearly punishing, although even the pain Tom is hearing, he is moaning louder than ever has done.

 _Fuck!_ Tom thinks _I never moan loud!_

Harry, although, has heard the thought ignores Tom and rams him with more strength. The black/red-eyed is unable to shut up even when Harry is taking him roughly from behind, Harry notices, and it makes Harry’s even harder, which increases the passing of his thurst.

The coupling is short and harsh. Not even ten thrusts more Tom and Harry cum. Tom against the wood of the desk, Harry inside Tom.

Harry steps out and buttons his pants, still breathing heavily. Tom stays a bit over the desk before collecting himself.

‘Bond with me.’ Says Tom, standing up, arms around Harry’s waist while he kisses his shoulder.

‘Are you mixing the cigarettes with weed?’ Asks Harry, turning around.

‘What?’ Tom frowns. ‘No!’

Harry laughs.

‘I am serious, bond with me.’ Says Tom taking Harry’s chin.

‘Riddle, we aren’t a thing.’ Harry puts Tom’s hand away.

‘We have gone on one date. So, we can bond.’

‘I don’t think you understand how it works.’ Who is the fucker that had been giving _love-tips_ to Riddle?

‘I am pretty sure when two people are boyfriends, and there is some dating, they can bond.’ Answers Tom, red eyes sharp in Harry’s green.

‘We are not boyfriends.’ Says Harry deadpanned. Because even if he is gone, all monogamous for him, doesn’t mean they are so.

Harry has never seen him as his boyfriend, and _even_ if he was, they don’t behave like such. They don’t take hands in public. Or give each other presents because it is the freaking third week and third day of being together or such. Harry would thanks all the Gods for this if he didn’t think of the Gods someone to summon to make them do your will.

Harry will really have a fit if Tom begins to bury him with presents and ridiculous boyfriends shit.

‘You are my boyfriend.’ Says Tom with anger.

‘Oh, no. I am your **_boyfriend_. **As in cursive, underlined and bold. It is not the same. It means: we fuck, we are roommates/friends or whatever floats your boat. Nothing else.’ Says Harry stubbornly.

‘You are mine, so yes, we are boyfriends. And I want to bond with you. We will bond before the summer.’ Tom pins Harry’s hands into his sides.

Harry raises them, and with circular, steady motion Tom’s hands fall apart, letting Harry free.

‘I will not bond with you.’ Says Harry, angry, then steps out from Tom’s rage to return to the common room.

***

Harry founds Abraxas in the dorms. His spidey senses are telling him that Abraxas is the one to blame about all the dating/bonding business.

‘Why did you tell Riddle to bond me?’ Harry accuses Abraxas.

‘What the fuck? He told you that?’ Abraxas says, dumbstruck.

‘Yes!’ Says Harry angry.

‘I just told him that before bonding, one should date!’ Abraxas defends himself.

‘Bullshit!’

‘It’s _true_. I told him, literally: Before bonding him, at least one must go to a date.’ Abraxas answers stubbornly.

‘Well, the fucker take it literally. Thanks for that, Malfoy.’ Harry spits.

Abraxas laughs so hard that Harry can nearly not understand his next words.

‘Merlin! There is no middle term between you both. Either you are trying to kill and make us all go nuts, or you are planning your wedding.’

‘I am not amused, Malfoy.’ Says Harry deathly. ‘See. This is my your-body-will-be-never-found face.’

Abraxas pales.

‘Hadrian, please, pretty, please.’ Begs Abraxas. ‘I never thought he was serious, or if he was that at least he would, I don’t know, wait?’

‘Riddle. Wait?’ Harry snorts. ‘The guy has the patience of pack of famished hyenas!’

‘Well, normally, people wait to court someone into bonding until they are at least 19. And the family permits.’ Because traditions are important, and Abraxas knows how correctly to do so.

‘Since when Tom Riddle has been a normal human?’ Harry asks, exasperated.

***

It is the afternoon of the thirteen of April. Harry, Orion, Johnathan, Nicholas, and Abraxas are doing homework in the common room.

‘A girl has been found dead on the second floor.’ Says Alexander serious when he enters at six of the afternoon.

The room full of students gets silence all suddenly. Nobody dares to breathe.

‘A student?’ Asks a third-year shyly pale as a ghost.

‘A Ravenclaw girl. There are orders to all prefects meet in an hour, but and you cannot get out of the house.’ Adds Cassandra also seriously. ‘Is anyone missing?’

Names of Slytherin students are shouted in the air. People that must be around the castle, still in the library, or even in classes. Cassandra says to Nott to stay in the common room while she goes to Walburga and Tyree to search for the missing students.

‘Are the rooms permitted?’ Asks Abraxas standing up and going to Alex. ‘We were studying charms, and you know how difficult it is for Johnathan and Nicholas to follow the theory.’ Half-whispers Abraxas, not wanting to embarrass his friends in front of the other Slytherins.

‘Yes, let me accompany you.’ Answers Nott. Then commands to the fifth year prefects to keep the order in the room and, more importantly, not let anyone get out.

Once inside the room.

‘Fuck, Riddle, you are here!’ Nich, breathe out. He was sure that he may still be around the castle trying to dodge the professors.

‘When you did it?’ Asks Harry with curiosity. He remembers having seen Tom entering the common room around five-thirty with his hands full of books from the library.

Tom smiles, smug. ‘This morning at ten, when I did go to the bathroom after Dark Arts. They just realized now that the girl was dead?’

‘Professors at Hogwarts can be good at their job, but they are awful in taking care of students. That is why many died here.’ Abraxas says, shaking his head.

‘Says you. Most of them **also** stink at their job.’ Adds Harry. ‘We need to make a quick best friend promise, as you know, Dumbledore is going to be after your ass.’ Says to Tom.

Once the spell ties the secret with them, they begin to plan the next steps.

‘Have you been able to see the corpse? What the teachers know?’ Asks Harry to Alex suddenly.

‘Yes. The student that found the body find me first, I made sure to be around the second floor all day.’ Says Alex ‘I added wandless and wordless the two punctures in the girl’s neck and inserted the poison, as we practiced. No one has noticed, the students around were freaking out, and the one I sent to call the professors was still en route. I put holes hidden by the collar of the shirt.’ Then he shakes his head. ‘When the professors and healer arrived, either of them had even _looked_ at her or performed any diagnostic charm.’

‘Did you clean the residue?’ Harry nods but asks anyway.

‘Yes.’ Says Nott.

‘You should go now, Alex.’ Says Avery taking charge. ‘The meeting will be in short, and you should be seen in the common room.’ Nott nods and tells them he will be as quick as he can. Avery pauses but continues. ‘I know you don’t consider anyone help, Tom. But we need to practice the speech about closing the school and the incrimination of Hagrid. It needs to be perfect.’

They leave Johnathan to take the stage. Avery is used to going to the Wizengamot with his father. Also, his family had been trimming him since he was eleven to get into law school, after Hogwarts. If anyone can make Tom say the right words, it will be him.

It doesn’t take long to reproduce the conversations of Harry’s memories and practice them from different angles and add more possible content. Even if Tom thinks it is not necessary to rehearse that hard since they can give him tips telepathically, he is fast dismissed by the others. Dumbledore is master in legilemens, and any measure is not enough. Even with the Best Friend Secret spell and if they are decent on occlumency and have practiced very harshly lately, they are no masters. Any precaution against Dumbledore is not enough.

‘He is going to point to you, Tom. He doesn’t need any proof he knows you did it. Remember what he told me at 92.’ Says implacably, Harry.

Meanwhile, Abraxas, Nich, Orion and, Hadrian when they are not helping the others with the conversation, are finishing crafting a ritual. They have begun to craft it a few weeks ago, it would allow them to better protect Tom’s mind when he is going to talk to Dumbledore.

After they are all finished and, Alex appears it is around dinner time. Tells them that the dinner will be served in the common room. Since they still have half an hour, they perform the ritual and then prove that they could use their shields on Tom to strengthing his own. It looks a bit unstable, but it would be suitable for the next few weeks.

Before leaving the room, Harry stops Tom.

‘You didn’t bleed her out, right?’ Asks Harry.

‘No, I know that she would be no use to make a phylactery, I have other plans on about how to make the diary.’ Tom has been entertaining himself on using Morfin Gaunt since he still can challenge him to become the next Lord Gaunt, and Slytherin, of course.

‘Good. Remember to dress in your Hogwarts tunic and Head Boy badge.’ Harry doesn’t want to miss a single detail.

Tom rolls his eyes. If he wasn’t preoccupied with rehearsing mentally all the dialogues, he is going to spit at 10:30pm sharp to Dumbledore. He would notice that his dear green-eyed has a strange obsession with his future-but-not-that-far-future-self, and he got at his disposal a faster way to blackmail him into bond him.

During the dinner, the prefects tell to the rest of the Slytherin house that Hogwarts will close. Hell breaks out, no end of the year exams! Everybody gets a free pass!

There is a lot of cheering and the mysterious apparition of firewhiskey and vodka around the different groups of students.

Discreetly Tom goes to Walburga and Tyree and the other four prefects.

‘I need to go to talk to the headmaster.’ Says to the oldest prefects.

‘We can’t-‘ begins Tyree.

‘I can accompany him.’ Offers Alexander Nott.

The two take out to the entrance when they are stopped by Nicholas.

‘Wait for a second!’ Says Lestrange quickly before the other two stop. ‘Show me your hands, Tom.’

Tom frowns and shows Nicholas his hands.

‘Fuck. I remembered that you should be wearing a ring. And heir ring.’ Says Lestrange, then takes Tom to the other and whispers. ‘Which one of you has a silver band with black stone, most possibly that shields the mind?’

Malfoy and Avery bands are not the ones, they are golden as the Lestrange one. Orion and Alex have black jewels and silver bands in their rings, but they are only protecting on potions and hexes. They look at Hadrian’s hand: black jewel check, silver band check.

‘It is not an heir ring. It only a- Fuck! How I did forget, Henry gave it to me this September to have more protection against the fucker!’ He throws it to Tom. ‘Keep the jewel mostly out of Dumbledore sight. It has Death’s horse. He will be suspicious if he sees a ring with a decoration that is not the serpent in you.’

Tom puts the ring and turns it a bit, ‘Like that?’

‘Yes, perfect. Now go.’ Says Lestrange to Alex and Tom.

Harry can feel the silence fall when Tom and Alex step out of the common room. Trying to distract the others, he begins to talk of frivolous topics.

‘I have like thirty gems of spiders that Tom had fried.’ Says Harry fishing one of the gems out of his pockets. ‘See, they have this ugly blue hue. Not like slugs, that their souls inside the gems make a nice yellow hue.’ Says rotating the gem, showing it to Abraxas. ‘Oh, they were not common spiders. Look at that, this purple line is undistinctive from acromantulas souls!’

Orion laughs at the sight of the gem while Johnathan and Nicholas grasp.

‘Tom has been frying acromantulas! How he dare! And you let him?’ asks Abraxas horrified.

‘Acromantulas are running free in the halls? Has no one noticed or what?’ complains Lestrange.

‘He and you did go around frying and capturing souls of these animals, and you even not dare to extract their silk glands?’ Continues Abraxas ignoring Lestrange complaints. ‘I could have a new silk shirt! And you just killed them all! How you dare?’

‘Oh, come on, Braxas!’ Groans Avery. ‘What is worrying is that Voldemort and Hadrian had gone in wild practicing fire spells and capturing souls, but they haven’t told any prefect that these beasts were running free around!’

‘It was fun!’ says Harry.

‘Could you have told me!’ Orion nudges Harry’s side. ‘I would also like frying some spiderlings. They just twist nice when they are burned!’

‘How many you need for a bracelet?’ Asks Abraxas still enchanted by the bright colours of the gem, ignoring the groans of Avery and Lestrange.

‘Putting many would be dangerous, I would say three gems in the top of a wide silver bracelet, similar to a wand holster. So it would not provoke any nasty effect. These gems are used to summon low demons.’

 _I am finished with Dippet, now. Dippet says he is in his office, that I should go there._ Says Tom informing them. They already knew that. But it is good to have confirmation. The next minutes are painful.

‘Could you have before the term ends?’ Abraxas adds quickly.

‘Not really, I would need to buy the silver. It would cost like 300 galleons, I am only making you pay the gems because you are a friend and such.’

‘No fucking way! I could go to any jeweller and get the bracelet, so I don’t need to pay anything.’ Says Abraxas.

‘Well, I could go to any jeweller and sell them the bracelet by 500 galleons, and then you would need to pay 1000 galleons.’ Says Harry smarting up.

‘Ok. Whatever. 300 galleons, but you cannot do any more! If I see anyone with acromantulas soul gems, I am setting my lawyers to you.’ Says smug Abraxas.

‘Yes, whatever.’ Not like Harry wants to spend his life doing stupid jewellery for stuck up people, he can do one for Abraxas, he sort of a good friend after all.

 _In front of the Dumbledore office._ Comes Alex's voice. _He just got inside, ready?_

‘Do you know that in some Mediterranean countries today it bad luck?’ Says Orion, changing the topic.

‘Today? But it is Tuesday.’ Says Nich.

‘Yes, Tuesday 13th.’ Nods Orion eagerly. Then he puts his hand into his mouth to not laugh cheekily over the irony of the dead girl.

‘It is still early, Black, it is fresh.’ Says Abraxas shaking his head.

For the other Slytherins around them seems that they got silent because of Orion’s poor taste comment. What the five in the common room and Nott in front of Dumbledore office are doing is projecting their shields towards Tom. The minutes are extenuating long, they can feel each one of Tom’s pleads ring their heads and Dumbledore cold dismissal. Avery, who is appointed as the one that should intervene, looks like he isn’t even breathing. Finally, with a final brush-off from Dumbledore, Tom says his good-byes. But, when Tom is at the door.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to tell me anything else, Tom?’ Asks kindly Dumbledore.

In Tom’s head, six voices shout, _Don’t look at his eyes!_

‘No, sir.’ Tom answers. Tom looks over Dumbledore’s shoulder. And gets out as fast as he can, leaving a suspicious Deputy behind.

 _Has it worked?_ Asks Tom, scared. He has felt Dumbledore magic, trying to make him look at his eyes during the whole conversation. Also, a little pain like the beginning of a migraine in the front of his skull.

‘What do you think about getting in our rooms to finish my charms essay?’ Asks Avery is the first to react.

‘Works for me.’ Adds quickly, Harry. ‘I can even help since I have finished the Alchemy essay. What about you?’

The others follow, but before leaving Orion shouts ‘Wally, dear, we are going down to the rooms, want to come and check that we are good serpents?’

‘Go away before I hex you ass!’

With the green light, they run towards their room, well they run out of the common room, well they don’t run, run. One shouldn’t be seen running around.

‘Fuck! Have you feel it?’ Says Abraxas, scared.

‘He was fucking trying to get into his head.’ Answers Orion, paling a bit.

‘That was the most dangerous thing I ever been to.’ Nich’s nerves are jumping from him.

‘What the fuck we do now?’ Asks rhetorical Avery.

‘Now we have a giant and spider to hunt.’ Says Hadrian.

‘No, this. Fuck. About Dumblebitch, he would try to see if we know anything. I just feel it.’ Says Avery.

Harry sighs, seems that even now, he is the most cold-blooded in the group.

‘Yes, he will. We need to make the ritual better. In a week, there is fucking “Easter vacation”, and the school lets us go for a few days. Instead, I propose to go to one of your houses. With the war going everywhere else is just dangerous.’ Says Harry and raises his hand when they are trying to talk. ‘Dumbledore will make sure that Riddle gets to London, you know what he has said to him. Now, but, we need to hunt Hagrid.’

‘Why cannot we go to your house?’ Asks Orion distrustful.

‘Because Henry would flip over if I ask that I would be there for fucking Easter. He would chain me in the dungeons.’ Says Harry.

‘I also never said to my parents that in Hogwarts we get that week of holiday. I always stayed in here.’ Says Nicholas. Orion nods.

‘When Lucretia started, she never told them either. And it is tradition to stay, all Blacks of my age do the same. Fuck, Walburga and Alphard, we need them to cover for us, if not they would rat us out. I just know.’

‘Then we go to my home. My mothers don’t really mind that this week is a holiday. If it was for them, I am sure that they would never let me out of my house.’ Says Abraxas with a fit.

‘Okay. That sorted- Where the fuck are these two?’ Says Harry.

‘I don’t know, we cannot move until the prefects are sleeping.’ Says Abraxas. ‘Do you think that tomorrow after lunch, when everybody is packing, it is the right time?’

‘I think we should delay it a bit more. Until Thursday or so.’ Says Nicholas. ‘Well, it depends if they let us be at Hogwarts until Friday.’

The door opens.

‘Finally!’ Nich says. ‘It took you long enough.’

‘We were detained in the common room.’ Says Alex for the two. ‘So, what have you decided?’

‘Tomorrow after lunch or Thursday at the same time we get Hagrid to confess about the Acromantulas. Next Wednesday, we act like a good little mundane-lovers and get to train to celebrate that stupid holiday at Abraxas.’ Resumes Harry.

During the next hours, the planning continues. Then, while Harry and Tom focus in to improve the ritual, the others practice to each other different legilemens attacks. Looks like feeling Dumbledore trying to destroy Riddle’s wards to find if his fears were valid has been a shock to the five.

That night no one of them sleeps. So when alarms go off, they drink at least two pepper up potions each and put some glamour spells trying to dispel the bags under their eyes.

The breakfast is in the Great Hall, there Dippet very gloomy talks about the dead girl and how she would be missed. Finishes his speech, saying that classes will be suspended, and on Friday morning at ten, the Hogwarts Express will depart to London.

Whispers are coming from all the tables. The Ravenclaws are indignant because they would get no evaluation after so many hours of studying. The Hufflepuffs are serious because a girl was killed, and no professor has found out who killed her. The Gryffindors are mostly happy because summer begins in April. The Slytherins are listening to the other houses keeping his opinions for their common room.

Over the next hours, the seven scatter around Hogwarts in groups of two or three, communicating each all the times were Hagrid is.

 _Where the fuck are you?_ Tom sends it to Harry, angry.

_Having a fantastic view of Hagrid?_

_Liar_. _The boy is in front of me, I am with Avery and Lestrange on the fifth floor. Come._

_Passing, darling. I just found something better to spend my time instead of stroking your ego._

_What does this mean? Where are you?_ Asks Tom suspiciously. _Black, where is Potter?_ Sends to Orion.

 _With me?_ Comes Orion. _You know, we need to in groups? Because of certain red-head with Merlin aspirations?_

 _Malfoy and Nott?_ Asks Tom to Orion.

 _On the third floor having bathroom sex?_ Is Orion answer.

 _Is this still a thing?_ Orion rolls his eyes. Seriously if it is not Hadrian involved, Tom is unable to notice who fucks who around here.

 _Yeah?_ Says Orion cheeky.

‘What he is saying?’ Asks Harry pushing up his sunglasses.

‘Bothering me why you lied to him. What do you think?’ Orion picks the daiquiri resting in the stool next to his beach chair. ‘You needed to put a portrait of Hagrid there?’

After noticing that Malfoy and Nott were again doing each other on the third floor. Harry and Orion decided to go to the kitchens asks for a litre of daiquiris and “piña colada” (Harry’s owns recipe: pineapple and coconut juice with some highlander whiskey), and go to the room of requirement to have a lovely morning in a Caribbean beach. Two beach chairs, swimming pants (very 90s) not that Orion did complain, yellow sand, Caribbean sun and blue included. Although, next to the door, Harry put a 2m by 1.2m picture of Hagrid. Destroying all the illusion of a pleasant morning.

It was only Wednesday, they only need to lay low during today, tomorrow is hunting. So, if Tom takes his two favourite lackeys to a walk with a leash, Orion and Harry will step out his ways, even more, if Nott and Malfoy do the same.

‘It gives credibility to the lie.’ Harry sips the straw of his “piña colada”.

‘And when they ask why were are sunbathed?’

‘Magic creates just the worse radiation, even more, if you try these sparky-happy “electricity” spells.’ Harry moves a bit. ‘It is just me, or it is scorching in here? What do you think if we try the water?’

‘Go ahead, I watching you, so you don’t drown.’ Says Orion closing his eyes, trying to sleep. He is sure the next 24hr will be stressful as hell. Until the plan finishes, it is going to be painful.

Harry takes a dip in the artificial beach the room has created for them. He knows how to swim, swimming classes were mandatory at his school. After bathing and floating on the salty water for a bit gets out and lets the artificial sun dry him while he finishes his drink.

At noon they decide to head to the dungeons. The difference in temperature is pretty hard, and they feel colder than they should.

‘Where the hell were you?’ Abraxas asks, standing next to Tom when they enter the room.

Tom has taken all the couch. On his right side, standing is Abraxas. On his left hand, standing, Nicholas. Johnathan and Alexander are also standing.

‘Dueling.’ Answers Orion. ‘Honing our skills, focussing mainly in fire and energy spells.’ Remembering what Harry has commented about spells and radiation.

‘Hadrian?’

Harry blinks. ‘Orion just asked, you also need my testimony? We were together.’

Tom squishes his eyes. ‘You are lying.’

They grunt.

‘Whatever, we still have more than 24 hours.’

‘There has been a change in the plans. We are doing it this evening before dinner. When I have spotted,’ Harry rolls his eyes. He spotted, not We spotted. _Megalomaniac_. ‘this morning Hagrid, he was in the middle of the hallway with three boxes full of Acromantulas. He looked as he was packing his pets.’

‘Well then, what are the orders?’ says kind of defeated Orion. Riddle just always does the same, changes his mind and wants them to follow whatever shit he is in.

‘I will confront him first. Avery and Nott will be near. Malfoy and Lestrange, you make sure that Dumbledore is far away from Hagrid and Dippet. Hadrian, you are invigilation of the Headmaster. After opposing Hagrid, I will head to Dippet, I want my path smooth as it can be.’

‘You plan to talk to him at the bottom of the Gryffindor tower?’ Asks Harry.

‘Yes.’

‘Good, there is only one path that goes straight to the headmaster tower. I will make sure it is well protected, and no one gets lost in there.’ He has two Gryffindors that can make use of, so Riddle is not bothered by any Gryffindors. ‘I have something to do, I will meet you at lunch.’

When Harry disappears, the others look at Orion.

‘What? I am not his keeper!’

'Did I not order you to be his shadow?’

‘Actually, not. You were more likely you touch him I kill you blah, blah.’ Orion crosses his arms.

‘This actually was your saying, Riddle.’ Adds Nott. ‘You never make any of us follow him like that. It would bother your **plans**.’

‘You dare-‘

‘This is stupid. I am going to lunch.’ Says Orion cutting Riddle. ‘Anyone comes, or we need to bow to his majesty first?’

Nott and Lestrange are following Orion’s lead when Riddle shouts.

‘ _Dirrumpo nervi.’_

Orion falls into the floor, shouting. When the spell finishes, Orion spits saliva mixed with blood. And looks at Tom.

‘I am to be respected.’

‘No, when you are acting a jealous, obsessive brat.’ Says Orion with cold anger, standing up. ‘If you think yourself so mighty, learn to break a wizard first. My 5-year-old cousin sents better nerve destroying spells.’

With that, Orion strolls out of the room. Nott and Lestrange follow him.

‘Tom.’ Says Abraxas. ‘You know that when Arcturus is mad with Orion puts him under the cruciatus, right?’

‘You knew it?’ Tom asks Johnathan.

‘He never hid it. You have seen his memories.’

‘Leave me alone.’ Commands Tom to his other two minions. ‘I will come shortly to the great hall.’

If his subordinates can stand nerve crushing spells like that one, maybe he should change his strategy and go for the unforgettables. Can the dungeons also absorb these ones? The room of requirement certainly does, but that room is kind of special. The alarms in the headmaster's office will go off?

***

Harry arrives at the requirement room for the second time today. Now, the room has nearly no decoration, enough light and a great circle in the middle. Harry puts some gems in a round table near the pentagram.

In a bowl, he puts only two appendixes collected from the Gryffindors. He only uses two because he doesn’t want to strain his magic much, and it is the first time he will try to thrall living being. Then he adds blood from his hand and two soul gems with human souls on it. He sets the pot in the middle of the pentagram and incants,

‘ _Corpus, anima, omnes pertinent ad me. O_ _rtum adsignatos._ ’

A red light engulfs the bowl for a few moments. Harry picks the pot from the floor and takes the now bluish appendixes and burns the bowl. Puts them carefully into one of the most interiors pockets of his tunic.

Thralling alive people requires a bit of a ritual, that is why necromancers prefer to raise dead people. It can be done only with a spell. That is why it is so useful having a necromancer on a battlefield.

He returns to the ingredients on the table and picks the five other gems, this time filled with wizard souls, and puts one in each point of the pentagram. From once outside of the pentagram, he says.

‘Come to me, my brothers.’

Five shadows that look like cloaks float around the room.

‘My dears, I will require your help. But you will need to be undetectable until I told you otherwise. I will allow eating some humans if you are good when this is finished.’ Harry continues.

One of the shadows nudges him.

‘Good. I want you three guarding on the fifth floor of this castle. Don’t attack. Don’t get detected, change into anything or be invisible.’ After the three first Lethifolds has run through the room’s walls, he turns two others. ‘You stay around this floor, I need access to this room. Turn yourself invisible, and if anyone comes near, use his fears to push them away.’ Finally, to the one that had shrouded him, like his invisibility cape. ‘Since you are already here, why don’t you become my tunic? I will need to be invisible most of the afternoon.’ After a few seconds of the Lethifold moving around Harry, it stops.

Harry conjures a mirror and takes a look at himself. _Perfect, it's identical to the tunic below._ The lethifold has imitated to perfection his tunic, from the arms to the hood to the length.

Before leaving the room, Harry puts the five soul gems in his pockets. Generally, if he was summoning Lethifolds, he doesn’t need anything to act as a thread, either the ritual was not required. But to get a better grip on the lethifolds, Harry prefers to have them tied to the gems to control them better. Since he needs his mind/will to monitor the thralls.

When Harry arrives at the Great Hall doesn’t bother to look to his friends. He has two Gryffindors to see if they are enthralled to him. Harry fills his plate with anything he can put into it while commands one of them, the one sitting facing him, to eat with the hands.

The thrall begins to eat with the hands, then orders to eat with only the spoon, and finally another time with the hands, then he leaves him alone to eat how it prefers. _Good one to go_ , now Harry needs to check the other one.

The other will be more tricky. After all, doing something big can get the thrall a detention, and he cannot afford that. Filling his cup distractedly, nearly floods the table with water.

‘Fuck, sorry.’ Says to whoever is sitting at his side.

Taking another bite to focus his thoughts on making Thrall 2 to fill his glass. The thrall picks the pitcher and begins to fill it, he never stops, even when the people around him are trying to dry and put the jug out. Finally, Harry tells him that he can drop the pitcher and act normally.

Thrall 2 is also up and working.

‘-going on?’

‘What?’ Asks looking for the first time who is in front of him. Riddle. ‘What do you want?’

‘What were you doing?’ Tom asks seriously.

‘What you asked me to do, Tom.’

‘You spend like five minutes with your eyes glowing a lot. You are lucky that I put some silent charms and notice me not over us. Tell me what the fuck were you doing.’ Tom orders.

‘Enthralling two Gryffindors to make it easier for you to corner Hagrid. Just making sure no Gryffindor comes out to see the show.’ Explains cold. Then smiles smugly. ‘Where my eyes that bright?’

Tom rolls his eyes.

‘You, but-‘ Tom shakes his head. ‘I remember clearly that you were only in charge of the path leading to the headmaster office, not the Gryffindors.’

‘I have taken already care about this. That hallway is under my control. The Gryffindors will not stay put during all the afternoon, we need people inside, and I have two perfectly usable minions waiting for my orders.’

‘Whatever, just don’t focus your magic like you did it before.’ _His magic and eyes stand out a lot_ , thinks Tom careful to no project. He is infatuated by how Hadrian looked minutes before and his magic. He could felt it washing over him even though the green-eyed was not pushing it on his way. It makes Tom shiver. ‘Cross your fingers, no one has noticed, or we will be in problems.’

‘I prefer it when I cross my fingers in you.’ Harry winks at him.

‘If it is really true that you had taken care of everything, maybe I will let you later.’ Says Tom and dispels the silence and notice-me-not.

The lunch continues as anything had happened: Slytherins punning each other and sniggering under their noses, making the other students in the other houses to think that they are planning something nefarious.

You know, the drill.

During the afternoon, Harry, with the help of the invisibility from the lethifold around him, follows his thralls. Proves that the maximum distance he needs to be for the commanding them is around 20m. He can be in the Requirement room, taking a caipirinha, while the others work themselves silly.

 _I should get more of these things, they are fucking useful!_ Harry thinks while entrains the thought to do it with Malfoy or Nott.

_Don’t dare to fuck with my lackeys._

_What the fuck?! Get out of my head._

_Don’t project into me. I need you sharp and not distracted. If it is necessary, let out the thralls._

_They are necessary, believe me. I have been in that tower, and if one of them sees a Slytherin around its base, they will make anything to get you expelled._

It is five in the afternoon, the agreed time in that the last part of the show will be played. Everyone is at their designated spot. Harry is in the hallway that goes from the base of the tower to the headmaster's office. Although he still hadn’t master to be able to see through his thralls eyes, he can make them describe what is happening around them. For now on, it seems that the Gryffindors are put inside packing and all their belongings or playing exploding-snap. He now needs to be careful, any lion can get the fantastic idea of putting a stinky-bomb. He makes his thralls investigate the most probable candidates.

It is five-fifteen when he gets the message from Tom: _Coming to your direction. State the path._

Thanks to the lethifolds, the path is clear, but he needs to collect them because Gaunts and Lethis are a terrible mix. As much as he likes lethifolds, Harry kind of prefer being him who fucks his **_boyfriend_**.

Harry orders the three lethifolds to wait for him at the seven-floor, he remains put until Tom passes in front of him.

 _The rest of the path is clear._ Harry sends it to all six.

 _Where are you?_ Asks Tom looking around.

_Disillusioned. You just came over my spot._

_Ok._ Says Tom to Harry. _Abraxas, Nicholas update on Dumbledore._

_After coming out of the kitchens, he hadn’t moved from his office._

_Maybe Grindy has sent him a love letter._ Harry sniggers as he walks towards the seven-floor to feed his new pets.

 _For a thousand times, Hadrian._ Says Abraxas. _I don’t subscribe to that idea. The man has an irrealistic sense of moral._

 _Maybe Grindelwald is the same._ Points in Lestrange. _That is why he is trying to set his hands over the continent._

Harry listens to them bickering until Tom shuts them up since he is talking with Dippet. Meanwhile, Harry leads the lethifolds outside the Hogwarts terrains. He knows that the wards of Hogwarts will not show that he is out of the land since, with the lethifold around him, the wards detect him as a creature. Using one more the power of the living cape, they appear at Edinburg, and Harry sets the five lethifolds free. He waits for a few minutes in a back-alley when the five return to him, supposedly feed.

 _The Aurors just crossed the main hallway towards the Headmaster's office._ Informs Nott.

‘You four can go now.’ Says Harry to the ones floating around him, the one that had been his tunic hours before it is another time around his body. ‘Let’s return to Hogwarts.’ Whispers and pets the cape one.

When Harry returns, go towards the dungeons. No one has noticed that he had been missing for 30 minutes, and only Lestrange is in the dorm.

Raids another cigarette from Tom and smokes lying to the bed. ‘You can go if you want, my dear.’ Whispers, careful that Lestrange doesn’t hear him, to the Lethifold. The creature pulses around Harry’s body but stays a bit longer. Actually, the creature nests in Harry until the next morning and Harry needs to expel it because it makes it impossible to shower.

During the dinner, the Headmaster gives the terrible news about a student implicated in the dead of the Ravenclaw girl. That now the student is in the custody of the Aurors and that Hogwarts will have an early Easter Holiday, and all students must take it, no exceptions made. Finishes saying that on Friday at 10 o’clock, all students are expected at Hogsmeade station to take the train back to London. And the train back to the school will leave King Cross on the 2nd of May at 10 o’clock.

After the news, Orion takes a deep breath, now he has less than a day to bribe Walburga and Alphard about his future whereabouts.

***

The Sunday 18 of April the seven Portkey from London to the Malfoy manor. In there, they are greeted by Lady Audelia Malfoy, Lady Belladonna Malfoy nee Parkinson, and the five-year-old and Abraxas sister, Aadya.

After the presentations are done, they have dinner and are lead to the rooms that will occupy the next two weeks. Once alone, Hadrian feels surprised how easy the two women had behaved when he proclaimed himself to be vegetarian. Maybe it has been because Tom has copied him and charmed his way out of it.

That night Harry leaves the door of his room unlocked so Riddle can sneak in.

***

During the next days, they discuss the different rituals and craft more to protect better their secrets and mind for other people. Meaning Dumbledore.

For now, he is the only one and powerful enough, that can destroy their carefully laid plans or end with them quickly. And even with the Best Friend Secret and their occlumency they don’t feel protected enough. They need something else.

None of the rituals they are searching for fits they need or is powerful enough to last years. They are really running out of ideas.

‘Tattoos.’ Says in a fit of un-inspiration Nich deadpanned. ‘You know, like most wizards in Africa or so.’

‘With the bond and putting the right runes into the drawing. It would work. Also, we can put more runes to empower us.’ Says thoughtful Harry.

‘The main problem is how we put them in the skin.’ Says Alex.

‘Books?’ Says Abraxas. ‘I remember that in the library must be some books about African Shamans or so.’

After dinner, they are either browsing the books that had found in Abraxas library about how shamans and other wizards are tattooed, and art or drawing what they want to tattoo in their skin. They found the tattooing spell in one of the books that talk about tribes in New Zeland.

‘We should do my design. It is best, and the runes are more logically applied.’ Says Tom showing them what appears to be a giant snake curled over herself with the mouth open and a skull inside.

‘We don’t need them matching, but we can have something in common.’ Says Orion grimacing at the drawing. _No way I am going to put that in my skin. It’s tacky!_ Orion thinks, and Abraxas voices it.

‘This hideous shit is not going to be in me!’ complains Abraxas.

‘A snake and a skull.’ Says Tom cutting Abraxas tirade.

‘So, you can keep your banal design?’ Asks smug Harry.

‘It-‘ begins, Tom.

‘I think it would be better to enhance our design with art spells.’ Cuts in Alex, seeing another fruitless fight brewing in.

Since not only Tom suck on drawing, they draw how the base of their tattoos may look and finish them, they make use of artistic spells. Once the seven have the drawings on the parchment, in the size that their desire, they discuss who would be the first. Tom resolves it binding Hadrian.

‘Fuck you all, I don’t want you messing my drawing! You don’t even know how the spell works!’ Shouts Harry, trying but impossibly moving.

‘Where do you want it, darling?’ Asks Tom rhetorically, levitating Harry’s body over Abraxas bed, lying him on his back. He knows that Harry wants his tattoo on the lower back, just over his ass. After this, Orion hands Tom Harry’s drawing: a cloaked skeleton sitting against a dead tree, with the right knee up. Its right arm extended over the knee, and in its hand a, floating sand clock. A snake wriggling around the skeleton upper body. In front of the skeleton head, in Egyptian hieroglyphics, it is written: Raise and do my will. The cloak and the tree will be lazed with the runes.

‘ _Impressum in cute.’_ Says Tom.

Harry shouts when he feels for the first time, like a thousand needles are piercing his lower back. The pain is a bit more manageable after a while. But an hour later, the cramps begin again to the mistreated skin.

After six hours, the tattoo is finished. Harry is sore.

‘ _Tutela amet_ ’ says Tom once the drawing is finished, followed by a _finish incatem_ for the binding spell ‘I am the next.’

‘No way.’ Says Alex. ‘If Hadrian’s that is half of yours and with fewer details has lasted six hours, yours will take much longer. You and Orion are the last. First, the ones that smaller. Like Nicholas and then Johnathan.’

Both nod. But since Tom is really eager to get his own tattoo done, _Hadrian looks even hotter now_. He binds Lestrange, Avery, and Nott.

‘Then we do you three. At the same time.’ Says Tom smiling.

Orion and Abraxas shake his head. Harry outright laughs at Tom's rudeness.

‘Nich was on the shoulder, left. Johnny on the chest, right. Alex just below the cervicals.’ Says Harry flipping and vanishing the clothing of each one of them.

Orion puts the drawings. For Nicholas, a skull and over it, a staff crossed with a sword, a serpent tying both weapons. For Avery, Celtic eternity tree, its branches modified to resemble a human skull, a serpent curling around the trunk. For Alex, a skull, on over of it, a serpent curled as a Celtic knot, the serpent body forms four leaves, and its mouth bites its tail.

Tom shots the spell.

After the initial scare of the strange pain, Avery spends two hours and a half that lasts his tattoo, screaming.

At the same time, Harry binds Abraxas and Orion. ‘Their tattoos are going on the ribs, right side.’ Points to Orion. ‘And on the left arm.’ Pointing Abraxas.

Tom levitates and vanishes their clothing, Harry puts Orion over his left the side, with his right arm raised, and then puts Orion’s large design over it. It is the kneeling hunter, of Orion’s constellation, in his shield, there is a snake. In front of the hunter’s, the two dogs, one of them with a human skull over his head. Once Harry is sure that the drawing is in the right position and he even sticks the tips of the parchment with a gluing spell because of the difficulty of the place, Harry incants ‘ _Impressum in cute.’_

Meanwhile, Tom takes Abraxas' arm and puts the drawing of a dragon that will twist around his arm. The dragon also has a skull in its claw. Then he does the same as Harry, gluing spell and tattooing spell.

‘Now, my turn.’ Says Tom to Harry, handing him his drawing.

Tom’s final design is not that horrible as it had been his first. There is a giant snake that will occupy most of his back, it comes out from the eye of a human skull that is back of the design. The snake has the Earth on his mouth and looks like it's trying to eat it.

Then Harry spends the most tedious and amazing hour before Alex that his tattoo is the smaller is finished. Time to time, some of them scream over Avery’s constant screaming, which makes Harry laugh loudly.

‘Don’t fucking laugh, moron!’ Hears from Orion, that has the most painful tattoo.

‘It wasn’t me who is getting the ribs tattooed!’ Shouts back, Harry laughing.

When he grows tired to hear them, Harry picks a book. It is a shame that they paralyzed their faces. If not, it would have been hilarious seeing their faces.

Four hours later, all minus Orion and Tom are done. Harry checks, with an amplifying spell, that the runes are well written in all designs, and he applies the protective spell.

They conjure some mattresses around Abraxas enormous room to sleep on them, although it is nearly five in the morning.

Harry smartly puts a sleeping spell over the three sleeping in the mattresses. Then goes near Orion and stuns him, since it is more effective than a sleeping spell. The pain would have awakened him in the next minutes. And climbs over Tom’s ass, where he sits.

‘Darling, you are just a sight, over your back defenceless.’ Hisses Harry in parseltongue into Tom’s ear, lowering himself carefully to not touch the parchment, glued in black-eyed back.

‘Potter, don’t you dare.’ Hisses back, Tom seriously.

‘I have heard your moans all night, refraining myself to fuck you in front of the others.’ Hisses Harry. Then with a wave of his hand puts a privacy ward around them. ‘I am going to take you.’ Hisses licking the back of Tom’s ear, making the other black-haired moan.

Then Harry lowers Voldemort’s pants and conjures lube.

‘Hadrian-‘ Tom hisses when Harry penetrates his ass with a finger, foreplay be dammed. Harry wants him bad.

‘Fuck, Tom. You are still tight from the other day.’ Says Harry putting another finger inside Voldemort’s ass. Then Harry proceeds to stretch it.

‘It is my turn.’ Tom hisses/moans angrily. ‘Stop it.’

Harry kisses Tom’s nape, but Harry keeps his fingers working. Then he puts some lube in his shaft and begins to penetrate Voldemort.

‘Hadrian.’ Tom moans in parsel when he feels the head of Harry’s dick inside him.

Harry finishes the first penetration and begins to move with a hard rhythm, without letting Voldemort time to adjust to being penetrated.

‘Fuck! Tom, you feel so good.’ Harry moans, kisses Tom’s nape and hardens the rhythm. Harry puts his hands on Tom’s hips to move better.

It doesn’t take long for Tom to finish, the pain and the fucking were edging him badly. After a few more thrusts, Tom cums over Abraxas’ bed. But Harry keeps moving, making Tom hard again. He doesn’t lower the rhythm, making Tom feel at the edge once more.

Tom cums again with a low moan, but this time Harry also cums and puts out.

After Harry is done, he cleans Tom’s orgasm, puts his pants back on, but Harry doesn’t bother from cleaning his sperm from inside Tom.

‘Sleep well, darling.’ Hisses Harry kissing Tom’s nape, he dispels the privacy wards and goes to his bed.

‘I hate you.’ Hisses Tom.

They wake up near nine. Since the tattoos from Tom and Orion are still not done, so the Abraxas tells them that they will go and pick some breakfast for them.

 _If you behave yourself, darling, I will stunt them all and do you another time._ Tom hears in his mind, a few minutes after the others had disappeared.

Around noon Orion’s tattoo is finished. Harry checks his runes before putting the protective spell. Now it is only missing Tom.

Taking the chance that Abraxas and Alex are around the yard and that Nich and Johnathan are around somewhere. Orion kidnaps Harry to the room he had been sleeping these days.

‘What the fuck!’ Says Orion, angry.

‘What the fuck, what?’ Says Harry, confused.

‘You stunned me last night.’ That is an understatement, in Harry’s opinion.

‘And?’

‘Do you know how much pain I was? I awoke after a few minutes, and what I get? I see you riding Tom!’ Says Orion.

‘Oops?’ It is the only thing Harry can think of to answer.

‘So, your eloquence stops in here.’ Says Orion smug. ‘Just how many times you fucked while we are in the room?’ Asks Orion. _24, maybe more_. Harry thinks. Orion continues. ‘You know what? I don’t want to know. But I am keeping this. Let’s say I am such a nice person that I won’t make you pay now.’

‘Come on, Orion, don’t be angry. You can keep this over my neck.’ Harry just knows that Orion having blackmail material on him is nearly the worse thing that could happen.

‘Oh, yes, dear.’ Says Orion slapping Harry’s cheek tenderly. ‘You belong to me now.’

‘Then I am going to thrall to me.’ Threatens Harry leaving the room.

‘You wouldn’t dare, dear.’ Says back, Orion.

‘Bite me!’ Says Harry showing him the middle finger.

What either Orion and Harry know it is that will not be the first time Orion ends a conversation like this. Years in the future, one teenager, Sirius Black, will say the same words and make the same hand motion every time Orion punishes him for something.

***

After near a week in the Malfoy Manor, Tom and Harry are restless. They have gone all vegetarian, and they are rotting for some animal protein, in particular humans. The others, of course, they notice. Even if the two black-haired haven’t been projecting their thoughts.

‘Not because of sex.’ Orion tells Abraxas, Nich, Johnathan, and Alex, they are discussing what is wrong with the two.

‘I have seen them during the night going to each other’s rooms.’ Alex nods. ‘They think they are sneaky.’ Adds with a grunt.

‘Hasn’t Hadrian told your parents that he is vegetarian?’ Asks Avery, suddenly paling.

‘You think-‘ begins Nich but stops, looking a bit ill.

‘Voldemort has either eat any meat.’ Realizes suddenly, Abraxas.

‘We should say anything?’ Orion asks uneasily.

‘No.’ say Abraxas, Alex, Nich, and Johnathan at the same time.

‘Although,’ says Nich. ‘If we let them go-‘ then he swallows hard. ‘You know.’ Shakes his head, ‘I don’t know.’ Finishes.

The others look at him, they say nothing they are thinking how to proceed.

‘It actually makes sense.’ Says Abraxas. ‘They cannot go out because of my family wards, and maybe they are not really comfortable to asks me to allow them to go.’

‘Ha.’ Orion laughs without humour. ‘More likely, they still haven’t found the way to rip your family wards.’

‘Then we really need to talk to them. If you haven’t realized, Bristol is getting bombed every night.’ Says Alex.

‘It is not likely-‘ Abraxas suddenly stops talking.

‘Where are they?’ Asks Alex, distracted.

‘After dinner, they disappeared.’ Says Johnathan.

‘Fucking, what else they do?’ says Orion disgusted. It is not like he is against a good fuck, but he is still angry with them for fucking in front of his eyes.

‘Well, then we wait until they appear or what?’ Says Lestrange. ‘They have been impossible for days on.’

‘They are always impossible.’ Points Alex.

‘True, if they are not fighting, they are fucking.’ Adds Orion angry.

‘The last meeting we got Voldemort hands were near Hadrian’s groin.’ Adds helpful, Avery.

‘That is nothing.’ Orion complains.

‘I have seen them coming out of the bathroom together. Of course, I called and elf right away!’ Says Lestrange.

‘Abraxas.’ Says Alex directing his attention to the blondest one. ‘There is something in your mind?’

‘Ah-‘ Abraxas looks at them wide-eyed. ‘I think they just have done something to the wards because they are not in my house.’

‘What?!’ say at the same time, the other four.

‘I am keyed to the wards, so I know where all people I invited in it is. They are not inside.’ Then Abraxas shivers. ‘And the wards feel strange.’

***

Tricking the wards to get away from Malfoy property has taken at least three hours and a lot of magic. Once outside, they run towards the trees that surround the property.

‘Now, where?’ Tom asks, after all, it has been Harry’s idea to hunt some mundanes and eat them.

‘There must be some town near, we are near Bristol.’ As just Harry finishes, they hear the sound of a plane.

‘Fuck! Bristol gets bombed every night!’ Says Tom looking at the sky, but the trees are hiding the german aircrafts flying over their heads.

‘Then we should keep ourselves from going east. We take west, instead.’

‘West is London.’ Says Tom.

‘We are kilometres away from it.’ Says Harry pointing the obvious.

‘If we die, I am killing you.’ Tom menaces Harry, wand in hand moving in front of Harry’s face, from one side to the other.

‘Tiny towns are not bombed!’ Says Harry. He doesn’t remember his teachers saying anything about the towns around the cities that got bombed in WW2.

‘You don’t know that!’ Tom exclaims angrily.

Since bickering is not going to ease their hunger, they make a temporary truce and run across the forest direction west. They use the help of a compass spell. Since the trace is tied to their wands, well Hadrian’s wand, because Tom is already seventeen, he uses only wandless spells.

‘What a novelty!’ says Tom sarcastically.

During their walk, Tom asks Harry is they were going to do some dead raising or soul capturing. Tom is inching to have the opportunity to try these spells. Harry says that this time he can keep the soul, but they need to get their victim far enough from town and other mundanes.

After forty-five minutes alternating between running and walking across the forest, they find a town.

The town looks small, it must have around 300 people judging for the number of houses, it is untouched by the german planes and full of drunks around the pubs, it is already one in the morning.

They walk around the poorly illuminated town, blending and dodging the few persons that are on the streets. They stop when they see the church. Looking at each other, they nod and go behind the building.

The cemetery is there, as expected. Dark and gloomy, without any kind of light, the only illumination is the one coming from the nearest streets. Harry and Tom jump over the lower stone walls that close the property. They walk until they are more or less in the center. With a few overpowered, variation of vanishing spells, they remove the weed and the dirt from fifteen tombs, carefully to not being noticed by the dust coming from the holes but not caring in half destroying coffins or even corpses.

Harry lets Tom take a few steps away from him, and Tom begins to gather his magic into his hands.

‘We are legion. Voice of anarchy. This is revolution. Creating new disorder.’ Sings Harry, low with a guttural voice [*].

‘Potter!’ Tom says, turning around, facing the innocent-looking Harry. ‘What the fuck?’

‘It’s complicated, continue dear, we don’t want to stay we whole night here.’ Says Harry putting his arms around Tom’s waist.

Tom returns his attention to the tombs around him. Gathers his magic to his hands another time, tendrils of magic begins to come up to his hand. His magic all over the place, then he fists his hand, and two undead with rotten clothing and flesh falling into the floor rise from their tombs.

‘Well done, my dear.’ Says Harry kissing Tom’s neck, caressing him with his magic.

‘It’s only two.’ Says Tom, angry.

Harry nods and stretches one arm while maintains the other in Tom’s waist. Harry’s magic looks like tendrils of some high viscous liquid that go upwards towards his palm. Once Harry’s magic is concentrated enough and all over the place, he fists his hand and ten undead crawl from their tombs.

Harry pokes the half detached head of the one he calls _Bobby_ and smiles at Tom. Tom looks at Harry and laughs.

‘Come on.’ Says Tom trying to contain his loud laugh.

Harry and Tom order to the twelve undead to go towards the plaza where they have seen some people hanging around and push them towards the forest. Meanwhile, Harry and Tom run towards the forest. Waiting for their victims.

When they are near the first trees, they heard the first yells. They hide behind trees, a few meters apart from each other. They can see, thanks to dark vision spells, the first mundanes come to their direction, screaming and crying. They let the first persons that come across them to run free, but they shot a stunner to two young couple that is running a little behind from the first group and advanced from the group that comes after them.

Tom levitates the man towards his position, and Harry does the same with the woman. They wait until the last person passes over their position, followed by the undead corpses. They order the undead to follow them towards the west since the mundanes had run mostly straight, north of their situation.

Once they are far enough, they are unable to hear the cries and the shouts of the living beings. They put the two mundanes in the floor and order the undead to do a large circle around them, to avoid the mundanes to escape. Then, they dispel the stunning spell from the mundanes and conjure a pair of daggers. They want to do it dirty and bloody.

‘Who-‘ says the strained voice of the man, who looks around and sees two young men towering them, and they are surrounded by the corpses they have run of.

‘AH!’ screams the woman hugging his companion.

‘Shut up!’ Orders Harry. ‘This is how it is going to go. If you don’t talk, you live.’

‘After all, we don’t want to hurt you.’ Says Tom sweetly. ‘Life is sacred and all.’

‘But-‘ begins the woman, terrified.

Harry goes over her and takes her chin from its place on the man’s chest.

‘Shh, darling.’ Says Harry taking her by the waist, with the hand he holds the knife, and separating her from the man. ‘You don’t want that the dead to attack, right?’

She shakes his head, eagerly hugging Harry and burying her head on his clothing. ‘Good girl.’ Harry purs to her ear, petting her back.

Tom, meanwhile stalks over the man, Tom’s eyes on Harry’s eyes, and slashes his throat with a smile. Blood falls all over Tom’s clothing, showering him. The grunts from the bleeding man trying to breathe and shout at the same time make the woman in Harry’s arm turn to face his companion.

She cries and tries to push Harry away, she isn’t strong enough, she cries more and shouts terrified.

‘Isn’t this the best music you ever hear?’ Asks Tom smiling, looking at the woman trashing on Harry’s arms.

‘Oh, yes. Darling.’ Answers Harry. Then he spins around the woman and cuts her vertically, from her solar plexus to her uterus.

Blood pools at her feet, and Harry lets her go. The woman falls in the pool of the blood, half dizzy crying in pain she tries crawls on the floor trying to escape from the psychopath that has wounded her, only to collide with the feet of the creepy smiling young man.

Tom takes her by her hair, if she could, she would have screamed.

‘Darling.’ Says Tom looking at the glowing green eyes. ‘You are messy, sometimes.’ And throws her towards Harry. 

Harry crouches over the woman that is trying to crawl away. Then he smiles, a really sunny beautiful smile towards the woman. She screams even with her lungs shouting her that this a bad idea. Harry stabs her another time on her abdomen, then looks at Tom and un-conjures the knife. Harry puts his hands inside her. The woman screams. He just pushes his hands towards the ribs of the woman an with a steady, swift motion, and a little help of magic breaks her ribs out, leaving the lungs and the heart in the open air. The woman faints, Tom laughs amused. Harry awakes her when he touches her heart and makes her look at her own heart before ripping it and finishing with her life.

Harry takes a bite of the woman’s heart, blood falling from his mouth.

‘A bite, darling?’ Asks Harry to Tom. ‘It tastes just wonderful.’

‘Raw?’ Asks Tom, but anyways he takes the woman’s heart and eats a bite. ‘Mmm. One can taste the terror.’

Harry laughs at the stupid commentary, standing up, going towards Tom kissing his bloody mouth.

‘Whatever darling.’ Harry says, taking another bite from the heart in Tom’s hands.

They finish eating the heart and put the two bodies side by side and vanish their clothing. Tom cuts the man’s chest, and Harry opens his ribs and throws them to aside, Tom’s takes the man heart, while Harry throw’s the woman’s ribs aside. They kiss each other and fall over the open chest of their victims, using them as the most uncomfortable mattress ever. They make out while time to time eating the man’s heart.

Then Tom begins to undress Harry’s bloody’s clothing, opening Harry’s shirt and unbuttons his pants. Harry that have less patience than Tom, strangely. Only unbuttons Tom’s pants and rolls him over him.

‘Fuck me, Riddle.’ Harry orders.

Tom smiles sharp and vanishes Harry’s pants, then Tom is going to conjure lube when it is stopped by Harry.

‘Use their blood.’ Says Harry moaning.

Tom laughs. He has entrained himself thinking it, but he dismissed it since the blood was getting a bit rotten to use it. Anyways, he coated his fingers, even more, with the blood. Then Tom penetrates and prepares Harry.

Harry moans, not because Tom is doing amazing things in his ass, rather for the thought of having his ass penetrated by the blood of the couple they just killed. Tom bits his lip, Harry just looks magnificent all sprawled prepared for him over the dead corpses. Without losing any time, he penetrates Harry.

Tom thrust Harry energetically, Harry moans in response and whispers at Tom.

‘You want to spice it?’

‘How?’ Tom asks between thrusts and kisses.

‘Surround us.’ Harry says between moans. ‘Touch us.’

The twelve undead come around and begin to caress them. Tom’s back and Harry’s chest and even Harry’s dick.

‘Disturbing.’ Moans Tom, still penetrating Harry.

‘Yees.’ Says Harry moaning from Tom’s rams.

With the undead on them, Tom increases his rhythm, and Harry moves his hips wildly, they meet with a slapping sound. After a few minutes, they come. Harry in his stomach, Tom inside Harry.

They dismiss the undead to return to their tombs, they don’t care if the mundanes see that the graves have been dug, and think that some Satanists have been stealing bones. They redress with the bloody clothes and cut in small pieces the torso meat of the couple putting it in a bag, and they burn the limbs and the head.

They return to Malfoy manor as the sun begins to rise.

When they arrive, the others are waiting on the wards for them and after an hour of hearing Abraxas screaming for coming at his house full of blood and dirt, and then shouting at them for ripping his household wards and some fake apologies from Tom and Harry’s side. They decide that the best they can do is eat breakfast and go to sleep. After all, none of them had slept that night.

***

The trip towards Hogwarts, on May 2, is not really dull since Tom and Harry, get rid of the other five and fuck in the bathrooms.

Returning to classes after Myrtle’s demise, it is strange. The atmosphere is gloomy, but Harry cannot help to smile. He cannot be thankful enough for the tattoo that hides his thoughts and emotions from prying professors and noisy students.

A week later, during the night and after making sure that everyone is sleeping, Harry puts over them a sleeping spell, wandless. Then goes over Orion’s bed and climb on top of the other black-haired.

Harry puts Orion into a stasis spell. After all, he doesn’t want to wake him up, either he wants the other feels the pain. Harry cuts Orion’s lower abdomen with a spell, extracts the appendix carefully and heals the intestine where the has cut. Then heals the cut and applies a spell that makes disappear the scar.

He climbs back and goes towards his trunk. Someone takes his other arm, the one where he is not carrying the Orion appendix. With quick reflexes, he releases from the grip and elbows someone in the plexus.

‘Ow.’ Says the guy in his back.

‘Tom?’ Harry whispers. _Fuck!_ Thinks Harry trying to not project.

‘Yes. What were you doing?’ whispers Tom with his voice pinched from the blow.

‘Nothing.’ Says Harry going over his trunk and whispering, ‘I am Batman’ in parseltongue, to open the first layer of spells from his chest. ‘How have you-?’

After his trunk is open, picks one bottle, puts the appendix inside and closes it with more wards that one can ever put on a strongbox. And puts it inside of the trunk and closes it, returning all the protections.

‘Should I be worried?’ asks Tom looking intently at Harry, eyes getting red. ‘I was reading with my wards up when they got hit with the sleeping spell.’

‘No, unless you plan to blackmail me.’ Says Harry seriously.

‘What did Black do?’

‘He is trying to blackmail me for fucking you in Abraxas bed.’ Then Harry dismisses him. ‘Go to sleep.’

Tom's eyes are full-blown red.

‘Keep him quiet.’ Says Tom angry, and then he disappears to his bed.

 _No shit! I was doing just the opposite, fucking moron!_ Thinks Harry angry, but he doesn’t project it.

***

As of May finishes, the examination month begins. Another time, all the Knight of Walpurgis meetings are put aside to give preference to the studying for the incoming end-of-the-year doom.

While Lestrange and Black persecute the seven years to get last-year exams, younger students persecute Riddle and Abraxas and, even Hadrian, it looks that after one year at Hogwarts, no one remembers that it's his first course here.

Harry can spot Ravenclaws having fits of textbook reciting in the hallways. Gryffindors, being violent over their books, looking at them as they were the cause of all evil things in the world. Hufflepuffs, looking as they haven’t slept for weeks, hugging each other, telling themselves that all will go well. Slytherins, the problem with Slytherins is that even if they look smug and look down the other students is because they already had their hands in some end-year exams that the professors never change.

That didn’t stop Riddle for an official meeting in the common room where he told all his _subjects_ that

‘If anyone dares to bother **MY** study time, I will make sure that your body vanishes and its never found.’ Then he pauses and looks at every Slytherin. He lets a bit of his magic flow over the room. ‘And If you dare to have lower grades than Es or get caught in cheating, you will share the same fate.’ Riddle does another pause, for the expectation. ‘Go to study!’

This speech makes Harry nearly cry and want to applaud. He feels so proud of Voldemort nobody commands around a hundred people as he does. Seeing all of these covering teenagers running towards their books is a fantastic sight.

The last exam falls on two days before leaving Hogwarts. So, on 18 of June at five of the afternoon the end-of-the-year party begins at the Slytherin common room.

It follows 36 hours of drunken students, orgies and younger years being used as couriers to fetch the older ones' food and more alcohol.

After the mandatory first ten hours of partying, Harry and Tom get their hands in two firewhiskey, one vodka, and one of absinthe and disappear to the lower level of the dungeons, on the empty classrooms they usually use for duelling.

Naked, over a conjured bed, after hours of fucking and only stoping for drinking more, Tom takes the next bottle.

‘There is no more vodka.’ Says Tom kissing Harry’s naked shoulder. ‘Shall we begin with the absinthe?’

It is Saturday breakfast time, although in the classroom they are in, there is no light, so they don’t know how much time they have been making out and fucking.

Harry climbs over Tom and takes his hair. Harry kisses him violently, Tom bites Harry’s lower lip, they laugh and roll to over the bed kissing.

‘I will take this as a yes.’ Says Tom on top of Harry running his fingers over Harry’s abdomen.

Then promptly stands up and unwarps the bottle and takes a swig.

‘Fuck!’ Tom coughs. ‘This is strong!’

Harry laughs, ‘That is why one needs sugar and water.’ Although Harry takes the bottle from Tom’s hands and takes a gulp. ‘Fuck!’

Tom laughing using Harry’s to support himself, calls an elf for sugar, water, two glasses and spoons. The first glasses of absinthe go down in a fog of handjobs and kisses. The second glasses go down, accompanied by blowjobs and semen.

Harry, from the top of their 69 position, throws Tom’s semen into one of the half-filled glasses and drinks it thoroughly. Tom swallows Harry’s cum and catches him from the waist and throws Harry into the mattress with him. They kiss and claw their skin. Harry squeezes Tom’s balls and shaft with strength, Tom puts three fingers inside Harry’s ass, impaling him hard. Harry moans while Tom bites his shoulder.

They are not hard enough to fuck, so they search for more green liquid. The third time they full their glasses, they need to wait to fuck, so they smoke, and they talk. More accurately, they slur. They are beyond drunk.

‘Should be doing the same as the last time.’ Says Tom giggling his arms around Harry’s waist and head on Harry’s groin.

Harry half-sitting begins to laugh.

‘Don’t get mad!’ Harry cackles. ‘I don’t fucking remember what happened last time I drunk this.’

Tom pulls himself at Harry’s level and pushes him against the bed.

‘I should punish you for this indiscreation.’ Says Tom trying to be seductive but failing because of the terrible slurring words.

‘Tooom, it is not my fault. I was like super drunk before I began with that!’ slurs Harry taking Tom’s hair.

‘I am trememendooosly, ofrended.’ Slurs Tom with his hands on Harry’s hips.

‘I tried to ask?’

‘Liar.’

‘Tell me.’ Says Harry, bitting Tom’s shoulder. ‘You avoided me and behave like a human.’ Slurs with his mouth still in Tom’s shoulder.

‘I never act like a human.’ Whispers Tom clawing more his nails on Harry’s hips.

Then Tom smiles sharply and dangerously.

‘I fucked you.’ Says while pushing down Harry while sneaks his head to Harry’s ear. ‘While you fucked me.’

Harry looks at him, not understanding. Then it hits him.

‘We need to do it again!’ shouts while putting his arms around Tom’s waist and rolling him over. Then he claims the red-eyed mouth, and they kiss again, with tongue, violent, desperate.

Once they separate, they drink another glass of diluted absinthe.

‘Top or bottom?’ Harry slurs.

‘You took the top, last time, now it’s my turn.’ Says Tom crawling between Harry’s legs.

Harry takes his own shaft and wanks it while the puts his legs over his own shoulders. Tom, copying Harry, massage his own penis. Then, more clumsily than ever, he had felt, he searches for the lubricant and begins to lubricate and prepares Harry’s already used asshole until he can put four fingers inside. Then takes more lubricant and prepares his own entrance.

‘Need help?’ asks Harry from his uncomfortable position.

‘Nah.’ Moans Tom penetrating his ass with three fingers. ‘I. am. good.’

‘Fuck, I should make finger yourself more often, you look so hot.’ Harry says. ‘How many fingers you have inside.’

‘Three,’ answers Tom. Letting go of his dick. ‘Fuck, I can put nearly all my hand inside. You have been doing my ass a lot.’

Harry moans, biting his own lip, at Tom’s words.

‘Stop talking and go over me, or you are going to make me cum without touching me.’

Tom does as Harry commands. His back facing Harry takes the lubricant and puts a bit over Harry’s shaft, then puts a bit in this penis. Harry helps him auto-penetrating himself while the begins to feel Tom’s meatus inside him.

Once they asses are filled with each other dick, Tom begins to move. Even the uncomfortably of the position, Harry enjoys it a lot.

‘Tom-‘ Harry moans. ‘Fuck, this-‘

‘Yes.’ Moans Tom ‘Good-‘

Tom increases the rhythm, careful to slip. Harry’s hands are on the base of his penis, making sure that it doesn’t scape from Tom’s ass. Each thrust makes them more near to the edge. The dance lasts a few minutes more, and then they cum. Together, moaning loud. Tom’s ass gets filled with Harry’s seed, Harry’s with Tom’s cum.

‘You destroyed me. I could never have sex with anyone else.’ Harry complains, laying flat on the mattress.

‘Good. You are mine.’ Tom kisses him senseless, lying boneless over Harry.

The rest of the bottle of absinthe is forgotten, they take a well-deserved smoke, and begin with the firewhiskey.

They continue to fuck each other or blowing or merely making out when waiting for their get to hard again.

When they are not making out or fucking, they fall sleep or asks the elves for some of the human meat that they hunted or smoke or drink or use the improvised bathroom that they conjured inside the room.

Tom lazy, and still a bit sleepy, picks his wand to see the time.

'Run.’ Says Tom.

‘Not see you in September?’ Harry sniggers, lying over Tom’s chest, already awake and from the looks of the four empty coffee cups around the floor, already caffeinated.

Although both of them are still drunk.

‘In ten minutes the trains leaves for London!’ Exclaims Tom, still slurring a bit. He redresses Harry and himself with a spell. And gets up to pick their trunks.

 _Shower be dammed!_ Projects to Harry. They hadn’t showered since the 18 in the morning, and they are full of the other fluids, but the train is going to leave.

They cannot appear to the station and inevitably that all carriages had already left, so they only can run the distance that separates Hogwarts from the station.

They arrive at Hogsmeade train station at 10:15, the train is gone. Luckily for Tom, Harry invites him to lunch at his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] When I think of this scene, I cannot picture it without Harry singing these few lines from Nemesis. This song is from Arch-Enemy is from 2005, I know that is so much advanced to their times, but it just perfect.
> 
> Kudos? Comments?


	7. The Potters are not very good hosts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is summer, and Tom is stuck at Harry's Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This chapter had been a nightmare to write, mainly because I was not planning to Tom and Harry spend the summer together! But whatever, I wish you enjoy it as much I enjoy it writing it (well, after a few writer blocks, that is it!).  
> :)

‘We couldn’t hang out around London! If you didn’t notice, it is getting randomly bombarded every now and then.’ Shouts Harry, angry at Henry, hitting Henry’s desk. ‘And the wards at Diagon Alley allow more rune to fall into the Alleys than they stop it!’

‘You are worst than Charlus and Fleamont put together. At least either of them lost the train for fucking his friends.’ Says Henry, angry. ‘Have you thought about what you will do now with him? Would you return him to London, which you put it nicely is getting bombed?’

‘No.’ says Harry with a small voice. He hadn’t considered that Tom maybe got nowhere to go after leaving the train on King’s Cross.

‘He cannot stay in here. I will not have anyone related to Morfin at my house.’

‘Grandfather! He is not Morfin.’ Says Harry.

‘I like to remind you that this is the man that is going to be after you. And killed my grandson.’

Harry frowns at the commentary. As far he knows, Henry never cared that much that his grandson will be killed by Tom.

‘I know. Ok. But-‘ Harry stops himself. ‘Maybe you can contact his other family. You know his aunts and uncles.’

‘None of them are in the country. And I first die to contact Wilhemina or Aion. The son of a bitch still owns me sixteen pounds of children's hearts.’ Says Henry with disgust.

‘Can you stop your rivalry with the Gaunts, for once?’ Says Harry, exasperated.

‘Don’t be silly, grandson. It took us ages to arrive at this level of rivalry.’ The Gaunts and the Potters spent many years trimming their rivalry (if one doesn’t count the sporadic affairs or bouts of friendship), and they were quite proud of it. ‘Bring him in.’

Harry does what Henry orders, but he is quite uneasy during all the time Tom is inside his great-grandfather's office.

Nearly two hours later, Tom enters the second-floor library following Tipsy. He looks ghostly pale, Harry notices.

‘Tom.’ Harry says, uneasy, not knowing how to proceed, standing and putting the book in old Norse that he had been reading on a table on the side of the couch.

Tom strolls towards him and suddenly hugs him. Riddle hugs him! _Something is terribly wrong_ , is Harry’s only thought.

‘No.’ Says Tom at his arms, clutching Harry’s tunic. ‘Nothing is wrong.’

‘You are hugging me.’ Harry says, obviously. ‘Like hugging me not to fuck me.’

Tom looks at Harry’s eyes with a brilliant smile. Harry doesn’t understand the behaviour of the other guy. _Voldemort acting like a human, my fucking balls._

‘Why were you so pale?’ Says Harry stepping away from Tom.

‘Your great-grandfather has-‘ Tom swallows hard. ‘He has been quite nasty regarding my birthright.’

‘He never said anything about having issues against Half-bloods.’ Harry says, frowning.

‘Oh, not about this. He spent like an hour going on about how awful Gaunts are and describing in all detail how many ways he can destroy a Gaunt.’ Says Tom, a bit angry.

Harry laughs.

‘He has sorta a vendetta with Morfin and Wilhemina.’ Then Harry shakes his head. ‘Don’t take it personally. Aquelarre shit that our families do when they meet. He still is sore about great-great-grandfather and-‘ Harry doesn’t elaborate more.

‘It was insulting!’ Says stubborn Tom.

‘Of course, it was!’ Harry laughs. ‘He is a son of a bitch, never better said. He let you stay?’

‘Yes, but with conditions.’ Says Tom, defeated.

‘Seriously? He had made you take a chastity vow or what?’

‘No, he was more concerned that I was going to tell others that Potters allow other humans to enter their ancestral home.’ Tom grunts sarcastically.

‘We wouldn’t want some random wizards pop-in our residence. Then they’ll need to put the fine china or serve beef.’ Says Harry pretending to be scandalized. Then adds. ‘I am going to my room to put out the Hogwarts things and shower. Wanna come?’ Says Harry, grimacing.

Tom follows Hadrian. Harry tells Tom to shower first while he unpacks. More likely, Harry scatters his things around the clean and empty room. Harry finds the parchment that Tom had been writing insults towards Lestrange in that History of Magic class, and as promised, he puts it into a frame and hangs it to one of the walls.

When Harry comes out of the shower sees Tom, still with a towel in his waist, going through Harry’s scattered clothes over the bed.

‘Do you only wear leather pants?’ Says Tom when he notices Harry at his back.

Harry turns Tom over and kisses him. ‘Yes.’ Harry says between kisses. Then he pushes Tom over his bed.

They are making out over Harry’s bed, wrinkling clothes and books, when an elf pops into the room, telling them that the lunch is served.

‘Thank you for inviting me in.’ Says Tom when he takes his seat at the dining room next to Harry and looks at the feast around them.

Harry gives a quick frowning look at Henry. Henry smiles widely while Silvester tries to hide a sigh.

‘You are welcome, Thomas.’ Says Silvester with a kind smile.

It seems that Henry has given orders to elves to prepare a feast to impress Riddle. Most surely, this is about showing off to a Gaunt. _Mean old man!_ Usually, lunch is some type of sandwiches. Only on birthdays or Yule or New Year, they got a feast. Today, the menu is three dishes that make their last New Year’s lunch look like it was for poor people. The appetizers Human fingers fried with whiskey wrapped with avocado and salmon are accompanied by red wine, an Italian Marlasa. The first dish is grounded human meat tortellini in a salad with red and green pepper, black olives, diced tomato, mozzarella, and olive oil, accompanied by a red Chianti. The main dish is sirloin steak, human back waist, brandy and black pepper sauce with fries, accompanied by a French Cabernet Sauvignon. The dessert is three-layer blood and chocolate cake stuffed with strawberry liqueur, that Harry loves, accompanied by Cava Brut.

The lunch is a pleasant affair, but Harry takes note that he will begin his Karate training and do some running around the Manor from tomorrow morning on. Harry fears that he will go as fat as Dudley if Henry decides to feast every day only to show off to his **_boyfriend_**.

The rest of the day, Harry shows Tom the dungeons. Later they go to Tom’s room because even if Voldemort likes to wear Harry’s clothes, he wants to change the leather pants. After all, they feel slightly inappropriate. They mark way too much of his ass and cock for his “ _40s muggle tastes_ ”, as Harry projects to him.

***

‘Has you slept well, Tom?’ Asks Harry with a tiny smile while he drinks his third coffee. Second, if you don’t count the first one he took before doing his morning runs and kata. Henry has been trying to impress Voldemort with the most snobbish feast. Confirming the assumptions Harry got since the first lunch with Tom in the house. That is why Harry wakes earlier than he would do in normal conditions, his vanity would not let him lose the sculped body that got Durmstrang.

‘Yes, Hadrian.’ Tom smiles _nicely_ at Harry.

Yesterday, like every day from the few weeks that Tom had been at Potter’s. Voldemort had been attacked and fucked by Hadrian. It seems that the practice of kata makes Harry rotting for someone to fight with him. However, Tom thinks that the change of behaviour is because of their daily wandless duelling sessions. Because they end rather gruesomely, usually with some amputation of limbs, the mild ones, to being crushed by some summoned high-level demons, the worse ones.

After breakfast, they spend the rest of the day in the library finishing their summer homework.

‘Hogwarts teachers think that we must be retarded.’ Says Harry once finishes his last essay, which is herbology.

‘Are you trying to make me say: Why?’ Says Tom, not really paying attention. He is reading some books from the second-floor library, already having finished the summer homework.

‘In Durmstrang, we have to have ten times more summer homework and harder.’ Says Harry anyway. Tom is already ignoring him. ‘Do you want to duel?’ Harry adds.

‘Later.’ Tom says, making a funny face and returning to his book. His ass still hurts from yesterday’s after-duelling activities.

If this time, Tom wins, he will make sure that he is doing the fucking. Harry had been overpowering him each time that was supposed to be his turn. Not that he complains, well, he complains (a lot) because his ass is in fucking fire.

Harry moves as stealthy as he can towards Tom. Harry is sure that the guy reading can see him, but it doesn’t bother him. After all, Harry is bored, and he wants some sex. Any kind would be just right.

Harry kneels between Tom’s legs.

‘Hadrian.’ Says Tom looking over the book.

‘Don’t worry, continue reading.’ Says Harry while opening Tom’s pants.

‘Seriously?’ Tom says, although he is not stopping Harry from doing whatever he plans.

‘Yes. Read.’ Harry says, distracted, taking Tom’s erection out and massaging it.

‘How?’ Says Tom, with a soft, amused voice.

Harry doesn’t answer and instead takes all Tom’s length into his mouth, with one hand in the base of Tom’s shaft and the other in Tom’s groin to stabilize himself.

‘Hadrian?’ Tom half-asks, half-moans.

Harry’s mouth is occupied, sucking and circling Tom’s shaft with his tongue. Tom leaves the book on the floor next to the armchair and puts his hands over Harry’s head, tangling his fingers with the black-haired hair. Harry sucks up and down the length, and from time to time, he stops at the meatus, which he bites a bit and teases the skin that keeps the foreskin, then circles with the tongue at the base and returns down to the shaft. And repeats the process of going up again. Although, then Tom suddenly grips his head with strength and pushes Harry’s mouth all the way down to the shaft and then up, with a violent motion with a strong hip push. Harry feels that he will puke, his eyes get filled with tears from the unconformability, his mouth full of saliva. He feels that he needs air to breathe. However, he can keep it together, allowing Tom to use his mouth as he was fucking his ass. The rhythm increases and Tom moans get louder. Harry’s mandibula begins to hurt, now that he has more or less learned to breathe through the nose and keep Tom’s punishing grip. Harry is about to push himself out from Tom when the other black-haired, with a soft moan and without warning cums into Harry’s mouth, and lets go of Harry’s hair.

Harry pushes away from Tom and looks at him, face all red from the lack of breath, semen falling from his mouth and breathing hard with the mouth open.

‘Fuck, I nearly choke.’ Says Harry laughing.

‘Next time, push yourself out.’ Says Tom, shrugging.

‘I was trying to see if I could do it.’ Harry smirks like a shark. ‘Whatever, now I am full of your semen.’ Grimaces feeling the viscous fluid around his cheeks and even dropping from the eyebrows and chin.

‘Here, clean.’ Says Tom shooting a cleaning spell to Harry, then grabs Harry’s arm to swing him over his lap. ‘Although I like it when you swallow it.’ Continues Tom while caressing Harry’s dick over the clothing. ‘You are hard.’

‘You are a genius.’ Answers Harry putting these arms around Tom’s neck and shoving his tongue inside the black-eyed mouth. ‘So, you are up to have sex?’

‘Later.’ Answers Tom between kisses.

After a few minutes of making up, Tom decides that Harry is too heavy for him and opens his legs, making the green-eye fall.

‘I fucking hate you! I could have broken my ass!’ Exclaim Harry from the floor.

‘I don’t care, make yourself, I don’t know, like 20 cm smaller and 30kg lighter, and we talk.’ Says deadpanned Tom taking the book that he left on the floor.

‘Fuck you! If you want a fucking girl, fuck one! I am a fucking guy! And I fucking enjoy my 1.80 and my 70kg!’ Harry shouts, angry, showing him the middle finger and getting out of the room.

Tom smirks.

***

Hours later, Tom finds Harry (with Tipsy's help) in one of the dungeons in the castle's first underground level.

‘This doesn’t look like a torture chamber.’ Says Tom while looking around the room. It seems like a little office, a lamp made of tibias, a desk with some books on it and shelves with more books. The only interesting thing in the room is the black-haired sitting on the other side of the desk.

‘The torture chambers are three levels below, over the prisons where we store our captures.’ Says Harry, idly still looking at the parchment he had been reading before Tom's sudden intrusion.

Tom doesn’t pay any attention to Harry and continues.

‘I have been thinking, we should try to understand what is happening to our wands when we connect.’ Says Tom, still looking around and poking at random things that are lying around.

‘Have you been trying to read the library out?’ Asks Harry, sassy.

‘We should try another time.’ Says Tom, not bothered by Harry’s tone.

Harry sighs but compiles.

‘What do you want to do?’ Asks Harry. ‘It is not like we don’t know that when they connect, nothing happens.’ Since their wands never work against each other, they have been training non-stop with wandless magic. However, Harry was already good, and it didn’t bother him duelling endlessly without his wand, and Tom wanted to get better on it and not depend so much on his wand and can become proficient in necromancy.

‘We try with different spells, like curse vs curse, charm vs curse or so on.’ Says Tom, eager now that he has all Hadrian’s attention. ‘I have been entraining myself with this thought. The intensity of the _figures_ is related to the type and duration of the spell. The first time we used two curses, dark to be specific, and the shapes were clearer. The second time we used a curse against a defensive spell, the shadows were less clear, but we cut it short since we knew that this was happening. I am thinking of trying it with two charms and leaving the connection as long as we can. Then with a charm and a curse, leaving the connection also for a long time.’

‘Whatever.’ Says Harry leaving the parchment about summoning lesser gods over the table and standing up to face Tom.

‘So? Which spells do we begin with?’ Says Harry once he is in front of Tom, just a few steps from him to do the “mock” duel.

‘Nothing really harmful. What do you think about _scourgify_?’ Says Tom.

‘I don’t know if it is going to work since they are not harmful.’ Says Harry.

‘We can try anyways.’ Says Tom, convinced.

They shout the cleaning spell to each other. The spells connect. The light appears slightly less than brilliant, and the ghostly figures appear, although they are very translucent. After a few more seconds, they pull out the magic.

‘It was very weak.’ Says Tom.

‘The shadows-‘ Harry shakes his head. ‘We need to try again. We do now offensive spells, although not very dark, like _bombarda_.’

‘Ok.’ Says Tom.

Again they try, yet the spells connect, and again, the light appears. This time the light is neater, more potent, and so are the ghostly figures. Harry looks over the figures and sees that he recognizes some of them, or at least he thinks so. There have appeared at least four that have the uncanny characteristics of the Potter, black shaggy hair. At least two of them look like someone he and Fleamont killed last summer. The other five, he doesn’t recognize them.

‘Cut the connection. Now!’ Shouts Harry to Tom.

They cut the spells, and the light disappears along with the shadows.

‘They are dead people.’ Says Harry in awe.

‘What?’ Asks Tom wide-eyed.

‘The figures, the shapes, they are ghosts of people. I have recognized some of them as Potters. They have their pictures over the main hallway. And, two others were killed by Flemont and me.’ Explains Harry.

‘But-‘

‘We should not try it again here. The Potters, all of them are necromancers. We can fuck up if we do it here more.’ Continues Harry not listening and cutting Tom.

‘But-‘

‘Yes, the ones at Hogwarts, you remember that were mainly kids. It is a school, and if the professors have always been so awful as the ones we have, then makes sense that many children have died there.’ Finishes Harry.

‘Hadrian! It doesn’t make sense.’ Says Tom finally when Hadrian lets him talk. ‘Wands brothers/twins or whatever, when connected only nullify spells. There is no precedent on “ghost summoning”.’

‘Yeah, but they were dead people.’ Says Potter stubbornly.

‘I don’t like that.’ Says Riddle frowning. ‘There is no logical explanation for this to happen. It looks like a random event. Like: Oh, hey, we are brother wands. We cannot spell each other out, so let's summon dead people!’

Harry laughs.

‘Seriously.’ Says Tom. ‘There needs to be an explanation, this- this shouldn’t happen.’

‘So negative.’ Teases Harry, then more gravely. ‘Yes. I agree with you. I think I know who we should ask about.’

‘Whom?’ Tom asks, raising an eyebrow.

‘Death.’ Deadpans Harry.

‘Death?’ Asks Tom.

‘Yes.’ Nods Harry.

‘Are you going to be able to convince your great-grandfather of it?’ Tom asks, then adds. ‘I think he is very against any of you being in the summoning room unless you are over 18.’

‘I don’t know, but we need to try, no?’ Says Harry shrugging.

***

‘Next Saturday is the full moon, Hadrian. ’ Says Henry, earnestly looking at Harry over the newspaper the morning of the 12 of July.

‘Yes. I will go out.’ Harry answers while drinking one of his morning coffee and eating a croissant with _ham_.

‘Bring me a pair of full-bone skeletons. I have an order from a private teacher, and in the next weeks, I will have no time because of the Annual Congress of Ancient Magicka.’ Say, Henry. Then folds the newspaper.

‘It seems that the Allies are advancing from the west, and the Soviets are pushing Hitler and Grindelwald forces from the East.’ Comments Silverster idly reading the newspaper. ‘If Grindelwald feels cornered, he is set to turn to Britain.’ Says to Henry, raising an eyebrow.

‘I know after the destruction that British, American and Canadian wizards did to his troops in Omaha, Juno and Sword, his numbers are very depleted. He is getting angry.’ Says Henry critically.

‘We also lost a lot of wizards that day. The mundane weapons combined with magic nearly destroyed all the men on Omaha.’ Points Silvester.

‘He won’t use mundane weapons if he comes to Britain. He would make it personal. A great spectacle of magic, showing how powerful he is. And then they will attack **us**!’ Henry shouts.

‘Henry.’ Silvester tries to calm him down.

‘We talk later.’ Says Henry to Silvester gravely and storms away from the dining-room.

When Tom arrives to take his breakfast, Harry and Silvester discussing a new paper in a novel theory to craft Dark Hexes that Silvester had read. After eating, Tom and Harry go to the dungeons to mess around. Since they already finished their summer homework, they have **vacations**.

‘Why are we using this lab?’ Asks Tom, looking around.

The dungeon they enter has the same bone chandelier Tom has seen in other dungeons and the same dark stone wall and wooden furniture. Still, this lab has more light points. It is easy to see what the bottles in the stands contain. There are nails, hair, and appendixes between other supposedly human things. There is a dissecting table in the middle of the dungeon, and around the room, some knives scattered.

‘Actually, this one is mine.’ Says Harry, moving to the other side of the dissection table. ‘Fucking Charlus and Fleamont have the best, and they have warded pretty nastily. Last time I tried to enter Charlus’s lab, I needed to collect my lungs from the floor.’

‘This is yours?’ Asks Tom while taking a jar that contains nails and hair. ‘I didn’t know you were collecting people’s hair and nails.’

‘I prefer appendixes.’ Harry shrugs. ‘Although at first, I was only taking the hair or nails of people since they contain enough DNA. Although they get destroyed quickly, that is why lately I only pick appendixes, you know, more tissue means more DNA.’

‘DNA?’ Asks Tom, not understanding.

‘Oh, yes. It is still “undiscovered”. Think of it as blood?’ Says Harry, not really sure. ‘Well, blood has DNA. In fact, every cell in your body has DNA. I think it is how blood spells work. Since the blood, even similar between us is unique for each person because of the DNA. Also, hair, nails and skin have cells though they have DNA, so that is why you can key someone with a spell to you if you possess one of these things. Fuck! I don’t know if I am explaining myself!’

‘Not really.’ Says Tom.

‘DNA will be discovered in 1953. Read about it.’ Exclaims Harry shaking his head. Although he pricks his finger with the pointy end of a knife that has been sterilized, because of diseases? And the 40s are just so dirty, even if one is a wizard. Hary lets a drop of blood fall into the table. ‘See, this is my blood, so I can morph it into a golem that will be a copy of me.’ He pushes his power, as he practised last summer (quite widely considering his _needs_ ), and the drop of blood morphs into a naked Harry.

Harry orders the golem to lay on the table, facing up. Then he continues.

‘What I think is that alchemy is a mix of chemistry and genetics. Mundane chemistry, or more specifically nuclear physics. They, after all, change the molecules. Like we do in alchemy class when we transform lead to gold, we only change the atomic structure with mostly pressure and also changing the number of protons in their nucleus. This changes the bond type and allows electrons to bind or get free. Although, as Anderson teaches our class, one never would figure out that alchemy is atomic manipulation.’

‘But these are mundane things! They have nothing to do with magic or alchemy.’ Says Tom. He had read about chemistry out of boredom when he was younger, and he was really not sure that alchemy was about that.

‘Quite the contrary. The matter is atoms if you put it roughly. And mundanes in the future can see them. I know it. We did practices in the chemistry courses I took at middle school.’ Continues stubbornly, Harry.

‘Weren’t you-‘ Tom shakes his head, he remembers why Harry was in middle school. Actually, now he is reviewing Harry’s science classes quickly, he can see what Harry is trying to explain. ‘I can see what you are trying to say, although I think that alchemy is still superior to chemistry, of course.’ Harry rolls his eyes. Tom continues. ‘But why genetics? What it has to do with this?’

Harry looks at Golem-Harry, thinking.

‘The philosopher's stone.’ Says Harry, still eyes on his golem. He is still not sure about this reasoning, but maybe it has a point.

‘Flamel’s Stone?’ Tom asks, raising an eyebrow. ‘Didn’t you take it from future-me?’ Says a bit more accusatory than he really meant.

‘Aha.’ Harry nods while he smiles to himself too much pleased. ‘Did you knew that Flamel used like 1000 newborns to make it?’

‘Yes. I have seen your research on it.’ Tom says. He remembers seeing Harry a bit obsessed with Flamel’s alchemy papers when he was in Durmstrang and learned that the institution keeps Flamel’s research and thesis. _The fucker even did a project in his third year about The Philosopher's Stone._ Thinks Tom half-fondly.

‘Quite an amusing issue, considering Dumbledore loves the man so much. I found it when I was in Durmstrang. As you can recall. In his paper from 1235, he published his discoveries that grinding skin and bones and organs of one baby one gets a year more of life. So, 1000 babies imply 1000 years. Then the paper said that he used his blood to tie the stone to him. It would have been not useful for you, anyway.’

‘Maybe I was trying to figure out if what you just said was true.’ Says, Tom smirking sharply. Because if he could get his hands in the stone, he would try to splice it in tiny fragments and see if there is any way to get some “baby” samples or else. _Although a baby's life for a life is quite an interesting theory,_ thinks Tom.

‘It is easier to accede to Durmstrang library than get your hands on it.’ Harry says, looking at Tom. _Just how dense he can sometimes be_. Seriously, Harry will kill him if he tries to get himself immortal by putting baby-Harry into a grinder.

‘Maybe not. Maybe it is funnier trying to get it from under Dumbledore’s nose and then publish a paper on the stone's issue and moral implications. That destroys Dumbledore’s master advisor.’

‘Mean.’ Harry laughs. ‘I like it. You are so, so noble, Tommy. Wanting to unmask a toddler-serial killer. It would make you a hero.’

‘Ha, ha.’ Says Tom sarcastically. ‘Idiot.’

‘At your side, Flamel is just the bloodiest killer ever. You only tried and FAILED to kill me.’ Harry points out, laughing. ‘And you will put the oldest man in the world in a trial just for taking unconventional ingredients.’

‘In 81, I will try harder to do it.’ Tom says, sassy.

‘Then who will you fuck? Malfoy? Lestrange?’ Harry snaps to him.

‘Don’t be ridiculous!’ Tom, thinking that actually he rather cuts his dick off before bedding either. Then he smirks sharply. ‘I already got you. Why do I need you in the future anyway?’

‘Maybe because for fucking me “now” I need to have 12 years and travel to the past? That if you **really** kill me in the future, you could not have me, now?’ Says Harry, sassy.

‘Maybe you just jumped from an alternate timeline, and I can kill the future you.’ Tom answers him.

‘And if I jump to the future? I would jump into this timeline, and Harry there would have died. It would provoke a paradox.’ Says Harry smug. Then he adds. ‘After all, it is easier than jumping into the alternate timeline since we don’t know how the clocks are synchronized with this one.’

‘Then you stay here with me.’ Finishes Tom, although seeing that Harry is about to insult him because he knows the shit he is thinking about him right now. Tom changes the issue. ‘What was the point about all of this DNA thing?’

‘Oh, yes!’ Harry says, then turns over his naked laying over the table clone and cuts his abdominals with a knife. The clone doesn’t even flinch. But Tom looks at him wide-eyed and a bit scandalized. Actually, Tom doesn’t want to concede that having Harry-copied over the table, **naked** , wasn’t a good way to keep it with the conversation. ‘See. No reaction, this means his brain is not working.’ Then Harry puts his hand inside the clone and extracts, without cutting, the stomach. ‘See, the organs are neatly copied, because I know how they look, but-‘ Then pricks the stomach with a knife. ‘Carefully, now.’ Says to himself. Then he puts a finger in the hole. ‘See, there is acid and such inside. But it works? No. I don’t think so. I need to put magic on it for it to work.’

‘So there is where alchemy enters?’ Says Tom, contemplative looking at clone-Hadrian.

‘Yes. Stop looking at my dick.’ Says Harry, idly healing the stomach and putting it back in the clone’s cut abdominals. He leaves it open and goes towards the head. With a cutting spell, he separates the top of the cranium from the brain. ‘See?’ Says Harry. ‘The brain looks like a human brain. I have seen plenty, so I can reproduce it. Although, look at that.’ Then he stabs it with the knife. The clone stays still. ‘No nerves, and there is nothing more full of nerves than the brain. We need to figure out how to put the neurons and glia and such it is in there to “fire it” up. Until then-‘

‘Until we cannot figure out a way to reproduce life on the golem, it only can be tied to our magic?’

‘Yes. Rather inconvenient if you need someone to cover for you.’

‘Cannot be tied to another mage magic’s?’

‘Yes.’ Harry says. ‘I suppose, but if the other also needs a golem to cover for them?’

‘You think that dipping the golem’s brain into a ground baby solution will make it work?’ Says Tom, thoughtful.

‘It is a possibility, but I don’t want to be called toddler-killer.’ Says Harry, dismissing him. ‘So we search for another theory!’

‘Look who has grown morals!’ Tom teases Harry.

‘Nops. Just getting nasty flash-backs.’ Harry says with a dramatic voice.

‘Oh, yes. I can see you suffering from your trauma here.’ Tom smirks.

‘I have gone to therapy to overcome it.’ Harry says, deadpanned.

‘If you have gone, they would have put you in an electro-chair and tried to make you less of a psychopath.’ Tom laughs at Harry.

‘Ha, ha. Says the kettle to the pot.’ Harry says with anger. ‘You are even worse than me. At least I don’t need to feel rightly with myself when I am doing it.’

‘Rightly?’ Tom snaps. ‘Before knowing you, all the people who died, they fucking deserved it!’

‘Oh, yes! Because poor, poor little Tommy couldn’t stand bullies, so he killed them one by one. The salvation of the orphanage.’ Harry teases him angrily.

‘ _Crucio’_ Tom shouts to Harry, who doesn’t have time to dodge and shouts more from the scare of the spell being shouted than from the pain. Although Harry feels like his body is stabbed by thousands of knives and his skin is torn out, he pushes his magic out, trying to fight it.

When Tom puts the spell down, looking at Harry mad. Half trembling, Harry stands up, and without the wand, he shouts a nerve tearing spell that hits Tom. Then Harry moves quickly over the side of the table that Tom has been standing and kicks him in the belly. Tom is still on the floor. Without leaving time Tom to put himself together, Harry casts a spell that severs Tom’s wand arm. Tom cries although he has recovered from the nerve spell since he casts a leg severing spell on Harry. Harry can't dodge it either and has time to throw a shield, since he is standing over Tom, and falls into the floor when the spell amputates his left leg. Tom conjures a knife while he rolls over Harry and stabs him in the ribs. Harry shouts out of pain and tries to push Tom away, but Tom cuts Harry’s right arm, although that doesn’t make Harry blink, and instead, Harry takes Tom’s arm and makes him stab himself at the abdomen. Then Harry pushes him down and makes himself on top of Tom, without much stability, since he is losing a leg. Tom tries to move Harry from the top, but Harry puts his hands on Tom’s hips and sends him an electrical shock that electrocutes Tom, and he cries in pain.

‘Darling, you are so going down.’ Says Harry taking with one hand Tom’s hair and with the other vanishing his clothing.

‘Fuck you!’ Says angry Tom. Trying to pull the knife from his belly with the only hand he has.

Harry notices that Tom is moving towards the conjured knife, amputates Tom’s other arm.

‘Now, I like it better.’ Says Harry licking Tom’s lips. ‘Be a good boy and don’t make me amputate your legs, also.’

Tom’s legs trashes while he cries with indignation. Harry, seeing that Tom cannot escape since he cannot make a spell or knows how to get out from the lying position, decides to tease Tom.

‘Darling, you need to get better. Can you imagine that it was a real duel? What would be your surviving rate if someone cuts your arms?’ Says Harry while licking Tom’s neck.

‘Don’t you fucking dare!’ Says Tom, angry. ‘I can destroy you! Just wait.’

Harry slides away to sit over Tom’s legs that makes Tom stop moving. ‘How, darling?’

‘I don’t need to explain myself to you!’ Says Tom, angry.

‘Right.’ Answers Harry grabbing Tom’s dick with his left hand and masturbating it. ‘You are so defeated and so ready to be taken.’

‘Hadrian!’ Tom shouts. ‘This is fucking rape!’

Tom tries to move his legs, but he can only half move the left one since it is the one that Harry is missing, but he has not strength enough to throw Harry away.

‘No, darling. You are rotting for this.’ Says Harry, still working on Tom’s penis and with the other hand opening a bit Tom’s legs.

‘I fucking hate you.’ Says Tom when he feels Harry’s right fingers inside him, raw without lube.

Harry cuts clean Tom’s left leg.

‘Now, you will be easy to control.’ Says Harry sitting over Tom’s right leg and vanishing his own clothing.

Leaving Tom’s penis alone, Harry conjures lube in his left fingers to coat his already raging erection. Then climbs down from Tom’s right leg, and with his left hand on Tom’s hips and his right hand inside Tom’s ass, helps him to push up so he can crawl under him.

‘You didn’t need to cut my leg.’ Spits Tom. While Harry puts his finger out of his ass.

‘And let you push me away?’ Harry asks teasingly.

Then Harry penetrates Tom, hard and with one motion. Tom moans in pain. The lube in Harry’s dick is not enough since Harry has not opened him enough, and he was still sore from two days ago when Harry decided to do him raw.

Harry begins to move in and out from Tom without leaving time for him to adjust. Harry keeps one hand in Tom’s hip with the other, takes his necks and kisses him. After a few thrusts, Tom tries to move his hips, but he cannot do much. Harry doesn’t mind having to do all the work.

‘Fuck, you are so good.’ Says Harry moaning, breaking the kiss looking at Tom’s eyes, red eyes.

The rhythm increases a bit, and a few minutes later, Harry cums inside Tom’s ass.

‘Don’t stop.’ Tom orders with a serious voice and hard eyes.

Harry complies and tries to keep the rhythm up, although he feels that his dick is getting a bit soft. Luckily for him, Tom cums shortly after with a low moan.

Harry falls over Tom, putting his hands on the red-eyed hair.

‘So, you feel like doing some experimenting in my clone?’ Asks Harry, smiling.

Harry half-sits and reattaches Tom’s leg and arms, then he does the same with his own leg and dispels all the blood the amputations had caused. After, Harry hugs Tom on the floor.

‘You want to sew him up and make a threesome?’ Asks Tom with an eyebrow raised. He is a bit pale and light-headed for all the lost blood.

‘Do you want to discuss, again? I don’t think your ass can take-‘ Harry says smug, although he tries to hide the fact he also has lost some considerable quantity of blood, and he is feeling drained.

‘Oh! Shut up!’ Tom pushes Harry’s smug face with his hand. ‘As much as amusing it can be having two of you for me, I prefer to have you alone.’

‘You are so cute when you search for excuses to not be double penetrated by me.’ Harry kisses Tom cheek.

‘Cute?’ Tom asks with indignation. ‘I was declaring my feelings!’

‘Of course, darling, of course.’ Says Harry smiling.

***

‘Have you grown tired of fucking your friend, already?’ Asks Silvester when Harry enters their great-grandparents' room.

This is one of the Master bedrooms on the Potter castle. This one is not only enormous as most of them, but it is also the most luminous one because of the large windows and balcony. Even with the dark stone walls and the dark wood furniture, the colours of the bedsheets, canopy, curtains, and couches and the ottoman chair are in lighter tones. As in all bedrooms, there are no portraits in sight. Like the rest of the decoration, the lamps are done with well-polished human bones that increase the light coming inside.

Silvester is in bed, with his pants on, only. Harry assumes that Henry is outside on the balcony. The French glass doors are wide open, and the wind swirls the summer curtains, from outside lingers into the room the faint smell of pipeweed getting burned.

‘I- how?’ Harry says, sitting at the edge of the bed.

‘Please, I have seen how you look to the poor boy.’ Says Silvester with a knowing smile. ‘Although when you arrived, you were scared of him.’

‘I was not scared!’ Says Harry, indignant.

Silvester lets out a bark. ‘Yes, you were scared and terrified of what he will become. What changed? His looks?’

‘I already told you that I met this “version” of him in my second year at Hogwarts. Nothing has changed.’ Harry growls.

‘Bullshit.’ Says Silvester in a nonsense voice. ‘You didn’t lose any breath saying how he was a monster and that you will never be near him, that you only wished him dead. Even you tried to convince Henry and me that you should go to Hogwarts to kill him.’

‘That’s not true!’ Harry snarls.

‘Hadrian.’ Says Silvester chastising his grandson. ‘Don’t lie to yourself. Even all with all the loathing, you wanted to show him off that you were more powerful and mightier than him.’

Harry doesn’t answer. He only looks at his grandfather with more anger.

‘See, no scare in there.’ Says Harry with contempt.

‘Because you knew he was thirteen, you spent nearly a week doing the math!’ Points out, Silvester.

‘That is so fake!’ Harry says. ‘I wanted to stop him from killing people.’

‘Yes, that misconception that took ages to put out of your head. You know you cannot change your past. It could lead to a different future that you may not even exist.’ Silvester says.

‘Yes, yes. Don’t mess with time. I know.’ Says Harry dismissively.

‘And our dead are already set. Henry will die in 1975. If I am lucky, I will still be alive by the time you come back to the future. You know what to do. We talked about this.’ Silvester gives Harry a meaningful look.

‘Moscow.’ Harry nods.

Silvester nods and hugs his grandson. As any healthy teenager, Harry pushes away from him away as any kid does to his parent figures, which causes Silvester a laugh.

‘What did you want to come to our room? I remember the last time you came here. It was the first day after your first year at Durmstrang. You really looked frightened when you came back.’

‘Ha, ha.’ Says Harry without humour. ‘The older guys did that shitty thing to us, and I hadn’t yet learned the word retaliation. Thank you, by the way.’ Then Harry smiles at Silvester. ‘I wanted to ask if I can meet Death in August.’

‘You know you cannot meet Death until you are eighteen, Hadrian.’ Says Silvester calmly.

‘Why?’ Asks Harry.

‘Because I say so.’ Says a new voice coming inside the room.

‘But grandad!’ protests Harry looking at Henry and standing up to face him.

‘Hadrian.’ Says Henry seriously.

‘You just cannot treat me as a child!’ Pouts Harry. ‘I am nearly 17.’

‘Yes, I can. And you just proved to me you are a kid.’ Henry says with a bit of anger.

‘But-‘

‘No.’ Henry says. ‘Like I told Charlus and Fleamont until you are 18, you don’t participate.’

‘But, I need-‘

‘I don’t care.’ Henry cuts again, Harry. ‘Come in two hours at my office. Now go.’

‘But grandad!’

‘Hadrian, listen to Henry.’ Intervenes Silvester seriously putting a bit of magic in his voice to make a point.

‘Don’t make me hex you.’ Adds Henry, also pushing his magic out. ‘Now go.’

Harry looks both angry and storms outside of the room, but he shouts at them before closing the door with anger.

‘I hate you!’

Harry spends the next two butchering insects and other potion ingredients, making sure to tell the elves that he doesn’t want to be found by Tom.

Harry feels that if now he finds Tom, they would not have a “friendly” duel. Instead, he would lash his anger at him, and he feels it will lead to a disaster for both of them. So, the best is to ignore him until he has talked with Henry.

 _Where are you?_ Projects Tom to Harry.

_I need to talk with granddad in a few minutes._

_You told me that you were going to speak to him a few hours back._

_Riddle, I talk to you later._ Harry dismisses Tom.

 _Keep me informed._ Projects Tom a bit angry.

 _Whatever. Majesty._ Projects Harry with mild annoyance in his tone.

Minutes after the mental conversation dies, Harry goes to Henry’s office.

‘Have you already told your friends that I will send you back next May?‘ Asks Henry, even before Harry has the chance to sit in one of the chairs in front of Henry’s desk.

‘Not yet. I don’t know how to tell it to the ones in Durmstrang and the ones in Hogwarts…’

Henry nods.

‘Make sure that the ones in Durmstrang know about your condition. It would be good if you need to lay down for a time, and they are **your** allies. Remember that.’ Points Henry.

Harry understands the point. He will need to add a few paragraphs to the letters that yet has to sent. Maybe even schedule a future date for a meeting also. Few of them are not entangled in the war. The others, he may contact them in the 90s and see where their loyalties really fall.

‘We need to go over the plan again?’ Asks Harry, a bit bored. Since Yule Henry has grilled what was the plan to follow.

Henry nods. ‘Speak.’

‘When I arrive in the 90s, I lay low until I can get out of the Dursleys to Gringotts. You will leave the documents ready to sign them. Then lay low a few more weeks, so no one notices my behaviour, and apparate to Potter Lair at Moscow.’ Summarizes Harry, yet again, for the tenth time in the last year.

‘I will give you enough bottles of de-ageing potion for two months or so.’ Says Henry.

‘I am missing something?’ Asks Harry, still thinking about the plan making sure that he got it right. Even if he is convinced that next May, Henry will grill it another time in his brain. The deception he needs to put is big enough for them to always go over the points when they have the chance.

‘Yes.’ Henry says. ‘You will be taking the equivalent of NEWTs in WURSS in the 93. I will leave the paperwork ready.’

‘Why?’

‘Well, for starters. You won’t be able to finish the course in Hogwarts this year, so you will not take the NEWTs. Then, when you arrive at the 93, you will be 17, nearly 18, I don’t think it will amuse you enough having to spend the whole year at Hogwarts posing as a 13-year-old.’

Harry looks at him, a bit puzzled. Yes, for sure, he doesn’t want to spend a fucking year in a fucking school full of fucking kids. Maybe he may appear by Hogwarts when he is 15 to get his OWL and make the two last years, so he has legal documents and the whole shebang. Although he is not amused to have to push away his maestry, in whatever he decides, to spend time in a stupid High School, to get his real documents right. But he can do 3 years, no? He cannot and doesn’t want to do are the 3rd and 4th! He will kill himself if he has to!

Harry suddenly looks worried at Henry.

‘What-‘ Harry looks at his hands over the knees. ‘What is it if granddad is dead?’

‘Hadrian.’ Henry says seriously. ‘We are planning to leave it to you as straightforward as we can. Even if he is dead. The main plan doesn’t change.’

‘I suppose that you have a plan on how to get away from Hogwarts?’ Says Henry, returning to the main issue.

‘Yes. I have been working on copying myself and such.’ Harry explains.

‘Have you thought about thralling someone and changing their appearance?’ Asks thoughtful Henry.

‘Yes. But I discarded it because of the great quantity of power I may spend on doing it.’ Says Harry.

‘Do not discard it so easily. Maybe it may be useful. Think that you will need to have updates about what is going on inside in case you need to step in.’

‘Ok. I will consider it.’ Says Harry nodding, actually that was his first plan if he can not get the golem right.

‘Good. If you need help or anything, you can always count on us. Charlus and Fleamonts will come by the day of your birthday. Although Charlus plans to leave before the second week of August. And Fleamont-‘ Henry shakes his head.

‘I thought Charlus had already finished his maestries.’ Says Harry.

‘Yes, he finished them. Right now, he is with Dorea travelling around Canada and the US. They plan to travel more after your birthday party.’ Explains Henry.

Harry feels that the talk has arrived at the end, stands up. Still, before leaving, he asks about the prophecy relating to his family.

‘Granddad, you never told me the whole prophecy.’ Says Harry.

‘It is a bit vague. You may interpret it differently than we did. However, during our first meeting, your tale and, later, what other things you told us about your life, I am sure that I did not mistake. Dumbledore and Grindelwald are set on destroying the Potters.’ Says Henry. ‘And the Gaunts.’ Adds, at last, making a face.

‘We will be taking you to the Ministry of Transport on Tuesday 27 for the apparition papers. I suppose that you have been practicing, right?’ Says Henry, changing the subject again.

‘So earlier? I thought I would be taking the exam after the 31.’ Harry says.

‘You can do it during the week of your birthday. So yes. Have you been practicing or not?’ Asks Henry seriously.

‘Yes, I have. Don’t worry, I am pretty good at it.’ Harry waves his hand like dismissing the issue.

‘Good. Don’t disappoint me.’ Says Henry viciously.

Before stepping out of Henry’s office, Harry tells Henry that Tom wants to spend August away. Of course, Henry looks pleased over the prospect of having the Gaunt away from his private affairs.

***

‘I saw Orion’s hawk coming and going these last few days.’ Says Tom in a casual tone, circling his arms around Harry’s waist and resting his head in Harry’s neck.

Harry steels himself.

‘Making sure that he is under my thumb.’ Says Harry resting in Tom.

 _Orion, from now on, we communicate mentally._ Harry projects to Black only. _Be careful._ Harry receives a confirmation from Orion.

‘Aha.’ Says Tom. ‘So, you are convincing him to not rat us out?’

‘No.’ Says Harry smiling. ‘I have been making him do things and report it back to me. To prove if the thralling is working.’

‘You don’t have any finesse, darling?’ Says Tom kissing Harry’s neck.

‘The difference between you and me, my darling, is that you want people to bend their knee, voluntarily. I don’t care about their will, I only want them to submit to me. Et extende voluntatem meam.’ Harry says.

‘As I said. You have no finesse.’ Says Tom kissing Harry’s neck another time.

‘And you know how to smoothly manipulate people?’ Laughs Harry.

‘Yes.’ Says Tom with conviction.

‘Ha. You have no patience, and you only bark orders.’ Retorts Harry.

‘I hate you.’ Says Tom while biting Harry’s neck.

‘You want to duel?’ Says Harry exposing his neck so Tom can mistreat it a bit more.

‘No.’ Says Tom, entrained, licking, kissing and biting Harry’s neck. ‘You should shave.’

‘No way. I nearly have enough to consider having a beard.’ Says Harry pushing Tom away from him.

‘I don’t care. Shave.’ Says Tom exiting the room.

‘You cannot attack me and leave like that!’ Shouts Harry before Tom shuts the door.

‘Fucking moron.’ Says Harry to no one.

During the next hours, Harry prepares all of what he might need for the hunt tonight. He packs inside a weightless bag another weightless bag (with careful not putting another one inside the second one, since the universe will collapse[*]). Inside the first bag, he puts gems that need to be charged, ingredients for the case his plan is successful, and recipients he may need for the hunt tonight.

When the afternoon falls and the evening begins. Harry finds Tom in his favourite drawing room on the second floor west wing reading. He idly notices that the last rays of the day make Riddle look like a Greek statue, these high cheekbones and this hard skin. _You should not go back._ His thoughts betray him, but before he could project it, he shielded himself. His face never betrays him. He has become quite a good liar. Thanks to Charlus and Fleamont influences for sure, he was convinced that if he had never met them, he wouldn’t be half that good.

‘In a few minutes, the dinner will be ready.’ Says Harry casually, still looking at Tom.

Tom looks at him from the huge book he is levitating while reading.

‘And why haven’t you sent Tipsy like always?’ Asks Tom.

‘To inform you that tonight, around 10, I will head out to hunt.’ Harry says casually.

‘Oh. It is tonight?’ Tom asks, curious.

‘Yes, 17. Full moon. Why?’ Says Harry.

‘I haven’t prepared myself.’ Says Tom as he thinks he needs to go with Hadrian.

‘For what?’ Harry asks, raising his eyebrows.

‘To come with you, obviously.’ Says Tom.

‘Don’t worry. It is not necessary.’ Harry shakes his head. _He seriously needs to pack things to hunt?_ Thinks Harry to himself, half amused. ‘It is only a few corpses and two skeletons for Henry. Easy job for one person.’

‘I am coming.’ Says Tom firmly.

Tom kisses Harry.

‘Good.’ Says Harry once he breaks the kiss, then smirks. ‘I would say that I have finesse.’

‘You cannot manipulate an answer that you already knew.’ Says Tom.

‘I would say that I have done it.’ Harry points.

‘When Henry told you about the hunt, I had already made my mind to come, so you can show me how to do the gems.’ Says Tom stubbornly.

‘What happened with “Lord Potter”?’ Says Harry with a fake voice.

‘I don’t need to respect him if he is not in the room.’ Says Tom.

Harry laughs.

‘Ok. Let’s go to dinner.’ Says Harry, but when Tom tries to say something. He continues. ‘It takes at least half an hour to arrive at the dining hall.’

Dinner happens without many more incidents of Henry, making his daily snarky comments to Tom. He answers them very politely, as always. The meal is another big feast, much to Harry’s dismay, at least is human meat. He is really tired of eating opulent meals when he could enjoy some kafta, or some of the exotic dishes they usually make when only the three, or five when Fleamont and Charlus are there, are at home, aka always. When he goes to Hogwarts in September for sure, he will miss them, so he doesn’t complain loudly about it.

After dinner, they change their clothes to something more comfortable for the outing. It has been raining all day, and Harry warns Tom to put on one of his dragon-hide boots since the forest and the towns around are most likely to be muddy.

‘Asphalt has still not arrived in here.’ Says Harry casually while putting out from his wardrobe two long to the ankles leather jackets to protect them a bit from the cold. And well, the coat has a layer of runes that will repel the water that is falling from the sky.

Since the war is still raging over Europe and England, there are not many campers in the York forest. They will need to walk in the outskirts of the towns around.

‘With Fleamont and Charlus, we have spotted many people from the cities. Leeds and such. Coming to live in these towns.’ Harry informs Tom.

‘I know. Where do you think I have spent the first years of the war?’ Nods Tom.

‘In London?’ Harry shrugs, not really caring.

‘Don’t be silly. That was the last two years when the Big Bitch decided that she would not spend more money taking me from Wool’s to Quainton.’ Tom explains. ‘All the orphans are living there regularly, and the older ones were kept in London. Especially the girls, to work the bullet workshops.’

‘Whatever.’ Harry says. ‘Here, put this and these boots.’ He also puts in the pocket of his jacket the bag he has prepared before, shrunk.

It is nine o’clock in the night when they exit the manor, and it is already dark, so Tom lets Harry guide him through the dark forest. They walk south towards the Potter property's outskirts until they are out and reach a groove where a stone altar stands.

‘Here is where we are going to bring them.’ Says Harry to Tom, making a little light blob in his hand to illuminate the altar better so Tom can situate it.

‘It is large.’ Points in Tom.

‘Yes, we can put here up to ten corpses.’ Harry shrugs. ‘Al-‘

Harry stops himself and puts away the light. He hears some noises.

‘Someone is here.’ Whispers Harry.

Tom nods, and in the dark, tries to look towards where the noise has come.

‘Dark-vision spell.’ Whispers Tom, still trying to see if he sees something before wordlessly and wandless does the spell. Harry does the same. ‘Make yourself not-noticeable.’ Also adds, Tom. Harry nods.

The noise is erratic, like there is some dragging. After a few seconds, Harry and Tom can see some light and hear some talking.

‘I hear that witches make sacrifices there.’ Laughs a young man.

‘Yes!’ Says another. ‘They do some dark magic. Wooooh.’

‘Don’t joke, Toby.’ Says a female voice. ‘You are scaring Molly.’

‘Oh. Don’t be scared.’ Says another male, but in a smoother voice. ‘I hear that they only pick virgins.’ Laughs afterwards.

‘You are horrible, Jack!’ Says a second feminine voice, Molly.

‘Pass the bottle, Toby.’ Says the first voice. ‘Look, it is here. Nice place to drink in the full moon.’ Jokes the guy.

The five newly arrived guys are just on the other side of the altar, where Harry and Tom are spelled with a no-notice spell. The boys jump and sit over the altar, and the banter with the two girls continues. Harry and Tom don’t care enough to listen to what stupid things they are talking about. So they muffle themselves a bit and cast a silence spell to discuss how they will do it. 

‘Like a present, wrapped itself.’ Says Harry smiling at Tom. Tom nods.

‘Stupefy them and then one by one we awake them and kill them. Or they need to be alive to stuff the gems on them?’ Says Tom, pointing to the group that is talking, laughing and drinking.

‘It is better alive. Although we can stupefy them, cut the throats of three of them, with their souls still inside, the gems get more durable that way. And-‘

‘Why don’t you lead?’ Asks Tom, taking Harry by the waist and kissing him lightly in the mouth.

Harry nods, and still looking at Tom with a wave of his hand, sends five red rays towards the group that hit the guys, and they fall unconscious on the floor, more or less where they stood.

They cancel the non-notice, silence, and muffling spells, and they hover over the five people over the floor. Harry examines them critically.

‘Skin and harvest the organs and the meat of that woman.’ Orders Harry to Tom. ‘I will do the same to that man.’

‘Henry didn’t say that he wanted two males?’ Asks Tom.

‘He didn’t specify the gender, and I want her uterus.’ Says Harry.

‘Why?’ Asks Tom, curious.

‘What do you think of a ritual to power us up a bit?’ Answers Harry.

Tom evaluates the possibilities.

‘How long will it last?’ Asks a few moments later, Tom.

‘Few months or so.’ Answers Harry, he actually didn’t pay any attention to the longevity of the ritual. Although he remembers pretty well that the ritual will allow them to increase a bit more the core and tap effortlessly to magic related to fire, water and the other elements. Of course, rituals, even with significant sacrifices, aren’t permanent; if they want to keep with these powers, the ritual needs to be renewed every few months (or sometimes years). Long-lasting modification of body, magic or even mind isn’t a thing that even the most powerful wizard can accomplish. That is why for more permanent uses, one lace with runes the swords, the robes, or even the skin of one-self. Because of this, ritual magic nowadays still a hot subject among theoretical researchers.

‘What is the catch?’ Asks Tom.

‘It is a sex ritual.’ Says Harry, smirking.

‘I am in.’ Quickly answers Tom.

‘Good then.’ Says Harry enlarging wandless the bag in his pocket and putting out a cauldron. ‘We need fire.’ Says Harry looking at Tom.

Tom sighs and conjures a fire. Harry levitates the cauldron over it and fills it with water.

‘What do we do with the other three?’ Asks Tom, already undressing and burning the woman’s clothes.

‘When we finish, we do them. I don’t want the ritual to interfere with the gem recharging.’ Harry says, conjuring ropes to tie the other woman and the two men and levitate them over the ritual stone. ‘I think it would be funny if we wake them up.’ Says Harry while dropping some ingredients inside the cauldron.

‘When you are finished with the basis potion.’ Tom nods. ‘I think we can wake them once they are skinned.’

Harry laughs at Tom's commentary.

‘Aren’t these ones hallucinogen?’ Asks Tom, noticing that Harry has put some herbs that are usually used to induce dreams in low doses.

‘Oh, yes.’ Says Harry smiling. ‘Highly, and really necessary to induce us to a high lust state.’

Harry drops some more ingredients while Tom watches him, stopping his skinning of the woman, shaking his head since, from his point of view, it seems that they have no order at all.

‘Now that you are finished help me with this.’ Tom points to the guy next to the half-skinned girl.

With a hand-wave, Harry undresses and levitates the man vertically. With another hand motion, the guy’s skin falls to the floor.

‘I don’t know why you complain. This is much like skinning rabbits. And you know how to do these, right?’

Tom looks at Harry, the man, and the skin, instead of answering, he grunts, trying to show how much he cares about Harry’s opinion about the matter.

‘Yes, yes. Come on, we don’t have all night.’ Says Harry, winking.

Tom finishes to skin the woman lying in the grass, stores the skin in one of Harry's bags, since Harry will not lift a finger to do it, and stores the man's skin. Harry meanwhile levitates the body of the guy towards the woman’s body, making it do flips while projecting him towards her trajectory on the floor.

‘Time to wake them up.’ Says Harry, with a smile towards Tom, once the man touches the floor. Harry hits them with an _ennarvate_.

The screams of both skinned persons are instantaneous as they jerk awake. The woman tries to look around but looks like she cannot focus her eyes on anything. The man trashes in the grass, trying to understand what happens.

‘What-’ Tries to say the man.

Harry towers over him and smiles at him sweetly.

‘Hi. There.’ Harry says to both of them. ‘Don’t worry much. You just lost your skin.’

Tom rolls his eyes and looks at their victims.

‘Wh-!’ The woman tries to say something, but it morphs to a scream.

‘Don’t worry, dears.’ Says Tom. ‘You are in good care.’

‘Hospital.’ Croaks the man, while raising his left arm and seeing that he can see his own muscular tissue. ‘Please, help me.’ Screams.

‘Help!’ Echos the woman with a pitched voice, raising her hands to see that they are equal without skin.

‘Oh. None of these, darling.’ Says Harry kneeling next to the man, since he is nearer to him than the woman.

‘It hurts!’ Screams the woman. ‘Help!’ She raises her right arm.

‘Here.’ Says Tom, amused to see the pain and disorientation in their victims. He waves his hand, and the musculature of the woman’s arm falls to the floor. The woman screams loudly. ‘Now, you have another thing to focus your pain on.’

The guy that had focused his attention on Tom screams as he sees her friend bones and veins.

‘No!’ He screams. ‘Help, please!’ Shouts to Harry while trying to stand up in the grass, even the pain it is causing it.

‘Of course.’ Harry smiles. Then with a wave of his hand, Harry strips the musculature of the face of the man. The man screams. ‘Better?’ Harry smiles.

The man screams. Tom laughs and proceeds to rip more musculature from the woman.

Harry levitates, then the screaming guy and keeps him floating and paralyzed.

‘Look.’ Orders Harry to the guy that is screaming his head out.

Tom takes his sweet time to pull away from the woman’s legs musculature, so Harry can enjoy it as he is doing his feat. The man shouts to him to stop, trying without success to move any limb, although his state. The woman loses conscience while she screams, and her body spasms.

‘You should get her soul.’ Harry points.

‘So early?’ Tom asks Harry, surprised by the rush.

‘Yes.’ Harry nods, stepping near enough to Tom to embrace his waist with his right arm. Harry kisses Tom’s neck. ‘She is already dying.’

The guy screams something that both teens don’t care to listen to.

‘I would have enjoyed ripping her organs before.’ Says Tom looking over his shoulder and then smiling at the levitating, paralyzed man.

‘We can do to him.’ Says Harry pointing to the man with his left thumb.

Tom doesn’t need more words from Harry, he captures the woman's soul in a gem, and then he begins to pull out organ by organ, carefully placing them in the other bag. He carefully levitates the uterus near the cauldron and opens the cranium with a cutting spell to obtain the brain and the eyes.

‘Perfect. Put these also in the bag.’ Says Harry to Tom while leaving Tom’s waist and clapping once his hands. ‘Now, your turn, dear.’ Says Harry at the man that has become quiet since his vocal cords are hurting like the rest of his skinless body. Even the tears that fall from his eyes sting over the skinless musculature.

With a hand-wave, Harry opens wide the abdomen of the man, and the intestines fall down.

‘Oops.’ Harry says. ‘I didn’t count that this would happen.’

‘It is called gravity.’ Says dryly, Tom.

‘Whatever.’ Says Harry. ‘Are you still with us?’

The man has lost conscience. Harry sighs but cuts the dick of the man and levitates it near the woman’s uterus. Then lowers the man a bit, but still in a vertical position and with a shock spell awakes him.

‘Oh. Look. He is not dead, dear.’ Says Harry to Tom. Tom sighs at Harry’s antics and cuts the legs of the man.

The man is dizzy, in pain, and paralyzed, so he does not say anything.

‘Hey!’ Says Harry. ‘Why did you do this?’

‘Put the torso at the floor.’ Says Tom, while separating and storing the musculature with the woman’s one.

Harry un-paralyzes the man, who falls into the floor with a small splash and tries to move his arms. Since it has fallen over his open abdomen, Harry flips him to access the organs, subtracting all but the heart and the lungs. He stores the soul in one of the gems that have in his pockets, and as Tom did before, then he separates the musculature from the skeleton, vanishes the veins and collects all the organs, pushing the brain from nostrils.

‘This is disgusting and now looks like a blob.’ Says Tom seeing the state the brain has come out from the nose hole.

‘Give me the legs, darling.’ Says Harry ignoring Tom's commentary. ‘I need to attach it to get a complete skeleton.’

Tom, instead of passing the legs to Harry, attaches them to the skeleton and then says.

‘You want to do the ritual or raise them?’

‘First, we raise them, make sure that ones are still knocked-out and to the ritual.’ Says Harry.

‘I am raising them.’ Says Tom, convinced.

‘Ok.’ Says Harry.

Tom concentrates his magic. This time, the sluggish green tendrils look more like the ones Harry had obtained in the cemetery two months ago. After a few minutes, the skeletons that are lying on the floor rise.

‘Perfect.’ Says Harry, pleased. ‘Order them to stand around the altar.’

‘So they can keep others.’ Finishes Tom for Harry. Harry nods, takes Tom’s hand and directs their attention to the slowly bubbling cauldron.

Harry levitates the last two ingredients into the hot liquid. He undresses and signals Tom to do the same and takes another time his hand.

‘Say with me: _Potentia nostra intus_.’ Says Harry. ‘Five times. Don’t leave my hand.’

They chant five times the phrase, and by the last time the bubbles of the cauldron look like they are past boiling state, they are more explosive. When they finish the sentence, the cauldron explodes, and the liquid falls over them. Their body absorbs it all, leaving them in a dizzy, high, lusty state.

‘Fuck.’ Says Tom looking at Harry that is covered by a brown substance.

‘I know.’ Says Harry. ‘There is still some in the bottom. We need to down it.’ States Harry in a hurry, already feeling the effects.

Tom levitates the bottom of the cauldron, and they split the brown substance.

‘I am feeling horrible.’ Says Tom.

‘It will pass.’ Says Harry.

‘Have you done it before?’ Asks Tom with a bit of an accusatory tone.

‘Kiss me and fuck me, idiot. If we don’t do it, it won’t work.’ Says Harry, taking Tom’s arms and spinning him around to kiss his mouth.

Tom doesn’t complain more: Harry wants to be fucked. So he kisses Harry’s mouth and invades it with his tongue. At the same time, he puts his hands on Harry’s ass cheeks while slides and caresses between Harry’s ass crack with a finger. Harry groans inside Tom’s mouth and slides one of his hands towards Tom’s dick, which he masturbates with a steady rhythm. They break the kiss.

‘Fuck, this feels like I just orgasmed.’ Says Tom.

‘Yes. Take me from behind.’ Says Harry.

‘I wanted it to be slower.’ Says Tom, half pouting.

‘It won’t work. The ritual is set up to make us do it. I am sure you can feel it.’ Says Harry, and Tom nods.

Tom pushes Harry towards the altar while kissing him again. Once Harry feels the hard surface, he turns around, putting his hands over the horizontal stone, where are the still-alive bodies, and bends for Tom to have better access to his hole.

‘Do it.’ Orders Harry.

‘I haven’t stretched you.’ Says Tom. ‘It-’

Tom doesn’t have time to finish. Harry takes his shaft and jerks it towards his ass hole. The motion pushes Tom over Harry. Tom grips at his waist to avoid falling over him while moaning loud, feeling the insertion of his dick into Harry’s hole. The strong pull hadn’t hurt him at all, and his penis is even erecter. Realizing it, with a swift motion, he penetrates Harry thoroughly. Harry moans louder than ever.

‘Fuck, it hurts.’ Harry moans, gritting his teeth, feeling the penetration's pain, but moves his hips anyway. The potion and ritual make him want to take even if the discomfort is splitting him by half.

Hearing Harry’s moans and groans, even if he hadn’t been penetrated for a while, Tom knows that he can stand it. Then Tom begins to move in and out with sharp and brutal movements, kissing time to time the back of Harry’s neck. Harry takes his own dick and pumps it while trying to squeeze his own ass cheeks to make his hole tighter. Tom moans harder when he feels Harry’s become slightly tight and increases his rhythm.

‘I-’ Says Harry, moaning.

‘Don’t come.’ Orders Tom between thrusts, also near the end.

Harry laughs and un-clenches his ass.

‘I have already come.’ Says Harry, looking over his shoulder, fix his eyes with Tom’s red ones.

‘I hate you.’ Says Tom, but cums anyway inside Harry with a low groan.

Tom puts his hands on the stone and kisses Harry’s neck and hugs him away from the altar, although he doesn’t extract his penis from the green-eyed.

‘Feels really good.’ Says Tom, feeling his and Harry’s magic fluctuate around.

‘Yes. Our magic will be stronger for a few months.’ Says Harry leaning over Tom’s shoulder. ‘We should finish with the gems-thingy and go home.’

‘So early?’ Asks Tom.

‘We can continue it at home. Better get out of here, and put the barriers before any mundane comes around.’

Tom nods and pulls out from Harry, making his cum fall from Harry’s ass.

‘I will cum inside another time, so you learn to keep in.’ Says Tom with an angry voice, smacking Harry’s ass.

Harry laughs.

‘When we arrive at home, I don’t even care if you plug my ass to keep it inside.’ Says Harry punching Tom’s arm and dressing them with a hand-wave. ‘Vanish the cauldron and the flames. I will begin drawing the circle.’

Tom grunts but does what Harry orders. When he comes back to the altar, sees that Harry has finished the circle, mostly conjured one around the altar, Tom assumes. Harry has already undressed the three others and has put them laying one next to the other with their arms crossed over their chest. Much like the Egyptian mummies he once saw in the London Museum.

‘They are conscious, paralyzed, and I rip their vocal cords.’ Informs Harry to Tom. ‘Actually, none of this, a part of the position they are lying, is necessary, but it makes it easy.’

Then Harry conjures a knife and rips the neck of the one he has near.

‘Pass me five gems before he dies.’ Says Harry to Tom. Tom levitates five gems from the bag they stored the skin and musculature, towards Harry, that catches them and stuffs them inside the hole in the neck he had practised before. ‘Do the same to that one. I will do the girl.’ Says Harry levitating five more gems from the bag.

Tom follows Harry and cuts the guy’s neck, stuffs the gems and waits for Harry to finish.

‘Well, now we only need to finish the ritual.’ Harry says, taking Tom’s arm to move away from the altar, and leaves him behind him.

Harry begins to concentrate his magic, extending his left arm, and like he was raising the dead, a high viscous fluid starts to come up to his hand, but this time is red. Once there is enough that forms a small red orb Harry clenches his punch, and the fluid from his hand appears over the bodies, splashing them over.

‘Done.’ Says Harry with a sigh. ‘Pick the things and order the skeletons to follow us while I am putting the wards, so no-one comes near.’

After they are done, they come back to the manor with the skeletons in tow. Once inside, they go to Henry's office to give him the skeletons. Logically the man is not there. _He must be fucking grandad._ Harry projects to Tom.

‘Disgusting.’ Says Tom.

‘Make them sit on the chairs.’ Says Harry.

Tom sighs and un-thralls the skeletons where Harry says to put them.

‘I remember that you promised something, back in the forest.’ Says Tom taking Harry’s waist.

‘Let’s go to my room.’ Says Harry pecking Tom’s mouth.

‘Don’t you think that from time to time, we should use mine?’ Tom asks, smiling.

‘Guest rooms don’t have nearly any kind of wards.’ Says Harry winking Tom and dragging him to have one or more shagging rounds.

***

When Harry wakes up on 31 July at seven o’clock in the morning, it feels so peachy that he forgets that it is his birthday. Last night he just had the best sex with Tom. The best sex, you ask? He had quite his share of them. But well, even once in a while, a bang can be just plain or can begin with not very much sentiment on one or the other and then feel the fireworks inside. Last night's shag was one of the lasts.

Like any other morning, he leaves Tom sleeping at his bed and goes to do his first coffee, morning routine, and kata. Afterwards, he showers and not shaves because he feels like having a three-day beard, not that what he has in his face can be considered. Goes to drink his next coffees and eats breakfast in the dining-room.

When he arrives, he notices that Fleamont and Charlus are already sitting at the table looking at him intently. He decides to ignore them. He knows why they are looking at him. Although, he needs to sit next to Charlus, across from Fleamont.

‘So.’ Begins Charlus crossing his fingers under his chin.

Harry raises an eyebrow and looks at Silvester that is reading the newspaper and whispering with Henry. Yup. _No help from there._

‘So.’ Echoes Fleamont. ‘How is the beau?’ Fleamont shakes his eyebrows.

‘Anything you need to tell me?’ Asks Charlus, this time looking at him with a smirk on his face.

‘Don’t be shy, dear.’ Says Fleamont smiling sharper than before.

‘Well, since you skip many rules.’ Says Charlus, suddenly, with a flourish motion.

‘As which?’ Asks Harry leaving his cup of coffee at the table and looking at them, angry.

‘As the ones we want.’ Says Fleamont.

‘As revenge for telling them **that**.’ Adds Charlus.

Harry looks over his great-grandfathers and sees that they are still immersed in their conservation, ignoring them.

‘Fuck you.’ Says Harry, deadpanned.

‘You are going to do something for us.’ Half sings Fleamont.

‘Like?’ Asks Harry, sassy. Not likely, he will do it. He will find his way around for sure. Or at least to fuck them.

‘Slave-jobs.’ Says Fleamont, deadpanned.

‘You are fucking mad.’ Retorts Harry.

‘Well, not today. Tomorrow.’ Says Charlus.

‘Why tomorrow?’ Harry would have thought that since they have some blackmail material on him, they would have made sure that they would claim their price as early as possible.

‘We don’t want to fuck your birthday.’ Says Fleamont almost too nicely.

‘Fuck! It’s today!’ Says Harry, stunned. He really forgot about it.

‘You forgot?’ Laughs Fleamont.

‘Oh, my. You are so smitten.’ Adds Charlus, smiling as the bird ate the canary.

‘Fuck you.’ Says Harry eating with anger a bite of ham and cheese croissant.

The bickering continues. Charlus and Fleamont tell Harry all the horrible things they will make to do, all stupid stuff, in Harry’s opinion that he **will not do**. Like polish Charlus so many leather shoes or reorder Fleamont's incredibly large collection of brushes. Harry seriously thinks that something is wrong with his grand-uncle. N _o one collects brushes. He is fucking insane_.

When Tom appears to breakfast, ten minutes later, as always, Henry leaves. _Seems that today will at least wait until lunch to insult Morfin._ Thinks optimistic Harry, not understanding why Henry does this if Tom ever has met the man.

‘Hey, dear.’ Says Fleamont at Tom, all smiles and pleasant manners. ‘Come sit at my side.’ Tapping the chair next to him.

Harry ignores them all and continues chewing his croissant and drinking his coffee.

‘Good Morning.’ Says Tom, nicely, and sits next to Fleamont.

‘So, what is your name?’ Says Charlus, smiling nicely.

Tom looks at Harry frowning and tries to do some signal to make Harry present him like he had learned that the aristocratic and wealthy people do.

Harry ignores Tom.

‘I don’t remember seeing you at Hogwarts.’ Adds Fleamont, smiling. Harry looks at his grand-uncle, he should have known Riddle. He was three years above him and in Slytherin. _The fucker wants to play._

‘Tom Riddle.’ Says Tom, gathering all his patience. ‘I am in Slytherin, two years behind you.’ then adds patiently answering Fleamont. He got his status as King of Slytherin in his fourth year.

‘Oh? Seriously?’ Asks Fleamont. ‘It doesn’t ring a bell. What do you think, Charlus?’

‘Transfer student, maybe?’ Asks Charlus.

‘Fuck off. Both of you.’ Says finally, Harry.

Charlus and Fleamont laugh their heads off.

‘Aren’t you going to present yourselves also?’ Asks Tom snapping a bit while picking some sandwiches to accompany his morning coffee. Seems that he has picked Harry’s horrible habit of drinking a black coffee before drinking coffee with milk.

‘Of course, not, dear.’ Says Charlus in a paternal way. ‘What type of Potters will we be if we suddenly get charming to the people that occupy our home?’

‘Or the ones that fuck my nephew.’ Adds Fleamont genially.

‘I hate you all.’ Says Harry with loathing. ‘This is Charlus. You know Fleamont. Happy?’

‘Not really.’ Answers Tom. ‘The Malfoys, the Notts, the L-’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Says Charlus waving his hand. ‘All other people have manners or whatever. Welcome to Potter Castle. We don’t give a shit. If you get lost, it is your funeral.’

‘Well, not his funeral. If you fall dead over here, we mostly will use your corpse for something.’

Tom looks at Fleamont, angry. _How he dare to insinuate that I am a weakling able to fall dead in here._ Harry laughs silently since Tom is so mad that he is not even shielding his thoughts.

‘Well, not his funeral. If you fall dead over here, we mostly will use your corpse for something.’ Adds Fleamont.

Tom looks at Fleamont, angry. _How he dares to insinuate that I am a weakling able to fall dead here._ Harry laughs silently since Tom is so mad that he is not even shielding his thoughts.

‘What is so interesting about you that Harry has decided to bring you here?’ Asks Charlus.

‘Excuse me?’ Says Tom, a bit undertook.

‘Yes. Harry never brings others here. It is like a non-written rule, you know.’ Explains Fleamont.

‘So, what?’ Pushes Charlus.

‘I don’t know what you are talking about. We were together when we lost the train, and I live in London.’ Says Tom easily. This is what had happened anyway.

‘Oh, yes. Harry is so kind.’ Fleamont sings.

‘He is very much known for his kindness.’ Nods Charlus supporting Fleamont.

‘Fuck you all, morons!’ Says Harry, angry. _It is all because of the fucking blackmail I did to him last year when I “officially” met Dorea._

‘Come on, Tommy. Tell us why he brought you here.’ Pushes more Fleamont.

‘Don’t call me that.’ Says Tom with loathing. ‘As I told-’

‘This is what you tell dad to not get cursed. Tell us the real reason.’ Says Charlus.

‘This is the one.’ Tom says plainly. _Why the fuck there needs to be another reason for my stay. It is not likely Hadrian would have left me in London after seeing **that**_. Tom thinks.

‘Your toy-boy is boring, Harry.’ Says Fleamont smiling.

Tom looks at him angrily, eyes red and sends a nerve-crushing to him with a hand wave. Fleamont shouts and cries as he feels his nerves suddenly numb and then being overcharged with the spell energy.

‘Wandless magic, not afraid to use some-what dark spells.’ Charlus nods analytically. ‘I allow you to date, Harry.’

‘I don’t need your permission to date whatever I want. And he and I are not dating.’ Says Harry, angry at Charlus.

‘You hurt me, Hadrian.’ Says Tom, deadpanned still angry with the two Potters.

‘I am your grandfather, so yes, he needs it.’ Charlus says, smiling with superiority towards Harry. Harry swears under his breath.

‘I am not sure that you should be talking about the real relationship you have with each other.’ Says Tom frowning.

‘We know that you know, dear.’ Says Fleamont, a bit more recovered from the spell and, now, he can sit in his chair.

‘Potters don’t like drama.’ Adds Charlus deadpanned, looking at Tom intently.

The breakfast gets cut with the apparition of a house-elf. It tells the heirs and the guest that the Potter family's patriarch is in their household. Harry runs over to the other side of the table to grab and drag Tom. The latter is still eating his sandwich, towards some dungeon where they can hide until the inevitable begins. At the same time, Charlus and Fleamont scatter themselves towards whatever hole they like to hide when she comes.

‘What the hell, Hadrian?’ Says Tom, a bit angry about not having the chance to finish his breakfast.

‘Come on. Don’t stop. When we are safe, I am telling you.’ Says Harry, still half-running for the hallways of the maze to arrive at their destination.

After a few turns to the left, a few more to the right, going down, they arrive at one of the labs on the lower floors of the dungeons. When they enter inside, Harry puts many as he can remember to keep them safe. Tom looks at him with an incredulity face and shakes his head.

‘So?’ Asks Tom once they reach a lab, which clearly it is not the one Hadrian says it is his.

‘It is best if Henry entertains her until lunchtime.’ Says Harry turning his back to Tom and beginning to poke around the cabinets in the lab.

‘I thought you would we over unwrapping the fifty-something presents on your room.’ Says Tom.

‘It got old very quick.’ Answers Harry.

Tom raises an eyebrow.

‘You and I haven’t got many gifts in our lives, Tom.’ Says Harry with a sigh. ‘The first time I got to choose how many presents I would have on my birthday, I choose many as I could.’ Harry snickers. ‘It exploded in my face. Adults are like kids on a candy store.’

‘Or Abraxas in a robe store.’ Points idly Tom, looking at Harry moving around, opening and closing the cabinets but chooses to say nothing.

‘Yes. When they see a thing that they like, most adults, and if they have the money, they buy it, for themselves or for you. It doesn’t matter if it is your birthday or not. I have more shit than I ever wanted or cared for.’ Says Harry as he continues browsing around the cabinets, now ignoring Tom completely.

After a while, Harry finds a knife. One of these has a blade made of obsidian and is saw-like. From the top and the bottom of the handler, there is an obsidian arch that never closes. Then picks one filled gem from his tunic and fuses it with the handler of the knife.

‘You still hadn’t explained anything. Stop ignoring me.’ Says Tom seeing that Harry is done with whatever he wants to do with the knife.

‘Family is complicated.’ Says Harry like it explains all.

‘So you ran away like a coward?’ Tom says.

Harry looks at him for a long minute, then says.

‘The first and last time I got to be nice, she dragged me to drink tea with her “friends” or whatever 1000 old women have.’ Says Harry, like that explains it all.

‘I recall it.’ says Tom smug. Hadrian has some horrible memories, and this one he wouldn’t consider it. But if not the fact that the old hags that were having tea with his grandmother and him, they weren’t every five minutes pinching his cheek and saying how handsome he was.

Harry circles around and throws the knife into the wall. The knife falls with a loud clang. The wall is stone, and the blade has not been enchanted to perforate walls, rather inflame whatever it pierces.

‘This is boring.’ Says suddenly facing Tom. ‘What do you want to do?’

‘So, I get to decide?’ Asks Tom, sassy. Since they have been here, he can only decide what to do when he is not with Hadrian. The other times Hadrian always makes to do whatever he wants, including playing catch the snitch, which he loathes.

‘What about trying your hypothesis on tying the golem to one of these soul gems?’

‘We didn’t before?’

‘No. We decided to leave it for when we could get some magician soul. I remember you telling me that you had some in your lab and then putting one in the pocket of this pants.’

‘Sometimes, I hate your eidetic memory.’ Says Harry, fishing from the back pocket of the leather pants, a small soul gem, quickly enlarges its original size.

‘Thank you, darling.’ Says Tom with a charming smile.

‘Another thing would be to try to make a spell that splotches us.’ Says Harry. while transforms his blood into himself. ‘And mix it with a charged stone or the clone itself.’

Tom evaluates what Hadrian had said for a few minutes. The green-eyed opens the clone’s abdomen and puts the gem inside the thoracic cage, trapped between the clone's lungs.

‘It may work. I remember some spell that may help in the one-self splitting. But maybe we need to change it a bit, for the mirror effect.’ Says Tom finally. ‘We can try it tomorrow.’

***

Tom and Harry enter the dining room, fashionably late. All the others are already there talking away, but none of them had sit yet.

‘So you are what my great-great-grandson wants.’ Says Elisabeth as soon she spots Tom. ‘At least you have good hips to carry my heirs.’

Tom gets a bit red and tries to hide his surprise and anger at the Potter family's official matriarch's strange salutation.

‘Tom Riddle. Charmed to meet you.’ Says Tom with a bow and a kind smile on his face.

‘Who taught you manners? A horse?’ Says Elisabeth brusquely.

‘Great-grandfather.’ Harry complains, not even saluting her.

‘Hadrian.’ Says Elisabeth, ‘I will not tolerate this, this boy is a Gaunt, and he needs to learn the etiquette that his name carries.’

‘Like what?’ Says Harry, sassy. ‘Cursing you as soon he sees you?’

‘No, dear, this is reserved for the mating or courting.’ Elisabeth says seriously. ‘A Peverell is never glad to meet new people.’ Says the old woman to Tom.

‘He had lived with mundanes. He knows nothing about Peverell traditions.’ Harry explains to his great-great-grandfather.

‘I will contact Wilhemina immediately. She may be in America, but her daughter, Stheno, is on the continent for sure. She owns a villa on the Mediterranean coast of Albania, I think.’ Says Elisabeth with a stern voice. ‘Your aunt will put in your place and make you the perfect husband. Also, correct that lack of people skills.’

Tom feels Hadrian’s magic placating and engulfing his magic to not lashing out to Potter’s Patriarch. Never in his life no-one has ever insulted that much. _I will not be a trophy husband EVER! I am the next Dark Lord, and this woman better respect me as it is_.

 _Don’t kill my grandfather, dear._ Harry projects amused to Tom. It seems that Tom has projected out his thoughts, maybe even to the other five had heard it, which only angers more the black-eyed.

Then Harry’s great-great-grandfather ignores the boy in favour of congratulating Harry for his seventeen birthday and her two grandsons for the birthdays that she missed. Actually, Harry gets the kindest words. Elisabeth has a soft spot for his great-great-grandson since it is the only Potter beyond imaginable necromancer powers. Or so it is what Fleamont says, after remembering Harry that he is his slave for the next days.

After the greetings, Henry takes the lead sitting at the table's head since he is the house's head. Harry sits at the side of Charlus, who is sitting next to Elisabeth at Henry's left-hand-side. At Henry’s right side sits Silvester and next Fleamont. Of course, Tom sits next to Harry since he is the green-eyed guest. The other head of the table, across Henry’s, is empty, but a plate is in place.

The lunch is not a nice and sweet event like are the family reunions of other dark households, in Voldemort's opinion. Yes, the feast is the most glamorous thing he has ever seen. Even after a month in the Potter household and being showed the most exquisite dishes that they may exist, and the strange bowl of fries that nobody, usually, touches. The birthday feast is, well, a Feast, with capital f.

The lunch is three dishes. The appetizer is a cold dish, carpaccio of meat with olive oil and oregano, accompanied with red wine, served in a human skull. The second dish is cold eye soup, with a cream and cucumber base, served in a glass bowl, accompanied by white wine, since the soup is mainly vegetables. The main dish is a steak of leg roti, in their juices, accompanied by red wine. The dessert is Harry’s favourite chocolate and blood cake with champagne.

The next hours after lunch are slow since the after-lunch is mandatory. Coffee and liquor are served then, with a side of snarks and curses, that fly free after the relative peace acquired during the time they have been eating.

***

The birthday sex Tom and Harry have that night is the most vanilla thing they have done until the date. Missionary, Harry penetrating Tom.

It wasn’t that awful, though. It was kind of sweet, making Harry's stomach curl with disgust. He doesn’t fuck sweet. He fucks rough. But they were too tired to use knives or even extended sharp nails to claw each other.

‘Bond me!’ exclaims Tom when Harry falls over him after cumming inside Tom.

‘No.’ Says Harry rolling out from over Tom and sitting at his side.

‘Why?’ Asks Tom, a bit desperate. Not only is it the ten-time that Harry denies him, but Harry has pulled out of his grasp and makes it more difficult to sweet talk to accept the bonding.

‘Because I will go to the future next May.’ Says Harry.

Tom shuts up and looks at Harry, evaluating him. 

‘Well, then.’ Finally says Tom looking at Hadrian’s eyes. Then turns over his place in the bed and proceeds to try to sleep.

Harry frowns, since when Riddle lets shit go that easy. _This is going to explode in my face_. Thinks Harry careful to no project.

***

The next morning Harry wakes up with Tom at his side at seven in the morning. He leaves the other sleep to do his morning practice.

At breakfast time, and after Tom arrives at the dining hall, the owls from Hogwarts come with the letters and their grades from last year. Harry sipping his fourth coffee, can see how Tom smirk gets sharper as the black-eyed, his eyes begin to get red, shows him the Head Boy badge. 

‘You should put it. It enhances your eyes.’ Comments Harry between sips.

‘Abraxas sends us an owl that he wants to meet the 3rd at Diagon Alley.’ Says instead, Tom. Not bothering answering Harry’s comment.

‘I already have the textbooks.’ Harry shrugs. He will be using Charlus and Fleamont's very annotated textbooks, so he doesn’t need new ones.

‘I don’t care, we will go. It is like- let’s say a tradition.’ Points Tom, in an ordering voice. He has already decided that they will go.

‘Getting tired of only overloading over me?’ Asks Harry, sassy. 

‘You never do what I want you to do.’ Says Tom, deadpanned. ‘So, yes.’

‘Well. Your loss.’ Harry shrugs. ‘I will be in one of the dungeons. If you need anything, tell Tipsy to take you there.’

Harry stands up.

‘You will go to Diagon Alley, and it's final.’ Says Tom, with a stern voice before Harry exits the room.

‘I don’t think my grandads will like to leave me to go alone.’ Smirks Harry. 

‘Hadrian.’

‘Thomas.’

They stare at each other. Harry knows that he has lost this battle, and it seems that now he needs to convince Henry and Silvester that he will be going with his **friends** to the Alley. This will be a long and painful conversation, and he has nothing to leverage with.

Harry spends the next hours trying to convince his grandparents that he is old enough to go to Diagon Alley alone. It is not until he accepts doing “slave” work, during the next few days, for them that they don’t allow him to go.

‘Like I cannot go anyway if I want. I have the apparition ID.’ Says Harry testy to Henry when he makes him clean some small intestines without using magic. 

‘Leave them sparkling clean.’ It is his grandfather’s only answer before returning to the staff he was repairing. _We may get sausages to eat in the next few days._ Thinks Harry is keeping up with the work.

After long tiring hours of doing shitty tasks these next two nights, Harry allows Tom to fuck him. He is too tired to try to top, much in Tom’s amusement. _Maybe I have been soft in you._ Tom projects to Harry during the post-coital bliss.

On 3rd August at 10 o’clock in the morning, Harry appears with Tom at the Diagon Alley apparition zone. Since they don’t feel like walking to the apparition zone in the Castle, Tom is dragged into a side-along apparition. Tom has his trunk shrink in his pocket.

In the shop next to the apparition zone, they buy some cigarettes, since they had run out of them a day ago. Then they walk around a bit. It seems that it is true that most students had already done their school-shopping since the alley is pretty empty. Only a few adults are going around minding their business. 

‘About damn time, you arrive!’ Shouts Abraxas walking towards Harry and Tom, from three shops away from them.

With Abraxas, Harry notices there are Orion and Lestrange.

‘Where are Avery and Nott?’ Asks Tom, without even saluting.

‘They will be coming around lunchtime. Come on, let’s get the books and the other things.’ Says Abraxas taking Harry’s and Tom’s arms and dragging them upwards another time towards Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

‘Abraxas. I don’t need the books.’ Says Harry getting free from Abraxas' grip.

‘I don’t care, you come with us.’

Orion at their side laughs.

‘Will you cheat your way another time in potions?’ Orion that has put himself next to Harry asks.

‘It is not cheating. It is using whatever you have available to get the best grade.’ Says Harry with convincement. ‘Have you already been at Zonko’s?’

‘Nops. I was waiting for you. I don’t have enough galleons in myself to buy it all.’

‘Shame, we should have come by the day before the Hogwarts letters arrived. We would have made more money.’

‘Don’t worry about it, tiny little meek kids don’t plan ahead and don’t dare to ask for much money to spend in pranking.’

While Orion and Harry plan to raid Zonko's, again. Tom says to Abraxas and Nicholas.

‘After the bookstore, we go to Tafflings or whatever you think is the best. I need new school-robes and-‘

‘Don’t worry about the robes, Tom! I have already bought them.’

‘Yes.’ Adds Lestrange shaking his head. ‘For the whole fucking dorm.’

‘Abraxas?’ Asks Tom, raising an eyebrow.

The three of them stop in the middle of the street. Harry and Orion also turn around to see what is happening.

‘Well-‘ Begins Abraxas. ‘I-‘

Orion and Nich try not very hard to hide a laugh. They know what had put Abraxas in such a state. After all, they were there when he had to pay for them. Harry shakes his head. He really doesn’t care what is going on. But sees Abraxas searching for something in the pockets of his robes.

‘Here.’ Abraxas enlarges a small bag and fishes a school tunic from inside, showing the back to Tom. ‘What do you think?’

‘What the fuck is this?’ Tom asks incredulously.

‘Why is Abraxas fishing for fashions tips from him?’ Asks Harry to Orion. 

Orion shakes his head and positions Harry into looking at the robe's back that Abraxas is showing to Riddle.

‘What the fuck!’ Exclaims Harry. 

Ok, the school-robe has better quality than anyone he has seen. But, Abraxas really needed to make the tailor/seamstress sew Alexander’s surname in silver thread, in capital letters, occupying all the back?

‘Oh! This one is not the worst.’ Says Lestrange. ‘Show Tom his!’

Abraxas scuffles inside the bag and shows them the one that is meant for Tom. It says Voldemort, in bold silver capital letters.

‘So much for keeping it as a nickname, only.’ Harry laughs over the stunned look of his **_boyfriend_**.

‘This one is even worse! I won’t be wearing this.’ Argues Tom picking the offensive robe from Abraxas’s hands.

‘Oh, no.’ Says Abraxas firmly. ‘You will be wearing this tunic during the whole fucking year! It is the best one anyone can afford, and I will not be spending more money on school-robes. I have bought for each one of you five uniforms!’

Orion and Nicholas are howling with laughter.

‘Tell me he is kidding.’ Says Harry to Lestrange and Black, realizing that he not only has bought it for Nott and Riddle.

‘No, dear Hadrian. I got one for you even.’ Says Abraxas picking one that has embroidered Potter. ‘You will wear it, and you will enjoy it.’

‘I only wear leather!’ Protest Harry. The thing is not only offensive at his senses. It makes his eyeballs melt and fall to the floor.

‘Fuck off! You need a wardrobe check.’ Then looks at Tom, who is still stunned looking at one of his future uniforms, and the other two that are nearly on the ground from laughing their asses off. ‘You four dress like beasts.’

Then he takes the robe from Tom’s hands, puts them all in the bags and shrinks it into his pocket.

‘I will be keeping it because I can see that you are capable of destroying it.’ Says Abraxas looking at Tom. ‘Or set it on fire.’ Finishes Abraxas looking at Orion and Harry. ‘Come on. Let’s go get the books.’

 _I will convince granddad to get me new school uniforms._ Thinks Harry smiling, pleased with himself.

‘Don’t even!’ Says Abraxas turning to face Harry.

‘I wasn’t projecting.’ Defence himself, Harry.

‘You don’t need it. It is all written in your face, dear.’ Says Abraxas.

During the few meters that separate them from Flourish and Blotts, Tom scolds Abraxas for daring to buy something for him without consulting. Not like Abraxas takes his opinion on the matter. Actually, when it comes to fashion, Abraxas doesn’t take anyone's opinion in it. Not even Voldemort’s, well, especially Voldemort’s.

The rest of the morning, they spend some time picking all the books, ingredients, and parchment from the different stores in the alley. When Avery and Nott arrive, and after another show of the robes and seeing Avery nearly fainting on the floor, they go to Knockturn Alley to eat lunch.

Actually, if they would have chosen, most of them would have picked to go to eat next at The Rising Unicorn, next to Tafflings, in Gilded Alley. But since Knockturn has a bad name and it is a dangerous place, Orion convinces them to go to eat there. They don’t eat very well, the pub they go to doesn't have the best food around, and Harry is sure that what he is eating can be either rat or pigeon, rather than shark as the menu said.

After lunch, they wander around Knockturn Alley. They go into a shop called Borgin and Burkes. That Abraxas and Orion say that their parents are usuals. They looked a bit around, but they found nothing exciting. They also enter at “Your mortal needs” shop. Harry tells them that the man usually buys things from his _Uncle_. Nott buys some books in initiation to necromancy, although against Harry’s opinion.

‘This book is terrible.’ Says Harry once outside of the shop and sees what Alex has bought. ‘If you were interested in why you didn’t ask? I have better books than this one.’

‘I already read those books.’ Says Nott smiling smugly. ‘I wanted to see why you are so against this one, especially. Since you haven’t read it.’

Harry rolls his eyes and takes Orion to raid Zonko’s. The others also follow them and also help them to buy out the store.

After raiding Zonko’s, they walk around for all the afternoon, from time to time, buying things that may or may not need at Hogwarts or just what they really want. Like a Cleanswap for Lestrange, he has been rotting to get it since it hit the market, before the great war. Harry takes the chance to buy some new dragon-skin goggles and gloves to protect himself better. The last ones he was using were Fleamont, and they were more than a bit broken.

When the sun begins to fall one by one part to their home, leaving Tom and Harry alone. 

Harry takes Tom by the waist and kisses Tom in the mouth. The kiss is wet and hard, they tongues twirl and fight each other. There is a bit of biting even. It is a goodbye kiss.

‘I will miss you.’ Tom says, breaking the kiss.

‘Then do it.’ Harry says back.

***

During the next weeks, Harry finds himself buried in the books meant to help him take his NEWTs in the 93 at Durmstrang. Fleamont that will stay there until September, helps him with whatever Harry asks since he did his NEWTs last year. His grand-uncle still gives him the questions of his exams that he has fresh. Well, the ones he remembers are mainly potions and transfiguration.

The 4th of August of 1944, the full moon of August, falls on Sunday, and Harry and Fleamont hunt some humans to make more gems. It is not like they are running short of them, but Henry advises that it is best to have more than need them and not find one at hand.

That night during the incursion, Harry gets shot in the leg by a mundane. However, he is lucky since the bullet only rips a bit of his right quadriceps. He can heal it quickly with a healing spell and continue the hunting.

Two Sundays after, on the 20th of August, Harry and his great-grandfathers and grand-uncle go to the Avery Manor's summer ball. This time Harry (and Fleamont) had been advised, by Silvester, to try to not destroy any antiquity on the Manor. Silvester does not know what he can inherit from his family, but he supposed that he will inherit some old things for sure.

That day Silvester makes Harry and Fleamont dress black shirts and tight black leather trousers with black leather belts. The buckle has the form of a golden skull. Long dragon-skin and golden metal straps and buckles boots, with metal toe, under the knee and leather overcoats with belts with golden metal, end.

‘Let’s see if people really know who is who.’ Says with a cruel smile Henry when Fleamont complains. Silvester at his side sighs.

After apparating with Fleamont, Harry allows his magic to cover him. He hasn’t even set foot in the dance room when he gets surrounded by the recent Slytherin-girls graduates.

‘We will not lose you from sight, dear.’ Whispers Walburga at his ear while smiling sweetly. Taking him from Fleamont’s side and not getting bothered by Harry’s cold dark magic.

‘Why?’ Asks Harry, means.

‘You know why, darling.’ Smiles Walburga. Taking his arm and guiding him around the saloon. ‘Dear Velma has invited us to make sure that this time you behave.’

‘And you, Miss Black, follow the rules of a lowly witch?’

‘Oh, no darling. I am not following anyone’s rules. I truly enjoy it when you begin to hex here and there. Although, Miss Harvington thinks that showing to his future in-laws that we can keep you down may give her the upper hand in her marriage with Jonathan.’

During the first hours, Harry is attached, without any change to fight, to Walburga. Also, Pouncey, Rosier, Mulciber, and even Prince follow him as they are hawks. They put a tight circle around him when he spots Alphard and tries to move towards him. Alphard, who has been ignoring everyone trying to talk to him, is drinking glass after glass of champagne and sneering at Harry from a distance.

Finally, Harry gets free of Walburga when Orion grabs his arms, breaking the girls' circle.

‘Where have you been?’ Orion asks Harry.

‘Here?’ Harry growls.

‘Orion, my fiancé, darling. This is not the way to greet.’ Intervenes Walburga, taking Orion’s hand from Hadrian’s arm.

‘Wally, my fiancée. May I have the next dance?’ Says Orion, changing his posture behaving like the perfect gentleman. 

‘Of course, my fiancé.’ Says Walburga.

‘Sorceresses.’ Orion bows to the girls that had been around Harry and Walburga for the last hour.

‘See, cousin. Courtesy is not something that you step over.’ Says Eileen, daughter of the Prince house's heir, and “grandnephew” of the late Elena Potter (who was born around 16th century), mother of Henry and Mary Potter.

‘Whatever.’ Says Harry, then tells the other girls. ‘I don’t dance.’ 

Since Walburga had left with Orion, they had rearranged themselves to not leave any spot which Hadrian would use to escape.

‘Don’t worry, Potter. No woman will ever touch you.’ Says disgusted Rosier.

‘Charming like always, Druella.’ Retorts Harry looking around, trying to spot another of his friends.

‘Look, there is Julian. If you excuse me.’ Says suddenly Catherine Blackwood, Amelia's cousin and two years her senior, who has been quiet during the whole hour.

Next to Crabbe, there is Nott and Avery. Harry tries to move towards them but is stopped by Pouncey.

‘You. Don’t. Dare.’ Says Eveline, threatening.

Harry tries to pull his best pout, but the girls don’t buy it. When the dance is finished, Walburga comes back with Orion by the arm.

‘Keep tabs on him, or I will be ripping your balls.’ Says Walburga to Orion high enough for the girls to know. ‘You better behave, dear Hadrian, if you don’t want to follow the same fate.’

Orion quickly takes Harry’s arm and drags him towards the balconies of the saloon.

‘Have you told her **that**?’ Tells Harry, angry at Orion when they reach the gardens outside.

‘No!’ Says Orion quickly and angry.

‘Well, she was really “nice” to me!’ Shouts Harry making commas with his fingers.

‘She has applied to John’s father firm!’ Shouts Orion back.

‘She could have told me.’ Protests Harry without much anger. ‘How did you get me from her hands?’

‘I might have told her that I wouldn’t mind stopping working to take care of our future children.’

‘You are kidding, right?’ Harry looks at Orion wide-eyed. ‘It wasn’t already what she planned?’

‘Oh, come on! I was out of ideas. I would go on keeping the bedrooms separated, but I think that we already signed that one.’

‘So, what do you think-‘

‘Don’t. I have told the others that I wouldn’t let you steal from Avery's Mausoleum.’

‘I wasn’t going to do that. Silvester will have my head in a silver platter if I go fucking around his family Mausoleum.’ Harry shakes his head. ‘I was going to say that what do you think if we convince some elves to get us some whiskey bottles.’

‘Oh! That is a great idea!’ Orion says, and since he knows better about Avery's Manor than Harry, he guides him towards the kitchens. There they bully their way and get out with four bottles: one of whiskey, three of wine.

Once again, they go to the gardens.

‘Abraxas is getting all mighty because his father has got him an internship, after Hogwarts, as undersecretary for the Minister.’ Says conversely, Orion.

Harry nods, sips from the bottle of wine they have open and passes it to Orion. 

‘He has spent the evening licking the Minister’s ass.’ Orion adds, making a licking sound. ‘Disgusting. If I wanted to be undersecretary, I could go to the Ministry, and they would offer me the place without even looking if I have the NEWTs.’ Says Orion with an air of superiority, drinking from the bottle and passing it to Harry.

‘Yeah, nothing better than being a Black.’ Says Harry taking another sip.

‘Of course, dear.’ Smiles Orion. ‘Tom has not come again.’ Adds Orion, changing the subject.

‘Has he ever come to the balls?’ Asks Harry passing the bottle to Orion. _It is not like Tom to appear in these places._ Harry thinks.

‘Yes. Last summer, when you were busy burying Crabbe, he was around. It is a shame he didn’t see you by then. I would have so much blackmail material.’ Says Orion fondly.

Harry raises an eyebrow.

‘What?! I told you last year. Those robes make you look so hot. I wouldn’t mind fucking you.’ Says Orion hugging Harry and giving him the bottle of wine.

‘Stop flirting, creepo.’ Says Harry laughing and drinking. ‘What do you think if instead, we go flirt with some of the ones that are inside?’

‘I don’t-‘ Orion begins.

‘Here you are!’ Says Nott getting near to them. ‘We have searched for you everywhere.’

Then Alex spots the three bottles in the ground and the one in Orion’s hands.

‘Come on, pick these and go to Jonathan’s office. He wants to talk with all of us.’

‘He?’ Harry laughs. ‘With what authority?’

‘He as Riddle.’ Snaps Alex.

‘Tom is here?’ Asks Orion giving the bottle open to Harry and picking the other three.

‘Yes. Come on. He is a bit angry.’ Says Nott, already walking away.

‘When he is not.’ Says Harry, smug.

Harry and Orion follow Alex finishing the bottle. Once finished, Orion smacks it against the floor, and Harry sets it on fire. Nott shaking his head, vanishes it.

Once they arrive at the fated office, Harry feels unamused. The office is huge. It has a desk and two couches. Tom Riddle is in one three places couch occupying all the space, while the other three are standing around him.

‘Finally, you arrive.’ Says Voldemort checking up Hadrian from top to bottom. The minions notice that Voldemort looks about to eat up Potter.

‘What is it the meaning of this?’ Asks Harry, a bit annoyed that Riddle has decided to crash his drinking. 

‘Well, you should tell them, no?’ Snaps Tom. ‘After all, I wouldn’t have considered a meeting during a ball if you two haven’t disappeared.’

‘Hardly disappearing more like Orion saving me from spending the so wonderful evening under some Witches sight.’ Snaps Harry to Tom.

‘Don’t be stupid. Tell them what you told me a few weeks ago.’ Says Tom, a bit angry, making a flourish handwave.

‘I remember telling you so many things. So, enlighten me.’ Snaps Harry.

‘About where the fuck you will go in fucking May!’ Shouts angry Tom.

‘And now you are angry?’ Exclaims Harry, not believing the stupid mood change in his **_boyfriend_**.

‘Maybe I was before!’ Shouts back, Tom.

‘And you just only fucking waited to throw it into my face when you got an audience?’ Shouts back, Harry.

‘What is happening, Hadrian?’ Asks Jonathan, cutting in, seeing that it is brewing another trigger-curse-happy fight. But he is not fast enough.

‘ _Crucio.’_ shouts Tom to Hadrian.

Harry doesn’t have time to put up a ward neither dodge it; he is hit with the spell. Harry tries to not shout, but it is impossible not to. He falls at his knees with the instantaneous and terrible pain he feels, like someone is skinning him and, at the same time melting his internal organs. He has been time to time under his grandfathers’ _Artis Mara_ , and even once he and Fleamont were playing, they hit each other with the crucio, but this. This is another level of pain. Voldemort must have really angry and had been bottling it up until today for the Cruciatus spell to be so powerful.

Few seconds the curse is lifted. Harry tries to put himself into a kneeling position so that way he doesn’t look weak in front of the others. Harry breaths in and out, head looking at the floor, and his eyes closed to control the pain and try to not kill his **_boyfriend_**.

He has not noticed yet, but the other five guys look _pale_. They have never felt anyone put that much power in the Cruciatus. It looked like Voldemort’s magic really wanted to destroy Hadrian.

Harry stands with a grim face will looking every single moment at Tom’s red eyes. Green-eyes illuminate the half-dark office. Harry destroys Tom's brain without a single word and any hand motion with a Legilemens spell mixed with a crushing curse.

Tom looks at him wideyed, feeling the Legilemens penetrate his mental barriers and the crushing spell, destroying a part of his brain mass. However, he can remain still in his seat, although Abraxas notices that something is wrong with Voldemort.

 _Use that curse another time on me like this, and you are dead—_ Harry venomously projects to Tom. But because of the Cruciatus, he cannot control his body well; all the other hear the threatening.

A few seconds later, before even Abraxas can react, Harry, with a wand motion, counters the crushing curse he had sent to Tom.

‘Anyone has anything more to add?’ Says Harry cold. Looking at his side Orion, and the other five in the couches.

Still a bit pale, the other five shake their head. They don’t know what had happened between the two, but they know they cannot stop them if they decide to go to the other's throat. Hadrian’s magic has become even more cold and malignant and overpowered Voldemort’s magic. Tom has looked pale, almost _broken_ , even if his magic has lashed out to counter whatever Potter was doing, it wasn’t powerful as Harry’s.

It is Tom who speaks first, the curse had nearly crushed him into nothingness, but he needs to show he is still in charge. Even if his Hadrian may look more powerful, he is the one who will become the Dark Lord.

‘Tell them what will happen in May.’ Says Tom, a bit calmer and projects a _Please_ , to his boyfriend so he doesn’t get attacked another time.

Harry looks at the others and sighs. He can see that they are eager to understand what has put them into that foul mood and nearly put themselves into an early grave.

‘In May, I will travel back to July of 93.’ Says Harry, cold.

‘What!?’ Lestrange shouts louder over the other stunned exclamations.

‘Yes.’ Harry cuts in with a stern voice, not allowing them to talk back. ‘My grandfather has been searching since I came here a way to put me back to my time. Finally, he got it and seems that the right time is this next May. So, yeah. I will need to fake my dead.’

‘Oh-‘ begins Orion.

‘Fake your dead?!’ Exclaims Avery.

‘There are at least 50 years of difference.’ Points in Alex.

‘Oh, yes.’ Says Tom with anger building at another time. ‘He pretends to orchestrate all this taking over the world without even being here with us. He leaves us the dirty work to do.’

‘You are so-‘ Harry begins.

‘You can end a different timeline altogether!’ Exclaims Lestrange, cutting Harry. Orion takes Harry’s arm, trying to ground him.

‘Stop.’ Says Abraxas from his place, trying to make Riddle focus his attention on him or anything but Harry. Alex and John have their wands in their hands.

They don’t want to repeat **that** another time. It has scared the shit out of them.

‘Harry, Nich is true.’ Says Alex, also trying to deviate Harry’s attention from Tom. ‘What with your presence here? What-‘

‘That is why I was so adamant about keeping all the possible events as I remembered them.’ Cuts in Harry, then with a more calm and less cold voice, Harry continues. ‘Look, as far as I know, the ritual that is going to put in the future of this timeline. That’s why this timeline cannot be thoroughly modified for any cause other than my presence here. And as Trunks told Goku: Stay away from fucking Vegeta this next three years so mum can have an opportunity.’ Says Harry, annoyed.

‘There were parts in the plan where you were essential.’ Says Abraxas to Harry sternly, ignoring his last comment.

‘Redistributing shouldn’t be a problem.’ Says Alex, who had already run five different versions of their plans.

‘That is not the issue.’ Says Tom. ‘He is my right hand. You should be the one guiding my army.’

‘Then appoint another one. Or do it yourself.’ Says Harry.

‘And be the Dark Lord and Lieutenant at the same time?’ Says Tom.

‘Or put Abraxas in my place.’ Snaps Harry.

‘Abraxas will fuck up.’ Says Alex, Orion nods.

‘Hey!’ Complains Abraxas, not agreeing.

‘We don’t need to talk about it now.’ Says Harry. ‘If you have not noticed, we are in the middle of a-‘

‘This room is secure.’ Says Jonathan.

‘When do you want to talk about it? When we are at Hogwarts?’ Asks Nicholas. ‘I remember you that everything has fucking ears there.’

‘Do you think I would have come here if I wanted to talk about it there?’ Says Tom.

Harry has to admit, they have a point, but Tom could have picked doing it with a bit less drama. From Harry’s point of view, he shouldn’t give them any explanation; one year together at Hogwarts and few balls don’t make them that much _friends_. Okay, maybe the plans for World Domination and the mind-binding pulls him towards them a bit more than he cares about. _Well, and Tom._ _But just a bit, a tiny little bit. He is a good fuck._ Harry is not acting like a hypocrite: _Nops, never_.

‘I still don’t think that this may change any of the plans we devised for this year.‘ Says Harry.

‘Yes. We should proceed as we planed. The first thing arriving at Hogwarts is to get our year mates girls to side us and share duelling and some of the plans to complete the first phase of the plan.’ Says Alex.

‘I will talk with Velma. She is one of the most powerful in our year. It will help to have someone already siding with us.’ Says John.

‘Johnathan, use your influence with Velma to make the other girls in the house bend to our side, also search which skills they excel in.’ Nods Tom to John.

‘Nicholas and Orion. You will take the new members and train them.’ Says Tom. Then adds when he sees that Orion is looking at him with an eyebrow raised. ‘Yes, Black. As much I despise it, you are one of my best duellers. Nicholas, you make sure that Orion doesn’t get too creative with the trainees.’

‘Not Alex?’ Asks Lestrange.

‘No.’ Says Tom. ‘Alexander, you are another time in spying around the students in the other houses and bring information in which may be inclined to _our ideology._ Of course, only the superficial parts.’ Finishes Voldemort with a smirk gaining a chuckle from Lestrange.

‘Of course, Tom. The students will be aware of our manifesto in magic and creatures' equality.’ Says Nott smiling wide.

Orion laughs aloud.

‘Abraxas, you maintain the contact with the recent graduates, as you have done these last years, especially with Dolonov, Mulciber and the eldest Carrow.’ Abraxas nods. Tom continues. ‘On the other hand, even though they are in the fourth year, the twins will be recruited straightforward. Well, if your information is true, Nott.’ Says Tom.

‘I assure you, Tom. It is.’ Says Alexander Nott with a severe face.

‘Good then. Hadrian, you will be time to time in the duelling training with Orion and Nicholas. But your mission is to make the twins the perfect assassins. And-’

‘Careful there, Tom. I need time to research and master beyond the imaginable alchemy and conjuration.’ Says Hadrian with a cold voice. ‘It will be good if you were with me to make sure that the “ _bodification”_ will go through.’

Tom rolls his eyes. “ _Bodification” is even a word!_

‘You are not exempt from the training with me neither to assist each one of the meetings.’ Says Tom cold. ‘Do you know how long it will take you to track me down in 93?’

‘Last I saw you, as you know, it was at Hogwarts June of 92. May as well try to linger around the Gaunt properties so it will be easy for me to locate you.’ Says Hadrian. ‘You know, going down to Gringotts and ask for your properties should not be a problem. Considering that for what I know, we may be the only two Peverell alive.’

Tom’s eyes shine from black to red, to black another time. The other five look at them with a dark face. They clearly remember from Harry’s memories that Harry will be the last of the long and wide Potter family in fifty years.

‘Indeed.’ Says Tom dragging the words. ‘With my help, it should be a problem to finish the ritual, or whatever, since I excel in alchemy.’

‘Don’t go so full of yourself. Remember 1. We will be at Hogwarts. 2. I am better than you at alchemy, but two brains think better than one. 3. You will need to get most of the ingredients since it may be complicated for me to get them between finding you and if I need to play the old coot’s golden boy.’

‘You plan to play along with that shit?’ Orion voices the question that the other six are thinking.

‘As long as it takes to make Dumbledore and whomever more oppose us think that they are still in peace or that the country is still theirs.’ Says Harry, smirking.

‘I remember you, Black.’ Says Alex, calmly. ‘That if we play our parts perfectly, Britain will be ours. Even if the Light or whatever thinks that with Hadrian defeating Tom has ended with the Dark Lord domain.’

‘Yes.’ Abraxas nods. ‘Nothing better than make them believe that we are defeated when we can triple our army and make the Ministry bend to our will.’

‘You talk if it will be impossible to do in the next years.’ Says John with disgust. ‘With our connections, we could make it happen, and we don’t need to be defeated and stranged.’

‘You know that Dumbledore will be appointed Chief Warlock of the Wizangamot and Supreme Mugwump in the ICWW (Internation Confederation of the Wizarding World).’ Says Nicholas deadpanned.

‘Titles like that concede a power beyond limits.’ Adds Tom loathing. ‘Only my title as Dark Lord will make them appear feeble.’

Less than half an hour later, the seven are interrupted when a house-elf pops in and tells them that the Blacks, Potters, and Lestrange are leaving. The meeting is adjourned, but Tom will mentally contact them to finish the plan for Hogwarts' first night.

After the others have left John’s office, Tom smugly kisses Harry. Harry breaks the kiss and punches him.

***

September 1st comes fast. After saying his goodbyes to his family, portkeys himself to King Cross station to ride back to Hogwarts for his last year in the 40s.

After Tom is done with the Head-boy duties hunts Harry, they fight over what happened in the ball. Harry is mad that Tom had made a spectacle about him disappearing in May. Tom is mad because Harry has fucking punch him in the gut and gone away. In the end, they fuck in the train’s bathroom.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*] One only understands that if they have played Neverwinter Nights or Baldur’s Gate. XDD
> 
> Kudos? Reviews?


	8. Confabulating serpents floors above the Secret Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was writing the next chapter, when suddenly it hit me the idea of this "Bonus" chapter, it is short but gives a bit of Severus, Lucius and what will happen in the next chapter.
> 
> Many thanks for the reviews! Await for more porn in the incoming chapters!
> 
> Enjoy :)

** 11th of June 1993 – Hogwarts. Head of Slytherin Office. **

'What are you doing at Hogwarts?' Severus Snape asks at his old friend when he rudely interrupts the Professor only amusement in this dump: marking T over the scrolls of the students' homework. _Students really don't know shit about potions_.

'Dumbledore.' Spits Lucius. 'The-'Lucius sneers. 'He has removed the board of governors' ban and has taken the seat as Headmaster once again.'

'You just come to spit shit about the old goat?' Asks Severus with a smirk.

'No. Yes.' Lucius throws himself elegantly in one of the armchairs of Snape's office at Hogwarts. With a flourish motion of the hand, he continues. 'You know. Aren't you going to serve me a whiskey?'

'Last time you drank all the bottle. I don't feel that generous.' Says Snape edgy.

'Within my household, a glass and a bottle of whiskey are always reserved in your name.' Says Lucius conceited.

'Then go home.' Snaps the Potion's Master.

'No.' Says Lucius, smirking.

'No?' Asks Severus testy.

Lucius sighs. Suddenly, all his demeanour changes. He loses his arrogance and performs the impossible task a Malfoy would ever do: looks humble.

'I am worried, Severus. This all murmurs about the Slytherin Chamber being open and thus has-'Lucius pauses. 'Has began to make me feel that maybe _He_ is still alive.'

Severus doesn't say anything. His black-eyes hold the silvery grey eyes of his friend; he allows the other man to continue.

'It was the second week of December of 77.' Whispers Lucius, he doesn't even expect Severus to listen to him. 'My father-

***

Abraxas is naked, inspecting his emancipating body when Lucius enters the room.

'Father-'

'Hush, son.' Says Abraxas inspecting himself on the full mirror in the bedroom. 'I was tired of being bedridden.'

'But you-' Lucius says, noticing few tattoos on his father's skin. There is a lovely and elegant dragon on his biceps; he frowns when he notices that he cannot see the Dark Mark on his arm.

'Yes. Lucius. My magic is slipping from my body. I won't last even a few days.' Abraxas sighs and goes to his bed and lies there, not even bothering to redress himself. Then sits against the pillows. 'Lucius, son. Come sit, to my side, I need to tell you something. Promise you will never tell.'

Lucius, curious, sits at the side of his father's bed. It has been only a week since he called it his parents' bed.

'Never cross the Lieutenant.' Says Abraxas putting a hand over his son's arm.

'Father, you are the Lieutenant.' Says Lucius.

'No, dear Lucius. No.' Says Abraxas with a smile. 'The Lieutenant will surge on the summer of 93 if all goes as it should. This man-'He stops. His sight gets lost in the memories. 'This man is more powerful than the Dark Lord.'

'That-' _A blasphemy_ , Lucius thinks without having the opportunity to say it.

'No! Listen to me. Never disrespect him. Never contradict him!' Says Abraxas with an emotion that Lucius never hear the other man talk of, not even the Dark Lord. 'You, my dear son, I educated you to see our way of life as pride and glamour.'

'Yes.' Lucius nods. He has been educated as a pureblood wizard. As an heir, he keeps his head up every time he steps into the Ministry. He has been at the Wizengamot for two years now.

'Don't interrupt me, Lucius.' Says his father with a warning tone. 'This man, I am telling you. This man doesn't care. He plays and destroys.'

Lucius raises an eyebrow, hiding a smile like he has not seen **that** type of person. Sadistics and murderers with more muscles than a brain.

'You are not listening to me!' Says Abraxas annoyed. 'Let me tell you- Let me tell you the story of my first day as a seventh-year at Hogwarts.'

Then Abraxas tells Lucius how the first inner circle of the Dark Lord, the original seven of the Knight of Walpurgis. Of how the 1st of September of 1944, they faced all the students in the Common Room, about how the Lieutenant made every single person kneel in front of the Dark Lord. As for how the Dark Lord spoke and take the unofficial crown of King of Slytherin and commanded them all. Of how a few students tried to challenge his right. Of how without a word or a command, the Lieutenant destroyed the student, and when he finished playing with him, he ripped his soul from the body just for simple delight. How the Dark Lord _appreciated_ it. How the rest of wizards and witches hide it.

'I understand, father.' An aghast nineteen-year-old Lucius Malfoy says once Abraxas is finished. 

Three days later, Abraxas Malfoy dies.

***

'Your father, what?' Asks Severus raising an eyebrow.

Lucius shakes his head.

'We need to be careful with the whispers. If a Lieutenant raises, the Dark Lord may resurge again.' Says Lucius like he has aged twenty years.

Not wanting to entertain more, his dear friend, Lucius, says his goodbyes and leaves Hogwarts.

After Lucius has exited his office, Severus cannot find the joy in scribbling more T's on the assignments; he is marking the second year Gryffindors'. It usually fills him with glee. The visit has been short, and his friend has been more distracted than he ever has seen him.

'Raise of the Lieutenant.' Severus whispers.

He has never heard of it before. Wasn't Lucius the Lieutenant? Didn't he inherit the place from his father?

_A glass of whiskey now doesn't sound that bad._

Severus Snape doesn't like the possibility of a new piece of chess on the board.

_A new bishop will not change the game. But a queen-_


End file.
